Love from the beginning
by KKlug
Summary: Sam und Dean Winchester in einem ganz normalen Leben. Sie gehen zur Schule, haben Freunde und ihre Eltern. Dadurch auch ganz normale Probleme. Wenn da jetzt auch noch mehr als brüderliche Gefühle aufkommen, wird es für alle kompliziert, obwohl nicht immer alles so ist wie es scheint.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: KKlug

Haupt-Charaktere: Familie Winchester und fast alle Supernatural Charaktere

Plot:  
Sam und Dean Winchester in einem ganz normalen Leben.  
Sie gehen zur Schule, haben Freunde und ihre Eltern. Dadurch auch ganz normale Probleme.  
Wenn da jetzt auch noch mehr als brüderliche Gefühle aufkommen, wird es für alle kompliziert, obwohl nicht immer alles so ist wie es scheint.

Spoiler: Nein, man sollte nur die Figuren der Serie kennen. Dann tut man sich vielleicht etwas leichter.  
Rating: P18/Slash  
Disclaimer: Charaktere sowie Rahmen dieser FF gehören 'the CW'  
Status: in Arbeit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Dean stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und sah hinunter in den Garten, wo sein kleiner Bruder im Pool schwamm. Mit einem Lächeln dachte er daran zurück, wie er ihn bekommen hatte, denn genau so sah er es. Er hatte Sam als Geschenk bekommen.

Er liebte den Kleinen abgöttisch und würde alles für ihn tun. Erst als er sah, dass Sam aus den Pool stieg, sich in ein Handtuch wickelte und im Haus verschwand, riss er sich los und warf sich auf sein Bett.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück. Sein Dad war schon immer viel unterwegs. Er sah ihn kaum, war deshalb mit seiner Mum viel alleine. Eines Tages rief sein Dad zuhause an und erklärte, dass er nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Seine Frau sollte ihm die Sachen die er brauchte an eine bestimmte Adresse schicken. Er würde sich wieder melden, denn er wollte die Scheidung.

Für Dean änderte sich nicht viel, er war noch zu klein um zu verstehen was da genau passierte und seinen Dad kannte er sowieso kaum. Nur seine Mum war furchtbar traurig und ruhig. Er tat alles was ihm in seinem Alter möglich war um sie aufzuheitern und für sie da zu sein.

So richteten sie ihren Alltag zu zweit ein und kamen ganz gut zurecht. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Dean eine Veränderung an ihr. Seine Mum war wieder viel fröhlicher, sie sang vor sich hin, lächelte viel und wirkte so glücklich wie Dean sie gar nicht kannte.

Eines Abends setzte sie sich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn auf die Couch und fragte ihn, was er davon halten würde, wenn es einen neuen Mann in ihrem Leben geben würde. Dean, der für sein Alter schon sehr reif war, wollte ihn erst kennen lernen.

Am Tag des ersten Treffens waren sowohl Dean, als auch seine Mum furchtbar nervös. Es wurde ein kleines Cafe ausgewählt. Als ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann auf sie zukam, stellte er sich sofort vor seine Mum und sah den Fremden argwöhnisch an.

„Hy, ich bin John und du musst Dean sein", sagte der Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Dean schüttelte sie, schaute aber immer noch skeptisch. Er bemerkte eine Bewegung hinter John und sah einen kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen hervorkommen.

Deans Augen wurden groß. „Wer ist das?" wollte er gleich wissen.  
„Das ist Sam, mein Sohn. Er ist noch etwas schüchtern." Dean fand, dass der Kleine mit den braunen Hundeaugen das süßeste war, was er bis dahin gesehen hatte. Er nahm die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich zu einem freien Tisch.

Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zu und setzten sich dazu. Da saßen sie nun zum ersten Mal als Familie an einem Tisch: John, Mary, Dean und Sam.

Dean war vom ersten Moment an verrückt nach Sam, er beschütze, behütete und bemutterte ihn. Von Sam kam bedingungslose Liebe und absolutes Vertrauen zurück.

John und Mary beobachteten diese Entwicklung mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits waren sie froh, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden. Andererseits waren die Gefühle der beiden schon fast zu extrem. Sie beschlossen die zwei im Auge zu behalten.

Auch heute, 12 Jahre später waren die beiden, trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen  
Interessen, nicht auseinander zu bekommen.

Dean war die absolute Sportskanone, er war sowohl im Schwimm- als auch im Footballteam. Sam war total musikalisch, er spielte Klavier und komponierte auch kleinere Stücke selbst. Dean ging zu jedem Konzert und Vorspiel von Sam und dieser war bei jedem Spiel oder Wettkampf von seinem großen Bruder dabei.

Sam hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit als schwul geoutet. Das er in der Schule deswegen keine Probleme hatte, verdankte er wieder Dean. Jeder wusste, wer sich mit ihm anlegte, legte sich auch mit Dean an und wenn es um Sam ging, verstand der keinen Spaß.

Auch der Jüngere beschütze Dean auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Da er sehr ruhig und immer bemüht war nicht besonders aufzufallen, wusste er von so ziemlich jedem an der Schule etwas, was auf keinen Fall rauskommen sollte.

So waren die Winchester-Brüder, so gut wie unantastbar. Dass sie nicht Blutsverwandt waren, wusste fast niemand. Nach der Heirat ihrer Eltern, hatten alle dieselben Nachnamen und nach dem Umzug in diese Stadt waren sie überall nur als John und Mary Winchester mit ihren Söhnen Dean und Sam bekannt.

Dean wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Sam in seiner Türe stand. Der Kleine war mittlerweile fast einen Kopf größer als er und trotz seiner absolut unsportlichen Interessen extrem gut gebaut. Nach dem schwimmen hatte er sich nur ein bisschen trocken gerubbelt und eine bequeme Sporthose übergezogen.

So stand er nun im Türrahmen und lächelte Dean an. „Hey, was machen wir heute noch?" wollte er wissen und kam weiter ins Zimmer.

„Keine Ahnung, die Jungs sind unterwegs und wir könnten dazu kommen oder mal wieder ins Kino gehen. Auf was hast du Lust?" fragte Dean.

„Ehrlich? Ich hab keine Lust mehr außer Haus zu gehen. Sind Mum und Dad da?"

„Nope, die sind weg und meinten, dass es später wird."

Sams Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Gut, was hältst du davon wenn wir uns Pizza bestellen und ich mach dich auf der PS fertig?"

„Du mich? Dir zeig ichs! Du bestellst die Pizza, ich richte im Wohnzimmer alles her."

Damit war die Abendgestaltung geklärt. Das sie getrennt etwas unternehmen könnten, auf diese Idee kamen sie erst gar nicht. Außer für ein paar Dates, hatten sie das auch nie gemacht. Klar waren sie nicht immer einer Meinung und stritten sich auch, aber der eine konnte dem anderen nie lange böse sein und so vertrugen sie sich immer schnell wieder.

Da sie nun zu Hause bleiben würden, zog sich Dean auch noch was Bequemeres an. Schnell war er fertig und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Routiniert räumte er den kleinen Tisch zur Seite, warf alle Kissen auf den Boden und schloss die PS an.

„Wann kommt die Pizza Sammy?" schrie er nach nebenan.  
„In ca. 20 Minuten!" rief dieser zurück.  
„Was machst du noch? Wo bleibst du?"  
„Schrei nicht so, bin ja schon da", grinste Sam als er mit einer Flasche Wasser und einer Cola ins Zimmer kam.  
„Na endlich, los geht's", lachte Dean voller Vorfreude.

Die beiden fingen an zu spielen und schenkten sich nichts. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es an der Tür. Dean nahm sich das Geld und holte die Pizza rein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich über diese her und tranken jeder ein Bier dazu. John und Mary würde das nicht gefallen, aber sie waren ja nicht da.

Als alle Beweise vernichtet waren, setzten sie sich mit einer Tüte Chips wieder zu ihrem Spiel. „Um was spielen wir?" wollte Sam wissen. „Hmm", überlegte Dean. „Wenn ich gewinne, spielst du mir noch was vor, was du selbst geschrieben hast."

„Ich spiele dir auch ohne das du gewinnst was vor, aber gut, wenn ich gewinne, kochst du uns was leckeres, sobald Mum und Dad wieder nicht da sind."

Dean grinste und schlug ein. „Okay, abgemacht."  
So mussten beide als Verlierer etwas machen, dass sie sowieso gerne taten, der andere aber gar nicht und sie kamen beide auf ihre Kosten.  
Für Dean war Kochen eine Leidenschaft, die nur die wenigsten von ihm kannten.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Endeffekt verlor Sam nur ganz knapp gegen seinen großen Bruder. Dieser schlachtete seinen Sieg aber gnadenlos aus und forderte seinen Wetteinsatz. Sam lächelte: „Okay, aber zuerst machen wir hier wieder sauber, nachher hab ich echt keinen Bock mehr darauf."

Dean war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, fügte sich aber und als alles wieder auf seinem Platz war, warf er sich der Länge nach auf die Couch und lächelte Sam auffordernd an.

Der setzte sich an sein Klavier, konzentrierte sich und fing an zu spielen: watch?v=IP6TBdpwqdk  
Dean schloss die Augen und ließ sich total auf die Musik ein, er liebte es Sam beim spielen zuzuhören.  
Auch Sam hatte seine Augen geschlossen und keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern nach Hause kamen.

Als sie die Musik hörten, gingen sie gleich ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Jungs absolut entspannt und ruhig vorfanden. Sam spielte ohne Übergang noch ein Stück, sich nicht bewusst zwei weitere Zuhörer zu haben.  
watch?v=KitoY...eature=related

John nahm Mary in den Arm und sie ließen sich von der friedlichen Stimmung anstecken.  
Als auch dieses Stück zu Ende war, öffneten die Brüder gleichzeitig die Augen und sahen sich an. Erst als sie eine Bewegung an der Türe wahrnahmen, bemerkten sie ihre Eltern. Schnell unterbrachen sie den Blickkontakt.

„Seit wann seid ihr wieder da?" wollte Sam wissen. „Wir haben gerade noch das Ende des ersten Stücks gehört. Wieso seid ihr zu Hause?" fragte John. Dean setzte sich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nichts los heute."

„Na gut, wir gehen schlafen", sagte Mary, gab den beiden Jungs je einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog ihren Mann mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, sah sie ihren Mann sorgenvoll an und kuschelte sich in seine starken Arme.

„Hast du den Blick gesehen? Gut das wir vorgesorgt haben, ich glaube wir hatten die richtige Ahnung."  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch, da kommt ganz schön was auf uns zu." Der große Dunkelhaarige schloss seine Arme beschützend um die zierliche Frau in seinen Armen, die er so sehr liebte.

Sie und die zwei Jungs waren alles und so viel mehr als er je im Leben wollte. Als sie sich wieder trennten lächelte sie ihn an. „Na komm, lass uns schlafen gehen, mein großer Brummbär."

Sam und Dean lümmelten sich mittlerweile auf dem Sofa und zappten durch das Fernsehprogramm. Bei einem alten Schinken blieben sie hängen und amüsierten sich über die schauspielerischen Leistungen von früher.

Der darauf folgende Film war nicht mehr so interessant, dass beide einschliefen und sich dabei ganz dicht aneinander kuschelten. Als Mary in der Nacht in die Küche ging um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, fand sie zwei schlafende Jungen vor dem laufenden Fernseher.

Schmunzelnd nahm sie eine Decke, deckte sie zu und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Sie schaute noch einmal auf die schlafenden Gesichter bevor sie mit einem Seufzer wieder zurück ging.

Als Sam in der Nacht wach wurde, musste er sich erst orientieren, wo er war und warum Deans Gliedmaßen irgendwie mit seinen verknotet waren. Er fing an zu lächeln und fühlte sich einfach nur rundum wohl.

Nichts auf der Welt konnte ihn jetzt dazu bringen Dean zu wecken und aufzustehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Rücken es ihm morgen vorhalten würde. Er kuschelte sich zurück in die Kissen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen munter wurde, wollte er erst erschrocken aufspringen, beruhigte sich dann aber gleich wieder und sah lächelnd in Sams schlafendes Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich er ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne nach hinten und blieb ruhig liegen.

Erst als er hörte, dass seine Eltern wach wurden, weckte er auch seinen Bruder. Er war überrascht wie gut es sich anfühlte Sam so im Arm zu halten, machte sich aber darüber keine weiteren Gedanken.

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück wurde besprochen wer was vorhatte und wann jeder wieder zu Hause sein wollte. John und Mary wollten ein paar Freunde besuchen, waren also den ganzen Tag unterwegs.

Die Jungs mussten zur Schule, obwohl Sonntag war mussten sie heute die letzten Vorbereitungen für die jährliche Sportlerparade machen. Dean war verpflichtet dazu und Sam wurde gleich als freiwilliger Helfer eingeteilt. Er hatte schulterzuckend zugestimmt, da sowieso alle seine Freunde und auch Dean dort waren.

Gemeinsam beendeten sie das Frühstück, räumten auf und machten sich für den Tag fertig.

Am Schulgelände herrschte bereits reges Treiben und als Anna die Brüder erkannte, wurden sie sofort von ihr in Beschlag genommen. Sam wurde zum dekorieren der Paradewagen abkommandiert und Dean musste in die Umkleide um sein Dress anzuprobieren.

Anna hatte die Leitung der Organisation übertragen bekommen und erfüllte diese Aufgabe mit absoluter Hingabe. Obwohl alle Mitwirkenden total genervt von ihr waren, mussten sie zugeben, dass es bis jetzt noch nie so gut funktioniert hatte wie an diesem Tag.

Sam kam an den ihm zugewiesenen Wagen an und begrüßte die anderen dort. Chuck, Andi, Ava und Becky. Sie alle waren auch im Musikclub und verstanden sich gut. Becky wollte unbedingt Sam für sich erobern. Dass er schwul sein sollte konnte sie absolut nicht glauben, also probierte sie ihr Glück so oft sie die Möglichkeit dazu fand, sehr zum Missfallen von Chuck, der sie lieber für sich gehabt hätte.

Dean traf derweil in den Umkleiden auf den Rest ihrer Freunde. Castiel, Gabriel, Ash und Adam begrüßten ihn lautstark. Die Anprobe verlief wie zu erwarten ohne Probleme und danach wurden die Jungs nach draußen geschickt um bei den Waagen zu helfen.

Dean suchte mit den Augen sofort nach Sam und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Er klopfte ihn von hinten auf die Schulter, streckte sich und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Hey Brüderchen, alles klar?"

Sams Herz hörte vor Schreck kurz auf zu schlagen, nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit den Dienst wieder aufzunehmen, als er Dean so nah bei sich spürte. Er griff nach hinten, drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah den Kleineren in die Augen.

Sie standen sich so dicht gegenüber, dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten.  
„Klar doch, du kannst mich schon ein bisschen alleine lassen, ich bin schon groß", sagte Sam leise ohne wo anders hinzuschauen.

Auch Dean schaute nicht weg. „Egal wie groß du bist, ich pass immer auf dich auf", kam es sofort zurück. Sam lächelte, drehte sich um und arbeitete weiter. Dean atmete erst einmal tief durch bevor er fragte, was noch für ihn zu tun wäre.

Die Gruppe arbeitete gut zusammen und hatte viel Spaß. Als sie zufrieden mit dem Wagen waren und auch Anna ihr okay gegeben hatte, verabredeten sie sich noch in einem kleinen Lokal in der Stadt.

Sie teilten sich auf die vorhandenen Autos auf und fuhren hintereinander vom Schulgelände. So wie sie auf der Straße waren gaben die Fahrer Gas und lieferten sich ein wildes Rennen, bei dem Gabriel vor Dean und Castiel als Erstes auf dem Parkplatz ankam und gekonnt einparkte.

Die anderen beiden parkten daneben und alle stiegen fröhlich maulend aus. Drinnen war schnell ein Tisch in der Ecke gefunden und die zehn rückten zusammen. „Hey Sam, fährst du heuer mit? Du könntest unser Maskottchen sein", feixte Gabriel. Der Große schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete wie jedes Jahr: „Macht einen Wagen für die Musiker, dort bin ich dann dabei. Euch betrachte ich lieber von unten, da ist der Ausblick besser."

Alle lachten und Becky nutzte die ausgelassene Stimmung um näher an das Objekt ihrer Begierde ranzurutschen, was ihr einen bösen Blick sowohl von Chuck als auch von Dean einbrachte. Sam rutschte etwas zur Seite und saß plötzlich halb auf Dean. Dieser lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, schlängelte seinen Arm und Sams Taille und zog ihn noch ein Stück näher, weiter weg von Becky.

Sie genossen beide die Nähe des anderen und bemerkten, dass niemand besonders auf sie achtete. Also blieben sie wie sie waren und beteiligten sich an den Tischgesprächen. Erst als Castiel und Gabriel aufstanden, zog Dean seine Hand hinter Sam hervor und ließ ihn wieder auf Abstand gehen.

Um von diese Aktion abzulenken fragte er die beiden: „Wo wollt ihr hin?" Castiel deutetet mit dem Kopf auf den Kleineren und meinte:" Seine Mum hat zum essen geladen und wir alle springen." Die beiden waren Cousins und ihre Familien unternahmen ständig etwas miteinander.

„So Leute, bis morgen in aller Frische", rief Gabriel und zog den Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich nach draußen. Sam sah Dean mit einem Blick an, der fragte ob er auch gehen oder noch bleiben wollte. Dean verstand und zuckte mit den Schultern, was zeigte, dass es ihm egal war, darauf nickte Sam leicht. Somit war klar, dass auch sie fahren würden.

Sie brachten noch Chuck und Becky nach Hause, bevor sie endlich Deans Impala neben den Wagen Ihrer Eltern parkten und sich auf einen ruhigen Abend freuen konnten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaum durch die Tür, wurden sie auch schon von John in die Küche gerufen. „Hey Jungs, helft ihr beim Abendessen?" wollte er gleich wissen. Dean wollte zuerst schnell duschen während Sam fragte, was noch zu tun wäre.

Als Dean in einer Sporthose, T-Shirt und mit noch feuchten Haaren in der Küche stand musste Sam hart schlucken. Er schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das sofort erwidert wurde. Dean spürte, dass sich seine Beziehung zu seinen Bruder veränderte. Er hatte aber auch nicht vor daran irgendetwas zu ändern, zu gut taten ihm die Gefühle, die der Jüngere in ihm auslöste.

Er stellte sich zu seiner Mum und ging ihr zur Hand, während Sam den Tisch deckte und John Getränke holte. Gemeinsam saßen sie alle kurz darauf am Tisch und genossen das Abendessen.

Nachdem alles satt waren und sie noch aufgeräumt hatten, zog sich jeder für sich zurück. Dean ging ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher an und setzte sich davor. Von dem was lief bekam er nichts mit, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn seine Gedanken.

Mary stutzte, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeilief und im Fernsehen die Nachrichten liefen. Ihr war sofort klar, dass mit Dean irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie ging zu ihm und berührte ihn sachte an der Schulter.

Dean schreckte aus seinen Gedanken blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragte sie.  
„Klar, was ist los?"  
„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen."  
„Warum?" stellte sich Dean unwissend.

Mary fing an zu lächeln, auch wenn sie Glück und jetzt ein schönes Leben hatte, blieb er ihr kleiner Sohn, der schon als kleiner Fratz immer versucht hatte sie zu beschützen.

„Warte mal hier, ich komm gleich wieder", meinte sie und verschwand.  
Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer Flasche Bier und einem Glas Wein wieder zurück. Die Flasche drückte sie ihrem verblüfften Sohn in die Hand.

„Was?" brachte Dean gerade so heraus und hatte einige Fragezeichen im Gesicht.  
Mary schmunzelte und meinte: „Jetzt tue doch nicht so, als ob das dein erstes Bier wäre und du siehst aus, als könntest du eines gebrauchen. Denk nur nicht das geht jetzt immer so. Sagst du mir jetzt was mit dir los ist?"

„Ähm nein, ich meine ja, ich…." stammelte er los und sah hilfesuchend zu der Frau, die ihm schon immer alles bedeutet hat.  
Sie lachte. „Am besten du fängst noch mal an", ermunterte sie ihn dann.

Er holte tief Luft und fing nach einem großen Schluck Bier an. „Mum, ich glaub ich hab mich echt verknallt, nur ist das ganze nicht so einfach."  
Mary sagte erstmal nichts dazu und ließ ihm Zeit.

Dean spielt nervös mit der Flasche in seinen Händen und traute sich nicht aufzuschauen. „Ich, ich….es ist Sam", platze er heraus und lief augenblicklich knallrot an. Mary legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und drückte ihn leicht.

„Und jetzt?" wollte sie wissen.  
Überrascht schaute er auf und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich hab mich in meinen kleinen Bruder verknallt, der wie ich ein Mann ist. Das sind schon mal zwei Gründe die dagegen sprechen", sagte er irritiert. „Schatz, ihr seid nicht Blutsverwandt und Sam ist schwul, also wo ist das Problem?"

„Wir sind als Brüder aufgewachsen und hier weiß auch niemand, dass wir keine sind. Ist das nicht außerdem verboten, schließlich habt ihr uns gegenseitig adoptiert. Es fühlt sich einfach falsch an."

„Hmm weist du, John und ich haben uns deswegen schon erkundigt, gesetzlich spricht da nichts dagegen. Ihr würdet bestimmt nicht nur auf Verständnis stoßen, aber ich denke ihr seid stark und würdet das schaffen."

Dean starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie meinst du das, ihr habt euch erkundigt?" wollte er wissen.  
„Sei doch mal ehrlich, eure Beziehung war von Anfang an zu eng um rein brüderlich zu sein und als Sam uns sagte, dass wir von ihm niemals eine Schwiegertochter erwarten könnten wollten wir uns für den Fall der Fälle sicher sein."

„Aha", konnte Dean darauf nur sagen.  
„Weßs Sam von deinen Gefühlen?"  
„Na von mir nicht und außer jetzt dir, weiß auch sonst niemand davon."  
„Dann sprich mit ihm", riet sie ihm.

Er seufzte laut, „Das wäre für Dad und dich echt okay? Ich meine, es ist ganz sicher nicht ganz normal", wollte er dann noch mal wissen.  
„Auch wenn wir was dagegen hätten, würde das was ändern?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht."  
„Wir haben aber nichts dagegen, glaub mir. Wir werden immer hinter euch stehen, ganz egal was ihr in eurem Leben noch macht und welche Entscheidungen ihr noch trefft."

„Danke Mum", er fing an zu grinsen „auch für das Bier."  
Mary gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich. Sie wollte gleich ihren Mann suchen und ihm von dem Gespräch erzählen.

Sie hoffte, dass es kein Fehler war Dean zu ermutigen. Sollten ihre Söhne wirklich mehr als brüderliche Gefühle füreinander haben, kam eine harte Zeit auf sie und die ganze Familie zu.

Dean ging derweil auf sein Zimmer und warf sich auf das Bett. Das Gespräch eben hatte ihn ziemlich aufgewühlt. Davor hatte er sich gerade damit abgefunden, dass Sam ihm besser gefiel als jedes Mädel bis jetzt und jetzt würde er am liebsten in das Zimmer nebenan stürzen und ihn an sich reißen.

Als er die Dusche im gemeinsamen Bad hörte, fingen seine Gedanken an zu rotieren und er hatte Mühe sich wieder auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Er wartete bis Sam in seinem Zimmer war, bis er sich selbst ins Bad traute und für die Nacht fertig machte.

An Schlaf war für ihn aber nicht zu denken und dementsprechend unausgeschlafen war er auch am Morgen. Der Unterricht würde heute zwar ausfallen, sie alle hatten aber noch jede Menge Arbeit für die morgige Parade. Sam drückte Dean am Frühstückstisch ohne Aufforderung gerade die zweite Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

„Hääh?" kam es wenig intelligent von dem Unausgeschlafenen. Sam lächelte und meinte mit einem Schulterzucken: „Du siehst aus, als könntest du den noch brauchen."  
„Ja, danke."

Dean quälte sich durch den Tag, er war launisch und mürrisch, so dass ihn bald alle einfach in Ruhe ließen. Sam beobachtete ihn und fragte sich was gestern noch passiert sei. Er wusste, dass Dean und Mary miteinander gesprochen hatten. Als er sich gestern noch etwas zu trinken holte, hatte er die beiden, ganz in ein Gespräch vertieft, gesehen.

Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei, je länger er jetzt aber Dean betrachtete, desto eher machte er sich Gedanken um was es da gestern ging. Als er sah, dass Dean fast von einem Auto angefahren wurde, weil er nicht aufpasste, reichte es ihm.

Er ging auf den Älteren zu, schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schulgebäude. Da fast alle draußen beschäftigt waren, war es kein Problem ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu finden in das er seinen Bruder schupste.

„Hey, nicht so grob", wollte Dean protestieren, wurde aber gleich von Sam unterbrochen. „Alter, was ist los mit dir? Willst du dich umbringen?"  
Dean seufzte laut, „Ach Sammy, ich hab halt mal nen schlechten Tag. Hat doch jeder mal", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

„Du hast einen extrem schlechten Tag, spiel das nicht so runter", kam es aufgebracht vom Größeren zurück. „Hat das was mit dem Gespräch von dir und Mum gestern zu tun?"

Dean wurde blass. „Was weist du davon?" wollte er gleich wissen.  
„Nichts, ich hab euch nur reden gesehen, aber so wie du jetzt reagierst, würd ich echt gern wissen über was."

Der Ältere atmete erleichtert auf und meinte: „Ich hab mir über was Gedanken gemacht und du weist ja wie Mum ist, sie lässt nicht locker wenn sie was ahnt. Da seid ihr euch so ähnlich, dass ich mich oft frage ob wir nicht vertauscht wurden", erklärte er.

„Ist es so schlimm, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden kannst?" meinte Sam traurig.  
„Hör zu, du bist mein kleiner Bruder", innerlich biss er sich auf die Zunge für des Ausdruck, „es gibt nichts was ich nicht für dich tun würde, aber lass mir bitte ein paar Gedanken in meinem Kopf für mich, bitte Sammy."

Sams Blick wurde ganz weich als er sagte: „Nur wenn du mir versprichst dich zusammenzureißen und auf dich aufpasst."  
„Okay, lass uns wieder rausgehen und den Tag hinter uns bringen."


	4. Chapter 4

Der restliche Tag verlief recht ruhig und Dean brachte sich in keine lebensgefährlichen Situationen mehr. Die Brüder gingen diesmal nicht mit etwas trinken, sonder fuhren gleich nach Hause, wo jeder auf sein Zimmer verschwand.

Sam war traurig, irgendetwas stand da zwischen ihm und Dean. Er konnte nur nicht genau sagen was. Wenn sie sich gestritten hätten, könnte er jetzt zu ihm und sich entschuldigen, aber so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten bis sein Bruder zu ihm kam.

Dean ging nicht zu Sam, er lag wieder wach in seinem Bett und grübelte vor sich hin. Irgendwann schlief er erschöpft ein, wurde aber kurz darauf von seinem Wecker wieder aufgeschreckt. Völlig übermüdet ging er ins Bad, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich mechanisch an.

Als er in die Küche kam, saß der Rest der Familie schon am Tisch und frühstückte. Drei sorgenvolle Augenpaare trafen ihn sofort. „Was? Mir geht's gut und wenn der heutige Tag vorbei ist, geht's mir gleich noch besser", maulte er die Drei an. Als er sich setzte, stellte ihm Mary gleich eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase.

Er sah auf und ihr dankbar in die Augen. Als die Jungs fertig waren, erhoben sie sich, stellten ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und verabschiedeten sich. „Bis um fünf, wir treffen uns dort", sagte Sam. Dean hob nur die Hand und winkte kurz im vorbeigehen.

Er war heilfroh, wenn das ganze Spektakel in der Schule vorbei war und er endlich mit Sam in Ruhe reden konnte. Als sie aus dem Auto stiegen, wurde er sofort von Castiel und Adam in Beschlag genommen, so dass er von Sam nur noch ein kurzes Lächeln bekam und ihn den Rest des Tages nicht mehr sah, was seine Laune noch mehr sinken ließ.

Nicht einmal Cas, der ihn neben Sam am besten kannte, konnte ihn aufheitern. Sam war den ganzen Tag mich Chuck und Andy im Probenraum der Schule. Er wollte das totale Chaos nutzen um an seinem neuen Stück weiterzuarbeiten, aber anstatt sich auf die Noten zu konzentrieren, wanderten seine Gedanken ständig zu seinem großen Bruder.

Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn, sein ganzes Leben war er der Beschützer, der Starke für Sam und jetzt wusste Sam nicht was er tun sollte, um diesen Dean wiederzubekommen.

Das zweite Problem war, dass er sich nicht sicher war ob er genau diesen wieder zurück wollte, oder einen, der in ihm nicht nur seinen kleinen Sammy sah. Auch er war froh, wenn der Tag heute vorbei war, dann wollte er mit ihm reden und mal schauen, was dabei herauskam.

Er wusste, Dean wollte das nicht zulassen, aber er wollte für ihn da sein, ihn um sich haben und festhalten. Er wollte einmal die Rollen tauschen und Dean das geben, was der ihm schon immer gegeben hatte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Hand wild vor seinen Augen auf- und abfahren sah.  
Sofort sah er in Andies verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Was?" fragte er irritiert.  
„Mann Sam, ich red mit dir! Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?"  
„ Sorry, hab nachgedacht."  
„Das hab ich gemerkt, nur bestimmt nicht über das Stück, oder?"

Sam lächelte. „Nein, ich mach mir Sorgen um Dean. Irgendwas hat er und er redet nicht mit mir darüber."

Andy setzte sich neben den Großen und sah ihn an, „Also, es gibt einige Dinge die ich auch nicht mit meinem Bruder besprechen möchte. Das ist doch ganz normal."

„Bei uns nicht. Wir reden normalerweise über alles. Mir fällt nichts ein über das er nicht mit mir sprechen könnte."  
„Vielleicht geht's um dich", überlegte Andy laut.

Sam sah ihn überrascht an. „Dann sollte er ja erst recht mit mir darüber reden, oder nicht?"  
„Was weiß denn ich? So, genug gegrübelt, lass und raus gehen, die fangen gleich an und das willst du doch sicher nicht verpassen. Die anderen warten schon draußen auf uns."

Gemeinsam gingen sie los. Vor der Schule hatte sich schon eine Menge Leute versammelt. Sam hielt Ausschau nach seinen Eltern, hatte aber trotz seiner Größe keine Chance sie zu finden.

„Na kommt, gehen wir in den hinteren Bereich, dann können wir Dean und die anderen abfangen, sonst finden wir uns nie", rief er seinen Freunden zu und marschierte einfach los. Der Rest folgte ihm. Sie holten sich alle was zu trinken und stellten sich in den abgesperrten Bereich, wo die Wagen zum Schluss abgestellt wurden.

Dean, Castiel, Gabriel und Ash waren mittlerweile fix und fertig. Den ganzen Tag schon wurden sie von Anna hin- und hergescheucht. Als sie auch noch mit Make-up aufkreuzte, war es zu viel. Die Jungs weigerten sich standhaft geschminkt zu werden.

Sie war zwar sauer, verwarf die Idee aber nach einer Weile wieder. Jetzt warteten alle brav auf den Beginn der Wagenparade und langweilten sich. Dean versuchte Sam oder wenigstens seine Eltern zu finden, er sah aber weder den einen noch die anderen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und ihm war leicht schwindlig. Cas bemerkte seinen Zustand und brachte ihm eine Flasche Wasser, die er dankend annahm. „Du kippst mir doch hier nicht gleich um?" fragte sein Freund besorgt.

„Ach was, mit geht nur das tatenlose herumstehen in der Sonne auf die Nerven. Ich bete ein Ave Maria wenn das alles endlich vorbei ist", spielte er seinen Zustand herunter. Castiel glaubte ihm nicht und beschloss in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

Endlich ging es los und die Jungs und Mädels wurden auf die verschiedenen Wagen verteilt. Sie lächelten und winkten brav, so wie sie es schon seit Wochen gesagt bekommen haben. Als Dean am Straßenrand seine Eltern fand, schaute er sie fragend an.

Diese verstanden die Frage nach Sam und zuckten mit den Schultern, sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen. Er deutete mit der Hand die Straße entlang und lächelte sie an, was so viel hieß wie sie sollten gleich nach hinten kommen. John und Mary machten sich langsam auf den Weg durch die Menge.

Als der Wagen durch die letzte Absperrung fuhr und Dean endlich seinen kleinen Bruder sah, versuchte er gleich von dem noch fahrenden Wagen zu springen.

Sam bemerkte, dass sein Bruder gar nicht gut aussah und wollte sofort zu ihm. Er sah wie Dean vom Wagen springen wollte, irgendwo hängen blieb und mit dem Kopf voraus auf dem Asphalt aufschlug.


	5. Chapter 5

„Dean!" schrie er laut auf und rannte los. Bei ihm angekommen ging er in die Knie und hob seinen Kopf ganz vorsichtig auf seine Oberschenkel. Dean war nicht ansprechbar, was ihm eine Heidenangst einjagte. Alle rannten aufgeregt herum, jemand rief die Rettung und auch John und Mary wurden zu ihnen durchgelassen.

Von all dem bekam Sam nichts mit, er streichelte über die blasse Wange seines Bruders und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen. Erst als er die Hand seines Vaters auf seinen Schultern spürte, sah er auf.  
„Der Krankenwagen kommt gleich", sagte er, nickte seinem Sohn zu und nahm seine völlig aufgelöste Frau wieder in den Arm.

Sam konzentriert sich wieder auf seinen ohnmächtigen Bruder und blendete alles andere aus, bis er die Sirenen vom Krankenwagen hörte. Gleich darauf waren sie von mehreren Männern umringt und Sam wurde weggeschoben.

Mary ging zu ihm und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich werde mit ihm mitfahren, du und dein Dad kommen gleich mit dem Auto nach, okay?", flüstere sie in sein Ohr.

Mechanisch nickte er und ging zur Seite. John sprach mit den Sanitätern in welches Krankenhaus sie Dean bringen würden, ging zu Mary um ihr einen Kuss zu geben und nahm Sam mit zum Auto.

Sie rasten zum angegebenen Krankenhaus, stürmten zur Annahme und erkundigten sich nach dem eben eingelieferten Notfall. Sie liefen in die Station und trafen dort auch schon auf Mary, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den unbequemen Plastikstühlen kauerte.

John war sofort bei ihr und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Sam setze sich daneben und starrte einfach ins Nichts. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es den Dreien vorkam, kam ein Arzt ums Eck und blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Familie Winchester?"  
„Ja, das sind wir", sagte John sofort und stand mit Mary auf. Sam blieb sitzen und sah den Mann ängstlich an. „Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Steiner und behandle Dean" ,stellte er sich vor.  
„Ich bin John Winchester, Dean ist mein Sohn, das sind meine Frau Mary und unser zweiter Sohn Sam", stellte sich auch John vor und schüttelte die Hand von Dr. Steiner.

Der sprach dann auch gleich weiter: „Ihr Sohn hat nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, ich würde ihn aber gerne über Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten und wenn morgen bei der Visite alles in Ordnung ist kann er wieder nach Hause."

Mary atmete erleichtert auf, drehte sich um und umarmte Sam. Der erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte sie an.  
„Können wir zu ihm?" wollte sie an den Arzt gewandt wissen.

„Die Besuchszeit geht noch zwei Stunden, bis dahin sehe ich keine Probleme", antwortete er freundlich und verabschiedete sich wieder. „Na los, gehen wir zu ihm", sagte Mary und ging vor. John drehte sich zu Sam und sah ihn fragend an.

„Geht ihr schon vor, ich ruf noch Cas an und sag ihm das soweit alles in Ordnung ist. Die warten sicher auch schon."  
„Ist gut, komm dann einfach nach."  
Sam nickte zustimmend und stand auf.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und ging zu der großen Fensterfront bevor er die Nummer von Deans bestem Freund wählte. Wie zu erwarten war, saßen ihre Freunde alle zusammen und haben schon auf eine Nachricht gewartet. Sie sprachen noch kurz miteinander und Cas versprach Dean, sobald er zu Hause war, zu besuchen.

Sam bedankte sich und sie legten auf. Auf dem Weg zu Deans Zimmer kam er an einem Kaffeeautomaten vorbei und drücke zwei heraus. Einen für sich mit Milch und Zucker und einen schwarz für Dean.  
Die beiden Becher balancierte er zur Türe und klopfte vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an.

John öffnete die Türe und lächelte, als er die Becher sah. „Mary Schatz, was hältst du davon wenn wir die zwei alleine lassen?" fragte er in den Raum. Mary sah Sam etwas planlos vor der Türe stehen und nickte ihrem Mann zu. Nach einer schnellen Verabschiedung von Dean gingen sie nach draußen.

Zu Sam sagten sie noch, dass er anrufen soll wenn er abgeholt werden will. Er nickte und ging weiter in das Zimmer hinein. Zuerst sah er sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass sie alleine waren. Dann stellte er die zwei Becher auf den Nachttisch ab. Dann erst sah er Dean zum erstem mal seit heute Morgen an und konnte sich nicht mehr halten.

„Dean", hauchte er erstickt. „Dean, ich hatte so eine scheiß Angst um dich. Als du da gelegen bist und dich nicht mehr gerührt hast, da dachte ich mein Herz bleibt stehen. Gott, ich hätte alles dafür getan damit du die Augen wieder aufmachst. Ich hab mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in dem Moment."

Sam steigerte sich richtig in seine Ansprache und lief vor dem Bett auf und ab. Dean wurde bei jedem Satz immer wärmer und der Drang Sam einfach zu küssen wurde übermächtig.

„Sammy, komm bitte mal her zu mir", sagte er leise, doch Sam verstand ihn und kam langsam an seine Seite. Als Dean ihn erreichen konnte, griff er in sein Shirt, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Beide durchfuhr bei dem Kontakt ein kleiner Stromschlag und ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichtakt viel zu schnell. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Sam sich von der Überraschung erholte und anfing den Kuss zu erwidern.

Als dies geschah, löse Dean seine Hand aus Sams Shirt und fuhr damit in seinen Nacken um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Sam rutschte weiter aufs Bett und drückte sich an seinen Bruder. Als beide endgültig keine Luft mehr hatten, lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich schwer atmend in die Augen.

„Dean, was?". fragte Sam verwirrt. Dean ließ seine Hände nach unten rutschen und legte sie auf Sams Oberschenkel. „Sam ich…so war das nicht geplant…ich wollte das schon so lange…", stammelte er vor sich hin. Dann sah er ihn bittend in die Augen. „Sammy, können wir zu Hause in Ruhe darüber reden? Ich weiß, dass ist echt eine miese Tour von mir, aber ich kann das jetzt nicht, glaub ich."

Sam atmete tief durch und meinte dann: „Okay Dean, aber nur wenn du nicht deswegen deine Entlassung morgen hinauszögerst." Dean lachte los. „Nein, morgen früh komm ich hier raus und dann reden wir. Versprochen."


	6. Chapter 6

„Gut, ich hab dir vorhin einen Kaffee mitgebracht." Sam blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf Morgen zu warten. Vielleicht hatten sich seine Gefühle bis dahin auch wieder so weit beruhigt, dass er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Dean sah den braunen Becher und griff danach. „Bleibst du noch ein bisschen bei mir?" wollte er dann wissen. Sam nickte und nahm auch seinen Becher. Sie rutschten etwas auseinander, ohne jedoch den Körperkontakt ganz zu unterbrechen und unterhielten sich noch etwas. Die meiste Zeit saßen sie aber einfach nur da uns sahen sich an.

Erst als eine Schwester reinkam und Sam bat zu gehen, lösten sie sich schweren Herzens voneinander. Dean hätte den Jüngeren gerne noch mal geküsst, traute sich aber nicht. Da es Sam gleich ging, verabschiedeten sie sich und Sam ging nach draußen.

So wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Verwirrt traf seinen Zustand im Moment nicht einmal annähernd. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich soweit beruhigt, dass er seinen Dad anrufen konnte um abgeholt zu werden.

Da John und Mary noch in einem Cafe um die Ecke des Krankenhauses waren, konnte Sam gleich zum Auto und musste nur ein paar Minuten warten. Die Heimfahrt verlief schweigend, da alle mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt waren.

Bevor Sam sich zu Hause in sein Zimmer verzog, ging er noch mal zu seinen Eltern. „Dad, muss ich morgen zur Schule?" John sah ihn ernst an und meinte: „Ja klar, du gehst zur Schule, ich zur Arbeit und Mary holt Dean ab."

„Ach Dad, kann ich nicht den einen Tag schwänzen und mit ins Krankenhaus fahren um Dean abzuholen?"  
„Nein Sam und sieh mich nicht so an. Du gehst zur Schule und siehst deinen Bruder am Abend. Er braucht eh seine Ruhe."

Sam musste sich geschlagen geben, er rief Gabriel an, ob der ihn in der Früh abholen könnte, da der Impala ja noch bei der Schule stand. Dann machte er sich bettfertig und schlief trotz allem recht schnell ein.

Auch Dean schlief in dieser Nacht überraschend gut und konnte die Morgenvisite gar nicht erwarten. Als alles in Ordnung war und er die Entlassungspapiere hatte, ging er zu seiner Mum, die schon auf ihn wartete.

Leicht enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass sie alleine war. Mary, die ihren Sohn sehr gut kannte, musste leicht schmunzeln. „Er ist in der Schule, wo er um diese Zeit auch hingehört", beantwortete sie ihm gleich die Frage, die er nie laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Verlegen senkte er den Kopf und umarmte die blonde Frau. „Na komm, fahren wir nach Hause, da legst du dich wieder hin. Die nächsten zwei Tage hast du noch Bettruhe und du bist für den Rest der Woche krank geschrieben", erklärte sie ihm.

„Ich weiß, der Doc hat es mir gesagt. Könntest du aber noch bei einer Apotheke stehen bleiben, er hat mir das Rezept mitgegeben. Sind Schmerzmittel für meinen Kopf."

„Aber sicher, gib her. Na komm jetzt, ich bin so froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist." Damit dirigierte sie ihn zum Auto und fuhr los.

Sowie sie zu Hause waren, wurde Dean in sein Zimmer geschickt und ins Bett verfrachtet. Mary brachte ihm was zu trinken und zu essen, gab ihm seine Tabletten und ging wieder. Durch die Ruhe und die Schmerzmittel schlief Dean fast den ganzen Tag durch.

Erfreut stellte er nach dem Aufwachen fest, dass die Bohrarbeiten in seinem Kopf weniger geworden sind. Er fühlte ich zwar noch nicht ganz fit, aber das nachlassen der Kopfschmerzen steigerte seine Laune schon etwas.

Mary war ein paar Mal in seinem Zimmer um nach ihm zu sehen, wollte ihn aber nicht wecken. Als sie jetzt Geräusche aus dem Zimmer hörte, ging sie sofort nachsehen und fand einen wachen Dean vor, der gerade aufstehen wollte. „Was denkst du, was du da machst?" wollte sie gleich wissen.

„Mum, ich muss ins Bad, wirklich ganz dringend", sagte er im vorbeigehen und schlug ihr die Türe vor der Nase zu. Sie setzte sich auf das zerwühlte Bett und wartete auf ihren Sohn. Als Dean wieder kam, lächelte er sie an und hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Schon gut, leg dich wieder hin. Brauchst du was?"  
„Was zu trinken wäre nicht schlecht, bitte."  
„Ich bring dir noch was."  
„Danke Mum, du bist die Beste!"

Er kuschelte sich zurück in die Kissen und war gleich darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Erst durch das zuschlagen der Haustür wurde er wieder wach und sofort war sein Bruder in seinen Gedanken. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu klopfen und er setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Da sein Mund völlig ausgetrocknet war, trank er gierig aus der Flasche Wasser, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Jetzt war zwar sein Durst gestillt, aber die Nervosität steigerte sich mit jeder Minute, die er darauf wartete, dass seine Türe endlich aufging und sein Sammy zu ihm kann.

Sam stand derweil unten in der Küche und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten nicht sofort zu Dean ins Zimmer zu laufen. Den ganzen Tag in der Schule gab es nur ein Thema: seinen Bruder. Natürlich konnte er da nicht wirklich an etwas anderes denken, als an das bevorstehende Gespräch zwischen ihnen, musste aber ganz brüderlich seinen Schulkameraden erklären, was mit ihm los war.

Als er der Meinung war, lange genug gewartet zu haben ging er langsam zu Deans Zimmertüre und öffnete sie langsam. Als er in das Zimmer schaute, sah er ihn im Bett sitzen und sein Herz schlug automatisch schneller.

„Hey, da bist du ja endlich. Hab schon ungeduldig auf dich gewartet. Ein ganzer Tag ohne dich ist echt lang." Sam schmunzelte und ging ganz ins Zimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, antwortete er: „Erstens hab ich gehört, dass du den ganzen Tag verschlafen hast und zweitens kann nicht jeder den ganzen Tag auf der faulen Haut liegen."

Dean lächelte und sah in Sams Augen. „Sammy, komm bitte her, ich glaub ich muss dir da was erklären." Der Jüngere konnte und wollte den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrechen und ging langsam in Richtung Bett.

Nachdem er sich an Deans Seite gesetzt hatte, spürte er sofort, wie dieser ihre Hände miteinander verschränkte. Sam lächelte, als Dean nervös mit ihren Finger zu spielen anfing.

„Sam, ich muss dir was sagen, ich hab dich gestern im Krankenhaus ziemlich überrumpelt, aber wie du da herumgelaufen bist und mir erklärt hast welche Sorgen du dich um mich gemacht hast, da konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Ich…ich glaub, ich hab mich schon damals im Cafe, naja, als du hinter Dad hervorgekommen bist und mich angesehen hast…das war wie ein Schlag für mich. Ab da warst du sofort der wichtigste Mensch für mich…ich konnte mir nur noch nicht vorstellen wie weit das mal gehen wird aber…"

Er wusste auf einmal nicht mehr weiter und hatte Angst davor endlich auszusprechen was er fühlte. Während seines Gestotters hatte er Sam kein einziges Mal angesehen, sonder nur auf ihre Hände gestarrt. So konnte er auch nicht sehen, wie Sams Lächeln immer breiter wurde.

„Dean?" fragte er leise.  
Der Ältere schaute auf und als er den weichen Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Bruder sah war er sich sicher. „Sammy, ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Das klingt so unglaublich kitschig, ist aber so. Wenn du nicht bei mir bist, vermiss ich dich. Wenn du mich berührst, läuft sofort eine Armee Ameisen über meine Haut und wenn du lachst, ist es das schönste Geräusch für mich, ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Sam ihn stürmisch küsste. Beide seufzten erleichtert an den Lippen des anderen. Als der Kuss inniger wurde, ließ Dean seine Hände nach oben wandern, legte sie dem Jüngeren in den Nacken und zog ihn damit näher zu sich heran. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, wälzten sie sich so lange hin und her, bis sie halb aufeinander im Bett lagen.


	7. Chapter 7

Immer wieder küssten und berührten sie sich und den Rest der Welt vergaßen sie einfach. Als John am Abend nach Hause kam, wollte er auf direktem Weg zu Dean ins Zimmer. Mary hielt ihm am Arm fest und meinte nur: „Nicht, Sam ist bei ihm."

„Oh, dann sollte ich mich wohl vorher bemerkbar machen", grinste er und ging zurück zur Haustür, von der er „Hallo, ich bin zu Hause!" rief.

Die Jungs fuhren auseinander und sahen sich erschrocken an. „Ich glaube…ich sollte…" stammelte Sam leicht überfordert mit der Situation.  
Dean sah ihn beruhigend an. „Bleib hier, setz dich zu mir und wir reden. Ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches dabei."

Sam setzte sich auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und richtete die Bettdecke etwas. Kurz drauf ging auch schon die Tür auf und John steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. „Hey ihr zwei. Wie geht's dir Dean?"

„Danke, mein Kopf mault zwar noch etwas rum, sonst geht's mir blendend", lächelte er den Mann an, der für ihn sein Dad war. „Gut Junge. Ihr sollt essen kommen, auch du Dean. Deine Mum meinte, du kannst dich danach gleich wieder hinlegen."

„Okay Dad, wir kommen", antwortete Sam.  
„Gut, bis gleich."

Dean sah den Jüngeren fragend an. „Hey, ist alles klar?" Sam senkte seinen Kopf und meinte: „Dean das ist nicht richtig, ich meine, wir sind doch Brüder."  
„Nein, sind wir nicht."  
Sam sah überrascht auf. „Ach nein?"

Dean fing an zu lachen. „Nein Sam, es glauben nur alle, dass wir Brüder sind. Wir sind aber nicht Blutsverwandt, also ist es deswegen kein Problem."

„Ja das weiß ich, aber du bist seit dem ersten Moment mein großer Bruder. Es fühlt sich jetzt komisch an." Als er jedoch Deans erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah schwächte er sofort ab: „Nein Dean! Nicht das ich es nicht will. Können wir es aber erstmal nur für uns behalten und schauen wie es sich entwickelt?"

„Ähm, ich glaube Mum und Dad wissen es schon", dabei traute er sich Sam wieder nicht anzuschauen.  
„Darüber hast du mit ihr gesprochen?" fragte er leicht fassungslos. Dean nickte nur.  
„Ja und?"

Dean sah Sam an als er erklärte: „Von ihr weiß ich, dass es gesetzlich nicht verboten ist und sie war auch gar nicht überrascht. Sie haben es schon vorausgesehen und sich erkundigt."

„Echt jetzt?" Sam wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Ich hab gleich reagiert wie du. Deswegen konnte ich auch nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Ich versteh, wenn du dir das alles noch mal überlegen willst."

Sam seufzte laut und nahm Deans Hand in seine. „Ich will es probieren, aber erstmal nur für uns, ohne Einfluss von außen, denn ich weiß nicht ob wir dem jetzt standhalten können." Dean lächelte ihn wieder an. „Alles was du willst, solange du dich jetzt nicht zurückziehst", sagte er und küsst ihn.

„Wir sollten jetzt essen gehen, sonst kommen sie uns noch holen", sagte der Jüngere leise.  
„Hast recht, los komm."

Sam ging vor, weil Dean noch mal kurz im Bad verschwand. Als er sich etwas frischer fühlte, fiel ihm etwas ein und er beeilte sich, um in die Küche zu kommen.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Auto?" wollte er gleich von der Türe aus wissen. Die anderen drei fingen an zu lachen. Es war so typisch Dean, wie er da planlos und fragend stand. Sam wäre am liebsten zu ihm gegangen, hätte ihm versichert, dass es dem Auto gut geht und ihn küssend auf andere Gedanken gebracht.

Da sie aber nicht alleine waren, beschränkte er sich auf das erste. „Deiner Kleinen geht es gut, ich hab sie heute nach Hause gefahren und Dad war auch schon bei ihr. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Du hast meine Kleine gefahren? Hast du ein Glück, dass ich nicht da war."  
„Wär's dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte Chuck fahren lassen?"  
„Spinnst du? Du bist die einzige Ausnahme bei meinem Fahrverbot für jedermann, naja und Dad."

John lachte schon wieder. „Schon gut, wir wissen, dass du sie liebst. Keine Angst."  
„Das ist nicht witzig", grummelte Dean und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sam nahm den Salat und setzte sich ebenfalls. Da ihre Eltern beide mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen, streckte er seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Deans Oberschenkel und drückte leicht zu.

Dean nahm das Friedensangebot an, indem er seine Hand noch drauflegte und mit dem Daumen zärtlich über Sams Handrücken strich. Sie lächelten sich noch mal verliebt an, dann begannen sie Salat und die Beilagen auf ihre Teller zu schaufeln.

Mary kam mit dem Fleisch und sie unterhielten sich alle miteinander. Als sie fertig waren, fragte Sam, ob Dean sich mit ihm noch einen Film ansieht, was Mary aber sofort verneinte.

„Ach Mum, was soll ich denn sonst machen?" quengelte Dean gleich.  
„Du mein Lieber gehst wieder rauf und legst dich hin, der Fernseher bleibt für heute aus. Vielleicht, wenn du lieb bist, leistet dir ja dein Bruder noch Gesellschaft."

Dean musste sich stark zusammenreißen um ein versautes Grinsen zu unterdrücken und Sam stand ganz plötzlich auf, um die Teller abzuräumen. Was beide nicht mitbekamen war, dass John und Mary sich verschwörerisch zuzwinkerten.

So lange die Jungs ein Geheimnis vor ihnen hatten, fanden sie, dass sie ein bisschen Spaß damit haben durften. Ernst würde es noch früh genug werden.


	8. Chapter 8

So, der erste Teil wäre geschafft und ab jetzt sind die Kapitel etwas länger als bisher.  
Ich hoffe doch das stört niemanden!

Viel Spaß mit den Beiden!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Dean ging dann gleich in sein Zimmer, warf sich ins Bett und wartete auf Sam. Der kam ein paar Minuten später ins Zimmer und wusste nicht so recht wohin mit sich. Schmunzelnd rutschte Dean ein Stück zur Seite. „Komm her, ich möchte dich ganz bei mir haben", meinte er.

Das ließ sich der Jüngere nicht zweimal sagen und kroch unter die Decke. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und kuschelten sich eng aneinander. „Lass mich bloß nicht einschlafen", murmelte Sam an Deans Brust.

„Wieso nicht? Mir würde das gefallen", antwortet dieser. Der Größere richtete sich etwas auf und erklärte: „Ich muss noch Cas anrufen, dass er mich morgen mit nimmt."  
„Was? Warum?" fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, da er nach der Schule gleich zu dir will, passt das und ich will echt nicht mit dem Bus fahren."  
„Nichts da, du nimmst meinen Wagen", bestimmte Dean gleich.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich darf deine Kleine fahren?"

„Du darfst alles Baby."  
„Dean! Bitte nicht Baby!"  
„Oooh doch, Baby, Baby, Baby", und bevor Sam wieder protestieren konnte, zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

Sie schmusten noch eine Weile herum, bis sich der Jüngere zurückzog.  
„Bleib bei mir, ich will nicht alleine schlafen", schmollte Dean gleich.

„Hey Babe, ich würde auch nichts lieber tun als heute Nacht hier zu bleiben, aber wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen und ich muss das alles auch erst sacken lassen. Bevor ich morgen früh gehe, schau ich noch mal bei dir rein, okay?"

Dean runzelte die Stirn und sah auf. „Babe?"  
„Ja Babe, und jetzt mach deine hübschen Augen zu und erhol dich."  
Nach einem langen Gutenachtkuss ging Sam in sein Zimmer und machte sich bettfertig.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Dean wach, weil ihm etwas übers Gesicht fuhr. Erst als er wacher wurde, merkte er, dass es viele kleine Küsse waren. Zufrieden seufzte er auf und legte blind seine Hände um Sam, der sich über ihn beugte, um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.

„Hmm, wie viel Zeit hast du?" fragte er leise. Sam lächelte an Deans Lippen und nuschelte: „Ein bisschen, hab meinen Wecker früher gestellt."

„Gut gemacht", sagte Dean noch, dann war für lange Minuten nichts außer ein paar Seufzern zu hören. Sie drücken sich aneinander und küssten sich immer wieder. Keiner wollte den anderen loslassen.

„Deeaann, ich muss los. Ich will nicht, aber ich muss", jammerte Sam nach einiger Zeit. Dean seufzte laut und meinte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, aber ich will mit zur Schule."

Sam lachte und kuschelte sich noch mal an den Blonden. „Also ich würde lieber mit dir hier im Bett bleiben, als in die Schule zu gehen. Leider bekommen wir beide nicht das, was wir wollen."

„Hmm ja, mit dir hier bleiben wäre natürlich noch besser", grinste Dean verliebt. „Schaffst du es nach Hause, bevor Cas hier auftaucht?"

„Ja, ich lass die Musikprobe heut ausfallen und er muss zum Training. Also bin ich fast zwei Stunden vor ihm da."  
Dean strahlte. „Gut, Mum geht heut Nachmittag auch arbeiten, dann haben wir etwas Zeit für uns."  
„Aber nur wenn ich jetzt geh und nicht zu spät komme. Bis später, schlaf noch etwas, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller."

Nach einem langen Abschiedskuss stieg Sam schweren Herzens aus dem Bett und ging. An der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und sagte: „Bis später, Babe."  
„Ja, bis dann, beeil dich", antwortete Dean.

Den Tag verbrachten beide damit auf ihre Handys zu starren, denn sie schrieben sich eine Nachricht nach der anderen. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten wie: ich ess grad ein Sandwich, Cas erzählt gerade Scheiße, du fehlst mir, Mum hat mich vom Fernseher verscheucht, freu mich auf heut Abend.

Als Sam nach dem Unterricht Richtung Parkplatz ging hörte er hinter sich seinen Namen rufen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Cas auf sich zulaufen. „Hey, fährst du dann mit mir mit?"  
„Nein, ich hab den Impala und fahr schon vor."

„Dean lässt dich sein Auto fahren? Was musstest du denn bitte dafür tun?"  
Sam wurde leicht rot, was Gott sei Dank unbemerkt blieb und meinte: „Er ist mein Bruder, da er nicht fahren kann, überlässt er ihn mir."

„Na dann, ich komm nach dem Training vorbei. Bis später."  
„Ja, bis dann."

Sam stieg ein und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Dean. Den Impala stellte er ordnungsgemäß an seinen Platz und stürmte ins Haus. Da sonst kein Auto draußen stand, wusste er dass sie alleine waren.

Er ging leise und vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Als er sah, dass Dean ihn ansah, schluckte er und ging zu ihm. „Hey Baby" sagte Dean leise ohne Sam aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Hey Babe" sagte auch Sam und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Langsam näherten sie sich an und küssten sich liebevoll, ohne Hast und mit viel Gefühl. Als sie sich lösten kuschelte sich Sam an den warmen Körper neben sich. „Ich hab dich vermisst. Der Tag ohne dich ist so unendlich lang", nuschelte Dean in Sams Haare.

„Hmm, die Schule ohne dich ist auch so leer. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, dass du nächstes Jahr am College bist. Was mach ich da nur?"

„Na, ich such mir eines, dass hier in der Nähe ist und wohin du das Jahr darauf auch hin kannst."  
Sam richtete sich etwas auf, dass er Dean anschauen konnte. „Du sollst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Das College ist deine Zukunft, ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir es bis dahin schaffen, schaffen wir das auch."

„Lass uns darüber reden wenn es so weit ist. Ein paar Monate haben wir noch bis zu den Beratungsterminen. Bis dahin will ich nicht an nächstes Jahr denken. Okay?"

Sam lächelte „Okay" sagte er nur und küsste ihn wieder innig. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte er dann noch.  
„Ja, irgendwie schon. Gehen wir runter und schauen was wir finden."

Hand in Hand gingen sie in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin küssten und berührten sie sich immer wieder. Da sie alleine im Haus waren ließen sie alle Vorsicht fallen und genossen einfach das Zusammensein.

Im Kühlschrank fanden sie ein paar verschiedene Sandwichs, die ihnen Mary vorbereitet hatte. Die nahmen sie mit was zu trinken mit aufs Zimmer. Sie saßen im Bett und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Erst als sie die Türklingel hörten trennten sie sich voneinander.

Sam ließ Castiel hinein und ließ die beiden alleine. Dean warf ihm noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher, freute sich dann aber über den Besuch seines besten Freundes.

Der Jünger nutzte die Zeit um unter die Dusche zu springen und seine übrig gebliebenen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Dann ging er nach unten und setzte sich ans Klavier. Er hatte keine Lust auf was Klassisches und spielte daher was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

Als Mary nach Hause kam, half er ihr in der Küche. Cas verabschiedete sich gerade als John durch die Türe kam. „Hab ich ihn vertrieben?" fragte er leicht irritiert. „Nein Dad, er ist von der Schule direkt hierhergekommen, er wäre sowieso gefahren."

„Dann ist ja gut. Wo ist unser Patient?"  
„Oben, soll ich ihn holen?" fragte Sam. „Nein, nein, ich mach schon. Bleib du hier und deck den Tisch."

Als John an Mary vorbeiging, klopfte sie ihn auf den Hintern. Sie hatte gleich durchschaut, dass er Sam ärgern wollte. Der hob im rausgehen die Schultern, drehte seinen Kopf und grinste sie an.

Mary schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah zu Sam, der ganz in Gedanken versunken den Tisch herrichtete. „Hey mein Großer, alle in Ordnung?" fragte sie liebevoll.  
„Ja klar Mum, alles klar. Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein, alles fertig, sobald die zwei kommen können wir essen."  
„Gut, hab schon mächtig Kohldampf."  
„Habt ihr die Brote nicht gesehen?"  
„Doch, alle weg", grinste Sam etwas verlegen.

In dem Moment kamen die restlichen Familienmitglieder hinein und alle setzten sich. Sam und Dean saßen so eng wie möglich beieinander, ohne dass sie auffielen. Immer wieder verirrte sich eine Hand des einen an den Körper des anderen.

John und Mary verkündeten nach dem Essen, dass sie noch eine Weile zu den Roberts, ihren Nachbarn, gehen würden. Da Dean noch krank geschrieben war, durfte er nicht weg, aber die Jungs hatten das Haus für sich und wollten gar nicht nach draußen.

Zufrieden kuschelten sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und zappten durch das Fernsehprogramm. Dean hatte sämtliche Zierpölster hinter seinen Rücken gestopft und lehnte darauf während Sam zwischen seinen Beinen saß und sich an ihn kuschelte. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich immer wieder.

„Baby?" kam es leise von Dean.  
„Hmm?"  
„Ich will am Sonntag mit dir raus fahren. Irgendwohin wo wir alleine sind. Die kleine Lichtung im Wald, wo wir früher immer gespielt haben. Was meinst du?"

Sam drehte sich so, dass er in Deans Gesicht schauen konnte. „Klingt gut. Besonders das alleine sein", meinte er und grinste verschmitzt.

„Find ich auch. Ich will dich ganz für mich, da bin ich jetzt echt egoistisch."  
„Dann haben wir schon was gemeinsam, ich teil dich nämlich auch nicht."  
„Gut so, wird schon schwer genug mich nächste Woche in der Schule zurückzuhalten."

Sam sah weg und senkte den Blick. „Dean ich…"  
„Nein Sam, so war das nicht gemeint. Auch wenn es alle wüssten könnte ich nicht immer das tun was ich wollte. Es ist okay das wir es erstmal für uns behalten. Ich muss mir dann einfach was einfallen lassen, wie ich zu dem komme was ich will."

„Dean!" rief Sam und wurde leicht rot. Der Blonde lachte fröhlich und zog den Jüngeren wieder zu sich zurück. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sag mal, hast du schon mal, ich meine bist du noch…"

Sam hatte keine Ahnung was Dean ihn fragen wollte und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
Dean verfluchte sich gerade selbst, dass er damit angefangen hatte und versuchte aus der Sache wieder rauszukommen. „Ach was, nicht so wichtig, vergiss es."

„Was? Oh nein. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was du wissen willst, aber ich werd das jetzt ganz sicher nicht vergessen", antwortete Sam irritiert. Dann traf ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis und er fing an zu lächeln.

„Du willst wissen ob ich noch Jungfrau bin!?"  
Dean nickte.  
„Und du willst nicht wissen, ob ich schon mit einer Frau geschlafen habe."  
Jetzt schüttelte Dean einfach nur den Kopf.

„Du willst es wirklich wissen?" fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach.  
„Ja Sam, ich muss es wissen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig es nicht zu wissen. Schon vorher wollt ich dich fragen, hatte aber keinen Grund dazu."

Der Große sah ihn in die Augen und sagte nur: „Ja, ich hab."  
„Ja? Wann? Mit wem?" wollte Dean gleich noch wissen.

„Das ist doch egal. Ich hab mit einem Mann geschlafen, ich weiß wies geht und es ist schön. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen, von den Dates weißt du, es war aber für uns beide nichts Festes. Alles andere musst du doch nicht wissen. Ich will dich Babe, in nächster Zeit will ich dich auch ganz, mit allem drum und dran, aber noch nicht jetzt. Okay?"

Dean atmete tief durch und sah seinen Freund lange an. Dann nickte er zögernd.  
Sam lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, zog ihn zu sich und sie küssten sich liebevoll.


	9. Chapter 9

„Lass uns hoch gehen, ich will nicht von Mum und Dad erwischt werden", meinte Sam dann.  
Sie standen auf und gingen Hand in Hand nach oben. Vor ihren Türen blieben sie stehen und konnten sich nicht so recht für ein Zimmer entscheiden.

Entschlossen öffnete Sam Deans Tür und zog ihn mit sich hinein. „Du bist der Kranke und gehörst in dein Bett", erklärte er.  
„Also wenn du das so sagst, folge ich dir immer gerne", grinste Dean und zog Sam mit sich aufs Bett. Nach dem Gespräch gerade, hatte sich die liebevolle Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen verändert und sie wurden etwas leidenschaftlicher.

Sam lag zwischen Deans Beinen und küsste ihn immer wieder innig. Dean merkte, dass ihn die Aktion nicht ganz kalt ließ und ihm immer wärmer wurde. Als Sam sein Becken etwas nach unten drückte, keuchte er überrascht auf.

Er war einem Mann noch nie so nah, er war aber auch noch nie so schnell erregt wie gerade eben und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sam wusste was er tat und Dean ließ sich einfach von seinen Gefühlen leiten.

Langsam gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Zuerst strichen sie über dem Shirt nach unten um dann unter dem störenden Teil zu verschwinden. Sam löste sich von Deans Lippen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. Auch dort verteilte er viele kleine Küsse und saugte sich, an der Haut die er erwischte, fest.

„Hmpf", kam es etwas überfordert vom Blonden, der gerade von seinen Gefühlen überrollt wurde.  
„Gott Sam, du machst mich wahnsinnig", keucht er.

Sam richtete sich wieder etwas auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das Babe... ist erst der Anfang."

Er liebte es schon jetzt Dean etwas zu dominieren. Bis dieser etwas mutiger wurde, wollte er dieses Gefühl voll auskosten.

Deans Hände unter seinem Shirt hinterließen eine Spur aus Feuer. Er merkte, wie sein Blut sich immer mehr zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte. Wenn er jetzt nicht stoppte, würden sie schon jetzt weiter gehen als er wollte.

„Dean stopp! Ich schwör dir, wenn wir so weitermachen, hör ich nicht mehr auf."  
Dean versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, öffnete seine Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Gooott, Baby ich will mehr davon!"  
Sam grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und küsste Dean wieder. „Das bekommst du, immer und immer wieder, bald auch immer mehr", raunte er dann in sein Ohr, was Dean erschauern ließ.

Dean zog den Jüngeren zu sich runter, so dass er auf ihm lag. Sie spürten gegenseitig ihren Herzschlag und beruhigten sich wieder. So blieben sie ruhig liegen, bis sie die Haustür hörten.

Sam stand auf. „Ich geh mal ins Bad, bis später."  
Kurz darauf kam Mary ins Zimmer. „Hey Schatz, wie geht's dir?" wollte sie wissen.  
„Gut Mum, morgen geh ich ein bisschen raus, bevor ich hier einen Lagerkoller bekomme."

„Okay, aber pass bitte auf. Soll ich zu Hause bleiben?"  
„Nein, geh nur zur Arbeit, ich komm schon klar. Ich geh nur nach hinten und leg mich auf den Liegestuhl. Cas hat mir die Hausaufgaben mitgebracht, so hab ich was zu tun."

„Wie du willst. Bis Morgen, gute Nacht."  
„Ja Nacht Mum."  
Als Mary draußen war, stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte auf den Pool der im Mondlicht glitzerte. Ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte er zuerst nicht, dass Sam hinter ihm stand. Erst als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen kam er wieder zurück.

„Woran denkst du?" wollte Sam wissen.  
„An dich. Mit dir ist alles so intensiv. Ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt."  
„Ist das gut oder nicht?"  
Dean lachte, drehte sich um und sah Sam an. „Das Baby, ist mehr als gut, ich liebe es."

Sam erwiderte das Lachen und zog Dean in eine Umarmung.  
Sie standen noch lange so da, bis Sam in sein Zimmer verschwand um schlafen zu gehen.

Dean wälzte sich munter hin und her. Da er fast drei Tage durchgeschlafen hatte, war er einfach zu wach um einzuschlafen.

Immer wieder sah er zur Wand hinter der Sam schlief. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, stand er auf und ging durch ihr gemeinsames Bad in Sams Zimmer. Dort sah er kurz auf den Schlafenden bevor er zu ihm unter die Decke kroch.

Sie hatten beide ein großes Bett, so dass ohne Probleme zwei Personen darin Platz hatten. Sam wurde wach und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Als er Dean neben sich erkannte schaltete er das Licht ein und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hattest du einen Alptraum?" fragte er lächelnd.  
„Ja, du warst nicht mehr da. Darf ich jetzt bei dir bleiben?" fragte er mit kindlicher Stimme.  
„Ich dachte du bist der Ältere von uns beiden."  
„Wenn ich dafür bei dir bleiben darf, geb ich dieses Privileg gerne auf", sagte Dean und sah Sam bittend an.

„Komm her mein Kleiner."  
Dean grinste und kuschelte sich in Sams Arme. Dort fühlte er sich so wohl, dass er trotz fehlender Müdigkeit schnell einschlief.

Sam zog in dicht an sich und schlief ebenfalls friedlich weiter. Am nächsten Morgen lagen sie noch immer gleich da, wie sie eingeschlafen sind. Sam lächelte als er das bemerkte und kuschelte sich noch einmal an den kräftigen Körper neben sich.

Dean, der auch langsam wach wurde, seufzte zufrieden auf und drehte sich so, dass er Sam ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Glücklich sahen sie sich an. Dean strich dem Jüngeren die Haare aus dem Gesicht und kam näher an ihn ran.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, wurde ein langsamer und liebevoller Kuss daraus. Sie wussten, sie konnten nicht mehr lange so liegen bleiben, wollten aber die letzten Minuten noch auskosten. Als Dean sich näher an Sam drückte, spürte er, dass Sam sehr erfreut war ihn bei sich zu haben.

Zufrieden fing er an zu grinsen und griff mit seiner freien Hand zwischen sie. Sam keuchte laut auf, als er Deans Hand an seinem Halbsteifen fühlte. „Deeann, Gott lass das oder ich kann echt nicht mehr für irgendwas garantieren", brachte er atemlos raus.

Der Älter war aber neugierig und wollte seine Hand jetzt auf keinen Fall zurückziehen. Also fing er an, leichten Druck auf Sams bestes Stück auszuüben. Der Große biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Er wollte jetzt nicht falsch reagieren, es war schon schwer genug sich nicht komplett seinen Gefühlen zu überlassen und das Denken nicht auszuschalten.

Als Dean mutiger wurde und in die Shorts schlüpfte, konnte Sam ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Dieses Geräusch fuhr Dean sofort zwischen seine Beine. Er streckte sich etwas und fing an, an Sams Hals zu knabbern. Sam wand sich hin und her, er wusste nicht ob er Dean weitermachen lassen oder aufhalten sollte.

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Dean ihm heißer ins Ohr raunte: „Ich will spüren wie du kommst Baby."

„Oh Gott Dean", japste Sam laut auf. Er hatte schon so unglaublich lange keinen Sex mehr und was Deans Hand da bei ihm anstellte, war einfach zu gut. Er schob sein Becken nach vorne und stieß in die warme Faust, die ihn bearbeitete.

Dean wusste nicht wirklich, was er da tat. Den Geräuschen nach, die Sam von sich gab, machte er es aber irgendwie richtig. Gierig küsste er seinen Kleinen und verschlang ihn schon fast. Gleichzeitig fing er an den mittlerweile komplett Steifen in seiner Hand regelmäßig zu pumpen.

Sam drückte sein Kreuz durch und stöhnte laut auf. Dean fühlte sich wie im Rausch und wollte seinem Freund nur noch die Erlösung schenken. Dass sein Glied mittlerweile schon nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Baby, sieh mich an, ich will dich dabei sehen", sagte er leise. Sam senkte seinen Blick und versank in Deans grüne Augen, die ihn beobachteten.

„Dean, verdammt ich komme…", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor er sich in seinen Short ergoss. Dean riss bei dem Anblick die Augen auf und wäre fast selbst gekommen. Sam beim Orgasmus war das geilste und gleichzeitig schönste Bild, das er je vor sich hatte. Völlig fertig und überrumpelt schlossen beide ihre Augen und lehnten sich aneinander.

„Wow…das war wow… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", meinte Sam nach einer Weile. „Warum hast du das getan?" wollte er dann noch wissen.

Dean sah ihn an und meinte lächelnd: „Ich wollte, dass du den ganzen Tag an mich denkst."  
„Das tue ich sowieso und jetzt fällt es mir noch schwerer aufzustehen und dich alleine zu lassen."  
„Hmm, ich könnte dich ja ans Bett binden und dich als meine Geisel nehmen."  
„Ja, das würde mir gefallen. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass Mum und Dad davon so sehr begeistert sein werden", schmunzelte Sam.

„Hast recht, die hätten dich gleich wieder befreit. Schade."  
„Die Idee war gut, leider wirst du damit nicht durchkommen und ich muss trotzdem zur Schule."

„Ich weiß…" grummelte Dean und kuschelte sich noch mal an die warme Brust vor ihm. Sam strich ihm über die Haare und küsste ihn noch schnell am Kopf.  
„Ich muss raus Babe, aber heute Abend zeig ich dir was, das dir aber so was von gefallen wird", sagte Sam mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht und der Tag wird noch länger als er eh schon ist."

Sam lachte laut und löste sich endgültig von ihm, sonst würde das mit dem aufstehen heute nichts mehr werden. Er ließ seinen Bruder im Bett liegen und ging ins Bad.

Dort zog er seine Short runter und stieg schnell in die Dusche. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen was Dean da getan hatte. Als er daran dachte, erschauerte er schon wieder am ganzen Körper. Schnell duschte er sich ab und richtete sich für den Tag her.

In der Zwischenzeit lag Dean noch in Sams Bett, kuschelte sich in das Kissen, dass noch nach seinem Freund roch und hatte so ziemlich die gleichen Gedanken wie der Andere. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, aber er bereute es nicht. Alleine für Sams Anblick als er gekommen ist, hat es sich gelohnt.

Glücklich und zufrieden drehte er sich so, dass er zur Badtüre sehen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Große kam zurück. „Hey Babe, bleibst du hier oder gehst du rüber zu dir?"

„Ich geh zuerst auch duschen und geh dann in mein einsames, kaltes Bett", schmollte er gespielt. Sam fing an zu lachen und küsste ihn noch mal richtig. „Ich bring dir noch dein Frühstück hoch, was hältst du davon?" meinte er.

Dean nickte an Sams Lippen bevor sie sich trennten. Sam sprang so schnell wie möglich in die Küche und frühstückte. Wollte er doch gleich wieder nach oben und Dean noch mal sehen.  
„Hast du´s eilig?" wollte John misstrauisch von ihm wissen.

„Ähm ja, ich bring Dean noch schnell was zum frühstücken rauf. Er ist schon munter und hat mich gefragt", erklärte er.  
„Aha, warum kommt er nicht runter?" mischte sich jetzt auch Mary ein.

„Er ist grad unter der Dusche und ich hab's ihm versprochen. Ist doch okay, oder?"  
„Jaja, mach nur, aber nicht das es zur Gewohnheit wird", lachte John und stand auf um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Auch Mary hatte heute den ganzen Tag Dienst und musste los.

„Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag, bis heut Abend. Sag Dean auch einen lieben Gruß, unter der Dusche will ich ihn grad nicht stören", sagte sie noch zu Sam, bevor sie ging.

Der nickte und machte ein Teller mit Leckereien für den Älteren fertig. Mit dem und einer Tasse Kaffee ging er wieder zurück. Die Sachen stellte er auf dem Schreibtisch ab und ging weiter ins Bad. Dean stand nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vorm Spiegel und rubbelte seine Haare trocken.

Als er Sam bemerkte, drehte er sich zu ihm und strahlte ihn an. „Mum und Dad sind schon weg, sie wollten dich nicht unter der Dusche stören", wurde er informiert. „Hmm, das heißt wir sind alleine?" harkte er nach.

Sam nickte und ging ganz zu ihm. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um den Kleineren und küsste ihn stürmisch. Wie gern würde er heute blau machen und den Tag bei ihm bleiben. Leider meldete sich wieder sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein und er wand sich ab.

„Ich versuch heut etwas früher nach Hause zu kommen, okay?"  
Dean nickte und zog ihn noch einmal zu sich. „Gut, ich freu mich echt schon wieder auf die Schule, dann hab ich dich wenigstens bei mir, auch wenn ich auf Abstand bleiben muss."

„Von Abstand hat keiner was gesagt, ich werd so oft es geht in deiner Nähe sein, das wird dich noch nerven", grinste Sam. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Du nervst mich nie und wenn doch, ist das fünf Minuten später wieder vergessen."

„Gut zu wissen, tschau Babe, bis später", verabschiedete sich Sam endgültig und ging. Dean sah ihm nach und machte sich für einen langen Tag, alleine zu Hause, fertig.


	10. Chapter 10

Zuerst versuchte er noch zu schlafen, gab es aber gleich wieder auf. Im Fernsehen lief auch nichts was sein Interesse geweckt hätte, also nahm er sich, mit einem Seufzen, seine Unterlagen von Cas und machte es sich auf der Terrasse gemütlich.

Sam musste sich in der Zwischenzeit immer wieder dazu zwingen, wenigstens so zu tun, als ob er dem Unterricht folgen würde. Seine Gedanken waren zu Hause bei Dean. In der Mittagspause konnte er sich weder auf Becky, die unaufhörlich auf ihn einredete, noch auf die anderen konzentrieren.

Ohne Vorwarnung stand er auf und meinte: „Mir ist schlecht, ich fahr nach Hause." Damit drehte er sich um und ging ins Sekretariat um sich für den Rest des Tages abzumelden. Das seine Freunde ihm irritiert nachsahen, war ihm zwar bewusst aber auch vollkommen egal.

Er stieg in den Impala und fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause. Zuhause ging er erstmal alle Räume ab, auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder. Obwohl er mittlerweile so viel mehr war, wechselten sich die Anreden Bruder und Freund für Dean in seinem Kopf noch fröhlich ab.

Als er ihn im Haus nicht finden konnte ging er durch die große Schiebetür nach draußen. Da lag er in einem Liegestuhl, ein Buch auf seinem nackten Bauch und schlief. Sams Herz machte einen erfreuten Sprung und er ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch und legte es zur Seite. Dann stellte er sich über ihn und beugte sich zu ihm runter um mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig von seinen Händen über die Unterarme zu den Oberarmen und den Schultern zu streichen. Das ganze machte er auch wieder in die andere Richtung und wiederholte es.

Dean fing an zu lächeln und seufzte zufrieden auf. „Hmm, mach weiter", sagte er leise und entspannte sich total. Sam ließ sich etwas nieder und setzte sich auf Deans ausgestreckte Beine. Er ging dazu über Deans nackten Oberkörper zu streicheln und zu massieren.

Der Ältere fing fast an zu schnurren, so gut taten die Berührungen. Sam ließ sich etwas nach vorne fallen und küsste Dean, der seine Arme um den Körper des Größeren schlang. Als Sam mit der Zunge gegen Deans Lippen stieß und der diese sofort öffnete wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Er rutschte mit seinem Becken etwas nach vorne und fing an sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Dean unter ihm fing an zu zittern und zog ihn noch weiter nach unten. Als sie den Kuss lösen mussten, sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis Dean anfing Sams Shirt nach oben zu ziehen.

Die Terrasse konnte man von außen nicht einsehen, so waren sie hier draußen vor Blicken geschützt und ließen sich gehen. Als das Shirt weg war drückten sie sich wieder aneinander und küssten sich weiter.

Dean fing an sich unruhig unter Sam hin und her zu bewegen, also erhob er sich und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Dean sah ihn fragend an, nahm aber auch sofort die Hand.  
„Komm mit, ich hab eine Idee", sagte Sam und zog den Kleineren mit sich zum Pool. Es war noch immer ungewöhnlich warm und das wollte er nutzen. Schnell zog er sich bis auf die Shorts aus, Dean hatte sowieso nur solche an und nahm den Blonden wieder in den Arm.

„Gehen wir schwimmen", schlug Sam vor.  
Dean sah auf. „Du willst jetzt schwimmen?" fragte er.  
„Oh ja Babe, komm mit", sagte Sam mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln.

Als beide im Wasser waren, zog der Größere seinen Freund zu sich. „Leg deine Beine um mich", sagte er leise und Dean klammerte sich gleich mit Händen und Füßen an ihn. Als sich ihre Körper eng aneinander pressten stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und Sam ging langsam zum Beckenrand.

Er presste sie beide dagegen und intensivierte den Kuss. Immer wieder drückte er sein Becken nach vorne, bis er spürte wie Dean immer erregter wurde. Mit den Händen fuhr er in die Shorts und knetete Deans Backen, was diesen wieder ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte.

Um ihm die Hose runter ziehen zu können mussten sie sich etwas voneinander lösen. Schnell waren beide nackt und klammerten sich wieder aneinander. Das Gefühl, als sich ihre Steifen das erste Mal ohne störenden Stoff berührten katapultierte beide sofort in ungeahnte Höhen. Nichts und niemand hätte sie jetzt noch dazu bringen können aufzuhören.

„Gott Sam, mach was, ich platz gleich", keuchte Dean und sah Sam verschleiert an. Sam nickte und küsste ihn fest. Gleichzeitig griff er zwischen sie und nahm ihre Schwänze gleichzeitig in die Hand. Dean schrie in Sams Mund laut auf. Der ließ ihn aber nicht wegdrücken und hielt ihn fest, denn so viel dachte er noch, dass sie die Nachbarn nicht hören sollten.

Als er jedoch sah, wie Dean die Augen verdrehte und laut stöhnte, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Sammy…das tut so gut", keuchte der Blonde und glaube Sterne zu sehen. Das was sein Kleiner da tat war der Wahnsinn und er wollte mehr. Er drückte sich nach vorne und begann am Hals von Sam zu knabbern.

Sam stöhnte vor sich hin und hielt den Kleineren so, dass der sich im gleichen Takt wie er pumpte, auf- und ab bewegen konnte. Das Wasser, das sie dabei aufwirbelten, verstärkte das ganze Treiben nur noch.

„Gott Dean ich komm gleich, komm mit mir", keuchte er und sah wieder in die grünen Augen vor sich. Wie auf Kommando verspannten sie sich und spritzten alles ins Wasser. Sie riefen den Namen den jeweils anderen und bewegten sich für ein paar Minuten keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Als sein Atem wieder einigermaßen normal war fragte Dean: „Das wolltest du mir zeigen?"  
Sam grinste und sagte: „Eigentlich nicht, das war spontan."

„Hmm, ich liebe Spontaneität, besonders bei dir", stellte Dean fest. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Dean stellte sich auf seine eigenen Füße.

Er sah den Größeren an und fing an zu grinsen. Sam wollte natürlich gleich wissen was er jetzt dachte.  
„Hmm Sammy, wir haben grad den Pool versaut", meinte er.  
Sam fing laut an zu lachen, nahm Dean in den Arm und drückte ihn glücklich an sich.

„Gehen wir rein?" fragte er.  
Dean nickte und beide stiegen hintereinander aus dem Pool. Sie wickelten sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, sammelten die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke zusammen und gingen in ihre Zimmer.

Als Sam sich etwas angezogen hatte ging er wieder zu Dean rüber. Der kam gleich auf ihn zu und küsste ihn liebevoll. Dann sah er ihn an und fragte: „Was machst du eigentlich schon hier? Schwänzt du?"

Sam fing an zu lachen. „Da kommst du ja früh drauf zu fragen."  
Dean sah zu Boden und murmelte: „Du hast mich ja auch gekonnt abgelenkt."  
„Mir war furchtbar schlecht und ich hab mich krank gemeldet. Morgen früh wird es mir aber leider wieder besser gehen."

„Also heißt dein Heilmittel, Mum ist morgen zu Hause."  
Sam grinste und meinte: „Erwischt."

Sie lächelten sich an und warfen sich aufs Bett. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte Sam nach einer Weile. Dean rutschte näher an ihn ran und meinte: „Wenn du bei mir bist bestens, sonst geht's mir gut, bis auf das ich dich vermiss."

Sam zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn wieder. „Gut, ich hab mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du bist immer mein großer, starker Bruder gewesen und dich so vollkommen hilflos zu sehen hat mich ganz schön erschreckt", sagte er dann.

Dean drückte ihn fest an sich. „Es tut mir leid. Die Gefühle für dich haben mich fertig gemacht. Das Mum und Dad sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht haben, hat mich verwirrt. Ich hab fast 3 Nächte nicht geschlafen. Ich wollt dich nie erschrecken."

„Ich weiß. Du willst mich immer und überall beschützen. Ich bin aber nicht mehr dein kleiner Bruder. Ich will auch für dich da sein. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden, okay?"

„Ich hasse es keine Kontrolle über mich oder etwas zu haben", grummelte Dean.  
„Also ich liebe es wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst, besonders wenn du wie eben kommst. Du Babe beim Orgasmus, ist das geilste was ich je gesehen hab."

Bevor Dean darauf etwas sagen konnte, küsste er ihn wieder.  
Nach einer Weile fragte der Älter: „Sammy, spielst du mir was vor?"  
Sam lächelte und nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und Sam setzte sich ans Klavier.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?" wollte er wissen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

Sam überlegte kurz und fing an zu spielen.  
watch?v=ljilVJCDm2I

Dean schloss wie immer die Augen wenn sein Sammy spielte und wippte mit dem Kopf mit der Melodie mit. Ohne Sam hätte er sicher keine Interesse an Klavier- oder klassischer Musik, aber da es in diesem Haus schon immer etwas davon gab und Sam sich dafür so begeistern konnte, hatte er Dean damit angesteckt.

Er kannte mehr Stücke und Komponisten als die meisten in seinem Alter und konnte auch ein bisschen mitreden, wenn Sam sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt.

Als der letzte Ton erklang schaute er auf und bettelte: „Noch eins bitte."

„Okay, ich weiß schon was, ist eher was Trauriges", meinte Sam und spielte weiter.  
watch?v=xV2ZOpigUDk

Als auch das zu Ende war setzte sich Dean auf und sah Sam fragend an. „Romeo und Julia?"  
„Ähm ja, ich dachte nicht, dass du das erkennst", sagte Sam etwas verlegen.  
„Bei dem Bruder kenn ich fast alles in der Richtung", grinste Dean.

In dem Moment ging die Haustür auf und Mary kam mit allerlei Tüten bepackt nach Hause. Die Jungs sprangen gleich auf und nahmen ihr etwas ab. „Danke, ich hol noch den Rest. Stellt das schon mal in die Küche", meinte sie und drehte sich wieder um.

Die beiden brachten alles in die Küche, stahlen sich kurz einen Kuss und warteten dann.

Als die Einkäufe verstaut waren verkrümelten sie sich bis zum Abendessen wieder in ihren Zimmern. Sie wollten im Moment niemand anderes um sich, als sie selbst. „Dean", meinte Sam, als sie in seinem Bett aneinander gekuschelt lagen.

„Hmm", kam leise zurück  
„Ich finde wir sollten es Mum und Dad doch bald sagen. Sie wissen es so oder so und dann müssen wir uns im Haus nicht immer erst umschauen bevor wir uns berühren."

Dean richtete sich etwas auf um Sam ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Echt? Ich würds ihnen auch sofort sagen wenn du einverstanden bist", grinste er übers ganze Gesicht.

Sam fing an zu lachen. „Okay, wir warten bis nach dem Essen." Dean fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste jede Stelle die er erreichen konnte. Sam kugelte sich unter ihm und sie wälzten sich hin und her. Völlig außer Atem kamen sie zur Ruhe und sahen sich lächelnd und mit geröteten Wangen glücklich an.

„Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist", sagte Dean nach einer Weile ungewöhnlich ernst.  
Sam strahlte ihn an und zog ihn für einen liebevollen Kuss zu sich. Sie knutschten herum bis Mary von unten rief, dass das Essen fertig sei.

Die Beiden lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich noch einmal kurz an bevor sie zum Essen gingen.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr was angestellt?" wollt John wissen, dem aufgefallen war, dass die beiden total nervös waren und nicht wirklich was runter bekamen.

Die Brüder sahen gleichzeitig auf und ihn an. John fing an zu lachen und fing sich von Mary einen Schubser damit ein. „Wollt ihr was?" fragte er mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht weiter, nachdem keiner der Beiden was gesagt hat.

Dean räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Ja, wir wollen nach dem Essen mit euch reden. Habt ihr Zeit?"  
„Für euch immer", antwortete Mary mit einem Lächeln.  
„Okay", sagte Dean mit einem Seitenblick auf Sam.

Das Essen war schnell beendet da keiner mehr Appetit hatte. John und Mary hatten eine Ahnung um was es gleich gehen würde, Sam und Dean waren einfach zu nervös zum essen.

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, aufräumen kann ich später noch", sagte Mary und erhob sich. John und sie gingen vor. Die Jungs nahmen sich an den Händen und gingen hinterher. „Wir kommen gleich nach", meinte Sam und zog den Kleineren ein Stück zurück.

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" fragte Dean mit klopfenden Herzen.  
„Nein hab ich nicht, aber…" ohne weiterzusprechen zog er Dean zu sich und drückte ihre Lippen aufeinander. Dean reagierte sofort und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, gab beiden aber die Sicherheit, die sie gerade brauchten. Sie trennten sich und gingen nebeneinander zu ihren Eltern.


	11. Chapter 11

Die saßen in dem großen Sessel, John auf der Sitzfläche und Mary an ihren Mann gelehnt auf der Lehne und warteten auf ihr Söhne. Diese setzten sich nebeneinander auf die Couch und verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander.

John schlang einen Arm um die Hüften seiner Frau und zog sie noch näher. Er brauchte jetzt die Nähe und den Halt von ihr. Sam rutschte noch ein Stück näher an Dean und sah ihn hilfesuchend an.

Dean atmete noch einmal tief durch und fing an: "Mum, Dad. Sam und ich… wir haben uns… wir sind… ach Fuck, wir sind zusammen. Ich hatte bis jetzt kein Interesse an anderen Männern, hab ich auch jetzt noch nicht, aber Sam ist der eine für mich, er war es schon immer. Für ihn hätte ich jede und jeden stehen lassen. Ich will nur ihn und will das jetzt auch nicht vermasseln."

Sam sah ihn ungläubig aber auch überglücklich an. John räusperte sich, „Sam?"

„Ich will mit Dean zusammen sein. Ich weiß, wir sind für alle Brüder, aber ich denke wir können es schaffen. Auch nächstes Jahr, wenn Dean am College ist. Ich, wir haben uns echt Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber es ändert nichts, wir wollten es euch gleich sagen, damit es nicht zu einer blöden Situation kommt."

Mary fing an zu lachen. „Jungs, ich liebe euch beide und ihr seid und bleibt meine Söhne. Wenn ihr euch entscheidet eine Beziehung zu führen, stehen wir hinter euch. Die Probleme die dadurch entstehen werden, werden aber eine riesige Prüfung für euch. Für die meisten seid ihr Brüder, wir werden alles tun um das alles aufzuklären, aber es wird immer einige geben, die das nicht hören wollen."

John nickte und fuhr fort: „Wir werden gleich morgen einen Termin bei eurer Schule machen, damit der Direktor und die Lehrer bescheid wissen. Um eure Kollegen und Freunde müsste ihr euch selbst kümmern, wann und wie ihr wollt."

Die Jungs nickten und sahen noch etwas angespannt aus. „Danke", sagte sie gleichzeitig.

„Hört mal, es ist alles in Ordnung. Lasst uns auch ein bisschen Zeit um uns daran zu gewöhnen, okay?" bat Mary.  
Wieder nickten die beiden, diesmal aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Noch was", sagte John „die meisten frisch verliebten Pärchen würden dafür morden schon zusammen zu wohnen und fast jede Minute miteinander verbringen zu können. Vergesst aber eure Freunde nicht und hängt nicht immer zusammen. Ihr ward schon von Anfang an nicht auseinander zu bekommen, aber eine Bruderbeziehung ist etwas anderes als eine Liebesbeziehung. Nehmt euch auch mal Zeit für euch selbst, ihr müsst ja keine Angst haben, der andere wird immer da sein."

Überrascht sahen ihn die restlichen Familienmitglieder an. „Was?" wollte er wissen, „ich hab mir auch so meine Gedanken gemacht." Das lockerte die Stimmung wieder auf und sie lachten miteinander.

„Wir gehen nach oben", meinte Dean und zog Sam mit sich. Ohne dessen Hand loszulassen marschierte er los. Er steuerte Sams Zimmer an warf sich auf Bett. „Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, was meinst du?"  
„Hmm", nickte Sam, „find ich auch."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte der Ältere wissen.  
„Ich muss duschen, ähm…kommst du mit?" meinte Sam  
„Ich? Mit? Duschen?"

„Babe, du musst nicht, ich wollt dich nur fragen und hätte dich auch einfach gern bei mir. Wir machen auch nichts außer duschen."  
Dean sah den Jüngeren lange an, nickte dann und stand wieder auf.

Im Bad wussten beide nicht so recht was sie machen sollten, bis Sam sich ein Herz fasste und Dean zu sich zog. „Hey", meinte er leise und sah den Kleineren in die Augen.  
„Auch hey", bekam er zur Antwort und merkte wie Dean sich in seinen Armen etwas entspannte.

Zufrieden beugte er seinen Kopf ein bisschen nach unten und küsste ihn liebevoll. Dean ließ sich komplett fallen und genoss es einfach Sam so nah bei sich zu spüren.

Langsam fing Sam an, an Deans Shirt zu ziehen. Sie gingen ein bisschen auf Abstand um sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Sofort klebten sie wieder aneinander und küssten sich. Die Hosen fielen zu Boden und schon waren beide nackt.

Sam zog Dean mit unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser auf warm.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er.  
Dean nickte und zog ihn zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen. Die ganze Situation war so ganz anders als vorher im Pool. Viel liebevoller, ruhiger und sanfter.

Sam griff hinter sich und nahm das Duschgel. Er gab eine großzügige Portion davon in seine Hände, schäumte alles auf und fing an Dean zu waschen. Er seifte ihn ein und entdeckte so jede Stelle am Körper seines Freundes.

Dann nahm Dean das Duschgel und fing an Sam zu waschen. Sie ließen sich viel Zeit dafür und küssten sich immer wieder zwischendurch. Als sie sich auch noch gegenseitig die Haare gewaschen haben, stiegen sie aus der Dusche und wickelten sich in die Badetücher.

Zusammen kuschelten sie sich wieder ins Bett und genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen.

In der Zwischenzeit saßen John und Mary wieder mit einer Flasche Wein im Wohnzimmer. Die Küche haben sie in Rekordzeit zusammengeräumt. Jetzt saßen sie hier und mussten sich über die nahe Zukunft ihrer beiden Jungs unterhalten.

„Schatz, wir schaffen das. Wir können ihnen nur beistehen, alles andere müssen sie selbst machen", sagte Mary liebevoll.  
„Ich weiß Liebling, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Dean. Er tut immer so stark, so als ob nichts an ihn rankommen könnte. Das ist er aber nicht. Klar, er ist in Sam verliebt, das sieht man, aber eine Beziehung unter Männern wird noch immer nicht genauso gesehen wie eine zwischen Mann und Frau. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er dem ganzen gewachsen ist."

„Ja, aber dafür ist Sam umso stärker. Er hat nach seinem Outing auch einiges einstecken müssen, er kann und wird der Halt für Dean sein, den er braucht."

John sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit, dass er einiges einstecken musste?" wollte er wissen.  
Mary seufzte und meinte: „Schatz, das ist vorbei und es ist nichts geschehen. Alles war halb so wild."  
John schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Ich finde nicht, dass wenn mein Sohn bedroht wird, dass das halb so wild ist."

„Wer hat was von bedrohen gesagt? Dean hätte so was nie zugelassen. Egal ob verliebt oder nicht. Sein Beschützerinstinkt Sam gegenüber war schon immer überausgeprägt. Das einzige was war, waren Blicke und ein paar Seitenhiebe in seine Richtung. Er hat das prächtig gemeistert und ich hatte ihn immer im Auge."

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?"  
„Weil ich die Mutter bin und auf die Jungs aufpasse. Sobald etwas kritisch wird sprech ich sofort mit dir, aber es gibt tausend Kleinigkeiten im Leben der beiden von denen du oder ich oder auch sie selber nichts wissen. Das ist so, sie werden erwachsen und ich bin froh, dass sie sich haben."

John lächelte seine Frau an und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Du bist ein gute Mum", meinte er. Mary lächelte und sagte: „Und du ein guter Dad."

„Weist du, ich finde es gut für ihre Beziehung, dass sie so unterschiedlich sind. Für Brüder wäre das irgendwann ein Grund gewesen sich auseinanderzuleben, bei unseren beiden aber bringt es sie nur näher zusammen."  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, sie hatten schon immer was Besonderes an sich. Sie schaffen das", gab John seiner Frau recht.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und gingen dann zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean auf und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Der Grund dafür war Sam. Der lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter, hatte einen Arm und seine Beine um ihn geschlungen und schlief noch tief und fest.

´Daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen´ dachte Dean bevor er versuchte sie beide zu entknoten, denn er musste ganz dringend ins Bad. Als er ein Stück wegrückte, drehte sich Sam um und murmelte: „Nicht weggehen, dableiben."

Dean beugte sich zu ihm rüber, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Bin gleich wieder da Baby, schlaf weiter."  
Zufrieden kuschelte sich der Jüngere wieder in die Kissen und schlief weiter. Deans Herz ging über vor Glück, er musste sich dann aber von dem Anblick losreißen, da seine Blase wirklich drückte.

Erleichtert kam er zurück und stieg zurück ins Bett. Sofort kuschelten sich die zwei jungen Körper wieder zusammen.

Als der Wecker klingelte versteckte sich Sam unter der Decke und tat so als ob er ihn nicht hören würde. Dean fing an zu lachen und holte seinen Freund wieder hervor.

„Hey Schlafmütze, du musst aufstehen."  
„Will nicht", kam es undeutlich hervor.  
„Hmm, wenn du nicht willst, dass Mum und Dad dich holen kommen musst du raus."  
„Mir egal, das ist der Vorteil, da sie ja jetzt von uns beiden wissen", grinste Sam und sah endlich auf.

Dean grinste zurück, rückte noch ein Stück näher und legte seine Lippen auf Sams.  
„Guten Morgen Baby", sagte er dann und sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Guten Morgen Babe", erwiderte Sam leise bevor er den Älteren wieder leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Oh Mann, am Wochenende lass ich dich keinen Millimeter von meiner Seite, das schwör ich und jetzt steh auf bevor ich dich hier festbinde", keuchte Dean atemlos.  
„Keine Angst, ich weich dir nicht von der Seite, ganz sicher nicht", antwortete Sam und trennte sich mal wieder schweren Herzens von seinem Freund.

Als er in die Küche zum Frühstück kam sah Mary ihn an und fragte: „Ist Dean schon wach?"  
„Ähm ja, er war wach, schläft aber schon wieder weiter."  
„Na gut, dann muss er sich selbst was zum frühstücken machen, ich fahr gleich einkaufen."

„Ist gut Mum, sag mal…ach vergiss es", meinte Sam. Mary drehte sich um und setzte sich den Jüngeren gegenüber. „Was wolltest du fragen?"

„Naja, das mit Dean und mir. Ist das wirklich in Ordnung für euch?"  
„Ich frag dich jetzt das gleiche wie Dean, macht es einen Unterschied?"  
„Es würde alles viel komplizierter machen aber nichts ändern", sagte Sam bestimmt.

Mary lächelte, „Gute Antwort und es ist in Ordnung, solange ihr ein bisschen Rücksicht auf uns Alten nehmt." Sam fing an zu lachen und nickte. „Ich muss los, bis heut Abend", damit stand Sam auf und ging ohne noch einmal nach Dean zu sehen, sonst hätte er sich nicht mehr losreißen können.

Den Tag verbrachten beide wieder damit sich mit SMS zu bombardieren. Sam musste wegen seinen Abgang am Tag zuvor Rede und Antwort stehen, sagte aber nicht mehr, als dass ihm plötzlich furchtbar schlecht war und er den ganzen Nachmittag im Bett verbracht hatte.

Was zum Teil nicht ganz gelogen war.


	12. Chapter 12

Zu Mittag seilte er sich ab und rief Dean an. Der erkannte schon am Klingelton wer es war und sagte gleich nach dem abheben: „Hey Baby, was gibt's?"

Sam musste schmunzeln. „Sag mal, was hättest du jetzt gemacht wenn ich mein Handy verliehen hätte?"  
„Dann hätt ich gesagt, dass Baby mein Spitzname für dich ist. Ich wette, dass glaub mir sowieso jeder."

„Hmm, hast recht." Dean lachte am anderen Ende und machte es sich am Liegestuhl bequem. Vorher hatte er sich noch umgedreht, ob seine Mum in der Nähe wäre und die Terrassentüre geschlossen.  
„Wann kommst du heute?" wollte er sehnsüchtig wissen.

„Sorry Babe, nicht so schnell. Euer Training fällt heut aus. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber deswegen trommelt Cas alle zusammen und sie werden dich überfallen. Ich werd dafür meine letzte Musikprobe nachholen, also lass deine Klamotten an wenn du die Haustür hörst."

„Sam du kleines versautes Luder! Sollte das eine stumme Aufforderung sein?"  
Sam lachte und meint: „Vielleicht."  
„Du kannst doch trotzdem mit den anderen kommen, dann hätt ich dich wenigstens in meiner Nähe", schmollte Dean dann ein bisschen herum.  
„Ich könnte schon, aber Dad hat schon recht, wir sollten uns nicht komplett von unseren normalen Dingen abwenden."

„Na super und das nach nicht mal einer Woche", kam es zurück.  
„Dean! Ernsthaft! Ich komm heut etwas später, du amüsierst dich derweil mit deinen Kumpels und ich komme dann dazu. Ich weiß auch schon, wie ich´s wieder gut mach."

„Das wollt ich hören Sammy", meinte Dean mit deutlich dunklerer Stimme als vorher.  
„Gott Dean, lass das, ich muss gleich wieder rein."  
„Wer hält dich davon ab?" wollte Dean wissen.

„Na du und deine Stimme, das macht mich gerade so was von an", kam es leise und rau von Sam.  
„Du bist aber grad auch nicht besser, Gott wie gern hätt ich dich jetzt hier bei mir, neben mir, auf mir."  
„Willst du mich für irgendwas bestrafen?" wollte Sam etwas leidend wissen, denn in seiner Hose wurde es allein durch diese recht harmlosen Worte schon eng.  
„Hatte ich nicht vor, du sollst nur an mich denken", grinste Dean in den Hörer.

„Das tue ich auch ohne das du mich manipulierst."  
„Ich weiß, aber so macht es mehr Spaß", lachte Dean.  
„Na warte, ich schwör dir das bekommst du zurück, ich werd Sachen mit dir machen von denen du noch nicht einmal geträumt hast, du wirst jammern, winseln und flehen und es liegt ganz alleine an mir ob ich dich erlösen werde oder nicht", jetzt war es an Sam zu grinsen.

„Verdammt Sammy, Mum ist in der Nähe und im Gegensatz zu den Typen in der Schule weiß sie ganz genau mit wem ich grad telefoniere."  
„Wieso? Hört sich dich?" fragte Sam ganz unschuldig.

„Nein! Aber sie sieht das Ergebnis deines kleinen Monologs sobald ich zurück ins Haus geh und du bist nicht da um etwas daran zu ändern. Ich glaub, ich werd mich selbst erleichtern müssen, gefällt dir die Vorstellung?"

„Fuck, danke, jetzt kann ich Geschichte gleich ausfallen lassen, weil ich mir das jetzt ständig vorstelle."  
Dean lachte laut los, denn obwohl Mary zu Hause war, war er eindeutig in der besseren Position von ihnen für dieses Spiel, das ihm mit jedem Wort besser gefiel.

„Okay, ich hab Erbarmen, wer sitzt in Geschichte neben dir?" wollte er wissen.  
„Ähm Becky, wieso?"  
Nach einem kurzen knurren meinte Dean: „Dann erledigt sich dein Problem doch hoffentlich von selbst, denk einfach ganz intensiv über sie nach"

„Danke Dean, das war zwar echt fies, aber es hilft" lachte Sam.  
„Ich kenn dich doch."  
Sam lächelte liebevoll. „Ja, besser als jeder andere. Ich muss jetzt los, bis heut Abend, ich freu mich."  
„Ich mich auch, bis dann."  
Damit legten beide auf und versuchten den Rest des Tages herumzubringen.

Sam saß am späteren Nachmittag im Proberaum der Schule und brütete mit Andi mal wieder über seinen Noten als Chuck hereinplatzte. „Hey Jungs, macht ihr noch lang?" wollte er wissen.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wieso?"  
„Ash hat angerufen, DVD-Abend bei euch, Dean hat versucht dich zu erreichen aber dein Handy ist aus.

„Wie DVD-Abend?" kam es irritiert von Sam.  
„Naja, ich besorg ein paar Filme, die Jungs bestellen Pizza und eure Alten sind ausgeflogen. Es ist ja auch Freitag."  
Andi grinste und meinte gleich: „Okay, wir machen für heute Schluss, nimmst du mich mit Sam?"

„Ähm ja klar, wir fahren gleich."  
„Du siehst aber nicht sehr erfreut aus", stellte Chuck gleich fest.  
„Nein, nein, alles okay. Wir sehen uns dann."  
„Okay", schon war er verschwunden.

„Hey Sam, alles okay?" fragte Andi.  
„Jaja, alles klar. Los komm, fahren wir."

Vor dem Haus sah er das Auto von Ash und Castiel stehen und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er hatte sich auf einen Abend mit Dean alleine gefreut und jetzt hatten sie die ganz Meute am Hals. Nicht, dass er sie nicht mochte, aber im Moment waren sie ihm weit weg viel lieber. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ging er vor und Andi hinter ihm nach.

Als Dean den Impala hörte, sprang er sofort auf und ging Sam entgegen. „Ich muss kurz mit meinem kleinen Bruder reden", rief er den anderen zu, schnappte sich ihn und zog ihn mit in sein Zimmer.

„Ich konnte nichts machen, die haben mich einfach überstimmt und mir sind irgendwann die Argumente ausgegangen. Ich schwör dir, das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen", sagte Dean sofort.

Sam ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn fest. „Hmm", summten beide gleichzeitig als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Dean drängte sich näher an den größeren Körper vor sich und vertiefte den Kuss noch etwas. Als sie sich voneinander lösten meinte Sam: „Es ist nur ein Abend mit unseren Freuden. Wie schon unzählige davor, alles ist gut."

Dean sah ihn an und nickte leicht. „Auch wenn ich lieber mit dir alleine wäre, ist es auch gut so", meinte er. „Wo sind Mum und Dad?" wollte Sam noch wissen.

„Die sind bei Bobby, ich fürchte der kommt das Wochenende her, Dad hat was von Barbecue gesagt."  
Sam seufzte: „Soviel zu unserem Wochenende für uns."  
Dean grinste: „Ich lass dich trotzdem keinen Millimeter von meiner Seite weichen."  
Sam lächelte und sagte: „Hab ich auch noch immer nicht vor."

Als sie von unten Rufe hörten küssten sie sich noch mal und gingen dann zu ihren Freunden. Mittlerweile war Chuck mit den Filmen auch da und die Gruppe verteilte sich im Wohnzimmer.  
„Hey, da seid ihr ja endlich, was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht?" wollte Gabriel sofort wissen.

Dean hielt zwei Flaschen Cola hoch und meinte grinsend: „Haben euch was zu trinken besorgt ihr Flaschen." Ash hob eine Augenbraue und fragte skeptisch: „Habt ihr die erst im Supermarkt geholt oder was?"

Sam stellte kommentarlos auch zwei Flaschen dazu, die hatten sie noch schnell aus der Küche geholt, und setzte sich neben Dean auf die Couch. Sie schnappten sich ein paar Polster, so dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn sich ihre Hände immer mal wieder treffen würden.

Aus Platzgründen mussten sie sowieso eng zusammenrücken. Nach etwas der Hälfte des Films, es ging um irgendwelche Spione in Rente die wieder zurück in ihren Job geschoben werden, spürte Dean wie Sams Hand sich hinter ihn drängte.

Er rutschte etwas nach vorne um ihm besseren Zugang zu geben und legte sich vorsichtshalber ein Kissen auf die Beine. Mittlerweile wusste er, wie er auf Sams Berührungen reagierte. Der blieb absolut ruhig sitzen und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

Als Dean sich wieder entspannte fing Sam an mit seinen Daumen den Bund von der Sporthose zu folgen. Er merkte wie Dean einmal tief aus- und einatmete und rutschte ein Stück näher. Sofort kuschelte sich Dean leicht an ihn, mehr trauten sie sich nicht.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar und sie genossen es. Als der Film zu Ende war und Chuck den zweiten einlegen wollte erhob sich Sam und meinte er bestellt die Pizza und holt etwas zum knabbern.

Als er beim Lieferservice angerufen hatte rief er laut nach seinem Bruder: „Dean komm mal bitte."  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?" wollte er mit einem breiten Lächeln wissen.  
„Oh ja, komm mal mit in die Vorratskammer, ich find keine Chips."  
„Na dann muss ich dir wohl suchen helfen", im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich Sams Hand und zog ihn mit sich in den kleinen Raum.

Sofort drückte er ihn gegen die Türe und küsste ihn gierig. „Es ist eine Schande, wir müssen uns in unserem eigenen Haus verstecken, aber ich muss sagen es hat was", meinte er nach dem Kuss.

„Hast du die Pizza bestellt?"  
Sam nickte, „Dauert aber etwas, es ist Freitagabend, da haben die viel zu tun."  
„Ist okay, den Film noch, die Pizza, dann schmeiß ich sie raus. Ich will dich endlich oben in meinem Bett, ganz nah bei mir"

Sam grinste und küsste ihn wieder. „Los gehen wir wieder rüber und vergiss die Chips nicht. Gab guckt eh schon so komisch."

„Jaja, großer Bruder. Alles was du willst", lachte Sam leise.  
Dean sah ihm in die Augen, „Sag was du willst, aber irgendwie macht es mich an wenn du mich so nennst, das ist doch krank."

„Find ich nicht", meinte Sam, „ich weiß wie du´s meinst."  
Sie umarmten sich noch einmal fest und gingen dann mit den Chips zurück. Bevor irgendwer was sagen konnte meinte Sam: „Pizza ist unterwegs, drei Familienpizzen mit allem drauf."

Von allen kam Zustimmung und sie einigten sich darauf mit der zweiten DVD zu warten, bis nach der Pizza. Gesprächsthemen gab es genug, sie waren ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen und dank der Brüder schon ewig befreundet.

Allen war klar, ohne Sam und Dean würden sie hier nicht so sitzen, aber schon alleine ihre unterschiedlichen Charaktere und Interessen machten ihre Freundschaft so besonders. Alles was die Brüder ausmachte, wurde auf die ganze Gruppe übertragen.

Es wurde recht spät, als John und Mary nach Hause kamen, waren zur Verwunderung der beiden, noch immer alle da. Sie sahen ihre zwei entspannt nebeneinander sitzen und lachen. Andi entdeckte sie als erster und machte die anderen darauf aufmerksam.

„Hey Jungs, ihr seid noch da? Hat euch Dean noch nicht rausgeschmissen?" wollte John lachend wissen. Cas, der sich hier am sichersten fühlte meinte: „Nein, der Arme war die ganz Woche alleine, da wollten wir ihm schon mal wieder einen Vorgeschmack auf die Schule nächste Woche geben."

Alle lachten und Dean drehte die Augen über. „Macht nicht mehr zu lange, wir verziehen uns", meinte Mary mit einem Lächeln und drehte sich mit ihrem Mann um.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich welches Glück ihr mit euren Eltern habt?" fragte Chuck.  
„Ja, wissen wir", meinten Sam und Dean gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich lächelnd in die Augen und zwinkerten sich zu.

Als Sam anfing zu gähnen löste sich die Runde schön langsam auf. Castiel war der letzte, der seinen Cousin durch die Türe schob. „Kommt ihr morgen Abend?" wollte er wissen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Keine Ahnung, ich meld mich bei dir."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und sie gingen endgültig.

Dean ließ sich rücklings auf die Couch fallen und sagte: „So hatte ich den Abend nicht geplant."  
Sam sah kurz in den Flur und krabbelte dann über ihn. „Ach nein? Wie denn dann?" wollte er wissen.  
Dean grinste, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sam lächelte in den Kuss und genoss ihn in vollen Zügen.

„Bett?" fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Oh ja!" meinte Dean und war schon auf den Beinen.


	13. Chapter 13

Sie stolperten küssend nach oben und versuchten so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Dean ging ohne genau hinzusehen in Sams Zimmer und ließ sich mit ihm auf das Bett fallen. Es war ihnen vollkommen egal in welchen Zimmer sie waren, Hauptsache sie waren zusammen.

„Goott Sammy, du hast keine Ahnung welche Bilder sich in meinem Kopf abspielen, seit wir telefoniert haben", keuchte Dean.  
„Ich hab da so eine Ahnung", stammelte Sam und fing an unter Deans Shirt zu krabbeln. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erwischen konnte. Die Uhrzeit war ihm gerade völlig egal, er wollte das schon die letzten Tage machen und heute konnte ihn nichts mehr davon abbringen.

Langsam zog er Dean das Shirt über den Kopf und verschloss sofort wieder dessen Lippen mit seinen. Dean drückte sich hoch und zog das unnötige Shirt seines Freundes nach oben. Um es ihm über den Kopf zu schieben mussten sie ihren Kuss kurz unterbrechen.

Sam sah ihn in die Augen und fragte: „Vertraust du mir Dean?"  
„Was hast du vor?" wollte Dean zuerst wissen.  
„Ich will etwas probieren, ich weiß was ich tue, du musst mir nur vertrauen und dich komplett fallen lassen."

Dean atmete tief durch und nickte dann.  
„Schließ die Augen Babe, bitte"  
Er tat es und konzentrierte sich voll auf das was Sam tat.

Zuerst spürte er Küsse auf seinen Augen dann kurz auf den Lippen und am Kinn. Sam wanderte langsam weiter und küsste sich über den Hals, den Brustkorb zum Bauch. Mit den Händen strich er immer wieder an den Seiten auf und ab.

Deans Herz schlug immer schneller und er fing leise an zu stöhnen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht sich so fallen zu lassen aber zu seiner Überraschung gefiel es ihm, er vertraute dem Jüngeren vollkommen.

Genau das war es was Sam sich gewünscht hatte. Er spielte etwas am Bund der Sporthose und zog sie ihm dann langsam runter. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm als er sah, dass Dean nichts drunter trug.

Kurz entfernte er sich um sich selbst auszuziehen.

Dean lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete ab. Sam stieg wieder über ihn und legte sich der Länge nach auf den nackten Körper unter sich. Als sie sich so überall berührten keuchten beide laut auf.

„Saam, willst du mich um den Verstand bringen?" rief Dean langgezogen und öffnete seine Augen. Sofort sah er in seine braunen Gegenstücke die ihn anstrahlten.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und bat ihn: „Schließ bitte wieder deine Augen, ich bin noch nicht fertig."  
„Das hoffe ich doch, küss mich vorher noch mal", meinte Dean. Sam kam dem sofort nach und beide schlossen genießerisch die Augen.

Sams Lippen gingen wieder auf Wanderschaft und folgten den gleichen Weg wie vorher, nur das er diesmal nicht am Bauch Halt machte. Er wanderte weiter und bevor Dean überhaupt realisierte was gerade passierte spürte er schon Sams Lippen an seinem Steifen. Deans komplettes Denken löste sich in dem Moment in Luft auf. Er war zu nichts mehr fähig außer zu fühlen.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass Sam so was machte, aber nichts konnte ihn darauf vorbereiten das seine Gefühle in dem Moment explodierten, als er Dean schmeckte. Er wurde selbst auf der Stelle so hart, dass es schmerzte.

Deans lautes Stöhnen tat den Rest dazu. Sie waren beide noch nie so froh, dass das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern im Erdgeschoss war und sie den ersten Stock für sich alleine hatten.

Dean drückte seinen Rücken komplett durch und stöhnte so laut auf wie noch nie in seinem Leben.  
Sam drückte ihn mit beiden Händen zurück nach unten und hielt ihn fest. „Fuck Sammy, was…was tust du...hör bloß nicht auf damit…heilige Scheiße tut das gut", stammelte er vor sich hin.

Sam hatte nicht vor aufzuhören und nahm ihn weiter in den Mund. Mit der Zunge umspielte er die Spitze und drang leicht in die kleine Öffnung vorne ein.

Dean wechselte Stöhnen und Hecheln ab und wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Das einzige was er noch wahrnahm war Sam, sein Sam der ihn gerade in den Himmel beförderte.

Der fuhr mit dem Kopf auf und ab und brummte ein bisschen, was die Vibrationen seines Mundes auf Deans Schwanz übertrug. Eine Hand nahm er nun von Deans Hüften und fing an damit seine Hoden zu massieren.

Dean rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Das ist zu viel, ich…ich…komme gleich…biettee…Saam", er wusste nicht genau worum er bat aber das war beiden egal. Sam lutschte an Deans Schwanz als wär's ein Lolli und stöhnte auch hin und wieder auf, was Deans Erregung nur noch mehr steigerte.

Er versteifte sich und hatte bald den härtesten Orgasmus seines Lebens. Sam saugte wie ein Wilder und schluckte alles was kam. Er leckte ihn noch sauber und robbte wieder nach oben. Dean hatte sich noch nicht wirklich beruhigt und öffnete langsam seine Augen.

Sam ließ ihm die Zeit wieder runterzukommen und sah ihm liebevoll ins Gesicht. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als er Sams Schwanz berührte stöhnte der sofort auf. Dean war noch nicht so weit, Sam das gleiche zurück zu geben, aber er konnte was anderes.

Er drückte Sam auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf ihn und fing an sich an ihm zu reiben.  
„Hmpf, Dean, was machst du da, aaahhh jaaaa", kam es laut von Sam der nicht mehr viel brauchte.

Dean beugte sich nach vorne und küsste seinen Freund wieder leidenschaftlich während er sich weiter auf ihm nach vor- und zurückbewegte. Sam passte sich den Bewegungen an und kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei zwischen ihnen.

Glücklich und vollkommen fertig lagen sie eine Weile aufeinander und keiner bewegte sich.  
„Baby, das war das geilste was irgendjemand bis jetzt mit mir getan hat. Hast du eine Versicherung oder so was für deinen Mund?"

Sam fing an zu lachen und drehte sich mit Dean im Arm auf die Seite. Er sah ihm in die Augen und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Das war erst der Anfang, ich hab noch so viel was ich dir zeigen will und alles weitere finden wir dann gemeinsam raus, was sagst du?"

„Ich freu mich darauf und ich lern gern was neues, ganz besonders von dir hier im Bett."  
„Hmm ja, lass uns jetzt aber schlafen, ich bin echt KO" meinte Sam.  
Sie gaben sich noch einen innigen Gutenachtkuss und schliefen eng aneinandergekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Sam die Augen und war sofort hellwach, als er merkte, dass er alleine im Bett lag. Er setzte sich auf und hörte das Wasser im Bad laufen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, er stand gleich auf und ging ins Bad.

Als er Dean unter der Dusche sah, lehnte er sich an den Türstock und beobachtete ihn glücklich und zufrieden. Dean hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und fing an sich einzuseifen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er schloss die Augen.

Diesen Moment nutzte Sam um zu ihm in die Dusche zu schlüpfen. Erschrocken quiekte er auf und beruhigte sich erst als er seinen Freund erkannte. „Sam, spinnst du? Ich hätt fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Keine Angst, ich hätte dich wiederbelebt, ganz sicher", grinste dieser. Dann nahm er den Kleineren in den Arm, sah ihn in die Augen und sagte: „Guten Morgen Babe, ich mag es gar nicht alleine aufzuwachen."

„Ich wollt dich zu wecken, aber du hast so fest geschlafen, dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht hab."  
„Hmm, ich verzeih dir wenn du mich auf der Stelle küsst", meinte Sam.

Das ließ sich Dean nicht zweimal sagen und zog den Größeren zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen. Dann griff er hinter sich, nahm das Duschgel und wusch Sam zärtlich.

Als beide mit ihrem Morgenritual fertig und angezogen waren, gingen sie Hand in Hand nach unten. Vor der Küche stoppten sie kurz und sahen sich an. Nach einem kurzen Zögern blieben sie wie sie waren und gingen händchenhaltend zu ihren Eltern.

Die sahen beide auf und lächelten ihnen entgegen. „Na ihr zwei, wissen jetzt alle Bescheid oder was?" wollte John wissen.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Wir wollen damit noch warten. Es ist alles noch frisch und es reicht, wenn ihr es wisst. Alle anderen erfahren es noch früh genug."

Mary legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre beiden Jungs an.  
Sam wurde dabei etwas unwohl. „Alles okay Mum?"  
„Ja natürlich, kommt esst was. Ach ja, wir wollen morgen Nachmittag ein Barbecue machen, Bobby, Karen, Ellen, Jo und Pastor Jim kommen dazu.

„Pastor Jim?" riefen die Jungs aus einem Mund, „ist das euer Ernst?"  
„Hört mal Jungs, nur weil euch eure Hormone gerade im Griff haben werden wir uns nicht verstecken. Wir machen dieses Barbecue und ihr werdet da sein, ob als Brüder oder Paar bleibt euch überlassen."

Beide nickten dazu und Mary musste schmunzeln.  
„Ach ja, ich hab mir da noch ein paar Gedanken zu euch gemacht und wir müssen darüber reden", meinte John weiter.  
„Um was geht es?" fragte Sam.

„Also, ich weiß nichts über euer Sexleben jetzt und davor, ich will es auch echt nicht wissen aber ich bin euer Vater und wir müssen darüber sprechen."  
„Oh Mann", stöhnte Dean laut auf und ließ seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte knallen. Sam legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte mit seinem Daumen beruhigend hin und her.

„Okay Dad, mach schnell, wir hören zu und vergessen das dann alles ganz schnell wieder", nuschelte Dean ohne aufzusehen.  
Sam grinste kurz und meinte: „Dad, ihr habt uns aufgeklärt. Wir wissen Bescheid. „

John sah ihn an, denn Deans Kopf lag noch immer auf dem Tisch.  
„Als wir euch aufgeklärt haben, sprachen wir von Sex zwischen Mann und Frau, das hat sich ja jetzt bei euch beiden geändert, also hört mir bitte einfach nur kurz zu, okay?"

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt", kam es von Dean, der auch wieder den Kopf hob. Sam nickte nur.  
„Gut, ihr könnt beide nicht schwanger werden, aber ihr könnt euch mit allem Möglichen anstecken also bleibt das Thema Verhütung gleich wichtig wie auch bei allen anderen. Da ihr unter einem Dach wohnt können wir nicht kontrollieren wie, wo und wann ihr immer zusammen seid, übertreibt es aber bitte nicht. Wir vertrauen und stehen hinter euch und wünschen euch alles Gute. Wenn was ist, kommt zu uns, sprecht mit uns, abgemacht?"

„Dad, ich hatte noch nie ungeschützten Sex, egal mit wem, uns ist das alles klar und wir sind gesund. In der Schule wird uns jedes Jahr Blut abgenommen und wir werden komplett untersucht. Wenn da was wäre wüsstet ihr es", sagte Sam ruhig.

Dean seufzte, ihm war das ganze vollkommen unangenehm. „Ich hab auch immer verhütet und bin auch gesund und wir werden aufpassen. Können wir jetzt bitte gehen?"

John nickte und die Brüder sprangen sofort auf. Dean schnappte sich Sams Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er ging mit ihm nach draußen und schloss die Terrassentüre hinter ihnen.


	14. Chapter 14

Geschichte: Fanfiktion / TV-Serien / Supernatural / Love from the beginning

Anzeigeoptionen|Review schreiben|zu Favoriten|herunterladen|Regelverstoß melden| SocialBookmark

◄ Schriftgröße|Schriftart|Zeilenbreite|Ausrichtung|Zeilenabstand

◄ 10px|12px|15px|17px|19px

◄ Times|Arial|Helvetica

◄ 25%|50%|75%|100%

◄ Linksbündig|Blocksatz

◄ gering|normal|groß|sehr groß

◄ als HTML-Dokument|als ePub-Dokument

«

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45.

»

von KKlug erstellt: 18.11.2011 letztes Update: 29.06.2012 Geschichte, Familie, Romanze / P18 Slash (fertiggestellt)

134 Reviews

Sam ging zu dem kleinen Tisch der dort stand, setzte sich darauf und zog Dean zwischen seine Beine. Er sah den Kleineren schmunzelnd an. Dean runzelte leicht die Stirn: "Was ist?", wollte er wissen.  
"Hmm, mit einem hatte Mum echt recht." "Und mit was?" "Meine Hormone haben mich total im Griff, allein wenn ich dich sehe spielen sie total verrückt."  
Dean lachte laut los, "Geht mir bei dir genau so", meinte er und küsste den Jüngeren leidenschaftlich. Sam stöhnte in den Kuss und zog Dean näher zu sich.  
"Komm, lass uns wegfahren. Irgendwohin wo wir alleine sind", sagte Dean, der sich eng an seinen Freund kuschelte.  
Sam nickte und stand auf. Sie riefen noch schnell zu ihren Eltern, dass sie spätestens zum Abendessen wieder da sein würden und stiegen in den Impala.  
Dean genoss es wieder hinterm Steuer zu sitzen. Eine Woche Fahrabstinenz könnten für ihn nur von einer Woche Trennung von Sam getoppt werden. Sam sah die ganze Fahrt über zu ihm und fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich und frei.  
Er hatte nicht vor sich in seinen Bruder zu verlieben, aber ab dem Moment wo er zum ersten Mal Deans Lippen an seinen spürte war es um ihn geschehen. Seine Gefühle zu ihm waren schon immer mehr als brüderlich, er hatte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darum gemacht.  
Das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern heute Früh hat ihnen wieder klar gemacht, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber mit jedem Tag fühlte er sich sicherer und stark genug für eine dauerhafte Beziehung zu Dean. Er war bereit um sein Glück zu kämpfen und sein Glück war Dean, da war er sich sicher.  
Liebevoll griff er zur Seite und kraulte Dean im Nacken. Dieser schmunzelte und konzentrierte sich weiter aufs Fahren. "Wo fährst du hin?" fragte Sam nach einer Weile.  
"Zu dem kleinen See, wo wir früher mit Mum und Dad immer waren. Dort hab ich noch nie jemanden außer uns gesehen. Dort sind wir alleine und nichts anderes will ich im Moment."  
Sam lächelte und bis zu ihrem Ziel herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Dean fuhr den Impala bis fast ans Ufer und die beiden Verliebten stiegen gleichzeitig aus dem Wagen. Der Ältere atmete tief ein und drehte sich zu Sam um. "Baby, hier war es schon immer schön, aber jetzt, mit dir hier, gefällt es mir noch besser", grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.  
Sam freute sich mit Dean und ging auf ihn zu. Er legte seine Hände an die schmalen Hüften seines Freundes und zog ihn zu sich. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren und sie gingen küssend zurück Richtung Auto.  
Als Sam die Motorhaube hinter sich spürte, lehnte er sich zurück, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Als Dean das bemerkte stöhnte er leise in Sams Mund. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich geradezu. Sam auf der Motorhaube seiner Kleinen, was Besseres konnte er sich im Moment absolut nicht vorstellen.  
Langsam löste er sich von dem Jüngeren und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte das Bild das sich ihm bot einfach sehen und in sich aufnehmen. "Gott Baby, genau dieses Bild will ich im Schlafzimmer an der Wand. Das sieht einfach zu geil aus", sagte er und sah Sam dabei in die wunderschönen braunen Augen.  
Sam fing an zu lächeln, setzte sich etwas aus und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Das machte er ganz langsam und ohne ihren Blickkontakt länger als nötig zu unterbrechen. Er wusste was er Dean damit antat und freute sich schon auf dessen Reaktion.  
Die ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit schnellen Schritten ging der Ältere wieder auf seinen Freund zu und zog sich dabei auch das Shirt vom Körper. So wie er bei ihm war riss er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch.  
Es war ihm vollkommen egal ob die Hormone, sein Alter oder seine Verliebtheit in Sam daran schuld waren, er war alleine von dem Bild vorhin total aufgegeilt und wollte Sams Körper auf der Stelle an seinem spüren.  
Sam keuchte auf als er so stürmisch in Deans Arme gerissen wurde, es gefiel ihm aber mehr als gut, was er auch schon zwischen seinen Beinen spüren konnte. Als er sich noch näher an den Körper vor ihm presste, spürte er, dass es Dean nicht anders erging.  
Gerade als er nach vorne in Deans Schritt greifen wollte, wurden seine Hände abgefangen und er zurück auf die Motorhaube gepresst. "Oh nein Baby, jetzt bin ich dran", hauchte Dean in sein Ohr und küsste ihn gleich wieder, ohne seine Hände loszulassen.  
Immer wieder schnappten sie nach den Lippen des anderen und knabberten daran, nur um gleich darauf liebevoll darüber zu lecken, während sie mit verschränkten Händen und nackten Oberkörpern auf der Motorhaube des Impala lagen.  
Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und die Welt um sich herum vergessen. "Vertraust du mir?" wollte Dean wie am Abend zuvor schon Sam wissen. Sam war gespannt was Dean vorhatte und nickte ohne Zweifel.  
"Gut, dann lass deine Augen geschlossen." Sam tat es und blieb liegen als er spürte, wie Dean sich erhob.  
Der Ältere leckte sich einmal über die Lippen bei dem Bild, dass er gerade sah. Sam mit geschlossenen Augen, halb nackt auf der Motorhaube seiner Kleinen, mit verwuschelten Haar, geschwollenen roten Lippen und schnell atmend.  
Er streckte seine Hände aus und fuhr einmal Sams Oberkörper auf und ab. Der Jüngere keuchte unter der Berührung auf und streckte seinen Rücken durch. Er war gerade so hypersensibel, dass jede kleinste Berührung sich wie Feuer auf seiner Haut anfühlte.  
"Deeaannn", stöhnte er laut und rutschte unruhig hin und her.  
Der Angesprochene grinste und fing an Sams Gürtel zu öffnen. Die Knöpfe der Jeans folgten und er zog sie nach unten wo er sie mit den Schuhen auszog. Die Socken fielen als nächstes. Er wollte seinen Sam ohne irgendetwas auf seiner Kleinen sehen.  
Alleine der Gedanke daran reichte aus um seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Hosenschlitz drücken zu lassen. Kurz fuhr er sich mit der Hand einmal darüber um ihn in eine andere Position zu bringen. Diese kleine Berührung von sich selbst ließ ihn kurz die Luft anhalten.  
Sam wollte gerade die Augen etwas öffnen, als er Deans Hand durch die Short auf seiner Mitte fühlte. "Oh Gott", stieß er aus und schloss die Augen wieder automatisch fest zu. Dean wurde mutiger und zog ihm auch noch den letzten störenden Stoff vom Körper.  
Er ging zur Seite und flüstere in Sams Ohr: "Jetzt ist das Bild perfekt. Am liebsten würde ich dich genau so lassen, aber ich befürchte dann platzt du."  
Sam öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn an. "Damit hast du verdammt recht", er zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn hart.  
"Hmm", summte Dean an Sams Lippen und fuhr mit einer Hand zu Sams aufgerichteter Männlichkeit, was diesen wieder ein stöhnen entlockte. "Fuck jaaaa", rief er und ließ Dean komplett los, was dieser nützte um wieder nach vorne zu gehen.  
Ein bisschen spielte er noch herum, bis er sich ein Herz fasste und sich etwas nach unten beugte um den Schwanz seines Freundes in den Mund zu nehmen. Sam blieb fast das Herz stehen als er Deans Lippen an seiner Spitze spürte. Er war in dem Moment so überwältigt, dass er vergaß zu atmen.  
Erst als Dean anfing mit seiner Zunge herumzuwirbeln, sog er scharf Luft in seine Lungen. Für Dean war es das erste Mal, dass er so etwas machte. Er war überrascht, dass es ihn so anmachte, die Geräusche die Sam gerade machte waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren und er wollte mehr davon.  
Mehr bekam er als er anfing zu saugen und mit seinem Mund zu spielen. Es gefiel ihm eine gewisse Macht über Sam zu haben und ihn alles vergessen zu lassen.  
Die eine Hand legte er auf Sams Bauch um ihn ein bisschen ruhig zu halten und mit der zweiten fuhr er zu dessen Schaft, da er ihn noch nicht ganz in den Mund bekam. So spielte er mit seinen Fingern, den Lippen und der Zunge herum.  
Sams Kopf ruckte von links nach rechts und immer wieder auch zurück. "Jajaja, Dean das ist soo guut, mach weiter, ein bisschen noch", keuchte er und biss sich fest auf die Lippen.  
Dean erhöhte das Tempo noch ein bisschen und brachte Sam dadurch zum abspritzen. "Dean geh weg, ich komme", rief er noch, doch es war schon zu spät und Dean schluckte einfach alles, was in seinen Mund kam, herunter.  
Sam setzte sich erschrocken auf und stotterte: "Sorry Babe, das wollte ich nicht, ich."  
Dean unterbrach ihn indem er einfach ihre Lippen wieder vereinte. Dann sah er den Jüngeren in die Augen und meinte: "Ich wollte es, mach dir keine Gedanken."  
Sam nickte vorsichtig und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder etwas zu verlangsamen. Zuerst die Überraschung von Dean, dann der Höhepunkt und dann der Schreck darauf haben ihn ganz schön ausgelaugt.  
Dean ging wieder auf ihn zu und wollte ihn zurück auf die Motorhaube drücken, er schüttelte aber nur mit dem Kopf und meinte: "Bleib genau so stehen." Sam rutschte komplett vom Auto und ging auf dem Waldboden in die Knie.  
Jetzt hatte er Deans Schritt genau vor sich und begann den Gürtel zu öffnen. Kurz darauf ließ er die Hose mitsamt Shorts nach unten rutschen und nahm ohne große Spielerei den voll aufgerichteten Steifen seines Freundes tief in den Mund.  
"Wahhaa, Sam!" stöhnte er. Sams Hände krallten sich in seine Pobacken und kneteten wild. " .halte !...nicht aus. Dein .der macht mich ganz ückt."  
Sam fuhr mit einem Finger in Deans Poritze und bewegte sich langsam von oben nach unten. Als er an seinem Loch angekommen war stupste er kurz dagegen.  
"Ja!...Jaaa.!" schrie Dean und bekam im Stehen einen heftigen Orgasmus. Er krallte sich in Sams Schultern um nicht zusammenzusacken.  
Sein Gesicht - und nicht nur das - brannte vor Hitze. Langsam sank er auch in die Knie, nahm Sams Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll. Der Jüngere lächelte ihn an und stand auf, um sich seine Shorts und die Jeans wieder anzuziehen.  
Dann setzte er sich mit den Rücken an die Fahrertüre gelehnt hin und sah Dean auffordernd an. "Komm her zu mir", bat er. Dean hatte sich auch wieder die Hosen hochgezogen und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken an Sams Brust.  
So blieben sie sitzen und sahen auf den See. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich immer wieder und Sams Hände fuhren langsam über Deans Oberkörper. Nichts und niemand störte sie hier und sie waren einfach nur glücklich damit den anderen nah bei sich zu haben.  
"Was machen wir heute Abend?" wollte Sam nach einer Weile wissen. "Keine Ahnung, eigentlich hab ich keine Lust meine Gefühle für dich zu verstecken. Wir bleiben zu Hause."  
"Dean, du warst die ganze Woche drinnen, es tut dir sicher gut was zu machen. Ist auch ne Übung für die nächste Zeit, was meinst du? Ruf Cas an, wir könnten doch ins Kino und danach noch was trinken gehen."  
Dean drehte sich so, dass er Sam in die Augen sehen konnte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht", meinte er. Sam grinste überlegen, "Klar hab ich recht, ich kenn dich doch." "Ja, mir macht fast Angst wie gut." Sam schüttelte den Kopf und küsste den Blonden.  
Mit Castiel war schnell alles geklärt und die Planung für den Abend stand. Sie würden sich vor dem Kino treffen und dort einen Film aussuchen.  
"Wir sollten fahren, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät", sagte Dean und stand auf. Er streckte Sam seine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen und auch gleich wieder an sich ranzuziehen. So standen sie noch eine Weile da und sahen sich einfach nur verliebt in die Augen.  
"Küss mich", hauchte Dean und der Jüngere kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Erst als der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, trennten sie sich und suchten ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen, um sich wieder komplett anzuziehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Heimfahrt über unterhielten sie sich über das aktuelle Kinoprogramm und was sie heute gerne sehen würden. Sie waren jetzt schon länger nicht mehr unterwegs gewesen und freuten sich auf den Abend, obwohl sie noch nicht als Paar auftreten würden.

Zu Hause angekommen sagten sie bescheid, dass sie das Abendessen ausfallen lassen würden. Sie würden einfach später irgendwo was essen.

Dann verschwanden beide in ihren Zimmern um sich fertig zu machen. Sie gingen abwechselnd ins Bad, da Sam sich zuerst anzog und sich dann stylte und Dean es genau umgekehrt machte.

Als Sam in Deans Zimmer ging um zu sehen wie weit er war, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte den Älteren an. „Babe so geht das nicht, so gehst du sicher nicht vor die Türe."  
Dean drehte sich um und sah ihn an, „Und wieso nicht wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sam blinzelte ein paar Mal und meinte: „Hast du schon in den Spiegel geschaut? So wie du aussiehst muss ich dich doch den ganzen Abend im Auge behalten damit du mir nicht abhanden kommst. Verdammt Dean musst du so heiß aussehen?"

Dean fing an zu lachen und ging auf den Größeren zu. „Baby, ich hab nur Augen für dich und glaub mir, du machst mich grad nicht weniger an." Dann überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass war nicht der letzte Kuss für heut" meinte Sam dann atemlos. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „ganz sicher nicht!"

„Na los gehen wir, sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät."  
Sam nickte und sie gingen nach unten wo Mary gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. „Jungs ihr seht gut aus, wo geht's hin?"

„Nur ins Kino und danach was trinken Mum" meinte Dean.  
Mary pfiff durch die Zähne und lächelte, „Habt ihr euch dann für euch so aufgebrezelt?"  
Durch den Pfiff angelockt kam nun auch John noch dazu und sagte: „Wow, was habt ihr denn heut noch vor?"

Den Jungs war das ganze Getue ihrer Eltern peinlich. „Kommt schon, wir gehen doch sonst auch nicht irgendwie außer Haus, was macht ihr heut für nen Aufstand?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Naja, ihr seht heute einfach danach aus, als ob ihr euch beide besondere Mühe gemacht habt" meinte Mary schulterzuckend.

„Stellt euch mal zusammen" forderte John sie beide auf. Trotz leichter Verwirrung stellte sich Sam hinter Dean und nahm ihn von hinten in den Arm. Der Kleinere kuschelte sich automatisch an den Körper hinter sich. Beide wanden den Kopf so, dass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten.

John ging zu Mary und drückte sie ebenfalls an sich. „Jungs ich muss sagen, ihr seid ein verdammt hübsches Paar" meinte er dann vollkommen ernst.

Überrascht sahen sie ihn an, fingen dann aber gleichzeitig an zu grinsen. „Find ich auch", meinte Dean und küsste Sam schnell auf die Wange. Es war das erste mal, dass sie sich so als Pärchen vor ihren Eltern gaben und sie waren froh, dass die es so gut aufnahmen.

Dean stellte seine Kleine auf den Parkplatz hinterm Kino. Das hatte zwei Vorteile, erstens konnte ihr hier hinten weniger passieren, da weniger Leute hier hinten waren und zweitens musste er mit Sam noch durch einen langen und dunklen Durchgang um nach vorne zu kommen.

Beide stiegen aus und Dean sah sich unauffällig um, ob sie alleine waren. Sam wollte schon vor gehen, als er von Dean zurückgezogen und gegen die Wand des Kinos gepresst wurde.  
„Baby, gewöhn dich schon mal daran, sobald ich dich irgendwo alleine erwische, schnapp ich mich dich" raunte er verführerisch in Sams Ohr und küsste ihn darauf leidenschaftlich.

Sam stöhnte in den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren, so dass sie sich fest aneinander pressen konnten.  
„Dean…hör auf… ich kann sonst da nicht rein" stammelte Sam nach einer Weile und versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Freund zu bringen.

Dean sah ihm im Halbdunkeln in die Augen und grinste leicht. „Okay, für einen Kuss kannst du gehen."  
Sam klopfte ihn zwar leicht auf die Schulter und verdrehte die Augen, küsste ihn dann aber ohne Einwände.

Als sie dann endlich bei ihren Freunden vorne ankamen wurden sie schon ungeduldig erwartet.  
„Hey Jungs wo wart ihr denn? Wir wollten schon ohne euch rein" begrüßte sie Gab gleich.  
Castiel schaute Dean an und der hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn sofort durchschaut hat. Als alle hineingingen hielt ihn sein bester Freund zurück.

„Hey Alter, alles klar bei dir?" wollte er von dem Blonden wissen.  
„Sicher, warum?"  
„Ich weis nicht, du bist so anders. Vergiss es, los komm bevor die Pappnasen da drin weis Gott was für Karten kaufen" meinte er und schlug den Blonden auf die Schulter.  
Lachen folgte ihm Dean. Er war froh, dass sein bester Freund ihn gut kannte, aber doch nicht gut genug.

Drinnen sah Sam ihm fragend entgegen, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Es war alles okay und er brauchte sich keine Gedanken machen.

Sie entschieden sich für einen Film mit viel Action, da die Jungs ja unter sich waren brauchten sie keine Liebeleien. Nachdem sie sich noch mit Popcorn, Süßkram und Getränken eingedeckt hatten warteten sie auf den Einlass in den Saal.

Ihre Truppe bestand, bis auf Sam, diesmal nur aus den Sportlern. Andi und Chuck würden nach dem Kino mit Becky, Ava und Anna nachkommen.

Im Saal bekamen die Jungs eine ganze Reihe für sich, wobei sich Sam und Dean an den Rand verdrückten. Sie teilten sich einen Eimer mit Popcorn und ein Getränk, was niemanden besonders auffiel. Als das Licht ausging rutschte Deans Hand unter der Armlehne zu Sam.

Dieser bemerkte das und ergriff sie. So saßen sie die nächsten zwei Stunden glückselig nebeneinander und spielten immer mal wieder mit ihren Fingern. Als der Film zu Ende war lösten sie ihre Hände und lächelten sich kurz an.

Sam legte den Kopf leicht schräg nach links und Dean machte das gleiche nach rechts. Ihnen war klar was das bedeutete und sie waren zufrieden.

Als sie das Kino verließen waren sie die einzigen die zum rückwärtigen Parkplatz mussten, sie verabredeten sich noch für das Neon. Eine Bar in der sie oft waren, da dort gute Musik gespielt wurde, die Stimmung immer gut war und die Preise noch human waren.

Sobald sie außer Sichtweite der anderen waren wurde diesmal Dean an die Wand gedrückt und stürmisch geküsst. Der erwiderte den Kuss sofort und vertiefte ihn noch. „Hmmm", summte er, „funktioniert doch alles super, was meinst du?"

Sam sah ihn an und nickte. „Find ich auch, so geht's doch und es hat was muss ich sagen."  
„Da tun sich Abgründe bei dir auf, die ich so noch nicht kannte" grinste Dean und küsste den Jüngeren noch mal kurz.

„Du kennst mich nur als Bruder, jetzt kannst du mich noch mal ganz neu entdecken Babe" grinste Sam zurück. „Ich freu mich drauf" hauchte Dean bevor sie sich wieder trennten und Hand in Hand zum Impala gingen.

Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass sie nicht die letzten waren die ins Neon kamen. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen an die Bar und hielten bewusst etwas Abstand. Als Dean nach zwei Bier nach hinten verschwand stellte sich Cas zu Sam und stupste ihn an.

„Hey, was ist mit Dean los?" wollte er wissen.  
„Warum?" stellte sich Sam unwissend. Bevor er etwas sagte, wollte er von Cas hören was der dachte.  
„Ich weis nicht, er ist komisch. Keine Ahnung, irgendwas ist anders an ihm."  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Find ich nicht, er hatte ne Gehirnerschütterung und war eine Woche eingesperrt. Das ist nichts für ihn, er wird schon wieder."

„Das ist es ja! Ich hatte erwartet, dass er schimpft und mault und flucht. So wie Dean eben. Der wirkt aber als hätte er Watte im Arsch. Das passt einfach nicht" redete Cas weiter.  
Sam fing laut an zu lachen. „Alter, sag ihm dass bloß nicht, so wie er jetzt ist, ist es echt angenehm mit ihm zusammenzuleben."

„Schon gut, ich sag ja nix." In dem Moment kam das Gesprächsthema zurück und stellte sich hinter seinen, für die anderen noch immer, Bruder. Als gerade niemand hinsah flüsterte er in sein Ohr: „Ich dachte du kommst nach."

„Wollt ich ja aber Cas macht sich Sorgen um dich. Du bist zu fröhlich um du zu sein."  
Dean hob überrascht beide Augenbrauen und ging um den Jüngeren herum um ihn anzusehen. „Bitte was?"

„Nach einer Woche zu Hause ohne rauszukommen müsstest du eigentlich mürrisch und stinkig sein und dürftest keine gute Laune haben" erklärte Sam mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Hmpf" machte Dean nur und bestellte sich nur ein Bier.

„Hey Cas, da hast du ihn wieder", lachte Sam laut, was ihm einen Schubser des Älteren einbrachte. Sie streckten sich gegenseitig die Zungen raus und alle lachten mit ihnen.

Als auch noch der Rest ihrer Truppe auftauchte verzogen sie sich von der Bar an ein paar Stehtische die etwas abseits standen. Becky wollte sofort von Chuck weg und in Sams Nähe, dieser flüchtete aber schnell und stellte sich zwischen Dean und Anna.

Anna liebäugelte für seinen Geschmack sowieso zu viel mit Dean. Sie war zwar nie so aufdringlich wie Becky aber er beschloss sie im Auge zu behalten. Auch Dean bemerkte das Verhalten seines Freundes und fuhr ihm mit der flachen Hand ein paar Mal über den Rücken.

Sam schenkte ihm dafür ein dankbares Lächeln und entspannte sich wieder sichtlich. Die Beiden genossen den Abend, aber je später es wurde desto größer wurde der Wunsch wieder mit dem jeweils anderen alleine zu sein.

Dean fing an demonstrativ zu gähnen und Sam stieg sofort darauf ein. „Hey Leute, wir hauen ab" meinte er einfach.  
„Was jetzt schon?" „Habt ihr seit neuesten Ausgangszeiten?" „Was wollt ihr denn da?" waren nur einige der Kommentare die sie zu hören bekamen, aber einfach überhörten und mit erhobenen Händen nach draußen gingen.

Dort grinsten sie sich an und gingen zum Impala um nach Hause zu fahren. Als sie zu Hause ankamen stellte Dean den Motor ab, griff nach Sam und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich.  
„Du kannst mich auslachen aber ich bin echt KO" meinte der Ältere dann.

„Kein Wunder, du bist eine Woche flach gelegen und hast nichts getan" antwortete Sam und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Naja, nichts getan würd ich nach der Woche mit dir nicht sagen" grinste Dean.  
Sam grinste zurück und rückte wieder näher zu dem Älteren.

„Lass uns rein gehen, ich will ins Bett" hauchte er.  
Dean nickte und sie stiegen aus dem Wagen. Auf direktem Wege gingen sie nach oben und verschwanden erstmal getrennt in ihren Zimmern.

Im Bad trafen sie sich wieder und machten sich für die Nacht fertig. „Zu dir oder zu mir?" grinste Sam. Dean ging auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Shirt und zog ihn mit sich in sein Bett. Sie ließen sich darauf fallen und kuschelten sich unter die Decke.


	16. Chapter 16

Beide lagen auf der Seite und sie sahen sich an. Dean hob eine Hand und strich Sam die Haare nach hinten, der genießerisch die Augen schloss. „Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist und wenn du jemals jemanden erzählst wie weich du mich machst, streite ich alles ab."

Sam fing an zu lachen und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Mir reicht es wenn ich weiß wie du bist", meinte er dann.

„Mir auch", kam die Antwort, bevor sie sich zusammenkuschelten und schon bald darauf einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie recht lange, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie schon ganz in der Früh wach waren und ausgiebig knutschend den Tag begonnen haben. Dann sind Beide noch mal aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen.

Mary wollte sie zum Frühstück holen, als sie aber Sams Zimmer leer vorfand ließ sie es bleiben. Bei aller Akzeptanz wollte sie die beiden doch nicht in einem Bett erwischen und war froh zuerst in das Zimmer des Jüngeren geschaut zu haben.

Es war schon fast Mittag als sie endlich nach unten kamen. Mary stand in der Küche bei Salaten und Saucen, während John schon im Garten war und den Grill und das Fleisch vorbereitete.

Sam und Dean wollten sich leise an der Küche vorbei schleichen, als Mary sie schon rief: „Jungs, herkommen!"

Beide zuckten leicht zusammen, gingen dann aber gleich hinein.

„Morgen Mum", rief Dean betont fröhlich. Mary musst sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit verschränkten Armen und ernstem Blick an die Küche lehnte. „Seid wann schlaft ihr schon in einem Bett?" wollte sie ohne Umschweife wissen.

Sam und Dean sahen sich an und schluckten. „Naja, dass war nicht so geplant, es hat sich einfach so ergeben", meinte Dean kleinlaut. Sam grinste nur schief in ihre Richtung, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Juungs", meinte sie leicht frustriert „Wir haben doch darüber gesprochen."  
„Ja Mum, das ist aber echt nicht so einfach", versuchte es jetzt Sam.

Dean unterbrach ihn aber, da er wusste, dass er in der Nacht zu Sam gekommen war, „Mum, nach drei Tagen Dauerschlaf konnte ich echt kein Auge mehr zumachen. Also bin ich zu Sam rüber, er hatte schon immer so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich. Wir haben das als Kinder auch immer wieder gemacht."

„Hat es geklappt?" wollte Mary wissen.  
„Ja hat es, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Baby", lächelte Dean.  
„Ihr seid aber keine Kinder mehr und die Situation hat sich nun mal geändert", seufzte Mary.

Der Blonde ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Dann ging er wieder ein Stück auf Abstand, ohne sie ganz loszulassen, „Mum, ich kann mich nicht von Sam fernhalten, wenn ich weiß er liegt nebenan. Bitte, du musst das doch verstehen."

Mary lächelte, er hatte sie- aber das wollte sie noch nicht zugeben. „Na das ist doch ganz einfach, einer von euch tauscht das Zimmer mit eurem Dad und mir. So haben wir alle ein Problem weniger."

Dean ließ sie abrupt los und Sam riss die Augen auf. „MUM!" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

Das war zu viel, Mary fing laut an zu lachen. Dadurch angelockt kam John auch rein. „Was ist denn hier los?" wollte er gleich wissen. „Schatz, unsere Jungs verstehen keinen Spaß mehr seid sie ein Paar sind", lachte sie weiter.  
John sah fragend von einem zum anderen. Dean ging zu Sam und stellte sich neben ihn und Mary kam schön langsam wieder zur Ruhe. „Sollte ich was wissen?" fragte John weiter.

Mary ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein mein Schatz, alles ist okay, wenn du draußen Hilfe brauchst, schnapp dir einen der zwei, der andere gehört mir."

„Okay, Sam komm mit, Dean steht sowieso viel lieber in der Küche, als Tische zurecht zu stellen", meinte er an seinen Sohn gewandt. Sam nickt, griff im Vorbeigehen kurz nach Deans Hand und drückte sie schnell. Dean drückte zurück und stellte sich neben seine Mum.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?" wollte er dann wissen. Mary sah ihren Sohn von der Seite an und meinte: „Ich bin über die ganze Entwicklung nicht wirklich begeistert, aber wir stehen hinter euch und das bleibt auch so. Wir müssen uns an die neue Situation auch erst gewöhnen."

Dean nickte und schnitt weiter das Gemüse klein, das vor ihm lag.

Draußen bei John und Sam ging es natürlich wieder um das gleiche Thema. „Dad, Dean und ich schlafen in einem Bett."

John drehte sich überrascht um und meinte: „Oh Mann, ihr habt ja nicht lange gebraucht."  
„Dad! Ich hab nicht gesagt wir schlafen miteinander, sonder nur das wir in einem Bett schlafen!"

„Das andere will ich auch gar nicht wissen, echt nicht. War deshalb der ganze Aufstand vorher in der Küche?"

Sam nickte. „Ja, ich weiß nicht ob Mum uns gesehen hat oder nur mein leeres Zimmer. Sie hat's auf jeden Fall heute früh entdeckt."  
„Zum ersten Mal?" wollte John wissen.  
Jetzt schüttelte Sam den Kopf, „Nein, schon fast die ganze Woche."  
John seufzte laut. „Ihr legt ja ein ganz schönes Tempo vor. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Nein, es ist alles okay, echt. Weist du, wir haben vorher schon fast nie was getrennt unternommen, jetzt will ich ihn am liebsten jede Minute um mich haben, besonders da er nächstes Jahr aufs College geht und dann nicht mehr immer hier sein wird."

John nickte, „Habt ihr euch schon drüber unterhalten?"  
„Nur kurz, wir wollen erst die Beratungstermine abwarten, bevor wir uns jetzt schon Gedanken über eine Trennung machen. Wenn wir es bis dahin schaffen, schaffen wir auch das dann."

„Vernünftige Einstellung, seid ihr beide der Meinung?"  
„Ja, wieso?"  
„Ach nur so, es scheint, ihr tut euch gut als Pärchen."

Sam nickte glücklich und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.  
`Jetzt ist er wieder mein kleiner Sohn der sich über so Kleinigkeiten freuen kann und nicht der erwachsenen Mann von gerade eben´, ging es John durch den Kopf.

„Was?" fragte Sam, dem der Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Dad nicht entgangen ist.  
„Ach nichts, du wurdest nur so schnell erwachsen", antwortete John etwas wehmütig.  
„Dad, wirst du jetzt rührselig?" lachte Sam.

„Nein, ist schon wieder vorbei. Na komm, deck den Tisch", lächelte John und drehte sich wieder zum Grill. Sam nickte und klopfte seinem Vater beim Vorbeigehen einmal kräftig auf die Schulter. Drinnen sah er Dean alleine in der Küche stehen. Mary war nicht zu sehen.

Also stellte er sich hinter ihm, legte beide Hände links und rechts auf dessen Hüften und zog ihn etwas zu sich. „Hey Babe", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Dean bekam an der Stelle, wo Sams Atem ihn traf, sofort Gänsehaut und er lehnte sich an die Brust des Größeren.

„Hey Baby, brauchst du was?" meinte er.  
„Ja, zuerst einen Kuss und dann das Besteck und Gläser."  
Den Kuss bekam er sofort. Leider konnten sie ihn nicht auskosten, da Mary um die Ecke kam. „Jungs auseinander, ich bin wieder daaa", rief sie laut, was die beiden auseinanderschrecken ließ.

„Sag mal, du hast heut so komisch gute Laune, was habt ihr gestern gemacht?" wollte Sam wissen. Mary schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Glaubt mir, wir wollen nicht alles von euch wissen und ihr wollt nicht alles von uns wissen."

„Bääh Mum!" rief Dean sofort und Sam fing an zu lachen.  
Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Sag ich doch."

Sam nahm das Besteck und ging damit wieder nach draußen. „Hey, wie weit sind die Beiden da drinnen?" fragte John. „Ähm, fast fertig. Die anderen können kommen."  
„Gut, ich brauch nur noch das Fleisch auflegen, damit wart ich aber bis alle da sind."

Wie auf Kommando klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Die ersten, die auf die Terrasse kamen, waren Bobby, Karen und Pastor Jim. Mary und Dean kamen gleich hinter ihnen und hatten Getränke bei sich.

Als auch noch Ellen und Jo da waren, fing John an das Fleisch aufzulegen und alle setzten sich an den Tisch. Es wurde viel geredet, gelacht und auch gegessen. Plötzlich wendete sich Bobby an Dean. „Hey Junge, was machst du in den Winterferien?"

Dean sah auf. „Ähm keine Ahnung, wieso?"  
„Ich dachte du könntest mir am Schrottplatz bei ein paar Autos helfen."  
„Ja klar und was macht Sammy derweil?"

„Was er will, er kann natürlich mitkommen. Ich glaub aber das es ihm lieber wäre wenn er hier bleiben könnte."  
Sam und Dean schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Ich komm nur wenn Sammy mitkommt. Ich komm mit", sprachen beide gleichzeitig.

Bis auf John und Mary sahen sie alle etwas verwirrt an. „Früher hast du dich immer dagegen gewehrt deine Ferien am Schrottplatz zu verbringen", meinte Bobby.

„Ja, Zeiten ändern sich", meinte Sam und biss in seinen Burger.

„Bis dahin ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, sprecht dann noch mal darüber, okay?" warf jetzt Mary ein.  
Alle nickten und wanden sich wieder anderen Themen zu.

„Sam, Dean könnt ihr bitte noch was zu trinken holen und nehmt gleich ein paar Teller mit rein", forderte Mary die Beiden auf.  
Die nickten und waren ihrer Mutter gerade sehr dankbar.

Drinnen stellten sie die Teller ab und nahmen sich in den Arm um sich zu küssen. Sie stellten sich so, dass die von draußen nicht gesehen werden konnten.

„Baby ich fahr nur mit dir in den Ferien zu Bobby, das weist du."  
Sam nickte. „Ich weiß, ich fands früher schon immer doof wenn du ein oder zwei Wochen dort warst, aber jetzt will ich das gar nicht. Ich kann aber mitkommen. Die Vorstellung wie du verschwitzt und Ölverschmiert an einem Auto bastelst hat was", grinst Sam.

„Achso? Du denkst immer nur an das Eine", lächelte auch Dean.  
„Das hat noch keiner zu mir gesagt, aber dafür schon öfters zu dir. Du bringst die schlimmsten Seiten in mir zum Vorschein."  
„Nicht die Schlimmsten, nur die Verborgendsten", stellte Dean klar und küsst ihn wieder.

Sie teilten die mitgebrachten Getränke aus und setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Deans Handy läutete, er stand auf und ging nach drinnen um abzuheben. Als er kurz mit Cas gesprochen hatte, winkte er Sam zu sich.

„Was gibt's?" wollte er gleich wissen.

„Cas und Gab haben Sehnsucht nach uns sie wollen sich im Crystal mit uns treffen, denkst du wir haben ne Chance wenn wir Jo mitnehmen?"

Das Crystal war ein Cafe mit angrenzendem Spielbereich mit ein paar Pooltischen und Automaten. Sie trafen sich nachmittags öfters dort, da das Neon erst am Abend interessant wurde.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sag, du rufst gleich zurück."

Dean nickte und vertröstete seinen Freund um ein paar Minuten. Sam ging derweil zurück und fragte laut: „Ähm ein paar Freunde von uns sind in der Stadt, wir würden uns gern mit ihnen treffen und Jo mitnehmen. Ist das okay?"

Da John und Mary zustimmten, hatte auch Ellen nichts einzuwenden und Jo schon mal gar nicht. Ellen war eine alte Freundin von Mary, also kannte Dean sie schon seit sie auf der Welt war. Nachdem Sam noch dazugekommen war, sind die drei zusammen aufgewachsen und verstanden sich gut.

Obwohl sie oft zusammen waren, kannte Jo keinen ihrer Freunde. Da ihre Eltern immer dabei waren, hatte sich das bis heute noch nicht ergeben. „Na komm Süße, gehen wir", meinte Dean an die Blondine gewandt, nachdem er Cas Bescheid gegeben hat.


	17. Chapter 17

Als die Drei das Lokal betraten, saßen die anderen schon an einem Ecktisch und machten durch Handzeichen auf sich aufmerksam. Sie begrüßten sich alle, bis Cas Jo entdeckte. „Hey Jungs, wer ist das?" wollte er gleich wissen.

„Das ist Jo, Jo das sind Castiel und Gabriel", stellte Dean alle vor und zeigte bei den Namen zu den richtigen Jungs. Dean sah verwundert zu Sam, als Jo sich sofort neben den Schwarzhaarigen setzte und der sich zu ihr hin drehte.

Er setzte sich neben Sam und flüstere ihm zu: „Ich glaub die zwei müssen wir im Auge behalten."

Sam nickte grinsend, ´die zwei sehen aus wie Himmel und Hölle, Jo der blonde Engel und Cas der schwarze Teufel´, kam es ihm in den Sinn und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter.

Dean bemerkte das natürlich und wollte wissen was er dachte. Als es Sam ihm sagte schnaubte er nur verärgert. Er nahm sich vor Jo im Auge zu behalten, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sie verletzt werden würde. Bester Freund hin oder her, das war ihm im Moment gerade vollkommen egal.

Gabriel, der sich etwas vernachlässigt fühlte stand auf und sah fragend in die Runde, „Was halltet ihr von einer Runde Pool?"

Dean und Jo nickten sofort begeistert und auch Sam schloss sich an. Cas sah etwas sauer zu seinem Cousin, hätte er sich doch lieber noch etwas mit der Blondine unterhalten.

Da er aber überstimmt war, ging er mit den anderen mit. Die Pooltische waren in einem Nebenraum zu dem man durch eine gläserne Türe kam. Kurz vor der Tür hielt Dean den Schwarzhaarigen auf und deutete den andern sie sollten schon vor gehen.

„Was ist?"  
„Was hast du mit Jo vor?" wollte er ernst wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung, sie gefällt mir. Willst du was von ihr?" meinte Cas schulterzuckend.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich und so werd ich sie auch beschützen, auch vor dir wenn´s sein muss."  
„Entspann dich Alter, ich hab sie gerade kennengelernt, weiter nichts. Ich find sie sympathisch und wenn du Augen im Kopf hast, siehst du auch wie heiß sie ist", grinste Cas

„Ja das sehe ich, das macht mir ja Sorgen. Tue nichts was du später bereuen würdest", warnte ihn Dean noch mal und ging dann zu den anderen. Sam stellte sich sofort an seine Seite, schubste ihn leicht an und legte den Kopf, wie im Kino schon schräg, nach links.

Das zauberte Dean sofort ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Er deutete mit dem Kopf zu den Toiletten und ging vor. Sam sah zu den anderen, Gab baute gerade alles auf und Cas stand natürlich bei Jo. Niemanden fiel es auf, dass die Brüder kurz verschwanden.

Kaum um die Ecke wurde Sam auch schon gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. „Uff Dean, es kann jeden Moment jemand her kommen."  
„Mir gerade egal", sagte Dean noch, bevor er Sam stürmisch küsste.

Sam erwiderte den Kuss sofort und drängte seine Zunge in Deans Mundhöhle. Erst als die Luft und der Platz in ihren Hosen eng wurde, lösten sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander.

„Gott Babe, wir können uns nicht mal an einem Nachmittag mit unseren Freunden treffen, ohne übereinander herzufallen."

Dean grinste, „Hab ich in nächster Zeit auch nicht vor."  
„Was war jetzt mit Cas wegen Jo?" wollte Sam dann wissen, ließ den Älteren dabei aber nicht los.

Dean kuschelte sich an den Größeren und meinte: „Ich hab ihn nur gewarnt. Jo ist wie eine Schwester für mich, als er mir dann aber gesagt hat wie heiß sie ist, hab ich nur noch dich vor Augen gehabt", dann hob er den Kopf und küsste seinen Sammy wieder.

„Mich hat's ganz schön erwischt Baby", sagte er noch liebevoll.  
Sam fing an zu strahlen und küsste Dean auch noch mal. „Mich auch", sagte er dann noch bevor sie sich schweren Herzens wieder trennten und zu den anderen zurückgingen.

Sie spielten ein paar Runden bei denen Dean ganz klar dominierte, Sam und Gabriel gleich auf waren und Cas so von Jo abgelenkt war, dass er recht schnell aufgab und sich mit ihr in eine Ecke verzog.

Sam beobachtete Dean amüsiert, da der immer ein Auge auf Jo, ein Auge auf ihm hatte und trotzdem versuchte sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Als gerade keine zu ihnen sah, stellte er sich knapp hinter ihn, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und meinte leise: „Entspann dich Babe, alles ist gut."

Dean drehte seinen Kopf und bekam prompt einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase, die er gleich etwas verzog. Sam musste lachen und ging wieder etwas auf Abstand.

„Hey Leute, spielen wir weiter oder lassen wir es bleiben? Cas hat ja wohl kein wirkliches Interesse mehr am Pool", rief Gabriel ihnen zu. Irritiert sahen sie in die Ecke, wo der Schwarzhaarige mit Jo stand und sahen die beiden knutschend dort stehen.

Als Dean losstürmen wollte hielt Sam ihn gerade noch zurück. „Lass sie", meinte er warnend. Gabriel war so schlau und ging in Richtung seines Cousins um ihn etwas zurückzuholen bevor Dean in die Luft ging.

Sam nahm diesen derweil am Arm und zog ihn in eine kleine Nische. Dort zog er ihn zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen. „Babe, beruhige dich. Cas ist kein schlechter Typ und noch dazu dein bester Freund. Jo ist keine kleine Prinzessin und kann sich wehren wenn sie was nicht will. Wir reden mit ihr wenn wir alleine sind, okay?"

Dean entspannte sich in Sams Armen und atmete tief durch. „Wenn du meinst, aber ich muss doch auf sie aufpassen."  
„Das tust du ja auch und du machst das gut. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie das ist wenn du auf jemanden aufpasst", lächelte Sam den Kleineren an.

Dean lächelte zurück und stahl sich schnell einen kleinen Kuss. „Hast recht, was würd ich nur ohne meinen intelligenten Kleinen tun?" fragte er grinsen. Sam drehte die Augen über und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wärst grad auf deinen besten Freund losgegangen. Ich glaub du musst dich jetzt abkühlen, lass uns Jo schnappen und fahren wir."

Dean nickte, „Okay."

Gemeinsam kamen sie wieder hervor und gingen zu den anderen Drei. „Jo es wird Zeit, wir fahren zurück", meinte Sam und sah ihr dabei bedeutungsvoll in die Augen. Da beide von klein auf immer von Dean beschützt wurden, konnten sie sich so verständigen, wenn Dean kurz vor einem ´Beschützerausbruch´ stand.

Sie verstand sofort und ging noch einen Schritt weiter weg von dem Schwarzhaarigen, der es ihr mit seinen unglaublich blauen Augen irgendwie angetan hatte. „Ähm ja, freut mich euch kennengelernt zu haben", sagte sie schnell, fügte dann aber noch an Cas gewandt hinzu: „Du hast ja meine Nummer, ich warte."

Dean zuckte schon wieder, was sie und auch Sam dazu veranlasste ihn am Arm zu nehmen und durch die Glastüre wieder ins Cafe zu schieben. Kurz sah sie sich noch einmal um und nickte lächelnd und entschuldigend zurück.

Schweigend liefen sie zum Impala und Dean fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los. Jo machte sich gar nicht die Mühe sich über Dean aufzuregen, so kannte und liebte sie ihn. Auch wenn es oft anstrengend war. Sie war echt froh nicht ständig in seiner Nähe und damit unter seiner Aufsicht zu sein.

Oft schon hatte Sam ihr Mitleid, obwohl der nicht den Anschein erweckte, ein Problem mit Deans Beschützerinstinkt zu haben. Sie bewunderte Sam für seine Ruhe und fand die innige Beziehung der beiden Jungs schon immer faszinierend.

Plötzlich wurde sie von Deans Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Was meintest du damit, er hätte deine Nummer?"  
„Na was wohl, ich hab sie ihm gegeben", antwortet sie und verdrehte ihre hübschen dunklen Augen.

„Warum?"  
„Warum wohl? Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder, dann aber auf alle Fälle ohne dich."  
„Ganz sicher nicht", entkam es Dean.

Da Jo so saß, dass sie nicht zur Mitte nach vorne sah, streckte Sam seine Hand und legte sie Dean beruhigend auf die Hand, die am Schaltknüppel lag. Gleichzeitig sah er ihn an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er kam sich gerade vor wie eine Mutter die zwischen Vater und Tochter vermitteln musste.

„Dean es reicht, weist du was über ihn, dass ich wissen sollte?" wollte Jo jetzt wissen.

Damit hatte Dean jetzt nicht gerechnet, er wusste Cas war in Ordnung, es ging ihm nur gegen den Strich Jo überhaupt mit jemanden knutschen zu sehen. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte erstmal nichts mehr.

„Na siehst du, du kennst ihn, also wenn er nicht gut für mich wäre, würdest du es mir sagen."  
„Ja doch, ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Ich will nicht, dass dir jemand weh tut."  
„Ja ich weiß und ich hab dich deswegen auch lieb, aber ist es nicht besser ich treff mich mit jemanden, den du kennst als mit jemanden den ich in Mums Bar aufgable?"

„Schon gut, ich hab's kapiert. Sag mir aber wenn er nicht okay zu dir ist."  
Jo rückte hinter den Fahrersitz, streckte ihre Hände nach vorne um Dean mit dem Sitz zu umarmen.

Sam, der seine Hand schon vorher wieder zurückgezogen hatte, lächelte. Jo sah zur Seite, zwinkerte ihm zu und lächelte zurück. „Jaja ihr zwei, ihr habt euch schon immer über mich lustig gemacht, aber ich bin der Ältere und werd immer auf euch aufpassen, egal was kommt", meinte Dean leicht eingeschnappt.

Er meinte es doch nur gut und obwohl nichts über Sam ging, würde er auch für Jo alles tun um sie zu beschützen. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren hatten sie sich still darauf geeinigt über Jo und Cas kein Wort zu verlieren.

Betont fröhlich gingen sie ins Haus, wo sie den Rest der Sonntagsgesellschaft noch immer auf der Terrasse fanden. Einige Flaschen Wein und Bier zeigten ihnen, dass sie nicht vermisst wurden.

„Wir sind wieder daaa!" machte Dean auf sie aufmerksam.  
„Hy, hattet ihr einen schönen Nachmittag?" wollte Mary gleich wissen.  
Alle drei nickten. „Gut, setzt euch noch ein bisschen zu uns", meinte John.

Sie unterhielten sich alle noch gut, nur Dean zuckte kurz, als Jo eine SMS bekam und sofort anfing zu strahlen. Natürlich war sowohl Sam als auch ihm klar von wem die kam.

Als es Abend wurde, löste sich die Gesellschaft langsam auf. Sam und Dean wurden gebeten die Terrasse wieder in ihren Uhrzustand zu bringen, während ihre Eltern drinnen alles fertig machten. Die Jungs beeilten sich, wünschten noch eine Gute Nacht und verschwanden nach oben.

„Hey Babe, was hältst du von einer gemeinsamen Dusche?" wollte Sam wissen, als sie oben und außer Hörweite waren. Dean drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. „Viel halte ich davon, los komm", antwortete er und zog den Größeren an seinem Shirt hinter sich ins Bad.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche mit ein bisschen Fummelei lagen sie aneinandergeschmiegt und glücklich im Bett.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Gutenachtkuss waren sie auch schnell eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich gemeinsam fertig und gingen nach unten zum Frühstück. „Morgen Jungs", wurden sie von ihren Eltern begrüßt. Mary streckte Dean ein Stück Papier entgegen. „Deine Krank- und Gesundmeldung für vorige Woche", erklärte sie auf Deans fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach ja, danke", meinte er nur und setzte sich, da Sam schon dabei war für sie Beide Kaffee zu holen. Als der Größere die Tasse vor ihm hinstellte lächelten sie sich an und begannen zu frühstücken.

„Wir haben heute Nachmittag den Termin bei eurem Direktor Mr. Pamers, es kann sein, dass er euch dazuholt. Ach und Dean, du bist diese Woche noch vom Sport befreit. Kleine Übungen sind okay, zum Training darfst du aber erst nächste Woche wieder", erklärte John.

Dean sah ihn an und nickte nur, da er gerade den Mund voll hatte. Sam schluckte erst und wollte dann wissen: „Was sagt ihr ihm?"

„Wir sagen ihm wie es ist, dass ihr nicht blutsverwandt seid, so wie es die meisten hier einfach annehmen und wir das jetzt aufklären müssen, da ihr euch ineinander verliebt habt und eine Beziehung führt. Wir wollen nicht das Jugendamt vor der Tür haben", meinte Mary.

„Denkst du er versteht das?" wollte jetzt Dean wissen.  
John und Mary sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Das wissen wir heute Nachmittag, auf alle Fälle kann er euch nichts tun, da ihr nichts Falsches macht", meinte nun John. Die vier sahen sich an und seufzten kurz auf.

Sam nahm Deans Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. Dean lächelte ihn an und fühlte sich gleich besser. „Na los, auf geht's", meinte er und stand, noch immer mit Sams Hand verbunden, auf. Sie gingen noch schnell nach oben um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Kurz vor der Treppe wurde Sam zurückgehalten. „So nicht Baby, ich will noch einen Kuss", grinste Dean ihn an und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Aber gerne doch", meinte er und küsste den Kleineren liebevoll.


	18. Chapter 18

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Am Schulgelände parkte Dean wie üblich in der Nähe des Eingangs und sie stiegen aus. Dean steuerte sofort auf Castiel zu, der mit Adam herumstand und Sam folgte ihm sicherheitshalber schnell.

„Hey Cas, wir müssen reden", rief er seinem besten Freund im Vorbeigehen zu und ging zu einem der Bänke wo sie alleine waren. Sam blieb bei Adam stehen und beobachtete die Beiden.

Als der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden erreichte, hob er sofort beide Hände als Zeichen des Friedens. „Hey, bevor du wieder anfängst, ich hab Jo gestern noch angerufen und wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Ich werd diese Woche mal in die Bar ihrer Mutter fahren und sie besuchen."

„Schon gut", meinte Dean. „Ich hab da gestern vielleicht etwas überreagiert", fügte er noch etwas kleinlaut hinzu.

„Etwas?" fragte Castiel grinsend nach. „Sonst kenn ich solche Reaktionen bei dir nur wenn es um Sam geht."

„Hey, ich verteidige nun mal alle die ich liebe und Jo ist wie meine kleine Schwester. Ich kenn dich und weiß, du bist okay", rechtfertigte sich Dean gleich. Cas fing an zu lachen, „Na dann danke für deine Erlaubnis, mehr oder weniger zumindest."

Dean lachte auch mit und boxte ihn einmal in den Oberarm. „Was ist mit dir eigentlich? Kommst du wieder zum Training?" wechselte Castiel jetzt das Thema.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Erst nächste Woche wieder."

„Na mal schauen, ob du´s dann noch mit mir aufnehmen kannst", ärgerte ihn sein Freund. „Mit dir? Klar, das geht auch noch nach einem Monat Nichtstun", schoss Dean sofort zurück. Lachend gingen sie zurück zu den Anderen, bei denen mittlerweile auch der Rest ihrer Freunde war.

Dean wurde freudig begrüßt und sie trennten sich nach dem Läuten um in ihre Klassen zu kommen. Die Brüder sahen sich noch einmal in die Augen und folgten dann den Anderen. Leider hatten sie keine Gelegenheit sich irgendwann davonzustehlen und so blieben ihnen nur ein paar sehnsüchtige Blicke die sie tauschten.

Am späten Nachmittag wurden sie aufgerufen, in das Büro des Rektors zu kommen, was natürlich gleich wieder für viel Getratsche sorgte. Da beide aus einer anderen Richtung kamen, trafen sie sich erst vor der Tür.

Einmal tief durchatmend sahen sie sich an und klopften dann. Jetzt mussten sie zum ersten Mal nicht als Brüder, sondern als Paar vor jemand Außenstehenden zu einander stehen. Die Sekretärin bat sie noch etwas zu warten und ging dann in den Nebenraum.

Sofort waren die Brüder nebeneinander und verharkten ihre Hände. „Alles klar?" wollte Dean wissen. Sam nickte, sah sich schnell um und gab ihm einen schnellen und kurzen Kuss. „Ja, alles klar", bestätigte er noch mal.

Dann ging auch schon die Tür auf und die Beiden wurden hineingerufen. Drinnen wurden sie von ihren Eltern begrüßt und der Rektor schenkte ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln. „Dean, Sam, setzt euch bitte." Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und setzten sich auf die zwei freien Stühle neben ihrer Mum.

„Also, eure Eltern haben mich gerade aufgeklärt, dass wir euch in der falschen Annahme aufgenommen haben ihr seid Brüder. Was auch gar kein Problem ist, da ihr euch jetzt aber anscheinend näher gekommen seid, hättet ihr ein Problem. Es war gut mit mir zu reden, denn sonst wären wir mit Gewissheit eingeschritten, hätten wir von eurer Beziehung gewusst und gedacht ihr wärt verwandt", fing der Direktor gleich an zu erklären.

Alle vier hörten zu und nickten erstmal nur. „Also, wie habt ihr euch das hier vorgestellt?" wollte der ältere Herr jetzt von den Jungs wissen. „Wir wollen es erstmal für uns behalten, uns wäre es aber lieb wenn sie mit unseren Lehrern sprechen würden. Mit den Schülern kommen wir dann schon klar", meinte Sam.

Der Direktor nickte und sagte: „Unterschätzt das nicht. Schwule Pärchen die ihre Zuneigung öffentlich zeigen, sind hier bei manchen nicht gern gesehen. Gerade Dean als Sportler wird es mit seinen Kollegen schwer haben. Ich hab da leider ein paar ganz bestimmte Jungen im Kopf, denen wir leider nicht Herr werden. Passt auf euch auf, ich werde tun was ich kann und keine Drohungen oder Schlimmeres von meinen Schülern an Andere dulden. Sollte etwas in der Richtung vorkommen, sprecht mit mir. Ich bin immer für euch da und werden versuchen euch zu unterstützen."

„Danke und ich weiß wen sie meinen. Bei dem Rest mach ich mir auch keine Sorgen, ein bisschen schief angeschaut zu werden ist es mir wert", antwortete Dean und nahm Sams Hand. „Na ich hoffe auch, dass das alles ist aber ich befürchte da kommt mehr", äußerte Mr. Pamers seine Bedenken.

„Was können sie tun im unsere Jungs zu schützen?" wollte Mary besorgt wissen. „Im Moment leider gar nichts, außer hinter ihnen zu stehen und eindringlich mit den Lehrern sprechen. Dann können wir nur abwarten wie sich das ganze entwickelt", erklärte der Direktor. Er verstand die Sorgen der Eltern und wollte auch nicht in deren Haut stecken.

Wenn er sich aber die beiden Jungs anschaute, merkte er sofort, dass da im Moment nichts zwischen sie kommen konnte. Sie waren verliebt und es war ihnen egal was die Anderen davon halten würden. Er beschloss zu beten, dass ihnen nichts passieren würde, denn leider waren auch einige der Lehrer nicht so eingestellt wie er, um die konnte er sich aber kümmern.

„Sollten noch Fragen oder ähnliches sein, melden sie sich einfach", bot er an. Dann sah er Dean an. „Wie geht es dir?" „Danke es geht und ab nächster Woche kann ich auch wieder zum Training."

Mr. Pamers nickte, wünschte ihnen allen alles Gute und damit waren sie entlassen. „Lief doch ganz gut", meinte John als sie draußen waren. Die Jungs waren für den Rest der Stunde vom Unterricht befreit und waren jetzt mit ihren Eltern vor der Schule.

„Ja, hätte schlimmer laufen können", bestätigte Sam. Mary machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und fragte: „Von welchen Jungs hat er da gesprochen?" Dean schloss kurz die Augen bevor er antwortete: „Mum, mach dir keine Sorgen. Da gibt es so ein paar Typen im Sportverein die sich für ganze Kerle halten weil sie eine nach der anderen flachlegen und ständig am rumprotzen sind. Keine Angst, große Klappe, nichts dahinter."

Mary bezweifelte das zwar stark, beschloss aber erstmal nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. „Okay, wir fahren dann, bis später zu Hause ihr Zwei", sagte John und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Dean sah zu dem Größeren, „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben noch zehn Minuten."

Sam fing an zu grinsen und zog den Kleineren mit sich in eine Ecke, die man nur einsehen konnte wenn man direkt davor stand. „Will ich wissen woher du die Stelle kennst?" meinte Dean lächelnd. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren.

Viel zu schnell waren die zehn Minuten um und sie mussten wieder zu ihren Klassen. „Sag mal, soll ich mit Chuck fahren, dann kannst du gleich nach Hause und musst nicht auf mich warten", schlug Sam vor.

„Nein, ich geh ein paar Runden laufen und schau den Anderen beim Training zu. Treffen wir uns dann bei meiner Kleinen?" Sam nickte und sie gingen wieder getrennte Wege. Zu ihrem Termin beim Direktor meinten sie nur, dass es eine Familienangelegenheit war.

Der Rest der Woche verlief recht schnell und ereignislos. Wann immer sie die Möglichkeit hatten, ein bisschen herumzuknutschen oder zu fummeln, ergriffen sie die sofort. Sonst genossen sie es einfach den Anderen um sich zu haben.

Auch im Bett sind sie noch nicht weiter gegangen, als an dem kleinen See am Wochenende. Beide wollten es nicht schnell und zurückhaltend. Also wollten sie warten, bis sie alleine waren und sich nur auf sich konzentrieren konnten. So hatte Dean auch noch etwas Zeit sich damit auseinander zu setzen, was aber mit jeder Berührung von Sam weniger nötig wurde.

Am Wochenende verbrachten sie so viel Zeit wie möglich zu zweit, ohne sich dabei zu isolieren. Sam ging mit Dean im Park laufen und auch etwas schwimmen, während Dean sich von Sams Klavierspiel berieseln ließ. Am Samstag fuhr die ganze Clique gemeinsam zu Ellens Bar, die etwas außerhalb lag, um Jo in ihrer Runde willkommen zu heißen. Sie und Castiel waren genauso verliebt wie die Jungs und auch Dean hatte sich mit Hilfe von Sam damit abgefunden.

Sie wurden ein bisschen angemault, dass sie die Blondine so lange versteckt hatten, ließen sich das aber wie immer augenrollend gefallen.

In der nächsten Woche fing Dean wieder an mit den anderen zu trainieren und es stellte sich wieder so etwas wie Alltag ein. Auch zu Hause, vor ihren Eltern zeigten sie sich immer öfter als Pärchen, ohne es allerdings zu übertreiben. John und Mary gewöhnten sich auch immer mehr an die neue Situation, was ihnen auch half zu übersehen, dass sich an der Schlafsituation nichts mehr geändert hatte.

Ende der Woche, als Dean mit dem Training fertig war, ging er auf direktem Weg zum Musikraum. So wie er seinen Sammy kannte, hatte der wieder die Zeit vergessen und saß noch immer an seinem neuen Stück.

Es war ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von ihm, Becky, Ash und Ava. Dean war nicht ganz klar, welche Rolle Ash dabei spielte. Er war mit ihm im Schwimmteam und wusste, dass er kein Instrument spielte. Da er aber ein absoluter Technik-Freak mit übernatürlichen Computerkenntnissen war, vermutete Dean sie brauchten ihn zur Unterstützung beim Klang oder so.

Sam sprach nie über neue Stücke bevor sie nicht fertig waren. „Ein Maler stellt auch kein unfertiges Bild aus", sagte er immer.

Von draußen war nichts zu hören, da der Raum schalldicht gemacht wurde. Die Schule hatte neben dem großen Sportprogramm auch ein sehr gutes Musikprogramm, was für die Brüder von Anfang an perfekt war und mit zu der Entscheidung getragen hatte hier her zu ziehen.

Als Dean die Türe öffnete, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Da saß sein Freund am Klavier und Becky stand mit ihrer Violine so nah bei ihm wie es irgendwie möglich war. Ava stand mit dem zweiten Streichinstrument etwas abseits und Ash fummelte an einer Art Mischpult herum.

Als sie bemerkten, dass sich der Klang im Raum änderte, sahen alle gleichzeitig zu Dean, der noch immer in der offenen Tür stand. Sams Gesicht hellte sich auf und er strahlte dem Älteren entgegen. „Hey, komm rein. Ich glaub wir haben's, willst du´s hören?"

Der Blonde sah zuerst Becky finster an, nickte dann aber und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sam klopfte neben sich auf die Bank vor dem Klavier und Dean setzte sich dazu. Dadurch wurde Becky gezwungen etwas wegzugehen, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.

Die heimlich Verliebten merkten nichts davon und genossen das enge Zusammensitzen. „Hey Ash, glaubst du wir schaffen das ganze Stück schon in einem durch?" fragte Sam. „Klar Alter, ich hab alle Einstellungen die ich brauch, wenn du und die Mädels fertig seid, LOS", antwortete der Langhaarige mit einem breitem Grinsen.

Dean sah von Einem zum Anderen und war total gespannt.

watch?v=99GyFmnH59s

Als die ersten Töne erklangen, haute es ihn fast um. Die Akustik in dem Raum war der Wahnsinn und Ash verstärkte den Hintergrund so genial, dass er sofort am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Becky und Ava hatten beim Spielen die Augen geschlossen, Ash grinste dämlich vor sich hin und Sam wirkte total gelöst. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Dean glaubte in dem Moment er war verloren. Wenn es möglich war, verliebte er sich gerade noch mehr in seinen Freund neben sich.

Nach dem letzten Ton brachen die Musiker in lauten Jubel aus und applaudierten sich gegenseitig. Die Mädels lagen sich in den Armen und hüpften herum, während Ash ihnen lachend zu sah und sie gleich damit aufzog.

Sam drehte sich zur Seite und sah Dean glücklich an. Leise sagte er: „Danke."  
„Wofür?" wollte Dean wissen.  
„Das du da bist."

Dean lächelte und drückte Sams Hand. Dann standen sie auf und gingen zu den anderen. Becky fiel Sam sofort um den Hals, der drückte sich kurz und schob sie dann gleich wieder von sich. Dean ging zu Ash und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Das war genial", meinte er. Ash lachte und meinte: „Ja, find ich auch. Als die zu mir gekommen sind, hatte ich keine Ahnung was sie von mir wollen. Jetzt denk ich, ich mach auf der Schiene weiter."  
„Klingt gut", bestätigte Dean.

Er sah zu Sam und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto und stiegen ein.


	19. Chapter 19

Am Abend lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett, die Hände unter ihren Köpfen verschränkt und sahen an die Decke. „Sam, du solltest unbedingt was in der Richtung weiter machen", meinte Dean nach einer Zeit leise.

„Hä?" kam es wenig intelligent von Sam.  
„Die Musik, das Komponieren und so. Das solltest du nicht aufgeben."  
„Ja klar, weil man als Normalo ja so gut davon leben kann."

„Baby, ich sorg schon für uns zwei."

Jetzt drehte sich Sam zur Seite und sah Dean skeptisch an. „Im Ernst, du solltest das in Richtung Lehramt oder so machen. Das ich Profisportler werde ist unrealistisch, du kannst aber in deiner Richtung was weitermachen", redete er weiter.

„Ich will nicht, dass immer jemand für mich sorgt", protestierte Sam.

Dean drehte sich auf die Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Ich werde immer für dich sorgen. Ich hoffe doch als Partner und wenn nicht, dann als Bruder. Außerdem können Lehrer selbst für sich sorgen."

„Hmm, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht", gab Sam zu und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Mit seinem Arm zog er Dean näher zu sich und der legte seinen Kopf auf Sams Brust ab. Abwesend streichelten ihre Hände und Finger langsam über den Körper des Anderen.

„Hmm das tut gut", meinte Dean als Sams Hand seine Wirbelsäule rauf und runter fuhr. Sam schob seine Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf den Körper, der halb auf ihm lag.

Er begann seine Hände etwas kontrollierter einzusetzen und merkte schnell wie Dean darauf reagierte. Zufrieden lächelnd hob er den Kopf seines Freundes auf seine Höhe und vereinte ihre Lippen. Dean rutschte ganz auf ihn und setzte sich rittlings auf.

Langsam befreite er sich von seinem Shirt und warf es hinter sich. Sams Hände strichen sofort über den nackten Oberkörper vor sich und er lächelte verliebt. Dean begann sich langsam vor- und zurückzubewegen.

Sam legte beide Hände auf Deans Hüften und dirigierte ihn ein Stück weiter nach unten. Als er ihn in der richtigen Position hatte, hob er seinen Oberkörper und sie sahen sich fest in die Augen während Dean sich immer weiter bewegte.

Sam zog auch sein Shirt aus und umschlang den Kleineren mit seinen Armen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Babe, ich will nicht mehr lange warten, ich will dich so sehr, dass es weh tut."

Dean sah seinen Freund an und nickte. „Ich auch Baby, ich lass mir was einfallen." Irritiert sah Sam ihn an. „Was willst du dir denn einfallen lassen?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung, aber lass mich nur machen."  
Sam grinste: „Den Satz hör ich gern von dir."  
„Ach ja?" fragte Dean noch mal nach und schob seine Hüften ruckartig nach vorne, so dass sich ihre Mitten trafen.

Sam keuchte laut auf und schloss reflexartig die Augen während er den Kopf nach hinten warf. Dean nutzte das sofort und saugte sich an seinem Hals fest. Bevor ein bleibender Fleck entstehen konnte, wechselte er die Stelle und saugte dort weiter.

„Warte, ich will dich nackt, bitte", stammelte Sam. Dean löste sich, drückte Sams Oberkörper wieder zurück aufs Bett und zog ihm die Short von den Beinen. Schnell entledigte er sich noch seiner eigenen und schon war er wieder über ihm.

„Fass uns an Baby, mach schon", bettelte Dean und sah ihm verlangend in die Augen. Sam setzte sich wieder auf, zeigte Dean, dass er die Beine um ihn schlingen soll und machte das gleiche. So saßen sie im Bett und Sam griff zwischen sie um beide Erektionen gleichzeitig zu pumpen.

„Shit, Jaaa", stöhnten sie laut auf und lehnten sich an die jeweils andere Stirn. Ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen pumpte Sam sie beide zusammen und Dean bewegte sich rhythmisch mit. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte der Jüngere wie sein Freund abspritzte.

Der Anblick alleine genügte um auch ihn über die Klippe springen zu lassen. Erschöpft blieben sie noch einen Moment sitzen und versuchten runter zu kommen. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, griff Sam auf den Nachtisch und säuberte sie mit den Taschentüchern die dort schon fix lagen.

„Lass uns schlafen, bin müde", nuschelte Dean und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sam kuschelte sich dazu und bald schon schliefen sie tief und fest.

Auch die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Dean hatte jede Menge zu tun, da es sein letztes Jahr war und außer zu lernen musste er an allen Möglichen Aktivitäten teilnehmen, die gerade in der Planung bzw. in der Umsetzung waren.

Sam half und unterstützte ihn wo er nur konnte und konzentrierte sich sonst auf seine Angelegenheiten. Je näher sie sich als Paar kamen, desto weniger gefiel ihnen die ganze Heimlichtuerei. Ihnen war klar, dass auch wenn es raus ist, sie nicht ständig übereinander herfallen konnten.

Aber sie mussten sich nicht für jeden Kuss und jede Berührung irgendwo verstecken. Mittlerweile kannten sie jedes Eck, jede Nische und jede unbenutzte Kammer am Schulgelände und obwohl sie es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien wollten, hielt sie noch etwas zurück. Es war einfach noch nicht die richtige Zeit.

Ende der Woche stand Sam am Auto und wartete auf Dean. Er sah wie Einer nach dem Anderen aus der Sporthalle kam, nur sein Freund nicht. Als auch noch Cas nach draußen kam und ihn im Vorbeigehen zuwinkte, wollte Sam einfach nachsehen.

Er ging in die große Halle und rief laut nach Dean. Da dieser sich nicht meldete ging er weiter zu den Umkleiden. Als er die Türe öffnete sah er ihn. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, mit nichts an außer seiner Jeans und wühlte in seiner Sporttasche.

Sam schluckte trocken, schaute nach rechts und nach links und ging hinein. Als er Dean leise vor sich hin fluchen hörte musste er schmunzeln. Langsam schlich er sich an ihn ran und legte beide Hände an seinen Hintern. Gleichzeitig flüsterte er: „Hey Babe", in sein Ohr.

Dean erschrak so sehr, dass Sam ihn festhalten musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er zu Boden ging. Dean lehnte sich nach hinten und hechelte nach Luft. „Sam! Willst du mich umbringen?" fragte er mit klopfenden Herzen.

Sam, der ihn noch immer fest im Arm hielt, lächelte und fing an, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Bevor sich Deans Herz beruhigen konnte, fing es schon wieder an zu rasen, diesmal aber vor Erregung. „Hmmm", summte er zufrieden und ließ sich komplett nach hinten fallen, während Sams Hände seinen nackten Oberkörper streichelten.

Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, drehte er sich um und presste sich an den Größeren. Sie küssten sich stürmisch und vergaßen komplett wo sie waren. Erst als sie hinter sich ein „Was zum Teufel?", hörten, fuhren sie erschrocken auseinander.

Da stand Castiel und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dean räusperte sich. „Hey, hast du was vergessen?" fragte er einfach mal nach, doch der Schwarzhaarige überging die Frage. „Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?" wollte er wissen.

Sam sah zu Boden und stammelte: „Wir…wir haben…sind…", doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ihr seid Brüder!"  
Jetzt sah Sam auf und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Nein, sind wir nicht Cas."

Dean ging vor und drückte seinen besten Freund auf einen der Sitzbänke. „Hör uns bitte mal zu, dann kannst du dir überlegen was du davon hältst." Dann sah er Sam hilfesuchend an, der auch sofort an seiner Seite war.

„Hör zu Cas, als wir noch ganz klein waren, sind unsere Eltern zusammengekommen. Deans Dad ist abgehauen und meine Mum ist gestorben, als ich ein Baby war. Als seine Mum und mein Dad geheiratet haben, haben sie uns gegenseitig adoptiert, deswegen haben wir allen denselben Nachnamen. Wir hatten nie einen Grund zu erklären, dass wir Stiefbrüder sind. Naja, bis jetzt zumindest."

Cas sah von Einem zum Anderen. „Was ist das zwischen euch? Du bist doch gar nicht schwul" meinte er an Dean gewandt. Der sah zu Sam und antwortete: „Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt scheiß egal ob schwul, bi oder hetero, ich will Sam und wir sind zusammen. Unsere Eltern und die Schule wissen Bescheid, naja und jetzt auch du."

Cas stand auf und meinte: „Okay Jungs, ich muss das jetzt erstmal sacken lassen, wir sehen uns."  
Sam sah ihn fragend an, „Wieso bist du eigentlich zurückgekommen?"  
„Ach ja, ich hab meine Jacke vergessen", er holte diese aus seinem Spind und ging wieder.

Sam und Dean sahen sich seufzend an. Sie konnten jetzt nur auf eine Reaktion von ihm warten.  
„Na komm, zieh dich an und wir fahren nach Hause, er wird sich schon melden."  
„Ja hast recht, komm her", er zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn fest. Dann küsste er ihn auf die Wange und zog sich endlich fertig an. Gemeinsam verließen sie das verlassene Schulgebäude und fuhren heim.

Als sie am Abend in Sams Bett kuschelten, störte sie die Türglocke nicht wirklich. Erst als es an der Zimmertüre klopfte, trennten sie sich. Dean setzte sich an Sams Schreibtisch, Sam blieb am Bett sitzen. Als alles normal aussah, sagte Sam: „Ja? Wer will was?"

Die Tür ging auf und Castiel steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. Etwas verunsichert sahen die ehemaligen Brüder ihn an. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen und meinte: „Also wegen mir müsst ihr nicht so weit auseinander sitzen."

Alle atmeten erleichtert aus. „Jetzt komm schon rein und mach die Tür zu", forderte Dean ihn auf. Sie saßen noch lange zusammen und redeten über die letzten Wochen. Cas hatte kein wirkliches Problem damit, er musste sich nur erst von dem Schock erholen. Er versprach auch hinter der Beziehung zu stehen, so lange sie diese noch nicht öffentlich machen wollten und ihnen danach zu helfen es zu erklären.

Die Meinung der meisten war ihnen egal, aber ihren Freunden würden sie es schon erst genau erklären dürfen, bevor sich jeder seine Meinung bildete. Eben genau so wie bei Cas, nur auf den Überraschungseffekt könnten sie verzichten.

Ab dem nächsten Morgen hatten sie ein neues Spiel für sich entdeckt. Castiel provozieren!

Sie wussten, sie konnten sich auf ihn verlassen und so machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus sich von ihm immer wieder erwischen zu lassen.

Mal beim Händchenhalten, mal beim Blickkontakt und immer mal wieder verschwanden sie, wenn er gerade hinsah. Cas nahm es mit Humor, er gönnte es den Beiden. Jetzt wusste er auch warum Dean so anders war. Er war einfach verliebt und wer konnte das im Moment besser verstehen als er, wo er doch gerade mit Jo zusammengekommen war.

Auch wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm diese Kleinigkeiten schon vorher aufgefallen waren, er sie aber einfach nur nicht zuordnen konnte.

Immer öfter sprachen die Jungs jetzt auch über ihre Zukunft, besonders über das nächste Jahr wo sie auf jeden Fall getrennt sein würden. Dean wollte sportlich schon weiter machen, sich aber eher auf etwas Handfesteres vorbereiten.

So suchte er ein College, in der Nähe, das sowohl Sport- als auch Musikkurse anbot, wo er aber auch Seminare in Richtung Architektur besuchen konnte. Das war etwas, was er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, die College Berater aber auch ganz bestimmt zur Verzweiflung treiben würde.

Sam versuchte ihn eine Weile mit dem Traumberuf Koch aufzuziehen, ließ es dann aber bleiben, als Dean drohte nie mehr in die Küche zu gehen.

Für ihr erstes Mal hatten sie auch schon eine Gelegenheit im Auge. John und Marys Hochzeitstag. Da machten die Beiden immer etwas Besonderes und suchten sich für das Wochenende irgendwo ein Zimmer. Da wären Sam und Dean alleine. Sie wollten sich nicht darauf versteifen, wollten aber auch nicht mehr länger warten.

Wenn sie versucht hätten die Beiden aus dem Haus zu bekommen, wäre es erst recht nichts geworden, da ihre Eltern nicht dumm waren und gerade dann ganz sicher schön brav aufgepasst hätten. John und Mary war klar, was passieren würde, wenn sie die Beiden länger alleine ließen, auf der anderen Seite wussten sie auch, dass es so oder so passieren würde.

Bis jetzt haben die Jungs noch keine Probleme gemacht und sie vertrauten sich gegenseitig. Das wollten sie beibehalten und auf ihre Erziehung vertrauen.


	20. Chapter 20

Am Freitagmorgen kam Castiel auf Sam und Dean zu und hatte einen sehr zerknautschten Gesichtsausdruck. "Hey Jungs, sagt mal, Jo weiß nichts von euch?!" meinte er mehr feststellend als fragend. Da sonst niemand in der Nähe war, konnte er mit ihnen reden.

Beide schüttelten mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.  
"Ähm, naja, jetzt schon.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige kleinlaut. "Was hast du getan?" wollte Dean gleich wissen.

"Ich, ich wusste es nicht. Ich war mir sicher sie weiß Bescheid und als sie über den neuen Club, nicht weit von ihr entfernt gesprochen hat und ob wir da hingehen, meinte ich, ihr könntet doch auch mit. Da müsstet ihr euch nicht zurückhalten und so aufpassen, da uns dort ja niemand kennt. Als ich gemerkt habe, dass sie keine Ahnung hat wovon ich spreche, war es schon zu spät", erklärte Cas.

Sam sackte etwas frustriert in sich zusammen und Dean sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Sorry Leute, es war echt keine Absicht."  
"Schon gut Cas, wir rufen sie heut Nachmittag an und klären das, okay?" sagte Sam und warf Dean einen Blick zu, damit er sich auch wieder etwas beruhigte.

Sowohl Dean als auch Cas nickten dem Jüngeren zu.

"Was ist mit dem Club? Geht ihr mit?" wollte Castiel dann noch wissen. "Zuerst klären wir das mit Jo, dann sagen wir dir Bescheid", bestimmte Dean. "Ist gut, ich." weiter kam er nicht, da Andi und Chuck bei ihnen auftauchten und sofort Sams Aufmerksamkeit forderten.

Er warf seinen Partner und dessen besten Freund noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging mit den Beiden mit. "Na los, gehen wir auch rein. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät und wir wissen, dass du nicht mit Absicht geplaudert hast", meinte Dean versöhnlich und ging in Richtung Schulgebäude.  
Cas atmete erleichtert auf und folgte ihm.

Als die Jungs am Abend zu Hause parkten, sahen sie sofort Jo´s Wagen in der Einfahrt stehen. "Den Anruf können wir uns sparen", meinte Sam und sah etwas entsetzt zu dem Wagen.

Dean seufzte laut und stahl sich von Sam noch schnell einen Kuss, bevor sie zusammen rein gingen. Kaum durch die Tür, kam ihnen Mary auch schon entgegen, "Hey Jungs, ihr habt Besuch." Beide nickten und gingen weiter in die Küche.

"Hey Jo", kam es von ihnen gleichzeitig. Die Blondine sah auf und sagte nur: "Wollt ihr hier oder oben reden?" "Oben", meinte Dean sofort und ging gleich vor. Sam ließ Jo den Vortritt und folgte den Beiden.

In Deans Zimmer teilten sie sich auf und sahen sich an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sam fasste sich ein Herz und fing an: "Okay wir wissen, dass Cas sich verplappert hat. Was willst du jetzt von uns hören?"

"Alles", meinte sein nur.

"Gut, kurz gesagt wir sind zusammen, halten Händchen, knutschen rum, eigentlich das gleiche was du wahrscheinlich mit Cas machst", redete Sam einfach weiter. Dean drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in Sams Richtung und sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Sams Erklärung klang für ihn etwas aggressiv und als er zu Jo sah, schaute die auch irritiert drein.

"Okaayy", meinte sie langgezogen, "ich wollte euch nicht verurteilen oder so. Ich will nur wissen, warum Cas von euch weiß und ich nicht", meinte sie weiter. Sam seufzte lauf auf und setzte sich neben Dean auf das Bett. "Sorry, so war das nicht gemeint. Im Moment wissen nur Mum, Dad und die Schule davon, weil wir es so wollten. Cas hat uns erwischt, also mussten wir ihm alles erzählen. Du wärst sicher eine der Ersten gewesen, denen wir es gesagt hätten, aber es ist echt nicht so leicht", rechtfertigte er sich und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

Dean ergriff seine Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen liebevoll auf und ab. "Jo, wir sind für alle Brüder. Ja, du weißt, dass wir es nicht sind, aber sogar wir mussten erst über das brüderliche wegkommen. Wir wollten noch keine Einmischung von Außen", erklärte jetzt Dean mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Okay, das versteh ich. Wie lange schon?" meinte Jo.  
"Seit ich im Krankenhaus war."  
"Oh, seitdem haben wir uns schon dreimal gesehen, warum ist mir das nicht aufgefallen?"  
Jetzt grinste Sam breit. "Vielleicht warst du von einem bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Typen mit blauen Augen zu sehr abgelenkt?"

Jo wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick. "Ja genau, deswegen", lachte jetzt auch noch Dean. "Schon möglich", entgegnete Jo etwas spitz, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Rausschauend sprach sie weiter: "Seid ihr richtig zusammen? Mit allem drum und dran? Es stimmt, für mich ward ihr immer Brüder, ja fast schon meine Brüder und jetzt?"

Auch Dean stand auf, ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. "Du bist auch wie unsere kleine Schwester und daran wird sich nie was ändern. Meine Welt hat sich um Sam gedreht, seit er bei mir ist. Also wird das für dich nichts ändern, nur für uns hat sich alles geändert", sagte er liebevoll und gab ihr einen Kuss in die Haare.

Sam lächelte bei dem Anblick. "Alles okay?" wollte er wissen. Jo sah zuerst ihn und dann Dean hinter sich an und nickte. "Ja, lasst mir ein bisschen Zeit, aber es ist echt alles okay. Kommt ihr mit in den Club oder hat Cas gar nichts gesagt?"

"Doch hat er, er musste doch erklären warum er es dir gesagt hat. Er war ganz schön fertig deswegen." Jo kicherte, "Oh ja, er wollte mich dann für dumm verkaufen und alles ins Lächerliche ziehen. Bis ich die Wahrheit aus ihm raus hatte, dauerte es eine ganz Weile."

Dean löste sich von ihr, "Wuah, ich will gar nicht wissen was du dafür gemacht hast." Sam und Jo fingen gleichzeitig an zu lachen, was Dean beleidigt dreinschauen ließ. "Haha, ich will echt nicht wissen was mein kleines Schwesterchen mit meinem besten Freund treibt."

"Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Ihr wollt nichts Genaues über Cas und mich wissen und ich nichts von euch. Händchenhalten und knutschen ist erlaubt, über alles Weitere wird nicht gesprochen, okay", meinte Jo.

"Außer er tut was, was du nicht willst, dann kommst du sofort zu uns", entgegnete Dean sofort. "Jaja, dann komm ich, aber erst nachdem ich ihm gezeigt habe, dass ich weder dumm noch schwach bin", lächelte die Blondine zuckersüß.

"Schon verstanden, um dich brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen", lachte Sam, ging auf Dean zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Erstens hatte er einfach das Bedürfnis danach und zweitens wollte er sehen wie Jo darauf reagiert. Die sah ihnen aber nur lächelnd zu, sonst nichts.

"Also Club, nur wir vier?" wollte sie jetzt wissen. Sam und Dean sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann gleichzeitig. "Ha, echt jetzt, dass mir das noch nicht früher aufgefallen ist", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Sagt mal.", weiter kam sie nicht, da Mary von unten rief. Dean öffnete die Türe, "Was?"

"Ich wollte wissen ob Jo zum Essen bleibt", rief sie noch mal. Er sah sich um und rief nach einem Kopfschütteln der Blondine, "Nein!", zurück. "Ist gut", rief Mary noch mal zurück, dann war wieder Ruhe.

"Erzählt ihr mir noch wie ihr zusammen gekommen seid?" fragte Jo mit einem bettelnden Blick ihrer dunklen Augen. Alle drei setzten sich auf Bett und Dean und Sam erzählten abwechselnd von den letzten Wochen.

Als sich Jo verabschiedete, umarmte sie beide lange und küsste jeden auf die Wange. "Bis morgen, ruft Cas oder mich an, er ist den ganzen Tag bei mir, also ist es egal. Ich freu mich!" sagte sie beim hinausgehen.

Die Jungs folgten ihr nach unten, da Zeit zum Essen war. Sie erzählten ihren Eltern, dass sie am nächsten Abend mit Jo und Cas in diesem Club wollten und auch, dass die Beiden Bescheid wussten.

"Wann wollt ihr es Bobby sagen?" fragte Mary. "Ach weißt du Mum, wenn wir noch ein bisschen warten, finden es eh alle von selbst raus", grinst Dean. Sam sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und lachte los.

Vor dem schlafen gehen duschten sie noch gemeinsam, was sie für ausgiebige Fummeleien nutzten und fielen dann ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Dean als erstes wach. Er drehte sich so, dass er Sam ins Gesicht schauen konnte und lächelte zufrieden. Er war seinem Freund so verfallen, wie es noch nie ein Mensch zuvor geschafft hatte und er würde alles dafür tun damit es so blieb.

Durch das lange Anstarren wurde Sam unruhig und öffnete schließlich seine Augen. Das erste was er sah war Deans Gesicht, das ihn ganz entspannt betrachtete. "Starren ist unhöflich", nuschelte er noch ganz verschlafen.

"Ich starre nicht, ich betrachte", lächelte Dean und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sam rutschte näher und intensivierte den Kuss um einiges. Dean keuchte auf und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Er liebte es nach wie vor wenn Sam so fordernd wurde.

Er legte ein Bein um die Hüften des Jüngeren und zog ihn dadurch noch näher zu sich und seiner Mitte. Als sie ihre Hüften aneinander pressten, lösten sie den Kuss und stöhnten laut auf. Sam rollte sich auf den Älteren und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Babe, ich würd gern einen Schritt weitergehen, darf ich?"  
"Wie weit?" wollte Dean wissen.  
"Noch nicht alles, aber ein bisschen. Ich verspreche dir es wird dir gefallen und wenn nicht, sag es und ich hör auf."

Dean nickte und fing Sams Lippen wieder ein.

Zuerst machten sie alles wie immer, sie küssten sich, entfernten ihre Schlafkleidung und streichelten mit den Händen auf und ab. Sowie sich Dean komplett entspannt hat, übernahm Sam wieder die alleinige Führung.

Er fing wieder an sich von Deans Gesicht, über den Hals und den Brustkorb, nach unten zu küssen. Dean ließ sich komplett fallen und vertraute seinem Freund hundertprozentig. Sam war mittlerweile an Deans Hüften angelangt und küsste sich die Oberschenkel entlang.

Gleichzeitig fing er an Deans Halbsteifen zu massieren, bis dieser vollkommen aufgerichtet war. Dean lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die Berührungen. Langsam wanderte Sam etwas zurück zu Dean Mitte. Er nahm die Erregung komplett in den Mund und fing an mit der Zunge auf- und abzufahren.

Da er heute aber mehr wollte, hob er mit der linken Hand Dean etwas an, um mit dem Zeigefinger der Rechten langsam zu Deans Eingang zu fahren. Ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich strich er darüber. Immer und immer wieder.

Zuerst versteifte sich Dean etwas, als er spürte wo Sams Finger da hinging, aber als der Sog an seinem Schwanz stärker wurde vergaß er alles ganz schnell wieder. Da ihn Dean bis jetzt noch nicht aufgehalten hatte, entschied sich Sam noch etwas weiter zu gehen.

Er drückte etwas gegen die Enge und führte seine Fingerspitze ein. "Sam, Sammy, was tust du da?" keuchte Dean. Sam entließ Deans Schwanz aus seinem Mund, nahm den Finger wieder zurück und robbte nach oben.

Er sah Dean in die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "War es schlimm?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Darf ich noch ein bisschen weiter machen?" fragte Sam weiter.

"Wie weit?"  
"Nur ein Finger, bis du kommst."  
"Okay, ich kann das aber nicht."  
"Brauchst du nicht, es ist alles okay."  
"Gut"

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, fuhr Sam mit dem Zeigefinger, den er gleich in ihn stecken würde, die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Dean streckte seine Zunge raus und leckte etwas daran. Das veranlasste Sam wieder dazu, den Finger in seinen Mund zu führen und Dean saugte daran. Sams Augen wurden immer größer als er das sah, es machte ihn ungeheuer an seinen Freund so zu sehen.

"Oh ja Babe, du machst das gut, mach ihn schön glitschig", raunte er in Deans Ohr. "Hmmm", machte Dean mit dem Finger im Mund und schloss gleich wieder die Augen. Sam zog seine Hand zurück und wanderte wieder nach unten um dort weiter zu machen wo er aufgehört hatte.

Diesmal nahm er ein Kissen, das er unter Deans Becken schob um es ihm leichter zu machen. Mit der linken Hand fing er an Deans Penis zu pumpen, während er mit dem nassen Finger wieder zwischen seine Backen fuhr. Langsam führte er den Finger ein und sah fest in Deans Gesicht, um jede Veränderung zu bemerken.

Dean konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Hand an seinem Schwanz, bis ein neues, atemberaubendes Gefühl in seinem Inneren dazukam. Er riss die Augen auf und stöhnte laut. "OOhh JA! Mach das noch mal, bitte", rief er.

Sam grinste selbstzufrieden, hatte er doch gleich am Anfang und nur mit einem Finger Deans Prostata getroffen. Er merkte sich den Punkt und fing an mit dem Finger herumzuspielen. Gleichzeitig nahm er den Steifen wieder in den Mund und lutschte ihn.

"Oooh Baby, ich glaub ich ! mich noch um. Aahh, jaaaa!" Dean spürte das heiße Aufwallen und begann sich auf dem Bett herumzuwerfen. Sam drückte mit seinem Finger immer öfter und immer stärker gegen Deans süßen Punkt und spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchte.

Gleich darauf spannte sich der ganze Körper unter ihm an und Dean kam lang und hart. Währenddessen zog Sam seinen Finger zurück und saugte ihn richtig aus.

Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl kurz ohnmächtig geworden zu sein, so überwältigt war er gerade. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ungesund schnell und der Schweiß rannte an ihm herunter. Er merkte nicht mal wie Sam ihn sauber leckte und sich wieder neben ihn legte.


	21. Chapter 21

Erst als er die Augen öffnete, sah er ihn lächelnd neben sich. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte meinte er leise, „Baby, wow…das war der Wahnsinn…was machst du nur mit mir?"  
Sam strich ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn wieder liebevoll. Dabei fiel Dean ein, dass bis jetzt nur er gekommen war. Seit dem Nachmittag am See, hatte er ihm keinen mehr geblasen, dass wollte er jetzt ganz schnell ändern.  
Als Sam merkte was er vor hatte keuchte er kurz auf. „Du musst nicht…" „Ssscht, ich will", wurde er unterbrochen. Damit zufrieden legte sich Sam zurück und genoss die Lippen, die sich über seinen Oberkörper nach unten küssten.  
Auch Dean ließ sich jetzt viel Zeit seinen Sammy zu verwöhnen. Er neckt die Brustwarzen ein wenig, spielte mit dem Bauchnabel, bis der Größere frustriert aufstöhnte und etwas nach oben rutschte und Dean weiter runter zu bekommen.  
Dean kam der Aufforderung grinsend nach und wanderte weiter. Zu Sams Entsetzen küsste er sich an seinem Steifen vorbei, nahm dann aber einen Hoden in den Mund und strich mit seiner Zunge darüber.  
„Fuck…woher…hmpf…", weiter kam Sam nicht, sein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt, das Einzige was er noch wahrnahm war Deans Zunge an seinen Eiern und seine Hände, die ihn streichelten. Dean fuhr von unten nach oben und leckte über die feuchte Spitze. Dann nahm er ihn ganz langsam in den Mund und fuhr immer wieder auf und ab.  
Sam krallte sich in den Bettbezug und stöhnte immer lauter. Er versuchte sein Becken ruhig zu halten um Dean nicht zu verschrecken. Als der aber merkte wie er sich zurückhielt, nahm er beide Hände zu Hilfe.  
Mit der einen spielte er wieder an den Hoden herum und mit der zweiten massierte er das Stück, dass er nicht in den Mund bekam. Das war zu viel, Sams Hüften zuckten nach oben und er kam mit einen tiefen Stöhnen, dass schon fast ein Knurren war.  
Dean kam wieder nach oben und wurde sofort in Sams Arme gezogen. „Verdammt, du lernst schnell", lächelte der Größere. „Hmmm, so könnte jeder Tag anfangen", meinte Dean nur dazu.  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küssten sich wieder. Diesmal ruhig, liebevoll und lang. „Denkst du Mum und Dad haben uns gehört?" fragte Dean dann leise. „Keine Ahnung, wir waren nicht gerade leise. Ich will das jetzt aber noch nicht rausfinden, lass uns noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, okay?"  
Dean nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn ran. „Wenn du mich jetzt schon dazu bringst alles zu vergessen, sollte wir wirklich warten, bis wir alleine sind", grinste Dean. Sam küsste ihn auf die Stirn, „Oh ja, da sollten wir wirklich alleine sein."  
Als sie es endlich schafften aufzustehen war es schon später Vormittag, sie hatten aber auch bis zum Abend nichts vor und genossen einfach den freien Tag.  
Als sie sich endlich dazu durchgedrungen hatten nach unten zu gehen, fanden sie von ihren Eltern nur einen Zettel, auf dem stand, dass sie einkaufen gefahren sind. „Denkst du sie sind gefahren weil sie uns gehört haben oder bevor sie uns gehört haben?" fragte Dean den Jüngeren.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung und ich frag sie auch ganz sicher nicht. Frühstück?" „Oh ja, mein Magen hängt mir schon in den Kniekehlen" grinste Dean. Sie nahmen sich alles, worauf sie Lust hatten und setzten sich an den Tisch.  
Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, räumten sie wieder alles weg und planten den Tag. „Was willst du heute machen?" fragte Sam. Dean sah ihn an, gab ihn einen schnellen Kuss und meinte dann, „Ich sollte eine Runde laufen gehen, kommst du mit? Meine Kondition hat in den 2 Wochen ganz schön gelitten, sag das nur niemanden."  
„Was bekomm ich für mein Schweigen?" wollte Sam grinsend wissen. Dean stellte sich vor ihm, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn innig. „Reicht das?" wollte er dann wissen. Sam aber schüttelte den Kopf, „Ein paar mehr davon müssen es schon sein."  
Dean nickte lächelnd, „Alles was du willst." „Gut zu wissen", lächelte Sam zurück, nahm den Kleineren in den Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Sofort lagen ihre Lippen wieder aneinander.  
„Na los, ab zum Training", meinte Sam, als sie sich wieder gelöst hatten und schlug Dean spielerisch auf den Hintern. Schnell zogen sie sich um und waren auch schon unterwegs. Dean lief auf direktem Weg in den nahe gelegenen Park und Sam folgte ihm.  
Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte Dean endlich Erbarmen mit dem Jüngeren und lief nach Hause. „Du…du…verdammter Sklaventreiber", fluchte Sam, während er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holte und gierig trank.  
Dean trat hinter ihm und schlang seine Arme um Sams Taille. „Ach komm schon Baby, so schlimm war's doch gar nicht. Krieg ich auch einen Schluck?" „Ja klar, für eine Sportskanone wie dich. Hier hast du ein eigenes Wasser, ich brauch meins selbst", meinte Sam und drehte sich in Deans Armen um.  
Er nahm das Wasser, dass Sam ihn hinhielt und trank. Fasziniert beobachtete Sam ihn beim Trinken und schlucken und seine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab. Dean, der Sams Blick bemerkte fragte: „Hey Baby, alles klar?"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte „Verdammte Hormone." Dann zog er Dean ruckartig zu sich, drehte sich mit ihm um und hob ihn auf die Anrichte. Beide ließen die leeren Wasserflaschen einfach fallen und sie küssten sich stürmisch.  
Dean machte Sam zwischen seinen Beinen Platz, der sich auch sofort dazwischen drängte. Beide stöhnten rau auf, als sich ihre Mitten heute schon zum zweiten Mal trafen. „Ich krieg einfach nicht genug von dir", hauchte Sam an Deans Lippen.  
„Gut, mir geht's nämlich genauso", nuschelte Dean zurück und küsste Sam wieder. Als sie ein Auto in die Einfahrt fahren hörten, lösten sie sich schweren Herzens von einander. Sam half dem Kleineren runter und sie liefen schnell nach oben.  
Bei aller Offenheit in ihrer Familie, wollten sie so doch nicht von ihren Eltern erwischt werden. „Jungs, seid ihr da?" hörten sie von unten rufen. „Ja Mum, wir waren laufen und springen schnell unter die Dusche."  
„Ist gut!" kam es wieder von unten, was die Beiden aber schon fast nicht mehr mitbekamen, weil sie schon küssend in die Dusche stolperten. Schnell rissen sie sich die Kleider vom Leib und stellten sich unter das Wasser.  
Das es etwas kühl war, störte ihre überhitzten Körper nicht im geringsten. Sie pressten sich eng aneinander und rieben ihre schon wieder aufgerichteten Glieder aneinander. Immer unkontrollierte rieben sie sich, bis beide kurz nacheinander kamen.  
Ihr Stöhnen dämpften sie mit langen Küssen. Völlig erschöpft wuschen sie sich noch schnell, stiegen aus der Dusche und trockneten sich ab. Nackt wie sie waren schlüpften sie in Sams Zimmer und fielen ins Bett.  
„Lass uns noch etwas schlafen", nuschelte Dean ins Kissen. „Gute Idee", stimmte Sam ihm noch zu, bevor er auch schon einschlief.  
John und Mary fiel nach etwa einer halben Stunde auf wie ungewöhnlich ruhig es ihm Haus war. Da sie wussten, dass die Jungs da waren, kam ihnen das etwas komisch vor. „Wollen wir wissen was die beiden tun?" meinte Mary.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich schau nicht nach!" „Ich auch nicht, sollten sie wieder auftauchen, fragen wir sie einfach und bis dahin nutzen wir die Wartezeit, was meinst du?" lächelte sie ihn an und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Mary Winchester, schon so lange verheiratet und du bekommst noch immer nicht genug", grinste John und schlang seine Arme um sie.  
„Von dir nie", schnurrte sie. John stand mit ihr im Arm auf und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Bald war im ganzen Haus von beiden Paaren nichts mehr zu hören.  
Am frühen Nachmittag trafen sich alle Vier, mehr oder weniger zufällig, in der Küche, sie alle hatten Hunger und beschlossen gemeinsam etwas zu kochen. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, nur nicht über diesen Morgen und Vormittag.  
Nach dem Essen setzten sich Sam und Dean vor den Fernseher, während es sich ihre Eltern auf der Terrasse gemütlich machten.  
„Hast du Cas oder Jo schon angerufen?" fiel Sam auf einmal ein. „Ähm nö, hab heut noch gar nicht auf mein Handy geschaut. Es liegt oben, ich hol´s schnell", meinte Dean und er sprang auch schon auf.  
„Und?" wolle Sam wissen als er wieder kam. „Drei Anrufe, zwei von Cas und einer von Jo. Du auch", antwortete er und drückte Sam sein Handy in die Hand. „Oh, ruf du zurück", meinte der nur. Dean nickte während er schon wählte.  
„Hey Cas, ähm ja wir haben beide noch nicht auf die Handys geschaut…Ja wir kommen, wo...Ist gut, wir treffen uns bei Ellen und fahren dann gemeinsam, wie ist der Club...Also putzen wir uns etwas mehr raus…Ist gut, bis dann", verstand Sam nur.  
Fragend sah er seinen Freund an. Der küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange bevor er sagte: „Wir treffen uns um Acht bei Ellen und fahren dann gemeinsam weiter. Ach ja, mach dich schick, die haben dort nen Türsteher, der irgendwie auf feinere Klamotten steht, meinte Cas."  
„Wo bitte gehen wir denn da hin?" wollte Sam wissen. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich find dich in nem Hemd echt zum anbeißen, also hab ich auch was davon", grinste Dean.  
Sam griff über die Lehne zu Dean und zog ihn zu sich. Sie alberten noch ein bisschen herum, bevor sie sich wieder in die Kissen kuschelten und versuchten, dem was im Fernsehen lief zu folgen.  
Als es Zeit wurde gingen sie nach oben um sich fertig zu machen. Diesmal standen sie gemeinsam vor dem Kleiderschrank und suchten für den jeweils anderen das Outfit für den Abend aus.  
Sam steckte Dean in eine schwarze enge Jean, weißes Hemd, breiter Gürtel, schwarzes offenes Ledergilet und eine schwarze schmale Lederkrawatte.  
Dean suchte für Sam eine helle Jean, schwarzes Hemd, das er nicht einstrickte und eine glatte beige Krawatte.  
„Oh ja, das gefällt mir", schnurrte Sam, als er Dean von hinten umarmte und etwas mit der Krawatte spielte. „Damit fallen mir gleich ein paar Spielchen für uns ein."  
Dean grinste und drehte sich um. „Leder oder Krawatte?" wollte er wissen. „Das zeig ich dir wenn es soweit ist", versprach Sam und küsste ihn innig.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	22. Chapter 22

Als sie endlich fertig und unten waren, riefen sie noch "Wir sind dann mal weg!", bevor sie nach draußen gingen und losfuhren. Bei Ellen angekommen sahen sie Jo und Cas schon draußen stehen und warten. Jo trug ein schwarzes enges Minikleid das ihre Figur betonte, silberne Pumps, eine silberne Handtasche und hatte ihre blonden Haare hochgesteckt.

Cas hatte eine schwarze Hose, ein graues Hemd und ein schwarzes, offenes Sakko darüber an. "Ihr seht gut aus", meinte Sam als die Beiden zu ihnen ins Auto stiegen. "Ihr auch soweit ich sehen kann, so kommen wir auf jeden Fall rein" antwortet Jo lächelnd.

Die Blondine dirigierte Dean zum Club und hielt während der Fahrt, Händchen mit ihrem Freund. Vorne sah sie, dass auch Sams Hand zu Deans Seite wanderte und der Ältere sie sofort ergriff. Bis auf ein paar Fahranweisungen war nichts im Auto zu hören.

Beide Pärchen konzentrierten sich auf ihren Partner neben sich und waren zufrieden damit. Keine halbe Stunde später bogen sie auf den Parkplatz ein und Dean suchte einen etwas abgelegenen Parkplatz, damit seiner Kleinen auch nichts passieren konnte.

Die anderen waren es gewohnt zum Wohl des Impalas etwas weiter zu laufen und sagten deswegen auch nichts dazu. Sie stellten sich in die Schlange und warteten auf Einlass. Jo stand zuerst, dann die drei Jungs. Als sie an der Reihe waren, mustere der Türsteher die Blondine von oben bis unten, so dass Sam und Dean ihren Freund am Arm halten mussten, damit dieser den Mund hielt.

"Hey du, gehören die drei da zu dir?" fragte der Muskelprotz.  
Jo nickte, "Ja, sind meine Bodyguards, ohne die geh ich nirgends hin", meinte sie lächelnd.  
Nickend ließ er die Vier durch die Absperrung. Cas war sofort bei seiner Freundin und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Hüften.

Dean fand einen eifersüchtigen Castiel witzig und lachte leicht vor sich hin. Sie stellten sich an einen noch freien Tisch und Sam wurde zur Bar geschickt. Er sollte für alle Vier nur ne Cola besorgen, da sie heute auch ohne Alkohol ganz bestimmt einen guten Abend haben würden, die Glücksgefühle der Verliebten würden schon dafür sorgen.

An der Bar wurde der Große angerempelt, als er gerade die Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Als er sich umdrehte hob er überrascht die Augenbrauen, "Brady?" rief er überrascht.  
Sein Gegenüber war nicht weniger überrascht, "Sam! Hey schön dich zu sehen, was machst du hier?"  
Sie lächelten sich an und umarmten sich kurz.

"Ich bin mit ein paar Leuten hier, wir wollten den Club mal ausprobieren und du?"  
"Ich bin mit meiner Schwester hier, du kennst doch Meg?"  
"Ja klar, wo ist sie?"  
"Irgendwo da hinten, wo seid ihr?"

Sam zeigt ihm wo sie standen und sie verabredeten sich für dort, sobald Brady seine Schwester gefunden hätte. Er wandte sich wieder der Bar zu und bestellte endlich die Getränke. Zurück am Tisch stellte er sich neben Dean und stupste ihn leicht an.

"Hey Babe, alles klar?"  
"Ja, war so viel los, du warst lange weg?"  
"Nein, ich.", weiter kam er nicht, da eine kleine Blondine auf ihn zustürmte und ihm um den Hals fiel. Dean ruckte erschrocken ein Stück zurück und sah sich das Schauspiel an.

Sam freute sich wirklich die kleine Schwester seines Ex wieder zu sehen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Dean nicht wusste wer die Beiden waren. "Saaammm", schrie Meg und klammerte sich an den Großen. Brady kam lächelnd dazu und holte sie wieder runter.

"Hey Schwesterchen, runter von ihm, hast du das schon wieder vergessen, du hast keine Chance." Grummelnd löste sie sich und machte Brady Platz. "Hey, da sind wir", meinte er und gab Sam einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dean fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als er das sah, auch Jo und Cas waren mehr als irritiert. Sam merkte sofort welche unangenehme Situation das gerade war und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Leute, das ist Brady, ein alter Freund und seine Schwester Meg." Dean musterte diesen Brady und ihm kam sofort ´schleimiger Lackaffe´ in den Sinn. Was wollte der Typ von seinem Sammy?

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihm, zog ihn an der Krawatte zu sich runter und küsste ihn besitzergreifend. Jo und Cas sahen sich lachend an, hatte Dean Cas gerade noch wegen seiner Eifersucht bei dem Türsteher aufgezogen, hatte es ihn jetzt gleich noch schlimmer erwischt.

Brady sah zuerst etwas irritiert, verstand dann aber schnell. Als Dean seinen Großen wieder losließ, lächelten sie sich an und versanken kurz in ihrer eigenen Welt. Erst als sie Bradys Stimmer hörten, widmeten sie sich wieder den Anderen. "Sorry Leute, das wusste ich nicht."

"Nein, ich hätte es dir schon vorher an der Bar sagen müssen, das ist Dean, mein Freund und die zwei sind Jo und Castiel", stellte Sam schnell klar. Brady streckte seine Hand in Richtung Dean aus und nickte den anderen Beiden zu. Dean nahm die Hand, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend. Die zweite Hand ließ er an Sams Hüften liegen und zog ihn noch ein Stück näher zu sich.

Er wollte wissen woher Sam diesen Typen kannte, wo er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Sam merkte das natürlich und flüstere in sein Ohr: "Ich erzähl es dir gleich, okay?" Dean sah ihn, nicht sehr zufrieden, an- nickte aber dazu.

"Okay Sam, war schön dich wieder zu sehen, wir verschwinden wieder."  
"Ja, fand ich auch. Schönen Abend noch."

Als Brady und Meg weg waren sah Sam zu seinem Freund und deutete mit dem Kopf nach hinten, da würde die Musik etwas leiser sein und er konnte ihm erklären woher er die Beiden kannte. "Wir sind gleich wieder da", meinte Dean sofort und ging vor, Sam an der Hand hinter sich herziehend.

"Okay, wer zum Teufel war das und was hatten seine Lippen an dir zu suchen?" brauste Dean gleich auf. "Hey Babe, beruhig dich. Brady und ich waren ein paar Mal aus, sonst nichts."

In Deans Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. "Du warst mit ihm aus und kennst seine Schwester, die dir auch gleich um den Hals fällt. War er der…"

Sam wollte diesen Teil zwar nicht erwähnen, sah aber ein, dass diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr da war und nickte daher einfach. Dean schluckte hart. Er hatte sich so auf den Abend mit Sam gefreut und jetzt würde er am liebsten auf der Stelle nach Hause fahren.

"Hey Babe, ich hab dir schon gesagte das mit ihm war nichts Festes, wir mochten uns und ich hab auch jetzt noch nichts gegen ihn. Im Gegenteil- ich mag ihn, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und Meg fällt jedem um den Hals den sie kennt. Wenn sie dich das nächste Mal erkennt, dann auch dir."

"Baby sei mir nicht böse, aber irgendwie ist der Abend jetzt versaut", nuschelte Dean und sah Sam in die Augen. "Ach komm schon Dean, Jo und Cas sind auch noch da draußen, probier die letzten Minuten zu vergessen und genieß den Abend. Bitte", meinte Sam und sah den Kleineren mit seinem Bettelblick an.

Dean seufzte lauf auf. Erst als Sam in an sich zog und liebevoll küsste, konnte er sich vorstellen den Abend doch noch zu genießen. "Okay, lass uns zurück gehen." Sam lächelte glücklich und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander. So haben sie sich noch nie unter mehreren Leuten bewegt und sie genossen es.

Jo und Cas hatten sie noch gar nicht vermisst, sie standen eng umschlungen am Tisch und knutschen herum. Das zauberte den Brüdern ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. "Los, auseinander, wir sind wieder daaaa", rief Dean wieder etwas besser gelaunt.

Cas grinste breit und fragte frech: "Na, Krise abgewendet?"  
"Jaja, alles klar", meinte Sam schulterzuckend.  
"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt tanzen, los bewegt euch", rief Jo und ging schon mal los.

Castiel folgte ihr sofort, während Sam und Dean noch etwas unentschlossen da standen. Sam hatte schon mit Männern und Jungs getanzt, Dean bis jetzt nur mit Frauen. Sie sahen zur Tanzfläche und entdeckten dort alle möglichen Paarkombinationen.

Davon ermutigt, nahm Dean die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn mit sich. Überrascht aber glücklich folgte ihm Sam. Er hatte die Befürchtung, Dean könnte sich unwohl fühlen mit ihm zu tanzen, wo ihn jeder sehen konnte.

Ganz gegen diese Befürchtung schob Dean sich in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und zog Sam zu sich. Zuerst waren sie noch etwas unsicher, gewannen aber mit jeder Bewegung an Sicherheit und bewegten sich bald total im Einklang. Beide waren recht gute Tänzer und taten es auch gerne, nur zusammen haben sie so noch nicht auf der Tanzfläche gestanden.

Eng umschlungen tanzten sie ein paar Lieder, bis sie völlig außer Atem wieder zur Bar gingen um etwas zu trinken. Jo und Cas haben sie nicht gesehen, so blieben sie zu zweit. So lange sie auf die Getränke warteten, küssten sie sich ohne auf die umstehenden Personen zu achten.

Es waren alle Reaktionen dabei, manche übersahen oder ignorierten sie, andere lächelten und feuerten sie an und ein paar drehten sich angewidert weg. Den Jungs war das alles egal, sie sahen erst wieder auf, als der Barkeeper sein Geld für die Getränke wollte.

Schnell bezahlten sie und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden. Brady sahen sie zweimal von weitem, was Dean jedes Mal dazu veranlasste den Jüngeren näher zu sich zu ziehen. Abgesehen davon blieb er ruhig, auch als Sam den Anderen kurz zulächelte.

Er nahm sich vor, Sam so lange auszuquetschen, bis er alles über ihn und diesen Typen wusste. Er musste es einfach wissen, sonst hätte er keine Ruhe mehr. Als sie Jo und Cas gefunden hatten, nahm die Blondine Sam in Beschlag und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.

Dean und Castiel sahen sich an und sagten gleichzeitig: "Ich tanz nicht mit dir!" Lachend stellten sie sich an den Rand und sahen ihren Partnern zu. "Die sehen gut miteinander aus", stellte Cas fest. Dean nickte, "Ja, wir wollten sie mal zu einen Tanzkurs schicken, die wollten aber nicht."

Nach zwei Liedern kamen sie wieder, Jo klaute sich ein paar Schluck von Getränk ihres Freundes und zog Dean jetzt mit sich.

Cas lachte laut, "Wird die Frau denn niemals müde?" fragte er. Sam schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Jo hat Energie für drei, mach dich da auf was gefasst", meinte er.

Cas nickte und deutete Sam an etwas weiter weg zu den Tischen zu gehen, er wollte mit ihm reden. Sam nickte und folgte ihm. Sobald sie nicht mehr schreien mussten, fing Cas auch gleich an, "Jo hat mir erzählt, ihr seid miteinander aufgewachsen und du warst ihre erste große Liebe."

Sam fing laut an zu lachen, "Ja genau, wir haben uns davongeschlichen und geküsst. Mir war gleich klar, dass das nichts für mich ist, Jo war aber leider anderer Meinung. Sie hat in Gedanken schon die Hochzeit ausgerichtet. Da war Dean zum ersten Mal mit uns Beiden überfordert. Es hat echt gedauert bis Jo eingesehen hat, dass ich nicht ihr Zukünftiger bin."

Cas nickte und lachte mit. "Ja, sie hat gesagt es hätte ihr damals das Herz gebrochen, aber sie hat eingesehen, wenn sie dich heiraten würde, könntest du nicht mehr ihr Bruder sein. Das wollte sie dann auch nicht."

Sam stimmte zu, "Ja, das war dann Deans Idee. Unsere Eltern hielten sich da raus und wir mussten schauen wie wir da klar kamen. Da Jo ja auch noch ein Mädchen ist, war das nicht so einfach für uns, sie konnte auf Kommando heulen."

"Hey, gar nicht wahr, du hast mir mein armes kleines Herz gebrochen", hörte er auf einmal hinter sich und duckte sich zur Vorsicht gleich mal. Er hörte Dean und Cas gleichzeitig lachen, während Jo in sein Blickfeld trat. Sie grinste ihn an.

Sam grinste zurück und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, "Doch wahr, immer wenn du geheult hast, sind wir gesprungen", verteidigte er sich. Jo zog eine beleidigte Schnute und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund. Dean stellte sich, noch immer lachend, neben Sam und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.

Sie erzählten sich noch ein paar Geschichten von früher, bei denen sowohl Cas als auch Jo immer wieder was Neues erfuhren. Es war für alle vier noch ungewohnt, dass sich die Brüder als Paar gaben, aber der guten Stimmung tat das keinen Abbruch. Ganz im Gegenteil, so gelöst waren die Jungs schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie gingen alle noch einmal tanzen und fuhren dann nach Hause. Besonders Sam und Dean haben den Abend genossen. Mussten sie sich doch ab Montag wieder zurückhalten.


	23. Chapter 23

Als sie im Bett lagen, drehte sich Dean zur Seite und sah den Jüngeren an. „Erzähl mir von dir und Brady." Sam sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Warum?" wollte er wissen. „Ich muss es wissen, ich hasse es etwas von dir nicht zu wissen. Bitte Baby", meinte Dean.

Sam strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar und überlegte. „Okay, du beziehst das aber nicht auf dich oder auf uns, okay?"  
Dean nickte.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an die Tage, wo welche vom College da waren und mit uns ein Projekt für den Musikkurs gemacht haben. Brady war da dabei und ja er ist wirklich älter. Ich weiß nicht, er war mir gleich sympathisch und ich ihm wohl auch. Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und er hat mich ins Kino eingeladen. Ich sagte gleich zu, warum auch nicht. An dem Abend passierte rein gar nichts, nicht mal ein Kuss, obwohl wir es beide irgendwie schon wollten."

Dean verzog kurz das Gesicht, so dass Sam ihn in dem Arm nahm und dann weiter erzählte, „Du hast ihn in der Schule nie gesehen, da du dich gerade auf ein Spiel vorbereitet hast und echt immer am trainieren warst. Wir sind zusammen gekommen und gefahren, haben uns aber sonst den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Also hab ich auch die Pausen mit Brady verbracht und wir haben viel geredet. Besonders über mich. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass ich mich geoutet hatte und er hat mir auch erzählt wie das alles bei ihm gewesen ist."

Kurz sah er zu Dean, „Willst du echt alles hören?"  
„Ja", meinte er nur und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund.

„Okay, wir waren noch ein paar Mal aus und der erste Kuss ging von ihm aus, ich hätt mich nie getraut, auch wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihm, war aber nie verliebt. Einmal hat er was zu Hause vergessen und musste kurz zurück, da hab ich Meg kennengelernt. Ich war total überrumpelt und wir blieben dann auch eine Weile. Ich mochte sie auch sofort."

„Ich weiß, du warst da mal öfter mit immer dem gleichen Typen aus. Cas konnte mein Gejammer schon nicht mehr hören. Ich hab immer gesagt, wenn er dir weh tun würde, würd ich ihn umbringen. In der Zeit hab ich härter trainiert als jemals zuvor. Sonst wär ich dir irgendwann gefolgt. Ich kannte den Kerl nicht und konnte nicht auf dich aufpassen", meinte Dean.

Sam nickte und küsste ihn kurz. „Ja ich weiß, aber er war gut zu mir und hat mich nie bedrängt. Nach 2 Wochen haben wir bei ihm eine DVD gesehen und da kamen wir uns näher. Es war weder geplant noch abgesprochen. Es passierte einfach und es war schön. Er ging total auf mich ein und ließ mir Zeit. Ich hab ihn nicht geliebt, aber es war perfekt für mein erstes Mal."

Dean zog sich zurück und stand auf. Sam seufzte laut und folgte ihm. Der Blonde setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ die Füße in der Luft hängen. „Was ist?" wollte Sam wissen.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Der Typ ist so anders als ich, ich meine er konnte auf dich eingehen, er hat dich geführt, ich kann das nicht. Baby ich hab keine Ahnung was ich da mit dir tue."

Sam ging auf ihn zu und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben. „Warum musst immer du der sein der führt? Lass es diesmal mich machen. Das mit uns ist etwas anderes als mit Brady. Ich…ich…liebe dich. Du kennst mich besser als jeder andere auf der Welt, du bist mein Gegenstück, du bist alles für mich. Dean, ich liebe dich."

Dean sah ihm in die Augen, die gleich wie seine strahlten. Dann zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn innig. Als sie den Kuss lösen mussten, lehnte er seine Stirn an Sams und hauchte, „Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

Sams Gesicht fing sofort an zu strahlen und er küsste ihn wieder fest. „Alles okay?" wollte Sam dann wissen. „Besser als okay", erwiderte Dean glücklich und umarmte ihn. „Gehen wir wieder ins Bett", meinte Sam und löste sich etwas.

Das gefiel dem Älteren aber gar nicht und er klammerte sich wie ein Äffchen an den Größeren. „Hey, du bist schwer", protestierte Sam, trug ihn aber trotzdem zum Bett und ließ sich mit ihm darauf fallen.

Als sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatten, lagen sie einfach da und sahen sich in die Augen. Für Beide war es das erste Mal, dass sie ´Ich liebe dich` zu jemanden sagten. Klar kam als Kind oft ein ´ich hab dich lieb´ zueinander und zu ihren Eltern. Die heutigen drei Worte sagten aber so viel mehr aus und machten sie unglaublich glücklich.

Irgendwann fielen ihnen die Augen zu und sie schliefen ein.

Der Sonntag verlief ruhig, sie standen wieder spät auf, verbrachten Mittag mit ihren Eltern und verzogen sich dann wieder, bis Ash plötzlich in der Tür stand und mit Sam sprechen wollte. Die Beiden gingen in das Zimmer des Großen und Dean sah ihnen nach. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich vor die PS um sich abzulenken.

Er hätte laufen gehen können, wollte aber nicht außer Haus. John und Mary sagten ihm, dass sie für den Rest des Tages unterwegs sein würden. Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde kamen Ash und Sam nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. „Hy, habt ihr Geheimnisse?" lächelte Dean und wäre fast zu Sam gegangen um ihn einen Kuss zu geben.

Die letzten Tage hatten ihnen gezeigt, wie schön es sein konnte wenn sie zu ihrer Beziehung stehen konnten. Ash zuckte mit den Schultern und kam näher. Sam meinte nur „Erzähl ich dir später."

Damit gab Dean sich zufrieden, während sein Freund und der Langhaarige zum Klavier gingen. Sam setzte sich und spielte ein paar Töne. Zuerst schüttelte Ash ständig den Kopf und je untypischer die Melodien für Sam wurden, desto zufriedener wurde der Andere.

Dean vergaß zu spielen und konzentrierte sich auf die Beiden. Sam fing kurz seinen Blick ein und legte den Kopf schief. Dean stand lächelnd auf und holte sich was zu trinken. Die Flasche mit zwei Gläsern nahm er gleich mit, da es nicht so aussah als würde ihr Gast gleich wieder verschwinden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der die Musikrichtung immer sonderbarer wurde, ging Dean nach oben um sich umzuziehen. Er wollte im Pool ein paar Runden schwimmen. Da das Wasser beheizt war, konnte man auch bei niedrigeren Temperaturen noch hinein.

Er drehte seine Runden und bekam nicht mit, wie Ash wieder ging. Sam beobachtete ihn lächelnd durchs Fenster. Als er merkte, wie Dean zu den Sprossen steuerte, ging er nach draußen und hielt schon das Badetuch bereit.

„Hey Babe, komm her", meinte er und wickelte seinen nassen Freund ein. Dean kuschelte sich sofort an ihn und legte seine Lippen auf Sams. „Erklärst du mir die komischen Töne von gerade eben?"

Sam nickte, „Klar, zieh dich schnell um, dann machen wir uns was zu essen. Wo sind Mum und Dad?"  
„Die sind mal wieder unterwegs. Ich hab das Gefühl, seit wir zusammen sind, sind die noch weniger zu Hause als vorher."

„Ist mir nur recht", grinste Sam und küsste ihn wieder. Als sie kurze Zeit später in der Küche ein paar Sandwichs machten, erzählte der Jüngere was Ash wollte.

„Er hat da so ne Idee für ein neues Projekt. Ich hab aber so was noch nie gemacht und weiß auch gar nicht, ob die Schule das unterstützen würde. Es ist was total anderes als wir bis jetzt gemacht haben."

Dean sah ihn an, „Willst du es machen?"  
„Keine Ahnung, irgendwie reizt es mich schon, aber zuerst muss ich mit den Anderen und der Schule sprechen."

„Um was genau geht es denn?"  
„Es geht irgendwie in die Richtung Gothic, düster, schwer, aber doch melodisch und schön."  
Der Älter hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und meinte nur „Aha."

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht wie ich dir das besser erklären soll, Ash hat aber schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, also sollte es zustande kommen, überlass ich ihm die Führung."  
„Wie nobel von dir", lachte Dean und schmierte das letzte Brot. Sam stieß ihn in die Seite und lachte mit.

Den Rest des Tages lagen sie herum, knutschten, kuschelten und faulenzten.

Der Anfang der Woche verlief ruhig. Sam redete mit den zuständigen Lehrern für das Musikprojekt und seinen Freunden. Dean trainierte und kümmerte sich um seine Aufgaben. Es wurde für sie immer schwieriger Abstand zu halten. Es würde ihnen schon reichen, den anderen einfach zu umarmen oder kurz zu küssen.

Als Dean aus dem Schulgebäude kam, sah er sofort Sam in der Nähe des Wagens stehen. Nur war der nicht alleine, Becky stand dicht vor ihm und sie schienen wild zu diskutieren. Obwohl Sam extrem genervt aussah, überrollte ihm die Eifersucht, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb.

Er ging los, ohne etwas anderes als seinen Freund wahrzunehmen. Als er näher kam, konnte er die beiden verstehen. „Becky zum letzten mal, ich will nichts von dir, ich liebe dich nicht!" versuchte Sam verzweifelt zu argumentieren.

Becky schüttelte aber nur stur den Kopf und sah trotzig zu ihm auf. „Das musst du mir erst beweisen", meinte sie, streckte ihre Hände aus und zog Sams Kopf zu sich hinunter. Als sie ihn küsste, brannten bei Dean alle Sicherungen durch.

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er bei ihnen und riss sie auseinander. Sam war von dem Kuss viel zu überrascht, als dass er reagieren hätte können und jetzt sah er in Deans wütende grüne Augen. Becky sah entsetzt auf. „Was soll das Dean? Dein brüderlicher Beschützerinstinkt geht hier echt zu weit!" keifte sie.

„Halt dein Klappe und geh weg von ihm, sonst…", weiter kam er nicht, da Sam ihn am Oberarm packte und ein Stück wegzog. „Dean!...Dean!" sprach er ihn an und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen, aber erst als er seine Hände auf Deans Wangen legte und den Kopf festhielt gelang es ihm.

„Hey Babe, beruhig dich, es ist nichts passiert. Ich will nur dich, dass weißt du doch."  
„Ja ich weiß, aber am liebsten würde ich allen zeigen das du zu mir gehörst und das nicht nur als mein kleiner Bruder."  
Sam sah ihn ernst an, „Dann tus doch."

„Was? Aber du wolltest doch noch nicht…"  
„Dean, ich bin mir mit uns absolut sicher und will das Versteckspiel nicht mehr. Ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich liebe dich und das mit allen Konsequenzen", unterbrach ihn Sam.

Dean fing an zu strahlen, legte seine Hände an seine Hüften und zog ihn zu sich. Sam rückte sofort näher und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich trennten, sahen sie sich verliebt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch Baby", sagte Dean und kuschelte sich an den Jüngeren.

Erst als Cas neben ihnen auftauchte lösten sie sich von einander. „Okay Jungs, ihr solltet jetzt abhauen bevor die alle wieder aus ihrer Schockstarre aufgetaut sind. Der Rest von uns wartet schon gespannt im Neon auf uns."

„Oh", meinte Sam nur.  
„Jap, filmreife Vorstellung von euch. Hab die anderen gleich fortgeschickt und versprochen, dass wir nachkommen und sie euch dann dort zerfleischen dürfen."

„Danke Cas, bist echt ein Freund", grinste Dean sarkastisch. Er nahm Sams Hand, verschränkte die Finger miteinander und ging nah neben ihm zum Auto. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal.

„Okay Jungs, ihr müsst mich aber mitnehmen. Ich hab mein Auto Ava gegeben, sonst hätte ein Teil hier warten müssen und das war ja nicht Sinn der Sache", meinte Cas und stieg gleich hinten ein. Er setzte sich in die Mitte und grinste nach vorne.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr das so geplant?" fragte er dann noch scheinheilig. Sam drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihn mit einem eindeutigen Blick an. „Nein du Genie", sagte er dazu nur noch. „Ach kommt schon, dass Dean eifersüchtig ist, hat er uns ja schon am Wochenende bewiesen, aber auf Becky so zu reagieren…", redete der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Cas, wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, lass ich dich aussteigen. Egal ob du ein Freund bist und wir dir dankbar sind oder nicht", murrte Dean und hielt das Lenkrad so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Sam griff zu ihm und lockerte seine Fäuste etwas. „Hey Babe, alles okay. Jetzt wissen wenigstens alle Bescheid und die, die es nicht gesehen haben werden gerade informiert. Jetzt hat das Versteckspiel ein Ende und wir schauen was kommt. Jo und Cas haben es auch verstanden", beruhigte Sam den Älteren.

Cas schlug ihm von hinten leicht auf die Schulter, „Er hat Recht Alter, wir stehen hinter euch, dass weist du. Hör nicht auf mein blödes Gerede, ich fand die Aktion echt Hammer. Ob geplant oder nicht, jetzt ist es zu spät und wenn ich euch zwei so beobachte, war's auch Zeit dazu."

Dean nickte und bog auf den Parkplatz vom Neon ein. Cas öffnete die Tür und sagte noch: „Ich geh schon mal vor, kommt dann nach. Wir warten."


	24. Chapter 24

„Danke Cas, wir kommen gleich", antwortete Sam und bog sich zu seinem Freund. Da dieser aber stur geradeaus sah nahm er sein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. „Ich liebe dich, egal was kommt", versuchte er ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Sam, ich hab dich mit meiner Reaktion nur in Gefahr gebracht, wer weiß wie die Idioten jetzt reagieren. Ich kann doch nicht immer da sein."

„Ich kann mich schon wehren, wirklich. Wir stecken beide da drin und jetzt kümmern wir uns erstmal um unsere Freunde, dann um die anderen."

Dean nickte und küsste den Jüngeren leicht verzweifelt. Sam erwiderte den Kuss und gleich ging es beiden besser. Sie sahen sich noch in die Augen und nickten sich lächelnd zu.

„Ich liebe dich Baby."  
„Ich dich auch."  
Dann stiegen sie aus und gingen hinein.

Drinnen war um die Zeit nicht viel los, sie waren Cas mal wieder dankbar, dass er alle hierher geschickt hat und nicht zu einem anderen Lokal. Als sie die Anderen entdeckten, sahen sie die unterschiedlichsten Gesichtsausdrücke.

Cas lächelte ihnen schief zu, Gab sah neugierig aus, Ash grinste mal wieder dämlich, wenn Blicke töten könnten würde Dean bei Beckys auf der Stelle umfallen, Ava lächelte freundlich, Andi sah einfach nur entsetzt aus und Chuck versuchte auf Becky einzureden.

Sam und Dean sahen sich an und setzten sich dazu. Sie schauten kurz zu Castiel, der aber nur leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Gut, die Anderen wussten also noch gar nichts, außer das was sie gesehen haben.

„Okay Leute, Sam und ich sind seit ein paar Wochen zusammen", ließ Dean einfach die Bombe platzen. Jetzt wurden sie von allen fassungslos angesehen. „Das geht nicht, ihr seid Brüder, was soll das, seid ihr krank?" stotterte Becky vor sich hin.

„Beruhig dich doch Süße, sie werden es uns bestimmt gleich erklären", versuchte Chuck sie zu beruhigen und sah die Brüder an. Sam nickte und redete weiter, „Wir sind nicht Blutsverwandt. Seine Mum und mein Dad haben geheiratet als wir noch ganz klein waren. Meine Mum ist tot und sein Dad ist abgehauen."

„Warum wusste niemand davon?" wollte Ava wissen.

Die Jungs zuckten beide mit den Schultern, „Warum hätten wir es jeden erzählen sollen?" meinte Dean. „Was ist, wenn die Schulleitung davon erfährt?" fragte jetzt Andi. „Unsere Eltern und die Schule wissen Bescheid", sagte jetzt wieder Sam, der sich vorkam wie vor Gericht.

Er griff nach Deans Hand und klammerte sich daran fest. Das ganze war noch unangenehmer, als bei ihren Eltern, Mr. Pamers und sogar das überrascht werden von Cas war besser. Dean merkte, dass es seinem Freund nicht gut ging, rutschte näher an ihn ran und drückte seine Hand.

Dankbar lächelte der Größere ihn an und drehte sich wieder zum Rest um.

„Warum hast du es gewusst?" wollte Gabriel jetzt von seinem Cousin wissen. Cas sah ihn ausdruckslos an und meinte: „Ich hab sie erwischt. Vergesst bloß nie was nach dem Training in den Umkleiden und wenn doch, geht nur zurück wenn der Impala schon weg ist."

Ash fing laut an zu lachen worin alle, bis auf Becky, mit einstimmten. Die Brüder hätten den Schwarzhaarigen in dem Moment küssen können. Hatte er doch die Stimmung mit nur einem Satz wieder aufgelockert. Cas sah kurz zu ihnen und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Beide lächelten dankbar zurück.

Jetzt sah Gab zu Dean und grinste, „Okay, Sam ist schwul, wissen wir alle. Wie aber hat er dich bitte umgedreht?" Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Keiner hat mich verdreht Alter. Sam ist der den ich will und auch nicht mehr gehen lass, scheiß egal ob er Mann oder Frau ist."

„Ich glaub das erst wenn ich es sehe", kam es dann überraschend von Ava. Alle starrten sie an. „Was sehen?" fragte Sam nach. „Küsst euch ganz einfach, aber richtig", forderte die Brünette die Jungs auf.

Sam sah seinen Freund fragend an, der sich gleich zu ihm beugte. Der Jüngere kam ihm entgegen und sie küssten sich liebevoll. Mit geschlossenen Augen bewegten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und mit je einer Hand waren sie an der Wange des anderen.

Was als Kuss zu Demonstrationszwecken begonnen hat, endete als Kuss zwischen zwei verliebten Jungs. Als sie sich trennten, wollten sie noch niemand sehen und sahen sich deshalb noch etwas in die Augen. Dean hätte ewig so sitzen können und in die braunen Hundeaugen seines Sammy versinken können.

Leider aber wurden sie von einem lauten Schnauben abgelenkt. Bedauernd drehten sie sich wieder gerade, blieben aber mit ihren Händen miteinander verbunden. Beckys Blick traf sie so mit voller Verachtung, dass sie erstmal schwer schlucken mussten.

„Was soll die Show? Ihr seid Brüder, daran können auch unterschiedliche Eltern jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt das echt durchziehen?" keifte sie laut los. Abrupt sprang Sam auf, stütze sich mit beiden Händen am Tisch ab und beugte sich so weit es möglich war zu ihr um ihr genau in die Augen zu schauen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich hab dir nie Hoffnungen gemacht, ganz im Gegenteil, ich hab dir immer gesagt, dass du keine Chance hast. Ich war auch schon vor Dean mit Jungs oder Männern zusammen, nur dass ich mit ihm eine Zukunft will, ich liebe ihn und lass ihn bestimmt nicht mehr gehen. Es ist mir wirklich scheiß egal was du davon hältst und es liegt ganz alleine an dir ob wir so was wie Freunde bleiben oder nur Kollegen. Denn Musik werden wir weiterhin zusammen machen müssen oder du steigst auch da aus", sagte er ganz ruhig, aber in einem beunruhigend bedrohlichen Ton.

Dean zog ihn etwas zurück und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Als der Jüngere wieder neben ihm saß, küsste er ihm auf die Wange und flüstere in sein Ohr, „Hey Baby alles gut. Das war grad das schönste was du sagen konntest, ich liebe dich."

Sam drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Becky saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starr da und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Dean grinste, „Ich glaub sie hat´s verstanden, oder sie versteht es gerade." Plötzlich hörten sie von hinten, „Sagt mal müsst ihr euch immer so in Szene setzen?"

Überrascht drehten sie sich um und sahen eine breit lächelnde Jo da stehen. Castiel stand sofort auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Dann kam sie zu Sam und Dean und begrüßte beide indem sie ihren Kopf zwischen sie streckte und je eine Hand auf die Schulter von einem legte.

Die Jungs lächelten und küssten sie auf die Wange. Jeder auf einer Seite. „Was machst du hier?" wollte Sam wissen. Jo stellte sich wieder hin und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Cas hat mich angerufen und von eurer kleine Showeinlage erzählt. Da musste ich doch kommen", meinte sie.

Ihr Freund zog sie zu sich und sie setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Plötzlich kam Leben in die Gruppe. „Ich muss hier raus, dass ist echt alles zu viel", schrie Becky, zwängte sich an Ava vorbei und rannte raus.

Ava sah entschuldigend in die Runde. „Ich geh ihr mal nach, dass wird schon wieder." Dann sah sie die Brüder an, „Ich freu mich für euch und hoffe ihr schafft das. Wir sehen uns morgen." Sie schnappte sich die Sachen von sich und ihrer Freundin und ging ihr nach.

Sam und Dean sahen sich an und seufzten schwer. „Okay, wir gehen dann auch. Wir haben euch alles gesagt und was für Becky gilt, gilt auch für alle anderen. Es liegt an euch, wenn ihr akzeptieren könnt, dass wir zusammen sind gut. Ihr seid unsere besten Freunde, aber wir bleiben auch zusammen wenn ihr das nicht wollt", sagte Sam ernst und stand auf.

Dean folgte ihm und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung gingen sie nach draußen. Jo lief ihnen nach, „Hey Jungs, alles okay?" wollte sie wissen. „Jaja Süße, alles klar. Geh wieder rein zu Cas. Wir fahren nach Hause, uns reichts für heute", lächelte Dean und nahm Sams Hand in seine.

Jo nickte und ging zurück. „Alles klar bei dir?" wollte der Ältere jetzt wissen.  
„Ja, ich bin froh, dass es raus ist", er küsste den Kleineren liebevoll und drückte sich eng an ihn.

Dean keuchte auf und schob sein Becken etwas nach vorne. Eng umschlungen standen sie so einige Minuten am Parkplatz und knutschten herum.  
„Lass uns fahren", meinte Sam dann. Sie lösten sich voneinander und gingen zum Auto.

Zu Hause suchten sie gleich ihre Eltern. John war auf der Terrasse und Mary im Keller. „Mum, Dad, habt ihr kurz Zeit?" riefen sie laut. Beide kamen und wollten wissen was los ist.

„Sie wissen es, alle" sagte Dean nur. „Ihr seht nicht besonders glücklich aus", stellte Mary fest. „Trinken wir schnell einen Kaffee?" fragte sie dann noch.

Die drei Männer nickten. Als alle am Tisch saßen, erzählten die Jungs abwechselnd was passiert war. Ihre Eltern sprachen ihnen Mut zu und wollten, dass sie den Direktor informierten. Vielleicht konnte der die ganze Situation etwas im Auge behalten.

Die Jungs stimmten zu und gingen nach oben. Dean warf sich gleich auf das Bett und sah Sam an. „Baby komm her, ich will dich jetzt bei mir haben, dich spüren, wissen das du da bist" sagte er ganz leise ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Sam nickte und fing an sich auszuziehen. Stück für Stück seiner Kleidung landete irgendwo auf dem Boden. Beide hielten den Blickkontakt. Als er völlig nackt war, ging er zum Bett und fing an Dean auszuziehen. Der ließ es sich gefallen und half nur wenn es nötig war mit.

Es war nichts Leidenschaftliches oder Sexuelles daran. Sie wollten sich einfach nur so nahe wie möglich sein, sich gegenseitig versichern, dass sie da waren, dass sie zusammen waren. Als beide nichts mehr anhatten, schlüpfte Dean unter die Decke und Sam folgte ihm.

Sofort drückten sie sich aneinander und schlangen ihre Arme um den Geliebten. Sie küssten sich langsam und liebevoll und sahen sich dabei immer in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es weh tut wenn du nicht bei mir bist" flüsterte Sam und drückte seine Lippen gleich wieder auf Deans. „Ich dich auch, ich will nie ohne dich sein" hauchte Dean zurück. Sie küssten und streichelten sich immer wieder, bis sie irgendwann eng aneinandergeschmiegt einschliefen.

Der nächste Morgen war hektisch, da sie verschlafen hatten. Beide sprangen schnell ins Bad und machten sich fertig. Zum Frühstück musste ein schneller Kaffee reichen und nach einem belustigten Kopfschütteln von Mary liefen sie auch schon hektisch aus dem Haus und fuhren zur Schule.

Dort angekommen waren sie gerade noch rechtzeitig. Trotzdem blieben sie erstmal sitzen weil sie nicht so recht wussten wie sie sich jetzt geben sollten. Als sie ihre Freunde vorne draußen warten sahen, stiegen sie aus.

Sofort verschränkten sie ihr Hände miteinander und gingen zu ihnen. „Hey ihr zwei, alles klar" lächelte Castiel sie an. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sagt ihr es uns, ist alles klar?" Ash fing laut an zu lachen. Er klopfte beiden mit je einer Hand auf die Wangen und meinte „Jungs, ich liebe euch. So oder so, es ist mir echt scheiß egal was ihr miteinander treibt, solange ihr mich in Ruhe lässt."

Sam und Dean sahen ihn überrascht an. „Echt Ash, danke" meinte Dean. Der Langhaarige ging zurück und auch die Anderen lächelten ihnen zu. Nur Becky und Chuck fehlten.

„Hey, sie beruhigt sich schon wieder. Jetzt kann Chuck endlich sein Glück versuchen. Vielleicht wird das ja was" lächelte Ava, die den Blick von Sam bemerkt hat. Sie ging auf die Beiden zu und umarmte sie nacheinander.

„Danke Leute, ich…wir…keine Ahnung. Ihr seid die Besten, echt. Wenn ich die anderen so anschaue, haben die nicht so viel Verständnis" meinte Dean und sah in den Gesichtern der restlichen Schüler am Hof mehr Abscheu und Ekel als sonst was. Automatisch zog er Sam näher zu sich.

„Klar, für die seid ihr ja auch noch Brüder. Ganz ehrlich, dann würdet ihr auch so schauen. Ich dachte gestern echt ich träum als ihr da angefangen habt rumzuknutschen. Ich war schon fast bei euch, als Cas mich zurückgeholt und uns alle weggeschickt hat" meinte Adam.

„Sollen wir jetzt ne Pressekonferenz oder so abhalten oder was?" schnaubt Dean. Sam sah in an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Stirn, dass beruhigte ihn auch gleich wieder etwas. „Na komm Babe, gehen wir rein und sehen wie der Tag so läuft. Dann überlegen wir was wir weiter tun, okay?"

Alle nickten und die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Drinnen hörten sie gleich jemanden auf sie zulaufen. „Sam und Dean Winchester, zum Direktor, sofort", rief eine Lehrerin und stoppte erst als sie bei ihnen war.


	25. Chapter 25

„Ähm okay, ist er schon da?" fragte Sam.

„Ist er und das schon seit über einer Stunde, die Telefone laufen heiß. Abmarsch und zwar sofort!"  
„Wir kommen ja schon", grummelten sie und folgten der aufgebrachten Lehrerin. Ihre Freunde sahen ihnen noch kurz nach, bevor jeder zu seiner Klasse ging.

Im Sekretariat wurden sie sofort durchgewunken. Als sie die Türe von Mr. Pamers öffneten, sah ihnen der schon recht verzweifelt entgegen. „Jungs, schön dass ihr da seid, setzt euch bitte", rief er gezwungen freundlich.

„Also, ich wurde gestern Abend von einem aufgebrachten Elternvertreter davon abgehalten zu Bett zu gehen und heute morgen gleich wieder von einem anderen aufgeweckt, der eine sofortige Erklärung von mir wollte, warum ich Inzest an meiner Schule dulde."

Bei jedem Wort wurden die Jungs kleiner auf ihren Sesseln. „Hättet ihr die ganze Sache nicht etwas langsamer angehen können", fragte der Direktor jetzt und schaute sie sehr gestresst an. „Ja und wie bitte? Es hätte ja schon gereicht wenn es einer gesehen hätte, dann wüssten es halt spätestens heute alle. Egal wie wir es gemacht hätten, es hätte sowieso Ärger gegeben", entgegnete Sam gleich.

„Wir wollen uns nicht mehr verstecken. Hätte uns jemand überrascht und es so rausgefunden, wäre alles außer Kontrolle gelaufen. So hatten wir die Situation in der Hand, naja, fast", meinte Dean.

Mr. Pamers nickte. „Gut ich weiß, es gibt keine gute Möglichkeit so etwas zu verbreiten. Ich werde morgen eine Elternkonferenz einberufen, ohne geht es nicht. Ich möchte keine Schülerversammlung machen, da sonst noch mehr Staub aufgewirbelt wird. Euren Eltern sag ich Bescheid, ihr zwei könnt, müsst aber nicht dabei sein."

Sam und Dean nickten, „Wir überlegen es uns und sprechen zu Hause darüber", meinte der Jüngere. „Gut, geht jetzt in eure Klassen und versucht die nächsten Tage irgendwie heil zu überstehen. Ich versuch es auch." Der Direktor lächelte leicht und damit waren sie entlassen.

An der Türe drehte sich Dean noch einmal um, „Danke Mr. Pamers, wir haben es uns echt nicht so ausgesucht, aber wir stehen dazu und sind uns ganz sicher."  
„Das will ich doch hoffen, sonst wär die ganze Aufregung umsonst."

Sam ging raus und Dean folgte ihm. Da im Vorzimmer gerade niemand war, nahmen sie sich schnell in den Arm und küssten sich liebevoll. „Wir schaffen das, ja?" fragte Sam. Dean nickte, „Klar, wir zwei schaffen das. Ich liebe dich."

„Gut, ich dich nämlich auch", grinste Sam schon deutlich beruhigter. Sie gingen in ihre Klassen und da die Lehrer Bescheid wussten, bekamen sie auch keinen Ärger. Damit war der Spießrutenlauf für die beiden eröffnet. Mindestens einer ihrer Freunde war ständig in der Nähe und half wenn nötig.

Viele ihrer Mitschüler waren so fair und sprachen sie direkt an, so dass sie sich und die Situation erklären konnten. Andere hatten sie vom ersten Moment an verurteilt und ließen sich auch nicht mehr umstimmen. Dean machte die Reaktion seiner Sportkameraden Sorgen. Er wusste von ihrer homophoben Einstellung seit Sams Outing.

Die ganze Zeit wartete er auf irgendeine Reaktion, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen aber es passierte einfach nichts. Bei der Elternkonferenz konnten alle Fragen beantwortet und alle beruhigt werden. Sam und Dean hielten sich, nach dem Rat ihrer Eltern, davon fern.

Ganz langsam waren sie nicht mehr so interessant und alles ging wieder zum Alltag über.

Dean stand nach dem Training mal wieder in der Umkleide und kramte in seiner Sporttasche. Dieses Mistding von Shirt musste sich aber auch immer vor ihm verstecken. Castiel beobachtete ihn amüsiert und ging zu ihm rüber.

„HA, da ist es ja!", freute sich Dean und zog sich endlich an.  
„Hey", machte der Schwarzhaarige auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Oh, hey Cas."  
„Sag mal, kommen Sam und du am Freitag mit ins Neon? Wir könnten mal wieder alle zusammen hingehen. Jo ist auch dabei."

„Ich weiß nicht. Sollten wir nicht erstmal Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen?"  
„Find ich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Zeigt euch, übertreibt es nur nicht. Wie letztens im Club. Erst als ich euch da gesehen hab, wie ihr miteinander umgeht, hab ich echt kapiert, dass ihr zusammen seid."

Überrascht sah Dean ihn an. „Hmm, meinst du?"  
„Ja mein ich. Was ist los? Wir sind doch Freunde und haben immer über alles geredet, echt jetzt, du fehlst mir. Klar hast du Sam, aber verlier ich jetzt meinen besten Freund?"

Der Blonde lächelte ihn an. „Nein, ich dachte nur nicht, dass du was über Sam und mich hören willst. Ich meine, ich fühl mich im Moment wieder wie ne Jungfrau. Mann, ich bin in nen Typen verknallt. Richtig…richtig…verknallt."

Castiel lachte laut los, sie waren mittlerweile alleine und konnten sich ohne aufzupassen unterhalten. „Hast du etwa ein Problem damit? Ich nicht, naja nicht mehr nachdem ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hab. Und in den Regionen bist du ja auch noch ne Jungfrau, oder gibt es da was, was wir nicht wissen?"

Schnell schüttelte Dean den Kopf, „Nein, aber lass dir das mal auf der Zunge zergehen, ich bin kurz davor mich von meinem kleinen Bruder flachlegen zu lassen."  
Jetzt war der andere doch überrascht. „Ihr habt wirklich noch nicht? Ich meine ihr wohnt zusammen. Jo und ich gehen nicht mal auf dieselbe Schule und haben es keine 10 Tage ausgehalten."

„Ja wir wohnen zusammen…mit unseren Eltern."  
„Wie ist das jetzt mit euch? Sind sie noch eure Eltern und ist er noch dein Bruder, oder wie?"  
„Wenn ich an früher denk, ist und bleibt er mein Bruder. Wenn ich an die Zukunft denk, will ich ihn als Partner. Ich liebe ihn echt", beim letzten Satz sah er verlegen zu Boden.

„Das kannst du auch nicht mehr verstecken. Ich freu mich für euch, echt."  
„Und unsere Eltern bleiben unsere Eltern. John ist der einzige Vater den ich kenn und Mum ist eben Mum. Für Sam und mich."

Cas nickte.  
„Bist du mit Jo glücklich?" wechselte Dean dann das Thema. Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten und auch er hat seinen besten Freund vermisst.

Bei Jo´s Namen fing Cas sofort an zu strahlen. „Oh Mann, die Frau ist echt ne Wucht. Sie hat von allem was. Wenn sie sich stylt ist sie ne Diva, wenn sie in Jeans und dreckigen Shirt rumläuft ist sie natürlich und sie heult bei Liebesschnulzen. Zerlegt aber auch nen ganzen Motorblock und baut ihn wieder zusammen."

Jetzt lachte Dean. „Ja unsere Süße ist schon eine Marke für sich."  
Sie lächelten sich an, froh keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander zu haben. „Na los, gehen wir, sonst erwischt uns diesmal Sam", meinte Cas.

Als sie nach draußen gingen, sahen sie Sam auf der Motorhaube des Impala sitzen, Andi stand neben ihm und sie lachten laut. Dean dachte bei dem Anblick sofort an ihren Nachmittag am See und beschleunigte automatisch seine Schritte etwas.

Als sie bei ihnen waren, stellte er sich zwischen Sams lange Beine und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss. „Hy Baby", lächelte er ihn verliebt an.  
Sam war überrascht, freute sich aber darüber. „Hey Babe, was ist?"

„Cas will wissen, ob wir am Freitag mit ins Neon gehen. Was sagst du?"  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Ich will mich nicht wieder verstecken und dort wird die halbe Schule sein."

„Eben deshalb. Zeigt euch. Macht klar, dass ihr zusammen seid und dazu steht", mischte sich jetzt wieder Castiel ein. Sam und Dean sahen sich lange an. „Okay, wir kommen mit, das war ja Sinn der ganzen Aufregung", entschied Sam.

Andi schlug Sam freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich. Auch Cas ging zu seinem Auto. „Sitz nie wieder so auf meiner Kleinen wenn wir hier sind. Willst du meine Beherrschung testen oder was?" meinte Dean mit extra tiefer Stimme, die Sam sofort eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Sam grinste versaut, „Ich will sie nicht testen, ich will sie ausreizen Babe."  
Sofort zog Dean ihn wieder zu sich und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sams Hände wanderten hinab zu Deans Hintern und drückten dort fest zu. Beide stöhnten leise in den Kuss hinein.

Sie waren mittlerweile so gut wie alleine am Gelände und durch ein paar Bäume recht geschützt vor Blicken. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander, stiegen außer Atem ein und fuhren nach Hause.

Als sie durch die Tür kamen, rief sie Mary auch gleich zu sich. „Hey Jungs, ihr seid spät. Wir warten nur noch auf euren Dad, dann können wir essen."

Frustriert stöhnten sie auf, haben doch beide gerade absolut nicht an Essen gedacht. Mary sah sie verwirrt an. Dean winkte ab, „Okay, wir sind gleich da", meinte er und zog Sam mit sich nach oben. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu, klebten sie schon wieder aneinander.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte Dean den Jüngeren.  
„Ja, aber nicht auf Essen. Können wir nicht hier bleiben?"  
„Ich glaub nicht, sie würden uns holen kommen."  
„Ich weiß, einen Kuss noch, sonst überleb ich das gleich nicht."

Es dauerte nicht lange und John rief von unten, „Jungs auseinander, Essen ist fertig, los!" Ohne ihn zu sehen, wussten sie, dass er breit grinste. Sie ergaben sich ihr Schicksal und trabten nach unten.

Das Essen war schnell erledigt, sie wollten nur noch eines. Nach oben, die Türe schließen und niemanden mehr sehen. Beide verzichteten auf den Kaffee und sagten auch gleich Gute Nacht, was John und Mary lachen ließ.

Kaum waren sie im Zimmer, wurde Dean an die Türe gedrückt und Sam schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Als Dean die Beule in Sams Hose spürte, keuchte er auf und ließ den Kopf gegen die Türe knallen.

Sam griff um ihn herum und öffnete ohne Zeit zu verlieren den Knopf der Jeans, um mit der Hand einzutauchen. Als er Deans Halbsteifen berührte, stöhnte dieser laut auf. „Nicht so laut Dean, Mum und Dad sind unten und wach", flüsterte Sam in sein Ohr und leckte dann darüber. Gleichzeitig fing er an den Schwanz in seiner Hand zu pumpen.

Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen, sonst hätte er geschrien vor Lust. „Ja Sam, soo gut", wimmerte er und drückte sich der Hand entgegen. Sam drücke sich noch enger an den Körper vor sich und fing an sich an ihm zu reiben.

„Warte…nicht so", stoppte Dean. Sam nahm seine Hand weg, damit er sich umdrehen konnte. Als sie sich anschauen konnten, wurde auch Sams Hose geöffnet und Deans Hand verschwand darin. „Los komm, wir beide, zusammen."

Sam nickte und machte da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte. Jetzt konnten sie sich auch küssen, was beide sehr genossen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Dean verspannte sich. Er biss Sam auf die Unterlippe und kam in dessen Hand.

Durch den leichten Schmerz zuckte der Jüngere kurz zusammen und kam dann ebenfalls gleich zum Orgasmus. „Wow, das ging schnell", bemerkte er atemlos. Dean legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und rang nach Atem. Er nahm ihn in den Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Mit der unbefleckten Hand strich er ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

„Das war aber auch dringend nötig", kicherte Dean nach einer Zeit. Sam sah in grinsend an, „Ja und wie. Eine Dusche jetzt aber auch, ich klebe und du bist Schuld." „Denkst du mir geht's besser?"

Lachend zogen sie sich aus und sprangen unter die Dusche. Als sie danach im Bett lagen und mit ihren Händen spielten hatte Dean eine Idee. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hier ein bisschen umräumen?" Sam sah auf, „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir schlafen doch meistens hier in meinem Zimmer. Nächstes Jahr bist du die meiste Zeit alleine hier, also könnten wir hier ein Schlaf- und bei dir drüben ein Wohnzimmer machen." Sam überlegte kurz. „Denkst du Mum und Dad sind einverstanden?"

„Wir fragen sie, aber erst morgen."  
„Okay, die Idee gefällt mir."  
„Ja, mir auch."

Außer das John und Mary von der Umräumidee ihrer Jungs nicht sehr begeistert waren, da es ihnen noch zu früh erschien, verlief der Rest der Woche überraschend ruhig.

Am Freitag machten sich sowohl die Jungs, als auch ihre Eltern fertig für den Abend.


	26. Chapter 26

John und Mary waren mit Bobby und Karen verabredet, die Jungs mit den Anderen im Neon. Dean zog eine hellblaue Jean, ein dunkles Shirt und seine dünne braune Lederjacke an. Sam eine dunkelblaue Jean, ein weißes Shirt und seine dunkelblaue Lederjacke.

Als jeder das Outfit des Anderen mit einem Lächeln abgenickt hatte, gingen sie nach unten, wo ihre Eltern sich noch immer in ihrem Zimmer fertig machten. „Wir sind dann mal weg, richtet Bobby und Karen liebe Grüße von uns aus", riefen sie durch die geschlossene Türe und gingen nach draußen.

Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen und es war schon richtig kühl am Abend. Schnell stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren mit gemischten Gefühlen los. Sie wussten, ihre Freunde waren da und hatten sie mittlerweile als Paar akzeptiert. Nur Becky wollte das noch immer nicht einsehen und hielt sich seitdem von der Gruppe fern.

Chuck pendelte zwischen Becky und dem Rest hin und her und Ava hatte klar gesagt, dass sie mit Sam und Dean keine Probleme hatte, blieb also in der Gruppe. Am Anfang noch hatte sie Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin, fand aber mittlerweile, dass diese maßlos übertrieb und konnte sich damit nicht anfreunden.

Dafür stand Anna jetzt immer öfter bei ihnen. Ihr Bruder war auch schwul und hatte einen Partner. Sie hatte also auch keine Probleme damit, nachdem sie alles erklärt bekommen hatte. Schulterzuckend hatte sie Dean auf die Wange geküsst und lächelnd gesagt: „Schade, aus uns hätte doch was werden können. Aber mit Sam kann ich echt nicht konkurrieren."

Da sie das absolut ehrlich und ohne weitere Anmerkung sagte, waren ihr weder Sam noch Dean böse und freuten sich einfach über ihr Verständnis.

Als Dean seine Kleine auf einem der letzten brauchbaren Parkplätze abstellte, deutete er grinsend auf die Maschine, die neben dem Eingang lehnte. „Ash ist heute wieder auf Brautfang", lachte er. Sam schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und gemeinsam stiegen sie aus.

Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, griff Sam um Deans Hüfte um ihn an sich ranzuziehen. „Diese Zeiten sind für dich vorbei", sagte er halb Ernst, halb im Spaß. Dean streckte sich ein bisschen und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ja und ich hab auch nicht das Bedürfnis diese Zeiten jemals wieder kommen zu lassen." Das wollte der Jüngere hören und küsste den Blonden nun richtig. Erst als sie Luft holen mussten, trennten sie sich und gingen Händchenhaltend hinein.

Dort waren so ziemlich alle aus ihrer Schule vertreten und sie bildeten sich ein, dass sie sofort alle Blicke auf sich zogen. Sie nahmen sich gegenseitig fester an den Händen und suchten sich einen Weg zur Bar. Dort winkte Ruby ihnen schon aufgeregt zu. Sie war schon am College und verdiente sich am Wochenende als Kellnerin was dazu.

Da die Jungs öfter hier waren, kannte sie die beiden auch etwas näher. „Hey Jungs, über euch wird heute ja richtig viel getratscht", wurden die Beiden von ihr gleich begrüßt. Dean machte ein finsteres Gesicht, so dass sie gleich beide Hände hob.

„Hey Frieden, ich will nur fragen was da so dran ist", meinte sie schnell als sie Deans Mine sah. „Was hast du gehört?" fragte Sam nach. „Naja, dass aus den Winchesterbrüdern plötzlich ein Paar geworden ist. Wenn ich mir euch so anschaue ist es wahr. Klärt ihr mich auf?"

„Ja wir sind zusammen, aber wir sind keine Brüder. Wenn unsere Eltern nicht zufällig verheiratet wären, würden wir uns wahrscheinlich gar nicht kennen", erklärte der Große. Ruby schüttelte den Kopf, „Versteh ich nicht, ich geb euch ein Bier aus und ihr erzählt mir alles in Kurzfassung, okay?"

Dean nickte und sie setzten sich auf zwei freie Barhocker. Sie sprachen über eine halbe Stunde mit der kleinen Dunkelhaarigen bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machten. In der Zeit waren ihnen Blicke zwar bewusst, aber sie achteten nicht darauf.

Sie bestellten noch was zu trinken und gingen dann in den hinteren Bereich des Lokals. Sie sahen sich suchend um und entdeckten Gabriel, wie er von Mädels umringt in einer Ecke stand und sich köstlich amüsierte.

Grinsend gingen sie an ihm vorbei und Sam wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm waren. Gerade als er eine Schimpftirade loslassen wollte, erkannte er die Beiden und grinste sie an. „Mädels, entschuldigt mich kurz, bin gleich wieder voll für euch da", meinte er und wendete sich um.

„Hey, wir dachten schon ihr kommt nicht mehr."  
„Wir waren an der Bar mit Ruby", erklärte Dean.  
„Ruby? Seid vorsichtig, ich trau ihr nicht."  
„Ach was, sie weiß jetzt genauso viel wie ihr auch. Nicht mehr oder weniger" winkte Sam ab.

Dean mochte Ruby zwar auch nicht besonders, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen wie sie ihnen schaden könnte. Also war sie ihm egal. „Wo ist der Rest?" wollte er dann von Gabriel wissen.

„Also, die Mädels sind da drüben", er zeigt rechts von sich, wo Anna, Ava, Jo und noch ein paar andere an einem Tisch saßen. „Und die Jungs sind hinten und spielen Darts. Außer Ash, der ist mit ner Braut irgendwohin abgehauen. Keine Ahnung ob er noch da, oder schon weg ist" erklärte er.

„Gut, dann lassen wir dich hier mal weitermachen", lachte Sam und zog Dean mit sich. Zuerst gingen sie an den Tisch um Jo und die anderen zu begrüßen. Sie sprang sofort auf und knutschte beide ab. „Hey Süße, alles klar?" fragte Dean misstrauisch. „Ja, alles klar. Die Mädels sind nett, der Abend ist noch jung und ich bin verliebt" sagte sie mit viel zu hoher Stimme.

„Wie viel hast du getrunken?" wollte jetzt Sam wissen.  
„Nichts, nur zwei Bier und irgendwas in nem Schnapsglas."  
„Okay, das reicht Süße. Ab sofort Alkoholfrei", bestimmte Dean.  
„Und wie willst du das kontrollieren?" fragte die Blondine.

„Ich erzähl Cas einfach wie anstrengend du bist, wenn du zu viel hast. Dann passt er schon auf dich auf, oder er fährt dich gleich heim."

Jo machte einen Schmollmund, was Sam gleich zum Lachen brachte, er hütete sich aber dazu etwas zu sagen. „Ich trink eh schon nur noch Wasser", lenkte sie dann ein.

„Gut, wir gehen mal deinen Freund suchen", lenkte Dean ein und verabschiedete sich, indem er sie auf die Wange küsste, die sie ihm hinhielt. Den anderen Mädels winkte er kurz zu und die Beiden gingen weiter.

Im hinteren Bereich war es etwas ruhiger. Es gab eine Dartscheibe, ein Drehfußballspiel und ein paar Automaten. Als sie reinkamen, wurden sie gleich von allen begrüßt und aufgefordert mitzuspielen. Sie wollten dann beim nächsten Spiel einsteigen.

„Hey Cas, Jo hat für heute genug, pass ein bisschen auf sie auf", meinte Dean zu seinen besten Freund.  
„Ist es schon schlimm?" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das würde Frank gar nicht zulassen. Ich glaub sie bekommt für heute eh nichts mehr."  
„Gut", nickte Cas.

Frank war der Besitzer der Bar und obwohl sie hier alle Alkohol bekamen, passte er genau darauf auf, dass niemand zu viel trank. Nach ein paar Getränken war Schluss und es gab nur noch Alkoholfreies. Er wusste, dass das strafbar war.

Ihm war das so aber lieber, als das die Jungendlichen den Alk draußen versteckten und unkontrolliert am Parkplatz tranken. So hatte er seine Gäste wenigstens unter Kontrolle.

Sam setzte sich halb auf einen Tisch der dort stand und Dean stellte sich zwischen seine Füße. So aneinandergelehnt sahen sie ihren Freunden beim Spiel zu und gaben ihre Kommentare zu den Würfen ab.

Bevor sie in das nächste Spiel einsteigen konnten, klingelte Sams Handy und er ging zu Hintertüre raus um etwas zu verstehen. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange und als er wieder rein kam, schnappte er sich gleich Dean.

„Wir fahren nach Hause Babe", meinte er. Dean sah ihn irritiert an, „Ist was passiert?"  
Sam legte seine Hände an Deans Hüften und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. „Noch nicht", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, bei der es seinem Freund ganz anders wurde.

„Wer hat angerufen?" wollte er wissen. Sam lächelte, „Dad, sie übernachten bei Bobby und wurden morgen von Karen zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Wir sind also bis morgen Nachmittag alleine und ich hab vor das zu nutzen. Glaub mir, du kommst heut nicht zum schlafen Babe."

Dean schluckte schwer. Der Jüngere sah ihm tief in die Augen, beugte sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Du machst mich so scharf, ich will dich und wenn wir nicht gleich gehen, hab ich ein echt großes Problem."

„Leute wir hauen ab!" rief Dean in den Raum und machte sich mit Sam auf den Weg nach draußen. Es wurde ihnen zwar verdutzt nachgeschaut, dass kümmerte sie aber nicht weiter und sie liefen übermütig lachend zum Impala.

Als Dean vorm Haus auf seinem Platz einparkte, sprang Sam regelrecht aus dem Auto und lief zur Fahrertüre. Die riss er auf und zog Dean zu sich. Gemeinsam liefen sie zur Haustüre und ins Haus. Kaum war die geschlossen wurde Dean gegen die Türe gepresst und stürmisch geküsst.

„Hmmm Baby, darauf wart ich schon so lange. Ich will dich so sehr", hauchte er erregt, als sie den Kuss lösten. „Du kriegst mich, aber zuerst werden wir uns ein bisschen entspannen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Lass es uns genießen", meinte Sam liebevoll.

Dean nickte leicht und küsste ihn wieder. „Komm", meinte Sam und nahm ihn bei der Hand. Er ging zielstrebig in das unter Badezimmer. Sie waren zwar schon sehr weit gegangen, aber es war für Dean trotzdem das erste Mal, dass er mit einem Mann schlief.

Also wollte es Sam so ruhig und angenehm wie möglich für ihn machen. Für wilde Leidenschaft hatten sie noch genügend Zeit und er war sich sicher, dass diese Zeit kommen würde.

„Was machen wir hier?" wollte Dean wissen.  
„Ich will mit dir baden, einfach ein Schaumbad, was hältst du davon?"  
„Gute Idee, gefällt mir."

Sie drehten das Wasser auf und fingen an sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Zwischendurch küssten sie sich immer wieder. Dann stieg Dean zuerst in die große Wanne und lehnte sich nach hinten, damit Sam zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nehmen konnte.

Beide wussten, dass Sam heute der Führer sein würde, das war jetzt aber noch nicht wichtig. Sam lehnte seinen Kopf an Deans Schulter hinter ihm und massierte mit den Händen dessen Oberschenkel. Dean strich mit den Händen über Sams Oberkörper.

Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen die Berührungen des Anderen. „Ich liebe dich Sammy", hauchte Dean ihm ins Ohr. Sam seufzte glücklich auf, „Ich dich auch, so sehr."

Langsam wurden ihre Berührungen fester. Deans Hände wanderten von Sams Schultern, über dessen Arme nach unten zu seinen Beinen. Als seine Hände komplett ausgestreckt waren wanderte er über den Oberkörper zurück zu den Brustwarzen, die er leicht zwischen zwei Fingern zwirbelte.

Sams Atem beschleunigte sich und er ließ sich komplett nach hinten fallen. Dann fing er an, an Deans Kinn zu knabbern. Währenddessen fuhren die Hände des Blonden wieder nach unten und griffen zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren.

Als er dessen Schwanz in die Hand nahm, drückte Sam die Beine noch weiter auseinander, um den Händen mehr Platz zu machen.

„Deeaan, ja", keuchte er auf. Dean pumpte ihn langsam und küsste währenddessen Sams Hals und Ohrläppchen. Sam schloss die Augen, so war dass zwar nicht geplant, er hatte aber auch nichts gegen eine Änderung.

„Goott, mach schneller…" stammelte er, aber Dean dachte gar nicht daran. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihn fest an sich gepresst, mit der anderen pumpte er ihn ganz langsam und gleichmäßig und zusätzlich knabberte er an dessen Ohrläppchen.

„Du…du…willst mich…töten…hab ich…recht", kam es wieder abgehackt von Sam. Er hatte beide Hände in den Badewannenrand gekrallt und seine Beine zuckten unkontrolliert. Dean lächelte und machte unbeirrte weiter.

Erst als er merkte, wie sich der Körper vor ihm total anspannte, hauchte er in das Ohr des Jüngeren, „Komm Baby, komm für mich, ich liebe es wenn du kommst."

Mit einem lauten Schrei kam Sam und spritzte alles ins Wasser. Seine Augenlider fielen auf und zu und er bekam viel zu wenig Luft in seine Lungen. Total fertig blieb er an Dean angelehnt liegen und versuchte wieder etwas Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

Dean streichelte ihn so lange, bis er erschlaffte und schlang dann beide Arme um ihn. Langsam kam Sam wieder zu sich und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Dean ansehen konnte. „So hatte ich das aber nicht geplant", sagte er mit einem entspannten Lächeln.

Dean küsste ihn auf die Lippen bevor er antwortete. „Es hat dir aber gefallen und du glaubst doch nicht, dass das alles war. Ich will dich heute ganz und richtig spüren." „Das wirst du, gehen wir raus?"  
Dean nickte und ließ Sam etwas unwillig los.

Sie duschten sich noch schnell gegenseitig ab und liefen Hand in Hand nach oben. Sauber machen, konnten sie auch noch morgen.


	27. Chapter 27

Im Zimmer angekommen, übernahm Sam wieder die Führung. Er nahm den Kleineren in den Arm und küsste ihn innig. Langsam dirigierte er sie beide zum Bett und ließ Dean darauf sinken. Kurz blieb er vor ihm stehen und sah liebevoll auf ihn herab.

„Willst du es wirklich?" fragte er leise.  
Dean sah ihm in die Augen und nickte.  
„Gut" sagte Sam lächelnd. „Rutsch etwas weiter rauf bitte."

Dean tat es und Sam krabbelte über ihn. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, bevor Sam ihre Lippen wieder zusammen brachte. Ohne hinzusehen griff er in die Nachtischschublade und kramte eine kleine Tube Gleitgel hervor.

Sie hatten sich ausführlich darüber unterhalten, ob sie ein Kondom oder nicht verwenden sollten. Da sie beide sicher waren, gesund zu sein und auch regelmäßig untersucht wurden, haben sie sich dagegen entschieden.

Beide wollten den anderen ohne eine Hülle zwischen ihnen spüren, was sie bis jetzt noch mit niemanden gemacht hatten.

Während des Kusses rutschte Sam etwas zur Seite und fing an Deans Oberkörper zu streicheln. Deans ganzes Denken setzte dabei aus. Da war weder Angst noch Unsicherheit. Nur Liebe und Vertrauen für seinen Sammy.

Als der Jüngere den Kuss löste, sah er in das Gesicht seines Partners. Er drückte sich etwas Gel auf die Finger und fuhr Dean damit zwischen die Beine. „Sieh mich bitte an Babe" meinte er leise. Dean schlug die Augen auf und sah sofort in seine braunen Gegenstücke.

Sam lächelte ihn an und drang langsam mit dem ersten Finger in ihn ein. „Ich liebe dich Dean, so sehr" flüsterte er in das Ohr des Älteren und küsste es. Deans Atem ging schon deutlich schneller. Er hatte sich ihr erstes Mal schon so oft vorgestellt.

In keiner seiner Fantasie war Sam aber so unglaublich zärtlich und vorsichtig. Normalerweise war er nicht so der Kuscheltyp, nur mit ihm konnte er sich so geben und es auch noch genießen.

Als er einen zweiten Finger in sich spürte, stöhnte er leise auf. Sie sprachen nicht. Nur ihr Atem, ihr Keuchen und leises Stöhnen war zu hören. Sams Lippen und seine Zunge liebkosten jede Stelle an Deans Hals in Deans Gesicht, bis zum Schlüsselbein.

Beim dritten Finger verspannte sich Dean kurz, so dass Sam ihn wieder küsste und auch etwas leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und der Ältere entspannte sich sofort wieder.

„Alles okay?" wollte Sam nach einer Weile wissen. „Ja, bitte komm, mach, ich will dich spüren" kam es leise von Dean.

Sam nickte und setzte sich auf. Jetzt nahm Dean die kleine Tube und beschmierte Sams Erregung mit dem glitschigen Gel. Sam legte bei der Berührung den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lauf auf. Dann stieg er über den Körper auf dem Bett und positioniert sich vor Deans Eingang.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, drang Sam langsam ein. Dean kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein und aus. „Geht es?" fragte Sam. „Ja, alles okay, ich…hmmm" weiter kam Dean nicht, da Sam ganz in ihn eingedrungen war und damit jede Kommunikation unmöglich gemacht hatte.

Der Älter schlang seine Beine um Sams Becken und ihn noch besser spüren zu können. Das brachte auch den Aktiveren laut zum stöhnen und er fing an sich zu bewegen. „Deeaann, du bist verrückt. Schau mich an, biieettee" keucht Sam.

Sofort verfingen sich ihre Blicke wieder, sie fingen an zu schwitzen und bewegten sich im Gleichtakt. Beide dachten nicht, sie fühlten nur. Total überwältigt fingen sie wieder die Lippen des Anderen ein, ohne ihre Augen zu schließen.

Sam bewegte sich im gleichmäßigen Tempo und Dean kam ihm immer mehr entgegen. Da sie sich küssten, war Sams Oberkörper so weit unten, dass Deans Erektion zwischen ihren Oberkörpern rieb.

„Ich…kann nicht mehr…lang" keucht Dean.  
„Komm Babe…ich auch."  
Das reicht um Dean mit einem lauten, „Saammm", kommen zu lassen.  
Da Dean sich dabei total anspannte, kam Sam auch sofort in ihm.

Beide lagen sie dann total fertig in den Armen des Anderen. Sam hatte sich einfach fallen gelassen und Dean hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt. Beide spürten den Herzschlag des Anderen, der sich nur langsam wieder etwas beruhigte.

„Ich wow, ich…weiß nicht…was ich sagen…soll" stammelte Dean. Sam grinste leicht und rollte sich von ihm runter. Erst da, rutschte er auch aus ihm heraus, was beiden wieder ein keuchen entlockte. Jetzt lagen sie nebeneinander auf der Seite und lächelten sich glücklich an.

„Es braucht also Sex um einen Dean Winchester sprachlos zu machen?", bemerkte Sam  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, es braucht Sex mit dir um einen Dean Winchester sprachlos zu machen."

Sam lachte fröhlich und Dean stimmte mit ein. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen schlafen, okay?" meinte Sam dann. Anstatt einer Antwort, drehte sich Dean um und kuschelte sich mit seinem Rücken an Sam. Der legte seinen Arm um ihn, deckte sie beide zu und fast gleich darauf schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde der Ältere als erstes wach. Er spürte Sam noch immer hinter sich und seinen gleichmäßigen Atem im Nacken. Glücklich drückte er sich etwas an dem warmen Körper und spürte sofort, dass Sams Mitte nicht mehr so gut schlief, wie der Rest von ihm.

Er drehte sich um und spürte ein leichtes ziehen im Unterleib. Nichts Schlimmes wie er feststellte. Langsam fing er an kleine Küsse auf Sams Gesicht zu verteilen. Dieser regte sich etwas und zog ihn mit einem Arm näher zu sich.

Dean grinste und küsste weiter. Die Augenlider, die Nase, beide Wangen und endlich die Lippen. Sam wurde ganz wach und erwiderte den Kuss instinktiv und ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Guten Morgen Baby" meinte Dean dann.

„Hmm, morgen. Warum bist du schon wach?"  
„Bei deinem Ständer in meinem Rücken konnte ich doch nicht weiterschlafen", grinste Dean.  
Sam schlug die Augen auf. „Was denn? Schon so übermütig nach dem aufwachen?" fragte er.

Dean nickte und zog ihn wieder zu einem Kuss heran. Dann strich er ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Mhm, du hast gestern einen großen Fehler gemacht. Jetzt kann ich die Finger noch weniger von dir lassen" meinte er. „Das war Sinn der Sache Babe", kam es sofort von Sam zurück.

„Lass uns schnell duschen weil ich klebe und dann wieder im Bett verschwinden, was hältst du davon?"  
„Guter Plan"

Sie standen auf und gingen in ihr Bad. Als sie unter das warme Wasser stiegen, schlossen beide die Augen und genossen es einfach. Sie wuschen sich die Reste der letzten Nacht vom Körper und berührten sich dabei immer wieder zärtlich. Ihre Erregungen konnten sie beide schon nicht mehr verbergen.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Sam Dean, den er gerade in ein Handtuch wickelte. „Gut und ich will es noch mal" kam die Antwort. Sam nahm ihm das Handtuch wieder weg und presste sich eng an ihn. „Wenn ich dir damit nicht weh tu, jederzeit" hauchte er.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sams Hände griffen nach unten zu Deans Hintern und kneteten seine Backen. Als Dean nur in seinen Mund stöhnte und keine Anzeichen von Schmerz zeigte, machte er weiter und fuhr zu seinem Eingang.

Dann entschied er sich aber doch für den sicheren Weg und löste sich etwas von dem Kleineren. „Lass uns rüber gehen" meinte er und zog ihn mit sich. Dean folgte bis zum Schreibtisch, bei dem er stoppte. Sam drehte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um.

„Hol das Gel" sagte Dean nur.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Ich will es auf dem Tisch."

Sams Augen wurden groß als er das hörte und er beeilte sich damit das Gel zu holen. Sofort war er wieder bei seinem Freund und verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Zungenkuss. Er drängte ihn zurück an den Tisch und hob ihn darauf.

Dean keuchte laut auf und biss Sam leicht in die Unterlippe. Entschuldigend leckte er gleich darüber und sah ihm in die Augen. „Mach schon", forderte er ihn auf. Das ließ sich Sam nicht zweimal sagen. Er gab wieder etwas Gel auf seine Finger und fing an Dean vorzubereiten.

Gleichzeitig ging er in die Knie und nahm Deans Schwanz in den Mund. „Oh Fuck Sam! Das ist unglaublich!" schrie Dean laut auf. Kurz bevor er so weit war, ließ Sam von ihm ab und stand auf. Sofort lagen ihre Lippen wieder auf einander.

Sam präparierte sich im Blindflug selbst, da er nicht mehr länger warten wollte. Während des Kusses drang er in Dean ein. Auch wenn alles etwas stürmischer war wie vorher, versuchte er trotzdem so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein.

Schnell merkte er aber, dass das nicht nötig war. Dean stöhnte laut auf und drückte ihn wieder fest zu sich. „Oh Gott ja…das ist so geil" stöhnte Sam auf. Dean lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab.

Sam griff nach seinen Hüften und stieß in einem schnellen Tempo immer wieder in ihn. „Ja…ja…weiter…schnell…fester" heizte Dean ihn nur noch mehr an. Als beide kurz davor waren, nahm Sam Deans Steifen in die Hand und pumpte ihn.

„AAhhhh Saamm" rief Dean und kam. Sam brauchte noch zwei Stöße und entlud sich tief in Dean mit einem lauten stöhnen. Total geschafft ließ sich Dean nach hinten fallen und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Fuck au!" schrie er auf und kam wieder hoch. Sam schlang seine Arme um ihn und lachte. Er küsste ihn dort, wo er auf die Wand aufgeschlagen hat und Dean kommentierte das nur mit einem grummeln.

„Ich brauch noch ein bisschen Schlaf, kommst du?" meinte Sam.  
Dean nickte, „Ich geh schnell noch mal ins Bad und bin gleich da."  
„Okay." Nach einem langen Kuss trennten sie sich wieder.

Sie schliefen bis Mittag durch und machten dann etwas Ordnung im unteren Bad. Schließlich wollten sie keine Spuren für ihre Eltern hinterlassen. Sam lachte ein paar Mal, als Dean etwas breitbeinig daherkam, nahm die Drohung, dass er es zurückbekommen würde, aber mit Freuden ernst.

„Was willst du essen?" wollte Dean dann wissen, da er sich bereit erklärt hatte was zu machen. „Keine Ahnung, überrasch mich einfach" lächelte Sam. Der Älter sah in den Kühlschrank, was der so hergab und hatte gleich eine Ahnung. Er wusste, Sam liebte alles mit Nudeln, das ging schnell und war kein großer Aufwand.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und alles im Haus wieder so war wie es sein sollte, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten sich auf die Couch vor dem Fernseher. Ihre Handys hatten sie abgeschaltet, sie wollten keine Störung.

Als John und Mary nach Hause kamen, blieben sie erstmal einfach liegen wie sie waren. Dean saß am Rand und hatte die Füße ausgestreckt auf dem Tisch und Sam lag ausgestreckt auf der Liegefläche und hatte den Kopf aus seinen Beinen.

Gedankenverloren strich Dean immer wieder durch die Haare des Jüngeren und spielte damit. „Hey Jungs" rief John. Er konnte zwar nur Deans Hinterkopf sehen, wusste aber einfach, dass Sam auch da war. Sofort tauchte auch der Kopf seines Sohnes hinter der Lehne auf.

John stockte kurz und ging dann langsam auf die Beiden zu. Mit einem Blick über die Lehne stellte er erleichtert fest, dass beide angezogen waren und das auf Deans Schoß ein Kissen lag auf dem noch Sams Kopfabdruck zu sehen war.

Mary fing an zu lachen, als sie merkte was ihr Mann gerade gedacht hatte. „Was ist?" wollte Dean ahnungslos wissen. „Schon gut, alles okay", versuchte John abzulenken. Seine Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging lachend wieder.

„Will ich wissen was ihr zwei hier so getrieben habt?" wollte John wissen.  
„Nein, willst du nicht", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig und Sam legte sich einfach wieder hin.  
„Das hab ich mir gedacht" murmelte ihr Dad und ging auch wieder.

Als er sicher war, dass sie alleine waren, beugte Dean sich nach unten und hauchte einen Kuss auf Sams Lippen. Der grinste, streckte seine Arme aus und zog den Älteren zu einem heißen Zungenkuss zu sich. „Hmm", summte Dean zufrieden. „Ich liebe dich Baby, weißt du das?"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich höre es trotzdem gern. Ich dich auch", lächelte Sam ihn an. Zufrieden begaben sie sich wieder in ihre vorherigen Positionen und schauten den Film weiter. Dabei spielten sie mit ihren Fingern und strichen immer wieder liebevoll über eine Körperstelle des Anderen.


	28. Chapter 28

Als es an der Türe klingelte und sie die aufgeregte Stimme von Jo hörten, seufzten beide auf. „War ja klar", grummelte Dean. Sam drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihm in die Augen. „Naja, dachtest du sie lässt uns unseren Abgang gestern einfach so durchgehen?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, aber es hat sich gelohnt, findest du nicht?"  
„Oh ja, und wie! Ich kann's noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir es getan haben und für eine Nacht mit dir, nehm ich es auch mit Jo auf", grinste Sam.

Dean grinste zurück und bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen konnten, holte sie Jos Stimme wieder zurück in die Realität. „Na dann mal los" flüstere Dean an Sams Lippen. Der Jüngere erhob sich und lächelte Jo übertrieben freundlich an.

„Hy Süße, oh und Cas", meinte er, als er den Schwarzhaarigen hinter der Blondine hereinkommen sah. Cas sah seine Freunde entschuldigend an und zuckte mit beiden Schultern. „Ich konnte sie echt nicht aufhalten herzukommen Leute."

„Natürlich nicht, zuerst sehe ich euch nur zwei Minuten, in denen ich von Dean eine Standpauke bekomm. Dann verschwindet ihr einfach ohne was zu sagen und warum zum Teufel habt ihr Handys, wenn die eh immer ausgeschaltet sind."

Mary tauchte in der Tür auf und wollte wissen ob alles in Ordnung war. Sam und Dean bejahten und meinten, dass sie nach oben gehen würden. Die vier verzogen sich und verteilten sich in Sams Zimmer, da man in Deans noch immer sehen konnte, was sie in der Nacht gemacht hatten.

„Süße, denk an unsere Abmachung", meinte Dean gleich und grinste sie an. Jo sah zwischen den Jungs hin und her. „Oh" meinte sie dann nur. „John und Mary?" fragte sie. „Sind überraschend bei Bobby und Karen geblieben und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass Cas und du nicht auch sofort gegangen wärt" erklärte Sam.

Jo war einen Moment still und überlegte. Wollte sie noch mehr wissen? „Warum sind eure Handys aus?" „Warum wohl? Wir wollten unsere Ruhe", antwortet Dean leicht genervt. Die Blondine hob abwehrend die Hände, „Schon gut. Sorry. Ich dachte es ist was passiert, hätte ja sein können."

Deans Blick wurde wieder etwas weicher, „Hey, Sorgen machen ist mein Part. Ich bin der Ältere von euch. Glaubst du wirklich, wenn was passiert wäre, hätten wir dir nichts gesagt? Du gehörst doch zur Familie."

Jo verdrehte die Augen und ging auf den Blonden zu. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und alles war wieder gut. Cas hat das ganze Schauspiel gebannt verfolgt und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Drei sich wirklich sehr gut kannten und liebten.

„Jetzt wo ihr schon mal da seid könnt ihr auch bleiben wenn ihr wollt. Was meint ihr?" machte Sam den Vorschlag. „Ich fahr erst morgen zurück zu Mum, also von mir aus. Was sagst du?" meinte Jo an ihren Freund gewandt. Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern und stimmte zu.

„Ach Jungs, ihr habt gestern ganz schön für Aufregung gesorgt, bevor ihr verschwunden seid" meinte dann Cas mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie das?" wollte Sam wissen.  
„Naja, ihr seid das erste Mal, vor allen als Paar aufgetreten und das hat einigen nicht gepasst" erklärte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Wem?" wollte Dean wissen und zog Sam näher zu sich. Er konnte es sich denken, wollte es aber trotzdem hören. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr sie gesehen habt, aber Alastair, Zacharia und die Anderen Idioten waren auch da."

„Fuck, Sam bitte sei vorsichtig. Die Jungs sind zwar vollkommene Idioten aber auch riesige homophobe Arschlöcher. Ich trau denen alles zu." Sam sah ihm in die Augen, „Ich weiß Babe, es ist nicht erst seit gestern bekannt, dass ich schwul bin. Ich kenn die Jungs, aber außer Stänkereien haben sie bis jetzt noch nichts abgelassen", versuchte er den Älteren zu beruhigen.

„Bis jetzt warst du auch noch nicht mit deinem Bruder zusammen" warf Jo jetzt ein, die sich an Cas gekuschelt hatte. „Bin ich auch jetzt nicht" kam es von Sam sofort zurück. „Für die schon. Sie haben überall herum erzählt wie abartig sie Sams Neigung finden und jetzt betreibt ihr auch noch Inzest, also steht Dean auch auf ihrer Abschussliste", kam es wieder von Castiel.

„Ich hab sie die ganze Woche schon beobachtet, die waren schon fast unheimlich ruhig", erinnerte sich Dean. „Passt einfach auf euch auf Jungs, okay? Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen und warum auch immer, sie sind nicht mehr ruhig und versuchen die Leute gegen euch aufzuhetzen." Sam und Dean nickten ihrem Freund zu. „Okay, wir passen auf" meinte Sam.

„War das alles?"  
Cas nickte, „Ja. Ash und Gab sind mit ein paar Mädels verschwunden und Jo und ich sind auch nicht so lang geblieben. Wir haben ja nicht das Glück jede Nacht zusammen verbringen zu können."  
„Ja, wir sind schon Glückspilze", lächelte Dean und Sam nickte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Jo wissen. „Ähm, wir wollen aus dem Zimmer hier ein Wohnzimmer machen. Ihr könnt uns beim planen helfen" schlug Dean vor. Er wusste, sein bester Freund wollte was in Richtung Architektur und Jo etwas in Richtung Inneneinrichtung mal machen. Also passte das ganz gut.

Das er richtig lag, sah er als die Augen der beiden zu leuchten anfingen. „Also schafft ihr euch euer eigenes kleines Reich an?" stellte Cas fest. Sam und Dean nickten lächelnd. „Was halten eure Eltern davon?" wollte Jo wissen.

„Wir haben sie fast so weit. Also können wir schon mal planen", meinte Sam und zog Dean kurz für einen Kuss zu sich. „Nicht knutschen, Laptop her und an die Arbeit", kommandierte Jo gleich, was die Jungs zum Lachen brachte.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie zu viert mit der Planung des Raums und hatten viel Spaß. Jo und Castiel blieben noch zum Abendessen, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten. Sie wollten noch ins Kino.

„Willst du heute noch was machen?" wollte Sam wissen. „Ja, mit dir ins Bett, sonst nichts" meinte Dean. „Na, dann passt das ja zu dem was ich auch will" grinste der Jüngere ihn an. Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder nach oben, beseitigten in Deans Zimmer alle Spuren von letzter Nacht und legten sich ins Bett.

Sie surften noch etwas durchs Internet auf der Suche nach günstigen Einrichtungsstücken für Sams Zimmer und schliefen dann schon früh ein.

In der Nacht wurde Dean wach und konnte im ersten Moment nicht sagen warum. Erst als er wieder ein Knirschen von draußen hörte wurde er unruhig. Er stieg aus dem Bett und wollte nach draußen. „Was ist?" fragte eine verschlafene Stimme vom Bett.

„Keine Ahnung Baby, ich hab was gehört. Ich seh mal nach."  
„Warte, ich komm mit."  
Dean nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten Richtung Haustür. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte Sam leise. Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörten, drehten sie sich erschrocken um. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin es nur" meinte John, der ebenfalls wach geworden ist. Draußen fing ein Hund an zu bellen und John drehte die Außenlampe auf. Da er keine Idee hatte, was da draußen los war, fand er das erstmal am sichersten.

Durch das Fenster neben der Türe sahen die Drei ein paar Gestalten davonlaufen. Schnell öffneten sie die Türe und gingen nach draußen. „Was wollten die?" fragte John. Dean sah sich um und rannte plötzlich los. Vor dem Impala ging er in die Knie und fluchte laut los.

Sam war ihm gefolgt und blieb geschockt neben ihm stehen. „Was…?" weiter kam John nicht. Auf der gesamten Fahrerseite war ein Wort eingeritzt, BROTHERFUCKER.

„Ähm Dean", versuchte Sam seinen Freund beim Fluchen zu unterbrechen. John drückte den Älteren seiner Söhne zur Seite und begutachtete den Schaden. „Ich ruf die Polizei" meinte er und ging wieder rein.

„Ich weiß wer das war, ich bring sie um" sagte Dean zornig. „Hey Babe, beruhig dich. Ich glaub auch, dass sie es waren, aber wir wissen es nicht. Kriegst du das wieder hin?"

Dean nickte, „Ja, wir fahren morgen zu Bobby. Mit seiner Hilfe schaff ich das in einem Tag."  
„Gut, ich komm mit. Dann müssen wir ihnen aber auch sagen warum das da steht" meinte Sam.  
„Ich weiß, ist mir klar. Komm, gehen wir rein, hier ist es kalt."

Da beide nur Shorts und ein T-Shirt anhatten, merkten sie dass die Temperaturen in der Nacht wirklich nicht mehr so angenehm waren.

Sam nahm Dean in den Arm und ging mit ihm wieder rein. Er zog ihn zur Küche und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Mary hatte schon Kaffee gemacht, ans schlafen dachte jetzt niemand mehr. „Hey Schatz, alles okay?" fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihren Sohn setzte.

Sam blieb stehen und stellte sich neben John. Auch sie beide hatten je eine Tasse in der Hand und lehnten an der Küche. Dean stand komplett neben sich. „Hey, wir wissen wie sehr du an deinem Auto hängst", versuchte Mary seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Was? Nein, ich meine ja aber das ist es nicht" stammelte Dean und suchte den Blickkontakt mit Sam. „Was ist wenn sie dir was antun?" fragte er dann in den Raum. Erschrocken hielt Mary die Luft an. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er stellte seine Tasse ab, drehte Deans Sessel so, dass er vor ihm war und ging in die Knie, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Hör mir zu Babe, du hast selbst gesagt sie sind nur ein Haufen Idioten. Wir ziehen das jetzt durch und lassen uns nicht einschüchtern, okay?" sagte er leise und eindringlich.

„Ich hab gesagt, es sind ein Haufen gefährlicher, homophobe Idioten Sam und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was in ihren Köpfen herumgeistert. Du hast ja gehört, was sie in der Bar gesagt haben."

Mary wollte etwas sagen, doch John hielt sie zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean jetzt auf noch mehr schlimme Gedanken kam. Seiner Meinung nach war Sam jetzt der einzige der ihn beruhigen könnte, dafür nahm er auch gern den Platz als Zuschauer bei seinen Söhnen ein.

„Ja hab ich und alle anderen auch. Denkst du sie sind so dumm und tun uns wirklich was, nachdem sie lautstark verkündet haben wie sehr wir sie anwidern?" Dean fiel Sam um den Hals und hielt ihn ganz fest. „Ich liebe dich Baby, ich könnt es nicht ertragen wenn dir was passiert."

„Hey, ich bin hier bei dir. Mum und Dad sind hier und es ist alles gut. Du bist mit den Nerven grad ein bisschen runter aber das wird schon wieder. Ein Dean Winchester lässt sich doch von so was nicht fertig machen, oder?" „Naja, wenn es um dich geht hab ich schon immer etwas überreagiert" lächelte Dean den Jüngeren jetzt an.

„Ich weiß und dafür liebe ich dich auch. Aber ich bin schon groß und du bist ja immer da. Morgen richtest du mit Bobby deine Kleine wieder her und alles ist gut, okay?" Dean nickte. Sein Sam war da, in seinen Armen und gesund. Mehr wollte er gar nicht.

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Mary musste das Gehörte erst verdauen und setzte sich wieder. John ging zur Türe und ließ die beiden Polizisten herein. Er erklärte die Situation und zeigte ihnen auch die Schrift am Impala.

Sam und Dean hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit eine Hose angezogen. „Ihr Vater sagte, sie hätten einen Verdacht, wer das war?" sprach sie einer der Uniformierten an. Sam nickte, „Ja, aber es ist nicht mehr als ein Verdacht. Wir sind Stiefbrüder und zusammen. Das kommt bei den Leuten nicht so gut an" erklärte er.

Der Polizist nickte, „Haben sie ein paar Namen für mich?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wir haben niemanden gesehen und wir glauben auch, dass das schon alles war."  
„Meine Erfahrung zeigt, dass solche Aktionen meist erst der Anfang sind. Sollte wieder etwas passieren oder einer von ihnen bedroht werden, melden sie sich bitte sofort bei mir" meinte der Polizist und hielt Sam seine Karte hin.

„Ja machen wir" stimmte er zu und setzte sich wieder neben Dean. Sofort suchten sich ihre Hände und gaben ihnen gegenseitig Halt. Der Polizist sah das und lächelte. Die Jungs atmeten etwas auf, endlich einmal eine positive Reaktion die sie einfach so bekamen.

Als die Polizei weg war, gingen alle wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Weitere Gespräche wollten sie auf morgen verschieben.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam und Dean lagen eng umschlungen im Bett und lauschten dem Herzschlag des Anderen. „Sam?" kam es leise von Dean. „Hmm?" „Bitte lenk mich ab, in meinem Kopf herrscht reines Chaos, ich stell mir immer vor, was die alles mit dir machen könnten, ich will das nicht", sagte er leicht verzweifelt.

Sam sah ihn an und strich im liebevoll über die Wange. Er brachte ihre Lippen zusammen und küsste ihn. Dean ließ sich darauf ein und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sams Hände wanderten unter Deans Shirt und strichen über die Haut, bis hin zu den Brustwarzen.

Dean keuchte auf und drückte sich der Hand entgegen. Bald schon flogen ihre Kleidungsstücke zu Boden und Dean lag nackt unter Sam. „Willst du ganz…?" wollte Sam, atemlos vom küssen, wissen. Dean nickte und drückte sein Becken nach oben.

„Oh", stöhnte Sam leise und griff nach dem Gleitgel, das wieder in der Schublade neben dem Bett lag. Er bereitete Dean vor und küsste ihn währenddessen weiter. Es war so, als ob ihre Lippen aneinander geklebt wären.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Dean bereit und Sam drängte sich in ihn. Als er sich ganz in ihm versenkt hatte, hielt er kurz inne und suchte den Blick von dem Älteren. „Ich liebe dich, ich bin bei dir und mir wird nichts geschehen", sagte er und zog sich etwas zurück, um wieder ganz in ihn einzudringen.

Wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, schaltete sich Deans Denkfähigkeit aus und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Sam und das was sie gerade taten. Bei jedem Stoß von Sam kam er ihm entgegen. Ihr Stöhnen dämpften sie mit ihren Lippen, die schon ganz geschwollen waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dean kam mit dem Namen seines Freundes auf den Lippen. Das brachte auch Sam so weit und er kam mit einem langgezogenen „Deeaann" tief in ihm. Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander und schliefen ohne weitere Gedanken ein, sich bewusst, dass sie den Menschen bei sich hatten, den sie liebten und beschützen wollten.

Früh am nächsten Morgen waren sie auf dem Weg zu Singer´s Schrottplatz. John hat Bobby angerufen und die Jungs angekündigt, allerdings ohne den Grund für den Besuch zu sagen. Also wussten weder Bobby, noch Karen was los war.

Die Fahrt dauert etwa eine halbe Stunde und weder Sam noch Dean sprachen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und waren in ihren Gedanken versunken. Bis jetzt hatten sie alle möglichen und unmöglichen Reaktionen auf ihre Beziehung bekommen.

Dean fuhr durch das große Tor und stellte den Impala so, dass die Fahrerseite vom Haus aus nicht zu sehen war. „Sam, alles klar?" fragte er.

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Bobby ist Dads ältester Freund. Er gehört zur Familie, ich hab Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

„Soll ich alleine gehen?"  
„Nein, ich steh zu dir. Das weißt du, aber die Reaktion von den Beiden jetzt hat auch Auswirkungen auf Mum und Dad und nicht nur auf uns. Ich meine, was machen wir, wenn sie ein Problem damit haben?"

„Sam, Bobby ist wie unser Onkel, glaubst du wirklich er will uns nicht mehr sehen?"  
Sam seufzte laut auf und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Mir ist grad richtig schlecht wenn ich an gleich denke."

Dean legte seine Hand auf die Wange des Jüngeren und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Mum und Dad stehen hinter uns. Wenn sie Bedenken hätten, wären sie mitgefahren. Vielleicht brauchen Bobby und Karen ein bisschen Zeit, es wird aber schon werden." Er sah ihn eindringlich an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Okay, lass es uns hinter uns bringen", seufzte Sam und wand sich ab. Als sie ausstiegen, stand Karen schon in der Tür und lächelte sie an. „Jungs, schön, dass ihr da seid. Wie geht es euch?" Dean setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Auch er hatte unglaubliches Herzklopfen, wollte Sam aber nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

Sam küsste beim vorbeigehen die andere Wange der kleineren Frau und folgte Dean ins Haus. Bobby saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Tisch in der Küche. Ein Kuchen stand auf dem Tisch und es war für vier Personen gedeckt. „Hey Bobby", grüßten die Jungs und setzten sich.

Bobby entkam ein breites Lächeln als er Sam und Dean sah und begrüßte sie ebenfalls. „Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt?" wollte er dann wissen. Karen hatte noch Kaffee geholt und setzte sich jetzt auch dazu.

„Ähm, also ich müsste bitte deine Werkstatt benutzen und bräuchte auch dein Hilfe", meinte Dean.  
„Was hat die Kleine?"  
„Das zeig ich dir nachher, zuerst müssen wir mit euch reden."  
„Okay, was gibt's?"

Karen teilte den Kuchen aus, aber weder Sam noch Dean rührten ihn an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Ist es was Schlimmes?" wollte sie dann besorgt wissen.

Sam lächelte, genau so kannte und liebte er sie. Nachdem seine Mum gestorben war und bevor John Mary hatte, war Karen die weibliche Hauptperson in seinem Leben. Er war viel hier und vergrub sich in Bobbys Arbeitszimmer. Er liebte die alten Bücher und die Ruhe dort. John und Bobby redeten in dieser Zeit viel miteinander und Karen war für ihn da.

Er sah zu Dean und nahm wie aus Reflex dessen Hand in seine. Dean schaute ihn überrascht an, lächelte aber. „Nein, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ganz im Gegenteil, zumindest für uns", fing Sam an.

Bobby schaute ihn irritiert an, dann viel sein Blick auf die Hände, die miteinander verschlungen auf Deans Oberschenkel lagen. Ihm kam ein leiser Verdacht, um was es hier ging und er musste angestrengt schlucken.

„Junge, was willst du uns jetzt genau damit sagen?" wollte Karen wissen. Sam hob ihre Hände an, legte sie auf den Tisch und sagte ganz ruhig, „Dean und ich sind ein Paar. Wir haben uns ineinander verliebt und sind zusammen."

Einen Moment war es totenstill. „Wie zusammen?" fragte Bobby leise und verwirrt nach. Sam versuchte es noch mal, „Bobby, wir sind ein…", wurde aber von Dean unterbrochen, „…schwules Pärchen." Der Jüngere sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an, nickte dann aber in Richtung ihrer beider Gastgeber.

Karen sagte noch immer nichts, während Bobby es ganz genau wissen wollte. „Ihr meint, ihr liebt euch, küsst euch und so weiter?" „Ja genau, das meinen wir", bestätigte Dean noch mal. „Wie ist das passiert? Ich meine ihr seid Männer und irgendwie auch Brüder."

„Ja, dass wissen wir. Aber Mum und Dad stehen hinter uns. Es ist nichts Verbotenes und es gibt viele schwule Pärchen. Nur leider gefällt das nicht jedem und deshalb sind wir hier", sagte jetzt wieder Sam. „Okay, seid mit jetzt nicht böse, dass ich keinen Freudentanz machen, aber das ist mir echt zu hoch", Bobby stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Okay, wir haben's verstanden, du kommst damit nicht klar. Gut, wir fahren wieder", meinte Dean und stand mit Sam auf. „Halt Stopp, keiner geht hier und alle setzen sich auf der Stelle wieder hin", kam es energisch von Karen, die einen nach dem anderen ansah.

Alle drei Männer taten was sie sagte und sahen sie an. „Gut, hab ich das richtig verstanden. Ihr zwei, Sam und Dean, liebt euch. Ihr führt eine Beziehung und meint es ernst miteinander?"

Die Jungs nickten und bevor Bobby etwas dazu sagen konnte, sprach sie schon weiter, „Gut, ich weiß noch, wie John zum ersten Mal mit Mary und Dean hierherkam. Sam war so ein ruhiger, verschlossener Junge. Keiner kam zu ihm durch und John war einfach nur mit der alleinigen Verantwortung überfordert. Als ich aber John mit Mary und Sam mit Dean durch die Tür kommen sah, wusste ich sofort, dass alles wieder gut werden würde."

Sam sah zu Dean, drückte seine Hand leicht und lächelte. Dean lächelte liebevoll zurück und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Karen, die weiter sprach. „Dean hatte Sam an der Hand und der Kleine ließ sich führen. Normalerweise war sein erster und einziger Weg immer in das Arbeitszimmer. Diesmal aber seid ihr beiden raus gegangen und du hast Dean den ganzen Schrottplatz gezeigt. Ich hab bis heute keine Ahnung woher du das alles kanntest, du warst vorher nie wirklich draußen.

Ihr habt den ganzen Tag draußen gespielt. Sam, du hast so viel gelacht wie noch nie. Dean hat dir so gut getan, dass ich ihn schon alleine deswegen vom ersten Tag an geliebt habe. Ihr zwei gehört zusammen, ihr braucht euch gegenseitig. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten dazu, ihr habt euch jetzt in einander verliebt und das ist gut so", sie lächelte die Beiden an.

„Geht jetzt bitte kurz raus, ich muss mit eurem Bobby alleine sprechen. Wir kommen gleich nach und dann zeigt ihr uns was mit dem Auto los ist, okay?"  
„Ist gut und danke", sagte Sam wirklich dankbar.

Draußen gingen sie Hand in Hand eine Runde. Beide waren in Gedanken versunken. Am Impala angekommen lehnte sich Sam dagegen und Dean stellte sich vor ihm. Sie nahmen sich in den Arm und kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Was denkst du?" wollte Dean wissen. „Gar nichts, ich warte einfach ab. Und du?"  
Als Antwort schüttelte Dean nur den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf Sams. Es wurde ein liebevoller Zungenkuss, mit dem sie sich mal wieder gegenseitig Kraft gaben.

„Ich liebe dich Baby", versicherte Dean.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, alles was Karen gesagt hat, stimmt. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich ohne dich so stark wäre wie ich es heute bin. Du bist alles für mich Dean, ich fühl mich bei dir so wohl und beschützt. Du kennst alles von mir, du weißt wie ich bin, ich will niemals ohne dich sein."

Dean lächelte ihn an, „Du bist heut aber ganz schön rührselig."  
„Lass mich, ich brauch dich einfach bei mir, ich bin mir mit uns so sicher, dass es mir fast Angst macht."  
„Warum macht es dir Angst?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Alle anderen sind für mich absolut uninteressant. Mein ganzes Denken und Fühlen ist nur noch auf dich ausgerichtet, du fehlst mir unwahrscheinlich wenn du nicht da bist und wenn du da bist, dann kann ich nicht genug von dir bekommen. Ich hab Angst dich einzuengen und dich dadurch zu verlieren."

„Hey nein, spinnst du? Ich bin doch noch viel schlimmer als du und das war ich schon immer. Wir gehören zusammen, du gehörst zu mir. Ich weiß, du bist nicht mein Besitz und hast ein eigenes Leben, aber ich will der Hauptteil davon sein. Wollte ich schon immer."

Sam grinste, „Das warst und bist du. Zu wem bin ich gekrochen, wenn ich Angst hatte, wem hab ich erzählt, wenn was Tolles passiert ist. Immer zuerst dir, dann den Anderen und daran wird sich nichts ändern." Dean nickte, „Ja ich weiß und ich find es toll. Daran soll sich auch nichts ändern."

„Wird es nicht, küss mich." Der Aufforderung kam der Ältere nur zu gerne nach. Als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern hörten, trennten sie sich wieder und stellten sich abwartend nebeneinander. Bobby kam auf sie zu, Karen blieb vor der Türe stehen.

„Okay Jungs, ich bin ehrlich gesagt schockiert, ich weiß nicht was ihr von mir hören wollt. Ich hab gerade Bilder im Kopf, die ich einfach nur wieder da raus bekommen will. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr hier nicht mehr willkommen seid. Wir schauen uns jetzt den Impala an und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ähm ja, das ist so ne Sache, der Schaden ist auf der Fahrerseite. Schau es dir am besten selbst an", meinte Dean. Bobby runzelte leicht die Stirn und ging um das Auto herum. „Verdammt!" entkam es ihm gleich, als er die Schrift sah. „Was ist passiert?"

„Wir sind in der Nacht von Geräuschen vor der Tür aufgewacht. Gesehen haben wir niemanden wirklich, wir sind uns aber ziemlich sicher, dass es ein paar Typen aus der Schule waren. Die Polizei war zwar da, kann aber nichts tun, solange nicht mehr passiert", erklärte Sam.

„Was soll denn bitte noch passieren? Jungs, ich weiß auch nicht so recht wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll, aber ich bin nicht gegen euch. Ich will nur, dass ihr das wisst. Jetzt fahr die Kleine in den Schuppen, damit wir anfangen können, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig", meinte Bobby leicht verlegen.

Die Jungs nickten ihm zu.  
Sam sah von Einen zum Anderen. „Kann ich euch helfen?" Dean fing an zu lächeln und ging nach kurzem zögern auf den Jüngeren zu. Er schloss ihn in die Arme und sah ihm in die Augen, „Baby, ich liebe dich, aber dabei kann ich dich nicht brauchen. Du stehst uns nur im Weg herum."

Sam fing an zu lachen, überlegte kurz, kam aber zu dem Entschluss sie sollten keine falsche Rücksicht auf Bobby nehmen und küsste den Kleineren liebevoll. „Na dann, mach ich euch mal Platz." Bobby hatte die zwei genau beobachtet und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.


	30. Chapter 30

"Na los, auseinander und ran an die Arbeit. Ihr wollt doch heute Abend bestimmt wieder nach Hause, oder?" Sam ließ Dean los, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern und ging zum Haus. Neben Kare blieb er stehen, die das alles lächelnd beobachtet hatte.

"Du bist die Beste, danke", schmunzelte Sam und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange. "Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Ich freu mich, dass es euch gut geht und alles andere kommt von alleine", antwortet die zierliche Frau. "Kann ich dir bei was helfen?" wollte er dann wissen.

Karen schüttelte den Kopf. "Geh nur zu den Büchern oder was auch immer du machen wolltest. Ich ruf wenn was ist." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur: "Okay." Er verzog sich in Bobbys Arbeitszimmer und schnappte sich ein Buch, mit dem er es sich auf dem alten Stuhl in der Ecke bequem machte.

Dean stellte den Impala derweil in Bobbys Schuppen und die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit. Zum Glück war der Schaden nicht sehr tief. Die Täter wurden wohl zu früh gestört, sonst hätten Dean und Bobby keine Chance das an einem Tag zu schaffen.

Gegen Mittag schickte Karen Sam um die anderen beiden für das Essen zu holen. Gerade als er nach draußen ging rief sie ihm nach: "Sie sollen sich aber ja nicht mit ihren verschmierten Händen an den Tisch setzen. Vorher Hände waschen!"

Sam schmunzelte amüsiert und ging nach hinten. In der nur angelehnten Tür zum Schuppen blieb er kurz stehen und beobachtete seinen Freund wie er irgendein Teil abschliff oder so was ähnliches. Er konnte nichts Genaues sehen, da Dean mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

"Willst du was bestimmtes oder nur starren?" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich Bobbys Stimme. Er zuckte ertappt zusammen und drehte sich um. "Ja, nein, ähm ihr sollt essen kommen und euch vorher gründlich die Hände waschen", meinte er leicht verlegen.

Bobby nickte, "Gut, sag es ihm auch. Ich geh schon mal vor", brummte er, drückt Sam ein paar Lappen in die Hand und ging Richtung Haus. Sam schupste die Tür mit dem Fuß ganz auf und trat ein. Seine Fracht legte er auf einem Arbeitstisch ab und trat hinter Dean, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hat.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände an die Hüften des Kleineren und küsste ihn auf dem Kopf. Dean fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Verdammt Sam! Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?" fauchte er gleich los.

"Sorry Babe, aber ich konnte echt nicht widerstehen", grinste Sam und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Dean drehte sich schmollend weg und sah sich um. "Wo ist Bobby?" wollte er wissen. "Der ist schon vor gegangen. Essen ist fertig", meinte Sam. Sofort erhellte sich Deans Gesicht. "Essen? Na los, gehen wir", strahlte er und löste sich aus Sams Armen.

Der fing laut an zu lachen und folgte dem Blonden. "Hey Dean, du sollst dir vorher die Hände waschen, sonst verscheucht dich Karen wieder vom Tisch", rief er ihm nach. Dean drehte sich um und lächelte den Jüngeren an.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und Dean verschwand im Bad. Da schon alles fertig war, brauchten sie sich nur noch zu setzen. Die Jungs mussten noch mal alles erzählen, wie es dazu kam, dass sie nun zusammen waren und zur Überraschung aller, hörte Bobby zu, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

"Okay Jungs, ich hau mich jetzt ne Stunde aufs Ohr und komm dann wieder raus. Ich bin alt und brauch das am Sonntag", erklärte der Ältere mit dem Bart und sah von einem zum anderen. Die Jungs nickten und nachdem Karen ihre Hilfe abgelehnt hatte, gingen sie wieder gemeinsam zum Impala.

Kaum waren sie ums Eck verschwunden, lagen sie sich auch schon in den Armen und küssten sich liebevoll. Sam wurde von Dean gegen die Hauswand gedrückt und ihre Körper pressten sich eng aneinander. "Hmm." summte Sam, während seine Hände sich unter Deans Hintern verirrten und er den Kleineren etwas anhob.

"Huch." Dean löste überrascht den Kuss und sah den Jüngeren direkt in die braunen Augen. Sie lächelten sich an und küssten sich wieder. Erst als die Luft knapp wurde, trennten sich ihre Lippen und Dean lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sams Brustkorb. Sam legte seine Arme um ihn und den Kopf auf seine Haare.

So standen sie noch eine Weile und genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des Anderen. "So gern ich hier mit dir stehen bleiben würde, ich muss weiter machen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr", nuschelte Dean an Sams Shirt.

"Ich komm mit, auch wenn ich nicht viel tun kann, so bin ich wenigstens bei dir", meinte Sam. Sie lösten sich von einander und gingen weiter in den Schuppen. Sam setzte sich auf die Werkbank, von der er einen guten Blick auf seinen Partner hatte und Dean macht da weiter, wo er vor dem Essen aufgehört hatte.

Als im Radio ein guter Song gespielt wurde, stand Sam auf und drehte ihn lauter.

watch?v=xkJdZ12PRl8

Dean reagiert sofort, unterbrach die Arbeit und ging hüfteschwingend und lächelnd auf Sam zu. Der öffnete seine Arme und kam ihm entgegen. Sofort, als sich ihre Körper trafen, fanden sie ihren Rhythmus und fingen an sich aneinander zu reiben. Dabei ließen sie sich nicht aus den Augen. Sams Hände wanderten an Deans Rücken auf und ab und Dean schlang seine Arme um Sams Nacken.

Ihnen wurde immer wärmer und endlich trafen sich auch ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss, den beide voll genossen. Erst die Stimme des Radiomoderators, der den nächsten Song ankündigte, holte sie wieder zurück in diese Welt und sie sahen sich total atemlos an. "Wow", war alles was Sam rausbrachte.

"Oh ja, wow" bestätigte Dean mit glasigen Augen und geröteten Wangen. "Wenn ich nicht Angst hätte, dass Bobby jeden Moment hier auftauchen könnte, würd ich dir jetzt sofort zeigen wie sehr mich die Einlage gerade angemacht hat", murmelte er in Sams Ohr, was diesem sofort ein Keuchen entlockte.

"Du mir?" fragte er nach.  
"Oh ja, ich dir. Aber das verschieben wir besser, wenn wir alleine sind."

"Ja, das wär besser", bestätigte Sam, küsste ihn noch mal kurz und ließ ihn dann wieder los. Das Radio drehten sie wieder etwas leiser und Dean arbeitete weiter.

Der Jüngere gab ihm hin und wieder etwas, dass er benötigte. Sonst saß er brav auf der Werkbank, schaukelte mit seinen langen Beinen und sie unterhielten sich wie früher auch. Auch als Bobby wieder auftauchte, blieb Sam bei ihnen und wurde immer mal wieder für kleinere Dinge eingespannt. Die Jungs hielten sich zurück, wofür ihnen der Ältere sehr dankbar war.

Obwohl sie recht schnell und ohne Probleme voran kamen, ging sich das polieren nicht mehr aus. Mann konnte zwar keine Schrift mehr sehen, sehr wohl aber das dort etwas ausgebessert wurde. Dean fuhr sich mit den Händen ein paar mal übers Gesicht und meinte, dass er den Rest auch morgen nach der Schule fertig machen könnte. Dafür bräuchte er Bobby und den Schuppen nicht mehr unbedingt.

"Was, bei uns in der Einfahrt?" fragte Sam skeptisch nach. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich werde Gab fragen. Die haben einen großen Hinterhof. Ich brauch dafür nur noch maximal zwei Stunden, dass schaff ich. In der Einfahrt würde das zu viel Aufsehen erregen und ich will die Sache nicht unbedingt erklären", meinte er.

"Hm, ist gut. Wir müssen es ja auch niemanden erzählen. Morgen parkst du so, dass die Fahrerseite von irgendwas verdeckt ist. Wenn du zu Gab fährst, wissen es dann höchstens er und Cas. Die halten dicht" sagte Sam.

"Ja, aber Cas müssen wir das noch extra sagen, sonst verplappert er sich wieder bei Jo", lachte Dean. Bobby machte ein fragendes Gesicht in ihre Richtung und die Beiden erzählten, wie zuerst Cas und dann Jo von ihnen erfahren hatte. "Also sind wir die letzten, die von euch erfahren?" wollte Bobby wissen.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, Ellen weiß es auch noch nicht und ich weiß nicht, ob wir es Pastor Jim erzählen werden." Bobby murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und räumte weiter die Sachen auf, die sie gebraucht hatten. Sam und Dean zuckten mit den Schultern und halfen ihm.

Eigentlich wollten sie gleich anschließend nach Hause fahren, aber ein Blick von Karen genügte und sie blieben gerne noch zum Abendessen. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich herzlich von den Beiden und fuhren zurück.

Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung für John gingen sie nach oben und fielen, nach einer schnellen Dusche, ins Bett. "Schlaf gut Sam, ich liebe dich", nuschelte Dean und Sam kuschelte sich an ihn. "Du auch, ich dich auch."

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh und sie mussten sich für die Schule fertig machen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machten sie sich auf den Weg. Dean war wieder voll im Beschützermodus, was Sam nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte.

Den ganzen Tag über beobachteten sie genau wer, wann, wie in ihre Nähe kam. Ihnen fiel aber nichts Auffälliges auf und so entspannten sie sich auch etwas. In der Mittagspause nahmen sie Gabriel zur Seite und erklärten ihm die Situation. Er versprach gleich nach der Schule mit Dean zu ihm zu fahren und ihm zu helfen.

Sam würde mit Chuck nach Hause fahren, da er in derselben Straße wohnte und Becky heut nicht in der Schule war. Warum auch immer. Einigermaßen beruhigt durch die Hilfe die sie bekamen konnte Dean den Nachmittag etwas ruhiger verbringen. Auch, dass Sam so gut es möglich war, bei ihm war, half ihm.

Nach der Schule küssten sie sich liebevoll und trennten sich für ein paar Stunden. "Hey Chuck, hast du Lust noch was trinken zu gehen? Ich lad dich ein" fragte Sam, als er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Auto stieg. Überrascht sah Chuck ihn an, "Bist du dir sicher?"

Sam seufzte laut auf. "Ja, ich glaube wir sollten mal reden. Über Becky und Dean und mich. Wenn du nicht willst..." "Nein, nein, ist gut. Machen wir. Wohin?" Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, "Mir egal. Ich will nur mit dir reden, also wo es ruhig ist."

Chuck nickte und fuhr los.

Sie gingen in ein kleines Cafe und warteten auf ihre Bestellung, bevor sie sich einen Tisch aussuchten. Das Cafe lag etwas außerhalb, war zwar gut besucht, aber dennoch ruhig genug um sich zu unterhalten. Nachdem beide ihre Getränke hatten, gingen sie zu einem kleinen Tisch im Eck wo sie ungestört sein würden.

Sam setzte sich, atmete tief durch und fing an, "Es tut mir leid Chuck."

Chuck sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was? Was tut dir leid? Du hast mir doch gar nichts getan."

"Ich bin von Anfang an zwischen Becky und dir gestanden. Ich hab zwar nichts getan um das zu fördern, aber ich weiß wie gern du ihr näher wärst und ich bin dir immer im Weg. Selbst jetzt musst du dich entscheiden, ob du auf ihrer Seite, oder auf Dean und meiner Seite bist. Das ist nicht fair und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

"Sam, ich muss mich für keine Seite entscheiden, da ich kein Problem mit euch hab. Aber mit Becky´s Hetzjagd hab ich ein Problem. Ich würde der Frau die Welt zu Füßen legen, sie könnte mit mir alles machen, aber das was sie mit euch da gerade jetzt abzieht ist nicht mehr in Ordnung. Ich weiß ja nicht was ihr so in den letzten Tag mitbekommen habt, aber sie dreht jetzt völlig am Rad."

"Wie meinst du das?" wollte Sam wissen.

"Naja, sie kann sich ja total zurückziehen, sie wohnt aber noch immer im Nachbarhaus und das ist auch die einzige Chance wo ich sie zu Gesicht bekomme. In der Schule ist sie nur noch wenn es ihr passt, sonst hängt sie mit Balthasar und seinen Anhängsel herum."

Sam schluckte und bekam große Augen. "Bitte was?" Eine unangenehme Vorahnung schlich sich bei ihm ein.

Chuck, der von den Vorgängen am Wochenende nichts wusste, nickte nur und redete weiter, "Ja, ich weiß nicht seit wann, aber immer wenn sie kommt und geht ist einer der Jungs bei ihr. Mir gefällt das alles nicht, aber was soll ich machen? Sie hat mir klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich mich zum Teufel scheren soll."

Sams Gedanken rotierten. "Ich…ähm, tu mir einen Gefallen und sag Dean nichts davon." Chuck bemerkte die Veränderung bei dem Jüngeren und fragte besorgt, "Ist alles okay?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber, "Ja klar. Sag mal, könntest du mich heim fahren? Ich hab noch einiges zu tun."  
Chuck nickte, "Ja klar, los komm." Die Heimfahrt verlief schweigend. Chuck hielt vorm Haus und ließ Sam aussteigen. Der beugte sich noch einmal durch die Beifahrertüre, "Danke Chuck und noch mal sorry das alles so gekommen ist. Das wollte ich nie."

"Schon gut, ich weiß und du kannst echt nichts dafür. Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich ja wieder oder ich werde endgültig von ihr geheilt."

Sam lächelte ihn an, schlug die Türe zu und ging hinein. Die ganze Sache gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber er hatte noch keine Ahnung was er dagegen unternehmen sollte.

Auf keinen Fall würde er Dean mit der Nase darauf stoßen, der würde nur eine Dummheit begehen. Gleich nach dem Abendessen wünschte er seinen Eltern eine Gute Nacht und verzog sich nach oben. Er hatte wirklich noch einiges zu tun, nur kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um Becky und diese verdammten Idioten.

Als Dean nach Hause kam, war es im Haus schon still und ruhig. Er wollte einfach nur noch unter die Dusche und dann zu Sam ins Bett. Am Küchentisch fand er eine Nachricht, dass ein Teller mit dem Abendessen für ihn im Backofen war und er es sich nur noch aufwärmen musste.

Schnell aß er es und ging dann nach oben. Als er ins Zimmer kam, musste er sofort lächeln. Sam lag im Bett, den Oberkörper halb aufgerichtet und schlief mit dem Laptop auf seinen ausgestreckten Beinen. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, nahm den Laptop weg und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

Sam murmelte etwas, rutschte nach unten und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Dean ging ins Bad, duschte sich schnell ab und machte sich für die Nacht fertig. Trotz der Hilfe von Gabriel, dauerte der letzte Feinschliff an seiner Kleinen doch länger als geplant und jetzt war er einfach nur noch müde und fertig. Er hoffte, dass die Roadies sich mit Sachbeschädigung zufrieden gaben und nicht noch was Schlimmeres passierte.

Er ging zurück ins Zimmer und kuschelte sich an Sam, der davon wach wurde. "Hey, da bist du ja. Habt ihr alles geschafft?"

Dean nickte, "Ja haben wir. Sie sieht wieder aus wie neu."  
"Gut, wie spät ist es?"  
"Schon spät, schlaf weiter ich bin auch hundemüde."

Sam küsste ihn kurz und kuschelte sich wieder ein. "Gute Nacht, ich liebe dich."  
"Schlaf gut, ich dich auch", erwiderte Dean und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean wurde erst wieder durch viele kleine Küsse, die in seinem Nacken verteilt wurden, wach und kuschelte sich noch ganz verschlafen an den warmen Körper hinter sich. "Hmm, da ist mein kleiner Schmusekater ja wieder", nuschelte Sam.

Dean öffnete abrupt die Augen und drehte sich in Sams Armen um. "Schmusekater?" fragte er fassungslos. Sam lächelte, "ja, bei mir schon." "Ich bin kein Schmusekater Sammy", protestiert Dean gleich. "Oh doch, wenn jemand dabei ist, bist du mein großer, starker Beschützer. Aber sobald wir alleine sind bist du mein lieber Schmusekater und das liebe ich an dir", entgegnete Sam gleich wieder.

Schnell fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder und Dean war über ihm. "Ich zeig dir gleich nen Schmusekater" grollte Dean und drückte sein Becken an das von Sam. "Wow." entkam es Sam, bevor Dean alles weitere mit einem Kuss erstickte. Der Jüngere stieg sofort mit ein und schlang seine Arme um den Älteren.

Sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich, bis Dean den Kuss löste und mit seinen Lippen langsam nach unten wanderte. Sam, total überrumpelt von Deans Überfall, legte seinen Kopf nach hinten und genoss die Berührungen.

"Hmm, mach weiter" bat er, während seine Hände immer wieder über Deans Schultern strichen. "Hab ich vor" nuschelte Dean an seiner Haut.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und morgen mussten beide in die Schule, aber daran dachten sie gerade überhaupt nicht.

Der Ältere griff zwischen sie und schlupfte in Sams Hose und den Halbsteifen zu massieren. Sam keuchte bei der Berührung laut auf und drückte sich der Hand entgegen. Dean wanderte wieder nach oben um ihn zu küssen. Dabei drehten sie sich eng umschlungen auf die Seite, so dass auch Sam freien Zugang zu Deans Erektion hatte.

Schnell zogen sie ihre Hosen aus, mehr hatten sie zum schlafen auch nicht an und drängten sich wieder aneinander. Immer wieder küssten sie sich während sie ihre Erregungen weiter in die Höhe trieben. "Goohhtt Deaan, das ist soo gut! Ich sehr" keucht Sam und stöhnte wieder laut auf, als sein Partner seinen Steifen etwas fester drückte.

Auch er blieb nicht untätig und pumpte Dean in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Gleichzeitig rieb er seinen Oberkörper an seinem Gegenüber und ihre Lippen blieben miteinander verschlossen. "Sam ich komme gleich" warnte Dean ihn vor. Blitzschnell drückte ihn der Jüngere nach hinten, war über ihn und ersetzte seine Hand gegen seinen Mund.

Das war's, Dean kam laut stöhnend, steigerte das Tempo um Sams Schwanz, den er gerade noch so erreichen konnte und brachte auch ihn so zum Orgasmus. Sam schluckte schnell alles runter und legte seinen Kopf auf Deans Bauch ab.

"So war das nicht geplant" grinste er in Deans Richtung. "Du hättest mich halt nicht Schmusekater nennen sollen. Schlafen wir noch etwas?" meinte Dean und gähnte. Sam nickte, rutschte wieder nach oben und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide schliefen wieder weiter.

Den Wecker überhörten sie und wurden erst wach, als es laut an ihrer Türe klopfte. "Jungs, stellte das verdammte Ding ab und steht auf!" rief John, blieb aber vor der geschlossenen Türe stehen. "Sind ja schon wach" rief Dean zurück und setzte sich verschlafen auf.

Sam versuchte sich noch mal unter die Decke zu verkriechen, Dean zog diese aber sofort weg und klopfte ihm auf den nackten Hintern. "Aufstehen Baby, sonst kommt Dad auch noch rein." "Oh Mann, ich mag nicht" jammerte Sam. Dean beugte sich noch mal zu ihm und küsste ihn. "Na komm, Kaffee ist bestimmt schon fertig" lockte er ihn.

Sam gab sich geschlagen und stand auf, Dean folgte ihm ins Bad und sie machten sich schnell fertig. John und Mary saßen schon beim Frühstücken, als ihre Jungs nach unten kamen. "Seid ihr aufnahmefähig?" wollte John wissen.

"Moment, erst Kaffee. Dann kannst du es probieren" kam es verschlafen von Dean. Als beide eine Tasse hatten, setzten sie sich und nahmen sich was auf ihr Teller. Als sie alles so weit hatten, sahen sie ihren Dad erwartungsvoll an.

"Also, eure Idee da oben euer eigenes Reich zu machen." Mit einem Schlag waren Sam und Dean hellwach. "Ja?" fragten beide nach. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen und finden die Idee nicht mehr so schlecht" meinte Mary jetzt. "Und was heißt das jetzt?" wollte Dean wissen.

"Ihr macht aus einem Zimmer ein Schlafzimmer, das andere wird ein Wohnzimmer und die kleine Abstellkammer am Flur räumen wir aus. Die könnt ihr auch haben wenn ihr wollt. Ihr müsst euch aber selbst um alles kümmern. Außer dem Kram aus der Kammer zu holen, greifen wir nichts an. Ihr müsst auch schauen, wie ihr das Ganze finanziert und alles mit uns vorher absprechen. Dafür mischen wir uns nicht ein. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Sam und Dean sahen sich an und fingen gleichzeitig an zu strahlen. Sie küssten sich stürmisch, was durch ein lautes räuspern von John aber gleich wieder gestört wurde. Verlegen schauten sie ihren Dad an. "Sorry" nuschelte Sam und Dean nickte dazu. "Ich geh mal davon aus, dass ihr damit einverstanden seid."

"Warum habt ihr eure Meinung geändert?" fragte jetzt Sam. "Bald gehen für euch die Prüfungen und die Collegbewerbungen für Dean los, dann das neue Sportsemester und die ganzen Konzerte. Dann solltet ihr mit dem Kopf so weit frei sein finden wir" antwortete Mary.

Die Jungs nickten glücklich. Schnell frühstückten sie fertig und machten sich auf den Weg. Zuerst wurden Castiel und Jo zum Helfen zwangsverpflichtet. Castiel band Gabriel gleich dazu ein und Ava bot ihre Hilfe an, da ihre Eltern einen Second Hand Laden für Einrichtungsgegenstände hatten. Dort konnten sie alles hinbringen was sie nicht mehr brauchten und eintauschen wenn sie wollten.

Den Abend verbrachten die Winchesters gleich damit die kleine Kammer auszumisten, unnötige Dinge wegzuwerfen und alles andere auf den Dachboden oder in den Keller zu bringen. Am Abend fielen die Jungs todmüde ins Bett und schliefen die Nacht durch.

Die nächsten zwei Tag verbrachten sie mit ausräumen, einräumen, umräumen und ausmisten. John und Mary hielten sich an die Absprache und ließen die Jungs mal machen. Avas Eltern freuten sich so junge Burschen helfen zu können und machten den Beiden einige sehr gute Angebote. Unter anderem ein Kingsizebett gegen ihre zwei normalen Betten.

Dafür wurde die Kammer im Flur als Kleiderschrank umfunktioniert, denn alles bekamen sie dann doch nicht ins Zimmer. Für einen ihrer Schreibtische, bekamen sie einen großen Couchtisch und eine Stehlampe. So ging die Tauscherei weiter, bis sie sich nur noch eine ausziehbare Couch und ein paar Regale kaufen mussten. Alles andere hatten sie zusammen bekommen.

Mächtig stolz auf sich machten sie sich ans ausmalen von Sams Zimmer, das mittlerweile komplett leer geräumt war. Die letzten Nachmittage hatten sie immer jemanden zum Helfen hier, heute waren sie zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche alleine. Dean hatte einen alten Radio aus dem Keller geholt und mit Musik fingen sie an ihre Pinsel zu schwingen.

Als Dean mit seiner Wand fertig war, drehte er sich um und sah seinen Freund eine Weile zu. Bei jeder Auf- und Abbewegung spielten Sams Rückenmuskeln unter seinem Shirt ein Spiel, das ihn sofort anlockte. Er stellte sich hinter ihm und schmiegte sich an den breiten Rücken.

Verwundert drehte sich Sam, mit der Rolle voll Farbe in der Hand, um. Dabei streifte er Deans Gesicht und hinterließ einen schönen Farbfleck. "Hey" protestierte der Blonde und sah ihn entrüstet an. Sam lachte los, legte die Rolle auf den Boden und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Du sollst die Wand streichen und nicht mich" kam es auch lachend von Dean.

Sam nahm den unteren Teil seines Shirts, hob es hoch und wischte Dean den Fleck damit weg. Dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen. Dean schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bei dem Blick, wurde ihm auf der Stelle ganz anders. "Ich will dich, jetzt hier sofort und auf der Stelle" kam es heiser von Sam.

Dean war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten, so nickte er nur, streckte sich und drückte seine Lippen auf Sams. Beide stöhnten leise in den Kuss hinein. Sam drehte sie beide um und drückte Dean gegen die Türe neben seiner Wand. Beide schlüpften mit ihren Händen unter das Shirt des anderen und streichelten über den Oberkörper ihres Gegenübers.

Dean wurde hektisch, löste den Kuss und zog Sam das störende Teil über den Kopf. Dann fing er an, am Knopf der Jeans zu zerren, wurde aber unterbrochen. "Warte kurz, ich hol das Gel" meinte Sam. Dean ging von der Türe weg und Sam ging ins Bad wo noch eine neue Tube war. Die andere wollte er jetzt nicht suchen.

Schnell war er wieder in dem Zimmer und zog Dean zu sich. Ihre Kleidung fiel nach und nach zu Boden und Sam fing an Dean vorzubereiten. Er wollte ihn wieder ganz und das am Besten so schnell wie möglich. Der Blonde klammerte sich an Sam fest als der erste Finger in ihn eindrang. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn wild.

Der zweite und dritte Finger tat seine Arbeit und gleichzeitig rieb sich Sam an Dean. Als der Kleinere so weit war, sah Sam ihn in die Augen und griff unter seine Pobacken. "Komm hoch und leg deine Beine um mich" forderte er ihn auf. Dean nickte, zog sich hoch und wurde gleich wieder gegen die Türe gepresst.

Sam positionierte sich und drang mit einem Schub in ihn ein. Beide stöhnten laut auf und schlossen die Augen. "Du bist so eng Babe, so unglaublich eng" keuchte Sam und fing an sich zu bewegen. Dean konnte nichts anders tun als sich an ihn zu klammern und sich nehmen lassen.

Schnell merkten sie, dass die Aktion an der Türe zu laut wurde, also drehte Sam sie wieder um, ging in die Knie und legte sich mit Dean im Arm einfach auf den Boden. Sie waren beide schon so weit, dass es sie nicht störte.

"Durch den Stellungswechsel durchgerüttelt, spürten sie sich gegenseitig noch intensiver. "Oh Gott Sam, das ist soo guuut" stöhnte Dean auf. Sam kniete am Boden, Dean lag mit seinem Rücken unten und umklammerte seinen Freund noch immer mit seinen Beinen. In der Position konnte Sam so tief in ihn dringen, wie noch nie zuvor.

Als er auch noch Deans Steifen anfing zu pumpen, war es vorbei. Dean kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Sams Hand und nach ein paar Stößen kam auch Sam. Total außer Atem blieben sie erstmal liegen wie sie waren und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sam schnappte sich eines ihrer Shirts und säuberte Dean etwas. Dann rutschte er aus ihm heraus und legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. " .wow" stammelte Sam. Dean grinste und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Baby, das war's. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch" erwiderte Sam sofort, griff blind zur Seite und zog Dean auf sich.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnauf- und Knutschpause zogen sie sich wieder an und machten weiter.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie nach dem Unterricht schon auf dem Weg zum Impala, als Sam auffiel, dass er drinnen was vergessen hatte. "Dean, ich muss noch mal zurück. Geh schon mal vor, ich bin gleich da" rief er und lief zurück. Dean schnaufte leicht verärgert und sah ihm nach. Er schmiss seine Sachen in den Wagen und wartete.

Sam lief durch den Gang zum Klassenzimmer, als er plötzlich Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und schluckte. Das Gebäude war um diese Zeit schon so gut wie verlassen und er wusste, weglaufen würde nicht wirklich was bringen oder die Aufmerksamkeit erst recht auf sich ziehen.

Also drehte er sich wieder um und wollte langsam weiter gehen. "Ach nee, der kleine Winchester. Sag mal Boy, wie hast du es geschafft Dean so zu verdrehen, dass er sich von dir ficken lässt? Dein eigener Bruder" hörte er die provozierende Stimme von Alastair hinter sich.

Sam musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen oder sonst noch falsch zu reagieren. "Redest du nicht mit uns? Denkst du, du bist was Besseres?"" wurde er gleich wieder angesprochen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah die Truppe bedrohlich auf sich zu kommen. "Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte er laut und fest. "Eine Antwort" grinste Alastair. "Ich hab niemanden verdreht und Dean ist nicht mein Bruder."

"Ach und ich bin ein Engel des Herrn oder wie" grinste Balthasar. In der Zwischenzeit bildeten die Anderen einen Kreis um Sam, so dass er umzingelt war. Ihm wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Dean gerade jetzt draußen am Impala stand und wartete. Mitten in seinen Überlegungen wurde er unterbrochen, als er einen heftigen Schmerz in der Magengegend spürte und sofort in die Knie ging. "Hey Luzi, der Kleine hier geht ja schnell vor dir in die Knie" lachte Uriel los. Luzifer ging auf Sam zu, hob sein Gesicht und spuckte ihn an.

Angeekelt drehte sich Sam weg und versuchte wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Als ihm das wieder halbwegs gelang, bekam er einen Tritt in die Seite. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz laut auf, konnte aber nicht zur Seite fallen, da er noch immer festgehalten wurde. Als er eine Faust auf sich zukommen sah, schloss er schnell die Augen und hob die Hände um sich etwas zu schützen.

Dean wurde draußen immer ungeduldiger. Was hatte Sam bloß vergessen und wo zum Teufel holte er es? Plötzlich stutzte er, als er Adam aus dem Gebäude laufen und direkt auf ihn zukommen sah. Sofort hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl. "Dean! Dean! Scheiße Dean, Alastair und der ganze Trupp sind da drinnen bei Sam. Komm schnell!"

Kaum hatte Adam es ausgesprochen, rannte Dean auch schon los. Durch Adams Schreie angelockt kamen auch Castiel, Gabriel und Ash näher. Adam sagte ihnen auch noch schnell was los war und sie liefen alle hinter Dean her.

Sam fiel gerade zu Boden, er bekam keine Luft mehr und röchelte gerade nur noch, während die Schläger um ihn herum immer mehr zu lachen hatten. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes "Saaam" durch den Flur hallen und erkannte sofort Deans Stimme. "Fuck" dachte er sich nur und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Dean sah den Kreis und jemanden in der Mitte liegen. Sofort war ihm klar, dass das Sam war und er wurde noch mal schneller. Als er bei den Typen angekommen ist, holte er im Laufen aus, schlug den ersten der ihm im Weg war ins Gesicht und ging sofort vor Sam in die Knie. Dass er mit dem Schlag die Nase von Balthasar getroffen hatte und aus dieser jetzt Blut schoss, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit.

"Sam...Sam...Baby sag was" stammelte er, während er den Kopf seiner Freundes in die Hände nahm und ihn anhob. Währenddessen waren auch die Anderen da und versuchten Sam und Dean zu schützen. "Was geht hier vor?" wurden alle auseinander gescheucht. Durch den Tumult wurde Mr. Pamers in seinem Büro aufmerksam und wollte nachsehen.

Was er da sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. "Alle sofort geschlossen in mein Büro rief er laut." Dean sah auf, "Ich muss ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen" meinte er. Mr. Pamers ging auf die zwei zu und schluckte. "Wer war das?" wollte er wissen. Jetzt mischte sich Castiel ein, "Wir haben es gesehen, wir bleiben da aber lassen sie Dean mit Sam fahren."

Der Direktor nickte und sah sich böse um. "Na los, Abmarsch und Dean..." Der Blonde sah ihn an. "Soll ich euren Eltern bescheid sagen?" "Nein, dass mach ich selbst aber erst wenn Sam versorgt ist." "Gut, wie du willst. Ich kümmere mich jetzt erstmal um den Sauhaufen hier."

Dean sah Sam besorgt an. "Es geht schon, guk nicht so. Ich muss mir nur das Gesicht waschen und gut ist" versuchte Sam ihn zu beruhigen. "Ja klar" brummte Dean ärgerlich. Er half ihm auf, was Sam sofort mit einem gequälten Stöhnen quittierte. "Klar, dir geht's super. Schaffst du es bis zum Wagen?" wollte Dean wissen.

"Ja ja, geht schon. Hilfst du mir?" Dean nickte und stützte ihn so gut er konnte ohne ihm weh zu tun.


	32. Chapter 32

In der Notaufnahme wurde Sam sofort versorgt. Auf die Frage wer Dean sei, überlegte er kurz. Dann entschied er sich und antwortete, dass er sein Bruder sei. So dachte er, dass er vielleicht mehr Informationen bekam als sein Freund.

Außerdem erkannte er bei Sam den Arzt, der ihn schon bei seiner Gehirnerschütterung behandelt hatte. Dem wurden sie ja auch als Brüder vorgestellt. Nachdem er alle Formulare ausgefüllt hatte wurde er in den Warteraum geschickt. Von dort rief er erstmal John an.

Der war natürlich sofort auf hundertachtzig und versprach so schnell wie möglich da zu sein. Dean holte sich einen Kaffee und wartete ungeduldig. Im Fünfminutentakt ging er zur Anmeldung und wollte wissen wie es Sam ging. Die Schwester erklärte ihm jedes mal geduldig, dass sie noch nichts wisse, ihm aber sofort Bescheid geben würde.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam Dr. Steiner auf ihn zu. "Dean, ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht mehr so schnell wieder sehen. Auch wenn sie die Rolle mit ihrem Bruder getauscht haben." Dean nickte etwas abwesnd. "Wie geht es ihm?" wollte er gleich wissen. "Es ist alles nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Sind ihre Eltern informiert?" "Ich hab sie angerufen, sie sind auf dem Weg."

"Gut, ich werde alles erklären wenn sie dann da sind." "Kann ich zu ihm?"  
Der Arzt nickte und zeigte Dean den Weg. Als er ins Behandlungszimmer kam sah Sam sofort auf. "Hey", meinte er nur leise. Dean sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Hey kleiner Bruder." Sam verstand und nickte leicht. Auch er hatte den Arzt erkannt und verstand.

"Ich sag am Eingang bescheid, damit ihre Eltern gleich hierherkommen können. Wenn sie da sind, komme ich wieder", meldete sich Dr. Steiner wieder zu Wort. Sam und Dean nickten nur dazu. Als sie alleine waren war Dean mit zwei Schritten am Bett und nahm Sams Hand in seine.

"Oh Gott Baby. Wie geht's dir?" stammelte er und musste hart schlucken um seine Gefühle nicht ganz an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen. Sam drückte seine Hand. "Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich in den schönsten Farben schillern und ein bisschen komisch laufen. Dann ist aber wieder alles gut."

Dean wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen und so wurden seine Augen, trotz aller guten Vorsätze, wässrig. "Ich hätte dich nie alleine zurück gehen lassen dürfen." Sam schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. "Das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch. Komm her und küss mich, bitte Babe."

Der Blonde beugte sich etwas nach vor und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf Sams. Nach einem einfachen, aber liebevollen Kuss, lächelte Sam seinen Freund an. "Ich liebe dich großer Bruder."

"Sam, dieser Arzt kennt uns nur als Brüder und ich wollte nicht erklären, ich..." "Schon klar. Ich hab ihn auch erkannt und er hat mir auch gleich gesagt, dass mein Bruder draußen auf mich wartet. Alles gut."

"Okay" meinte Dean und für die restlichen Minuten hielten sie sich einfach nur an den Händen und sahen sich an. Sie lösten sich erst von einander, als die Tür hektisch aufgestoßen wurde und John und Mary ins Zimmer kamen.

Dean stellte sich etwas vor Sam um ihn zu schützen, was ihm aber auch sofort einen bösen Blick von seiner Mum einbrachte. John ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dankbar lächelte Dean ihn an. "Oh mein Gott Sam, was ist passiert?" schluchzte Mary auf, als sie ihren Jüngsten sah.

In dem Moment kam der Arzt auch durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. "Familie Winchester, so sieht man sich wieder." John nickte ihm zu und Mary beruhigte sich auch wieder etwas.

"Also, Sam geht es so weit gut. Im Gesicht wird er in den nächsten Tagen noch einige blau-violette Stellen bekommen, er hat 2 geprellte Rippen und am Bauch einen Bluterguss. Für den Oberkörper hat er einen Stützgummi bekommen, nicht sehr schön aber er hilft die Schmerzen leichter zu ertragen. Zusätzlich bekommt er schmerzstillende Medikamente und eine Salbe. Mehr können wir leider nicht tun, es muss alles von alleine abheilen."

Alle vier sahen den Arzt dankbar an. "Eines noch, Sam hat mir erzählt, er wäre in eine Schlägerei geraten. Bei diesen Verletzungen würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie eine Anzeige machen."

John überlegte kurz, "Wer war es Jungs." "Ein paar aus der Schule, der Direktor ist dazwischengekommen und hat sie gleich da behalten. Keine Ahnung was er gemacht hat, ich hab Sam gleich hergebracht. Er weiß, dass wir hier sind" meinte Dean. Der Arzt nickte, "Gut, dann werden wir uns da raushalten."

"Danke Doktor" lächelte Mary ihn an. "Schon gut" meinte Dr. Steiner, gab jeden die Hand und verabschiedete sich, da er zum nächsten Notfall musste. "Wenn wir zu Hause sind, ruf ich gleich Mr. Pamers an. Ich denke er wird nicht allzu überrascht sein, heute noch von mir zu hören. Nächste Woche bleibt ihr Beide daheim. Ich entschuldige euch." Sam und Dean nickten.

"Na kommt, fahren wir. Zu Hause erzählt ihr uns dann alles" meinte Mary. Sam stand mit Hilfe von Dean auf und die Vier verließen das Krankenhaus. Sie saßen noch lange zusammen und sprachen über die Situation. John hatte mit dem Schuldirektor gesprochen. Alle Beteiligten waren auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendiert und Sam und Dean waren die Woche vom Unterricht befreit.

Die Jungs verzogen sich nach oben. "Willst du noch duschen?" fragte Dean. Sam nickte, "Kommst du mit?" "Klar, immer." Sie lächelten sich an und Dean half Sam sich auszuziehen. Er befreite ihn von dem Stützgummi und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er den Oberkörper sah. Der leuchtete schon jetzt in einer grün, blau, violetten Mischung.

"Oh Fuck" entkam es dem Blonden. Er sah hoch und schluckte, "Es tut mir soo leid Baby." "Dean, du kannst nichts dafür. Wenn du mit mir gegangen wärst, würdest du jetzt wahrscheinlich auch so aussehen. Wir hätten keine Chance gehabt, auch nicht zu zweit. Du bist doch noch rechtzeitig gekommen, bevor was wirklich Schlimmes passiert ist. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken und ne Prellung. Das wird schon wieder" versuchte der Jüngere ihn zu beruhigen.

Dean zog es vor nichts mehr dazu zu sagen und drehte wortlos das Wasser auf. Dann zog er ihn mit sich in die Kabine und fing an ihn vorsichtig und zärtlich einzuschäumen. Sam genoss die Berührungen und ließ Dean machen. Er wusste, dass war seine Art damit fertig zu werden. Immer wenn Sam etwas passiert war, kümmerte er sich um ihn und beide hatten was davon, denn egal was Sam sagte, Dean wäre immer der Meinung er hätte ihn beschützen müssen.

Als Dean sich selbst auch noch eingeseift und abgeduscht hatte, stellte er das Wasser ab und begann Sam abzutrocknen. Als er auch sich abtrocknen wollte hielt Sam ihn auf, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Zuerst wollte Dean etwas auf Abstand bleiben, als er aber Sams Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte und er sie einließ ergab er sich und drückte sich an ihn.

Sam stöhnte unterdrückt auf und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Der Ältere kam gar nicht dazu, nachzudenken ob das Stöhnen ein schmerzvolles oder erregtes war, so sehr war er gerade benebelt. Als sie sich trennten, sahen sie sich schweratment an. "Alles okay?" wollte der Jünger wissen. Dean nickte, "ja, ich creme dich jetzt ein und du bekommst dieses Gummiding wieder."

Dankbar sah Sam ihn an, denn auch wenn er den Kuss wirklich genossen hatte. So waren seine Prellungen doch sehr deutlich spürbar, als er Dean an sich gedrückt hatte. Gerade als der Blonde nach der Tube mit der Creme greifen wollte, läutete im Zimmer sein Handy. Mit dem Vorsatz es zu ignorieren, schraubte er den Verschluss auf doch Sam hielt ihn auf.

"Geh ran Dean." Der schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich ruf dann zurück." "Nein du geht's jetzt ran. Es sind bestimmt die Jungs. Die sind für uns mit zum Direktor und wollen jetzt sicher wissen was ist, also geh ran." Dean gab sich geschlagen, legte die Tube wieder weg und ging ins Zimmer.

Sam atmete vorsichtig auf und stützte sich am Waschbeckenrand ab. Er würde Dean ja sagen, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden sind, aber der würde sich dann nur noch mehr Sorgen machen und tun konnte er eh nichts. Er wollte sich jetzt nur noch eincremen, diesen Verband umtun und ins Bett.

Als Dean wieder kam, war Sam gerade mit eincremen fertig. "Was tust du? Ich hätte das gemacht" meinte er sofort. "Ich weiß, doch es ging auch so. Mit dem Gummiding brauch ich aber deine Hilfe." Dean nickte und ging sofort auf Sam zu. Während er ihn verband fragte Sam, "Wer war dran?" "Ash." "Ash? Warum Ash?"

Dean fing an zu grinsen. "Er meinte das wäre zu meinem Schutz. Castiel würde es schaffen mich durchs Telefon zu schlagen weil ich mich nicht gleich gemeldet habe. Er meinte, du wärst da viel zuverlässiger." "Da hat er ja auch recht" lachte Sam. Er bereute es aber gleich, da ihn alles schmerzte. "Autsch, Dean bring mich heute nicht mehr zum lachen bitte. Das tut weh."

Deans Blick wurde sofort wieder ernst. "So, schon fertig. Ab ins Bett mit dir." Sam nickte drehte sich um und ging direkt auf das Bett zu. Noch hatten sie Deans altes Bett, aber das war okay. Schließlich waren sie ja auch noch kein größeres gewöhnt. Dean kam auch gleich und legte sich vorsichtig zu Sam.

"Brauchst du noch eine Tablette?" Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hab im Krankenhaus eine Spritze bekommen und soll mit den Dingern erst morgen anfangen." "Okay" meinte Dean. Er küsste ihn leicht und kuschelte sich dann so sanft wie möglich an ihn. "Geht es so oder soll ich wegbleiben?" wollte er wissen. "Bleib da" nuschelte Sam. "Wenn ich dich nicht spüre, kann ich eh nicht schlafen." Zufrieden schlossen beide die Augen und schliefen auch bald ein.

In der Nacht wurde Dean wach. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, bis er bemerkte, dass er alleine im Bett lag. Er setzte sich auf und sah Sam am Fenster stehen. "Baby?" fragte er leise. Sam drehte sich zu ihm um. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf um etwas wacher zu werden.

Er stand auf und stellte sich neben Sam. "Hast du Schmerzen`" wollte er wissen. Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster. "Was ist los?" "Die hätten einfach weiter gemacht" sagte Sam leise ohne Dean anzusehen. "Wer?" "Die hätten mich totgeschlagen und dabei gelacht." Dean sog scharf die Luft ein und legte seine Arme vorsichtig um den Größeren.

"Warum stehst du hier und denkst darüber nach?" Ohne darauf einzugehen redete Sam einfach mit sich weiter, so als ob er Dean gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würde." Dean war verwirrt, er betrachtete Sams Gesicht das starr wie eine Maske war.

"Wovon sprichst du?"  
"Ich...ich hab dir da was nicht erzählt."  
Dean runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Also Becky, sie hat sich verändert seit wir zusammen sind. Sie geht nur noch sporadisch in die Schule und hängt sonst mit Uriel und den Typen herum, die mich erwischt haben." "Woher weißt du das?" wollte Dean wissen, während er seine Emotionen versuchte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Chuck hat es mir Anfang der Woche erzählt." "Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" fragte er jetzt schon etwas lauter. "Genau deshalb. Dean, ich wollte nicht, dass du etwas Dummes machst. Chuck weiß nichts von unseren Problemen und er hat sich einfach Luft gemacht wegen Becky."

"Du wolltest nicht, dass ich etwas Dummes mach? Da lässt du dich lieber zusammenschlagen?" Dean konnte es nicht glauben. Er sah Sam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und ging mit jedem Satz einen Schritt weiter weg von ihm. "Du wärst doch sofort losgestürmt, ohne nachzudenken!" wurde auch Sam jetzt etwas lauter.

"Da hast du verdammt Recht. Die kleine Schlampe engagiert die Schlägertypen der Schule um uns fertig zu machen und du sagst keinen Ton!" "Beruhig dich, Mum und Dad müssen uns ja nicht unbedingt hören" versuchte Sam den Blonden etwas runterzuholen. Doch das ging nach hinten los, "Es ist mir gerade scheißegal wer mich hört Sam. Ich muss hier raus."

Er drehte sich um, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich in Windeseile an. "Wo willst du jetzt hin?" fragte Sam leicht panisch. "Keine Angst, ich mach um diese Uhrzeit schon keine Dummheiten, ich brauch nur frische Luft. Schön das du dir so viele Gedanken um mich machst" keifte Dean und war auch schon draußen.

Sam warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft, was ihm aber sofort einen starken Schmerz im Oberkörper bescherte. "Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein" murmelte er. Da er leicht anfing zu frösteln ging er wieder ins Bett und deckte sich zu. Streit mit Dean war für ihn schon immer schlimm gewesen, aber jetzt zog es ihn noch mehr runter.

Dean war nach draußen gestürmt und lief die Straße einmal auf und ab. Am liebsten wäre er zu Becky gefahren und hätte sie aus dem Bett geholt. Nur leider wären ihre Eltern da nicht so begeistert, also musste er sich anders abreagieren. Er fing an zu laufen und obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, lief er dreimal um den Block, bis er so weit war sich Sam wieder zu stellen.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean schlich sich zurück ins Haus und ging nach oben, in der Hoffnung Sam wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Als er vorsichtig die Türe zum Zimmer öffnete, blickte ihm der Jüngere aber gleich entgegen. "Hey" sagte er nur, ging zum Bett, zog sich aus und legte sich neben Sam.

Der hatte die ganze Aktion schweigend beobachtet und sah seinen Freund jetzt an. "Dean ich." "Nicht jetzt bitte, lass uns schlafen." Sam nickte traurig und rutschte auch nach unten. Beide lagen auf dem Rücken, ohne sich zu berühren. Mit einem lauten Seufzer drehte sich Dean zur Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Sam.

Beide versuchten mit aller Macht einzuschlafen, was ihnen dann auch irgendwann gelang. Als Sam die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass er sich eng an Dean gekuschelt hatte. Schnell wollte er wieder Abstand zwischen sie bringen, da er nicht wusste, welche Laune Dean nach dem Aufwachen hatte.

Doch kaum hat er sich aufgerichtet, wurde er auch schon wieder zurückgezogen. "Bist du nicht mehr sauer?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Doch, aber erstmal muss ich wach werden" nuschelte Dean und zog den Jüngeren wieder auf sich. Der genoss die Nähe und Ruhe.

Nachdem er fast wieder eingeschlafen wäre, drehte sich Dean und wollte aufstehen. "Meine Blase drückt, bin gleich wieder da" meinte er und verschwand im Bad. Als er zurück kam, setzte er sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und sah seinen Freund an.

Sam wurde unwohl dabei und er setzte sich auf, was ihm sofort einen starken Schmerz im Brustbereich bescherte. Er zuckte zusammen und Dean reagierte sofort. "Ich creme dich jetzt ein und verbind dich neu. Dann hol ich was zum frühstücken, damit du deine Tabletten nehmen kannst.

"Und dann?" fragte Sam weiter. Dean sah ihn wieder an. "Komm erstmal mit ins Bad" meinte er, stand auf und ging vor. Sam ging ihm bedrückt hinterher. Dean machte ein Handtuch nass und fuhr sachte den Oberkörper ab, um die Cremespuren, die noch da waren, zu beseitigen. Dann nahm er die Tube und schmierte Sam vorsichtig ein. Nachdem der Stützgummi wieder an seiner Stelle war sah er auf und in Sams Augen.

Der Jüngere schluckte und wich dem Blick aus. Das wollte Dean aber nicht zulassen, legte seine Hand auf Sams Wange und zwang ihn so, ihn wieder anzusehen. "Sammy bin noch immer sauer. Besonders wenn ich sehe was die mit dir gemacht haben." Sam nickte nur.

"Aber Gott, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Schon gar nicht jetzt wo wir zusammen halten müssen. Bitte sprich mit mir das nächste Mal wenn du so was hörst und ich verspreche dir keine Dummheiten zu machen. Zumindest nicht gleich."

"Okay" lächelte Sam. "Krieg ich einen Kuss?" fragte er dann noch. Dean kam näher und küsste ihn vorsichtig was Sam zum Lachen brachte. "Ich bin nicht aus Zucker" meinte er. Das brachte jetzt auch Dean leicht zum Lachen. "Ich weiß, aber du hast Schmerzen. Ich hol uns jetzt was zum Frühstücken und du gehst wieder ins Bett." Damit wollte er an Sam vorbei aus dem Bad.

"Warte" sagte Sam, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn wieder zurück zu sich. Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und drückte seine Lippen fest auf Deans. Ohne, dass sich ihre Körper irgendwie berührten, küssten sie sich und hielten sich an den Händen. Erst als die Luft knapp wurde, trennten sie sich wieder. "Siehst du, so geht es auch" keuchte Sam außer Atem. "Ja" lächelte Dean.

"Ich leg mich noch mal hin" meinte Sam und Dean sah gleich alarmiert drein. "Alles okay?" "Nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen und die Brust. Nach dem Schmerzmittel geht es sicher wieder." Dean führte ihn wie einen Schwerkranken zum Bett und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. "Ich komm gleich wieder."

In der Küche entschied er sich Pfannkuchen zu machen. Sam würde bestimmt noch etwas schlafen und da sie nicht in die Schule mussten, hatte er Zeit dafür. John und Mary würden sich bestimmt auch freuen.

Als er gerade den Teig angerührt hatte kam John noch ganz verschlafen in die Küche und brummte ein "Guten Morgen." Dean nickte ihm nur zu und ließ den ersten Teigpatzen in die Pfanne laufen. "Na du hast ja eine gute Laune" bemerkte er dann und kassierte einen bösen Blick vom Familienoberhaupt.

"Was hattet ihr denn heute Nacht für einen Zirkus?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean schluckte und wendete den ersten Pfannkuchen. "Hast du uns gehört?" fragte Dean nach. "Ich bin von eurem Geschrei wach geworden, dachte schon ihr seid zu wilden Furien mutiert und das mitten in der Nacht."

Dean seufzte, stellte die Pfanne erstmal zur Seite und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. "Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." "Achso und das mitten in der Nacht und du haust deswegen auch noch ab." Halb fragend und halb entschuldigend sah Dean ihn an und nahm einen Schluck des braunen Muntermachers.

"Ich hab die Haustür gehört und bin nachsehen gegangen. Da bist du grad um die Ecke verschwunden." Der Blonde setzte sich hin und erzählte was war. John hörte zu, während auch er seinen ersten Kaffee trank und sah Dean dann an. "Ihr zwei seid echte Idioten" kam es dann trocken von ihm.

Dean schluckte und stand auf um mit den Pfannkuchen weiter zu machen. "Du meinst also, ich hab überreagiert" meinte er dann. John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich meine ihr seid Idioten. Mann Dean, was soll das?..." In dem Moment kam Mary total verschlafen in die Küche, küsste John kurz und wuschelte Dean im vorbeigehen durch die Haare.

Ihr Mann sah ihr nach und grinste. "Morgen Mum, ausgeschlafen?" lachte auch Dean. "Bei dem Krach, den ihr in der Nacht veranstaltet habt konnte ja niemand schlafen" murrte sie. Dann drehte sie sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand um und sah Dean interessiert über die Schulter.

"Was machst du da?" wollte sie wissen. "Pfannkuchen für uns alle" meinte er. "Als Wiedergutmachung?" "Oh Mann ja, Sam und ich hatten Streit. Mitten in der Nacht, sorry. Ich bin abgehauen, hab mich abreagiert und gut ist. Ich kann ihm eh nicht lange böse sein."

"Um was ging es?" wollte sie dann wissen. Dean und John sahen sich an und kamen still überein, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machen würde. "Hat sich schon erledigt" meinte er, küsste sie auf die Wange und lächelte. "Wer hat Lust auf Pfannkuchen?" lenkte er dann vom Thema ab.

Mary sah zwischen ihren Männern hin und her, beließ es dann aber dabei. Dean stellte einen Stapel Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch und einen zweiten auf ein Tablett, mit einer Kanne Kaffee, zwei Tassen und etwas Sirup. "Ich bring das hoch, Sam geht es nicht so gut und ich will nicht, dass er sich die Stufen runter quält" erklärte er gleich.

"Okay, schau auf ihn. Naja, dir brauch ich das ja nicht sagen" grinste Mary. Dean lächelte. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wenn ich schon nicht in die Schule muss, fahr ich nachher schnell in die Stadt und schau bei Ava´s Eltern vorbei. Sonst bin ich ganz für ihn da."

"Ist gut, wir beide sind dann am Abend wieder da. Wenn was ist, ruft an" meinte John und fing an zu frühstücken. Dean nickte und ging wieder nach oben. Wie zu erwarten schlief Sam wieder. Da aber das Frühstück ganz kalt nicht schmeckte, stellte er zuerst das Tablett ab und setzte sich dann an Sams Seite.

Er strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Hey Baby, aufwachen." Sam blinzelte und sah ihn dann verschlafen an. "Du hast wieder Baby gesagt" lächelte er. Dean seufzte. "Ich kann dir nicht lange böse sein, dass weißt du, aber dass du nichts gesagt hast passt mir trotzdem nicht."

"Ich weiß, aber lass uns bitte nicht wieder anfangen. Was riecht hier so?" Dean schmunzelte. "Pfannkuchen. Deswegen hab ich dich auch geweckt. Kalt schmecken die nicht mehr." "Hmm lecker" grinste Sam.

Sie stellten das Tablett in die Mitte vom Bett und setzten sich gegenüber. Dann ließen sie sich alles schmecken und Sam nahm seine Tablette. Dean legte ihn gleich wieder zurück. "Schlaf noch etwas. Ich fahr schnell in die Stadt zu Avas Eltern und bin dann ganz für dich da. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir im Wohnzimmer die Couch ausziehen und den Tag vorm Fernseher verbringen?"

"Viel halte ich davon. Bleibst du dann zu Hause?" meinte Sam. "Ja. Ich bleib bei dir. Bin auch nicht scharf darauf einen der Typen irgendwo zu treffen. Ich fahr nur zum Laden und dann gleich wieder zurück. Okay?" Sam nickte, legte sich so hin, dass ihm an wenigsten weh tat und schlief gleich wieder ein.

Dean brachte alles nach unten, machte die Küche sauber und fuhr in die Stadt. Kurz vor dem Laden sah er in einen kleinen Park ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Uriel, Balthasar, Luzifer und in ihrer Mitte Becky. Er blieb stehen und musste sich wirklich ganz stark zusammenreißen um nicht auszusteigen. Er beobachtete, dass die Brünette sich in deren Mitte total wohl fühlen zu schien und er zwang sich weiter zu fahren.

Ihm war klar, dass er keine Chance haben würde und ihm war auch bewusst, dass der Streit mit Sam ein bisschen was damit zu tun hatte, dass er wirklich weiter fuhr. Er ärgerte sich über sich, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass sein Freund recht hatte. Noch vor einem Tag wäre er aus dem Auto gestürmt und die hätten ihn gnadenlos zusammen geschlagen.

Er hätte sich sicher gewehrt, aber alleine war es unmöglich was auszurichten. Schnell gab er die letzten Unterschriften auf die Tausch- und Kaufverträge und versprach die Sachen am Wochenende alle zu holen. Dann fuhr er zurück, machte im Wohnzimmer alles fertig und verbrachte mit Sam den Rest des Tages dort.

Der Jüngere missbrauchte seine Brust als Kissen und schlief immer wieder ein. Besonders die Schmerzmittel machten ihn müde.

Sam brauchte drei Tage um sich so weit zu erholen, dass er wieder etwas mit anpacken konnte. Dean war so gut wie die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Sie gingen spazieren, redeten viel und genossen sonst einfach, dass sie zusammen sein konnten. Jo wollte mit Castiel und den Anderen vorbeikommen, aber Dean wiegelte sie ganz schnell ab, mit dem Argument Sam braucht Ruhe.

Als sie Mitte ihrer freien Woche wieder spazieren waren meinte Dean, "Baby, unsere Sachen sind am Wochenende zu holen." "Ich weiß und ich freu mich drauf" meinte Sam. "Soll ich nicht doch Hilfe holen?" fragte Dean zweifelnd. "Nein! Das gehört nur uns zwei Dean. Bis dahin geht es mir gut, glaub mir." Der Blonde sah in zweifelnd an.

Sam blieb stehen und legte seine Hände an Deans Hüften und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. "Das soll nur uns gehören. Wenn mir was weh tut sag ich es dir auch gleich, aber ich will das nur mit dir zusammen machen, okay?" Dean nickte lächelnd und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, drängten sie sich näher an den Körper des Anderen. Dean hatte es die letzten Tage vermieden Sam so nahe zu kommen und auch Sam hielt sich zurück, da er wirklich Schmerzen hatte. Jetzt legten sie mitten auf der Straße alle unterdrückten Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss.

"Wie gut geht's dir?" keuchte Dean, als sie sich lösten. "Gut genug, gehen wir nach Hause" kam es atemlos von Sam zurück. Mit verschränkten Händen gingen sie zurück und schnurstracks nach oben. So wie die Türe hinter ihnen zu war, fing Dean an den Jüngeren von seiner Kleidung zu befreien.

Auch Sam blieb nicht untätig und wollte Deans Shirt ausziehen. Doch seine Hände wurden davon abgehalten. Dean sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du legst dich nur hin Baby" bestimmte er und dirigierte Sam zum Bett.

Schnell zog er sich selbst aus und legte sich zu seinem Freund. Ganz sachte fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über den Körper des Jüngeren und küsste den Oberkörper. Man konnte die Spuren der Verletzungen noch sehen, doch darum wollte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern.

Sam schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das Dean ihm gerade schenkte. Er fühlte sich sicher, beschützt und geliebt. Ihr Streit war komplett in den Hintergrund gerückt und sie hatten die letzten Tage genutzt um sich noch näher zu kommen.

Sam drehte seinen Kopf in Deans Richtung und sie küssten sich liebevoll, während die Hände des Älteren zu Sams Mitte wanderten. Als Dean Sams Penis in die Hand nahm keuchte der Jüngere auf. "Hmm jaa, das ist schön" kam es von ihm. "Mach die Augen auf" forderte der Blonde. "Ich will dich dabei sehen."

Sam tat ihm den Gefallen und sie versanken in den Augen des Anderen. Dean fing langsam und liebevoll an mit der Hand auf- und abzufahren, was dem Jüngeren gleich ein Stöhnen entlockte.

"Dean...ich...ich würd so gerne." "Okay" unterbrach ihn der Blonde. Doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "So fit bin ich noch nicht, oder willst du?" "Und wie ich will, aber nicht heute." "Was dann?" fragte der Jüngere leicht verwirrt. Doch dann konnte er gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Dean auf seinen Hüften saß, die Hände neben seinem Kopf abstützte und mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe kam.

"Was hältst du davon?" wollte er wissen und bewegte sein Becken auf Sams Mitte. Der keuchte auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Oh Gott ja" rief er und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss nach unten.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean griff gleich in die Nachtischschublade und holte das Gel raus. Er löste sich, setzte sich auf und drückte es Sam in die Hand. Dieser nickte, drückte sich etwas davon auf die Finger und zog Dean wieder zu sich.

Mit seinen langen Armen kam er ohne Probleme da hin wo er wollte und fing an Dean vorzubereiten. Mittlerweile war es für Dean nicht einmal mehr am Anfang unangenehm und so stöhnte er gleich leicht auf. Sie küssten sich wild, wobei Dean aber immer darauf achtete, dass Sam nicht sein Gewicht abbekam.

Als Sam seine drei Finger ohne Probleme in Dean hinein und wieder raus bekam zog er sich zurück und sah Dean in die Augen. Der Blonde griff zwischen sie nach unten und pumpte den Jüngeren ein paar Mal. Dann brachte er sein Becken in Position und ließ sich langsam nach unten sinken.

Sam gab ihm mit den Händen etwas Stabilität, so dass er sich nicht zu rasch aufspießte und vielleicht Schmerzen hatte. Beide stöhnten sie laut auf. "Oh ja, du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an" keuchte Sam und ließ den Älteren ganz nach unten. Dean schnappte nach Luft. "Oh Gott. So tief, ich spür dich so tief in mir."

"Herr im Himmel" japste auch Sam auf, als Dean ihn ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte. Dean suchte den Blickkontakt mit dem Jüngeren. "Alles okay?" fragte er. Sam nickte und Dean hob sein Becken probeweise an. Als er sich wieder fallen ließ, stöhnte er laut auf und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu Sams Unterschenkel, wo er sich festhielt. So hatte Sam den besten Ausblick auf seinen Körper und der Jüngere hatte das Gefühl noch nie so etwas schönes und gleichzeitig erotisches gesehen zu haben.

Langsam fing Dean an sich zu bewegen und Sam fuhr mit den Händen fahrig über seine Oberschenkel, seinen Bauch und griff schlussendlich nach seiner wippenden Erektion.  
Dean stöhnte tief. Sam fing an Deans Glied von unten nach oben zu massieren. Der Ältere bewegte sich langsam richtig, indem er mit seinem Becken hoch und runter wippte.

Auch Sam machte mit. Beide atmeten immer schneller und stöhnten. Der Blonde hielt sich immer fester an Sams Beinen fest. Denn er wusste, nicht mehr lange und er kam.

"Baby...ich...nicht mehr lang...kann nicht mehr" keuchte er, während er das Tempo, wie er ihn ritt, beibehielt. "Ich auch...komm...komm für mich." Die Worte und das Sam dabei seinen Schwanz schneller bearbeitete, reicht aus um ihn laut stöhnend kommen zu lassen.

Sam ließ ihn los, fiel zurück und bog seinen Rücken durch. Dean hob sein Becken noch einmal so hoch, dass Sam fast rausgerutscht wäre und senkte sich mit einmal schnell wieder ab. Das gab auch dem Jüngeren den Rest und er kam.

Völlig außer Atem löste Dean seine Hände von Sams Unterschenkel und öffnete halb seine Augen. Er nahm das Bild, das sich ihm bot, in sich auf. Sam vollkommen verschwitzt und fertig, mit offenen Mund und geschlossenen Augen.

Beide versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dean ließ sich nach vorne fallen, stützte sich aber sofort wieder mit den Händen ab. "Ich liebe dich Baby" sagte er liebevoll, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die des Jüngeren senkte. Sam schlang seine Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, ließ sich Dean auf die Seite fallen und kuschelte sich an den Jüngeren. Als sie sich wieder trennten sagte Sam leise, "Ich liebe dich auch." Verträumt strich er ihm durch die Haare. "Was machen wir heute noch?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean schluckte und senkte den Blick.

"Was?" fragte Sam nach. "Ich...naja, Cas hat gefragt ob ich heut zum Training komm." "Ja und?" "Ich müsste in einer Stunde in der Schule sein." Sam setzte sich auf und sah den Älteren an. "Dean, fahr ruhig. Ich hab ja auch noch was für die Schule zu tun. Könntest du Andy abfangen und ihn nach den Hausaufgaben fragen?"

Dean nickte und küsste Sam wieder. "Mach ich und ich beeil mich. Versprochen." Sam lächelte, "Brauchst du nicht. Wir sind die letzten Tage ununterbrochen zusammen gewesen und so schön das auch war, es ist nicht nötig. Außerdem gehört das Wochenende ja wieder uns alleine."

"Hast recht. Wie immer halt" grinste Dean. "Oh ja, ich bin gut Babe" grinste Sam zurück und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Als Dean sich gerade fertig machen wollte, rief Mary von unten, sie sollten mal kommen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo John und Mary am Tisch saßen und auf sie warteten. Die Jungs sahen sich an. "Habe wir was angestellt?" wollte Dean gleich wissen. "Nein, nur…setzt euch mal" meinte Mary.

"Wir verschieben unser Hochzeitstagswochenende" fing John an. "Warum?" fragte Sam. "Bei dem was hier gerade los ist, wollen wir euch nicht alleine lassen" redete das Familienoberhaupt weiter. Sam und Dean schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Das ist echt nicht nötig. Wir bekommen unsere Möbel und sind damit beschäftigt. Sam schont sich noch und gut ist. Fahrt ruhig" meinte Dean ernst.

Mary sah ihn an. "Und wenn die wieder kommen?" wollte sie wissen. "Dann rufen wir die Polizei. Mum, mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Wenn ihr wollt, rufen wir euch auch am Abend immer an" lächelte Sam zuversichtlich.

Mary sah John an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was machen wir?" fragte sie ihren Mann. Der sah von den Jungs zu seiner Frau und überlegte. "Ihr ruft uns an wenn was ist und sowieso am Abend. Wir fahren Freitag und sind am Sonntag wieder da. Okay?" Sam und Dean nickten.

"Ist gut, ich muss jetzt aber auch los" meinte Dean. "Wo willst du hin?" fragte Mary ihren Sohn. "Zum Training, bin zwar frei gestellt, sie haben aber gefragt ob ich heut trotzdem kommen kann." Sam stand mit ihm auf und ging bis zur Tür mit. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem Kuss und trennten sich.

Dean fuhr zur Schule und hoffte noch jemanden aus Sams Jahrgang zu treffen, wegen der Hausaufgaben. Als er parkte, sah er gerade Chuck und Andy um die Ecke verschwinden. Schnell stieg er aus und folgte ihnen. "Hey Jungs, wartet mal" rief er laut. Andy drehte sich um und blieb stehen, als er Dean erkannte.

"Was machst du hier? Wie geht's Sam?" fragte der Kleinere gleich. "Ich bin zum Training hier und Sam geht's gut. Ich soll euch nur fragen wegen seiner Hausarbeiten." Seine Freunde sahen sich an. "Ist er zu Hause?" Dean nickte. "Gut, wir fahren gleich zu ihm und geben sie ihm persönlich" meinte Chuck und Andi nickte dazu.

Dean schlug ihnen auf die Schulter. "Danke Jungs. Ich muss jetzt los."  
In der Sporthalle wurde er freudig begrüßt und wieder nach Sam gefragt. Er beantwortete die Fragen und zog sich um. Das Training tat ihm gut und er schaltete seinen Kopf einfach mal ab.

Währenddessen saß Sam im Wohnzimmer am Klavier und probiert etwas an ihrem neuen Projekt weiter zu machen. Er hatte mit Ash telefoniert und der hat ihm erklärt wie weit sie gerade waren. Dort wollte er dann nächste Woche wieder mit einsteigen.

Die Türklingel kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich, erst als Chuck und Andy im Wohnzimmer standen, sah er auf. "Hey Maestro" grinsten seine Freunde ihn an. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" wollte er wissen. "Dean schickt uns" meinte Chuck. "Er sollte euch nur nach den Aufgaben fragen und euch nicht herschicken" lachte Sam los.

"Na dann, können wir ja auch wieder gehen" meinte Andy und wollte sich umdrehen. "Hey, Halt. Ich freu mich ja, hab mich nur gewundert. Kommt rein Jungs" beschwichtigte Sam sofort.

Sie verbrachten einen schönen Nachmittag miteinander und Sam wurde auf den neuesten Schulstand gebracht.

Dean wurde so lange bedrängt, dass er nachgab und noch für ein Getränk mit ins Crystal kommen wollte. Im Impala rief er Sam an und sagte ihm Bescheid.

Aus einem Getränk wurden mehrere und so kam er mit schlechten Gewissen nach Hause und ging gleich nach oben. Sam saß im Bett und las in einem Buch. Als er die Tür hörte sah er auf und lächelte Dean an. "Hey Baby, entschuldige" kam es gleich vom Blonden. Sam sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wofür?" wollte er wissen.

"Naja, es ist doch später geworden als ich gedacht habe." Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz ehrlich, ich hab nicht früher mit dir gerechnet. Chuck und Andy waren auch lang da und wir hatten unseren Spaß. Dann bin ich hoch und hab's mir bequem gemacht."

"Hast du alles für die Schule?" wollte Dean wissen, während er sich von seiner Kleidung befreite. Nur in Short und Shirt legte er sich neben Sam und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ja klar. Wir sind sogar einiges zusammen durchgegangen." Sam lächelte ihn an. "Hab mit der Dusche auf dich gewartet, kommst du mit?"

"Hab mich zwar nach dem Training abgeduscht aber mit dir geh ich immer mit" grinste Dean, stand auf und hielt Sam seine Hand hin. "Dachte ichs mir doch" meinte der Jüngere und ließ sich aufhelfen. "Wie war das Training?" wollte er noch wissen, als er vor dem Kleineren stand.

"War gut, dass ich da war. Der Coach hat die Aufstellungen und Trainingspläne für die Saison jetzt weitergegeben und es hat mir auch gut getan." "Hmm, das sieht man" meinte Sam. "Ach ja, von ein paar Stunden Bewegung?" "Ja, deine Augen leuchten und du glühst richtig" bestätigte Sam.

Dean aber schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Baby, kommt vom Sex mit dir davor." Das brachte Sam zum Lachen. "So eine Wirkung hat das auf dich?" "Oh ja und jetzt komm. Duschen und dann ab ins Bett" meinte Dean und ging Richtung Bad.

Als sie eng aneinandergekuschelt wieder im Bett lagen drehte sich Dean so, dass er Sam ansehen konnte. "Der Abend heut war echt schön, aber komisch da du nicht dabei warst" sagte er leise. "Ich weiß was du meinst, ich bin so daran gewöhnt dich bei mir zu haben, dass ohne dich immer was fehlt" meinte Sam.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und näherten sich an. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, entstand ein langer und gefühlvoller Kuss.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Dean ging wieder zum Training, fuhr aber erst nach Schulschluss hin. Sonst verbrachten sie ihre Zeit miteinander und bestätigten ihren Eltern immer wieder, dass diese am Wochenende wegfahren sollten.

Sie wollten alle Räume im ersten Stock an diesen zwei Tagen fertig machen. Dean hatte zusätzlich noch Pläne, wobei er ganz froh war, wenn sonst niemand zu Hause wäre.

Am Freitag gab es einen Abschied, als würden John und Mary auswandern, mit vielen Ermahnungen und Ratschlägen. Sam und Dean nahmen es gelassen und schlossen dann lächelnd die Türe hinter ihren Eltern.

"Na das war was" grinste Sam und zog den Blonden zu sich ran. Dean nickte und küsste den Jüngeren liebevoll. "Endlich allein" seufzte Sam. "Wann holen wir den Lieferwagen?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean sah auf die Uhr. "In einer halben Stunde." Sam nickte und sie knutschten noch eine Weile herum.

Oben war alles ausgeräumt. Sams altes Zimmer war komplett leer und frisch gestrichen. In Deans Zimmer stand nur noch das Bett, das noch zerlegt und abtransportiert werden musste.

Ihre Kleidung hatten sie schon im Wandschrank verstaut, der überraschenderweise groß genug war, dass man sich trotz der Regale und Schiebesysteme noch darin bewegen und eventuell auch gleich anziehen konnte.

Als sie es endlich schafften ihre Lippen voneinander zu trennen, gingen sie Hand in Hand nach oben und zogen sich alte Sachen an.

Als Dean ohne Shirt da stand, ging Sam auf ihn zu, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und umschlang ihn mit den Armen. "Ich liebe dich Babe" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Sofort stellten sich Deans Nackenhaare auf und er lehnte sich nach hinten.

"Oh Baby, ich dich auch" erwiderte er und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er den Jüngeren küssen konnte. "Na komm, wir holen jetzt unsere Sachen und machen es uns gemütlich. Ich hab dann nämlich noch was vor mit dir" grinste Dean Sam an.

Sam drehte ihn in seinen Armen um, so dass er direkt vor ihm stand. "Ach ja? Und was?" wollte er wissen. "Das zeig ich dir wenn wir hier fertig sind." "Na bei dem Versprechen, ist hier heute Abend alles Tip Top" versprach Sam, gab Dean einen Klaps auf den Hintern und zog sich fertig um.

"Dean?" kam es dann von dem Jüngeren. "Ja?" "Könntest du mich vielleicht doch noch mal eincremen und diesen Stützgummi um machen?"  
Dean sah sofort besorgt auf. "Hast du Schmerzen?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich will auch keine bekommen. Deshalb."

Dean lächelte. "Okay, komm mit" meinte er und ging schon mal vor ins Bad. Als auch das erledigt war, holten sie den Lieferwagen und nahmen ihr Bett auseinander. Zumindest mit dem Schlafzimmer wollten sie fertig werden, da sie nicht im Wohnzimmer schlafen wollten, sondern gleich in ihrem neuen Bett.

Sie kamen gut voran und Sam hatte wirklich keine großen Schmerzen mehr. Zu Mittag nahm er vorsorglich noch eine Tablette und so konnten sie bis am Abend durcharbeiten. Das Schlafzimmer war komplett fertig und im Wohnzimmer hatten sie auch schon angefangen.

Zum Essen bestellten sie sich was, duschten noch gemeinsam und fielen dann todmüde in ihr neues Bett. Zu mehr als zu schlafen waren beide nicht mehr fähig.


	35. Chapter 35

Am nächsten Morgen riefen sie ihre Eltern an. Die erklärten, dass am Vormittag ein Bote mit einem Paket kommen würde und einer von Ihnen es übernehmen sollte. Das wäre ein Geschenk an sie von ihnen.

Auf das betteln der Jungs, zu sagen was es denn ist, bekamen sie nur lautes Lachen, bevor sich ihre Eltern verabschiedeten. „Was denkst du, was es ist?" fragte Dean, der Geschenke über alles liebte. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Lassen wir uns überraschen. Okay, wer bleibt hier und wer fährt den Rest holen?" „Ich fahre, du schonst dich" bestimmte Dean, was Sam zum Lachen brachte.

„Komisch, irgendwie hab ich mir das jetzt schon so gedacht" lächelte er den Älteren liebevoll an und zog ihn zu sich. Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen und küssten sich zärtlich. „Denkst du das wird jemals weniger?" fragte Sam nachdenklich.

„Was?" wollte Dean wissen. „Diese unglaublich Anziehung, die du auf mich hast. Die kam wie aus dem Nichts" sagte Sam leise. Dean zog ihn näher zu sich. „Ich hoffe doch nicht und wenn doch, werden wir daran arbeiten, okay?" Sam nickte und küsste ihn wieder.

„Ich fahr dann mal. Bis gleich" verabschiedete Dean sich. Sam sah ihm nach und ging in die Küche um dort sauber zu machen. Kurz telefonierte er mit Jo, die wissen wollte wie es ihm ging und dann versuchte er die Anlage, die sie schon hatten, anzuschließen. „Verdammt ich kann Klavier spielen und bin kein Elektriker" fluchte er mit sich selbst, als nicht gleich alles so klappte wie er wollte.

Das Klingeln der Haustür erlöste ihn und er nahm das angekündigte Paket entgegen. Fassungslos starrte er das riesen Ding an. ´Ich warte auf Dean mit dem Auspacken´ entschied er für sich selbst und machte sich wieder an die Anlage.

Als er den Lieferwagen draußen hörte, war er gerade fertig und schaltete sie ein. Gut gelaunt ging er nach unten und öffnete die Türe. Ein strahlender Dean kam ihm entgegen. „Ich hab den ganzen Rest auf einmal in den Wagen bekommen, so brauchen wir nicht noch mal zu fahren" meinte er und gab Sam im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss.

Dieser lachte los und folgte ihm nach drinnen. Dean stand sprachlos vor dem Paket, dass noch immer im Eingangsbereich stand. „Was ist da drin?" fragte er. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab nicht rein gesehen. Wollte das mit dir zusammen machen."

„Du weißt aber schon, dass ich nicht auf dich gewartet hätte" grinste Dean ihn an. „Ja, dass ist mir klar. Ich bin aber auch nicht so neugierig wie du" kam es sofort von Sam zurück. „Na dann los, ich will es jetzt wissen." Dean rannte in die Küche und kam mit einer Schere bewaffnet zurück.

Schnell war das Ding ausgepackt und zum Vorschein kam ein Flatscreen, der von der Größe her genau passte. Sie sahen sich an und jauchzten auf. „Die Sachen im Wagen können warten, zuerst kommt der rauf" entschied Dean. Sam schüttelte aber lachend den Kopf. „Und wo stellst du in drauf? Die Wohnzimmerwand ist im Wagen" meinte er.

Dean sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Sam ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Heute Abend sind wir fertig und dann kannst du ihn voll und ganz genießen" meinte er lächelnd. „Heute Abend Baby will ich was ganz anderes genießen, da ist mir sogar das Teil hier egal" grinste der Blonde und löste sich.

Sam schüttelte einmal heftig den Kopf. Schon wieder so eine Anspielung von Dean, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. ´Die Zeiten wo ich ihn in der Hand hatte, sind wohl vorbei´ dachte er sich grinsend und folgte seinem Freund nach draußen.

Schnell hatten sie alle Teile oben und fingen an aufzubauen. Sam zog sein Shirt aus, drehte die Musik lauter und fing hüftenschwingend an den Wohnzimmerschrank zusammenzuschrauben.

watch?v=Wc4FwG2rQFY

Dean wollte etwas aus dem Werkzeugkasten, in der Mitte des Zimmers holen und stockte, als er Sam so sah. Er grinste, ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich dich hinter ihm.

„I hate sleeping alone" hauchte er in Sams Ohr. Der zuckte kurz zusammen, lehnte sich dann aber leicht nach hinten und ließ seine Hüften weiter kreisen. Dean übernahm die Bewegung und legte seine Arme um Sams Oberköper.

Sanft verteilte er immer wieder Küsse in seinem Nacken, wo sich die feinen Härchen sofort aufstellten, während er mit tiefer Stimme immer weiter den Text mitsang.  
Sam schloss die Augen und genoss das Ganze einfach.

Er hatte sein Shirt ganz ohne Hintergedanken ausgezogen, freute sich jetzt aber über die Reaktion, die es gebracht hatte. Deans Hände wanderten über Sams gesamten Oberkörper und der Jüngere musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

Er griff nach hinten an Deans Hüften und drückte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn. „Verdammt Baby, du machst mich so heiß" kam es von Dean, der die Reibung zwischen ihnen absolut genoss.

Er blieb absichtlich oberhalb der Gürtellinie mit seinen Händen, da er sich sonst nicht mehr beherrschen hätte können und sein ganzer Plan für den Abend wäre dann versaut.

Sam merkte, dass Dean gerade nicht weiter gehen wollte und drehte sich in dessen Armen um. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn tief und fest. Deans Hände wanderten in seine Haare und zupften daran. Sie hörten nicht auf ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen und drückten ihre Körper weiter eng aneinander.

Das Lied wechselte und sie sahen sich wieder verliebt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich Baby."  
„Ich dich auch Babe." Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und machten glücklich lächelnd da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Sie kamen wieder gut voran und bald war auch das Wohnzimmer mit dem neuen Fernseher fertig.

Zusammen saßen sie auf der Couch und machten alle Einstellungen für den Fernseher. Während Sam die Gebrauchsanleitung las, drückte Dean einfach mal so drauf los. Gemeinsam schafften sie es dann auch, die Programme zu ordnen und alles so einzustellen, wie es ihnen passte.

Total geschafft lehnten sie sich zurück und sahen sich an. „Bist du glücklich?" wollte Sam plötzlich ungewohnt ernst von Dean wissen. Der nickte, drehte sich und setzte sich auf Sams Schoß.

„Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Ich hab dich, ich liebe dich und will nichts mehr." „Ich auch", lächelte er glücklich und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Was hältst du heute von chinesisch?" fragte der Jüngere dann. Er wusste, dass Dean das besonders gerne mochte.

„Klingt lecker. Ich mag aber nicht mehr raus, bestellen wir uns was?" Sam nickte, ließ ihn aber nicht los. Dean fing an zu kichern und an Sams Hals zu knabbern. „Wenn du mich nicht loslässt, muss ich dich fressen" meinte er verspielt.

Sam fing an zu lachen. „Ich bin nicht so bekömmlich Babe. Also wäre es besser wir bestellen was Anständiges." Sie knutschten noch eine Weile, bis Sam sich erhob und Dean von sich warf. Der protestierte lautstark, was Sam nur wieder zum Lachen brachte.

Sie genossen ihr Abendessen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und fütterten sich gegenseitig, wobei der Eine den Anderen immer auch wieder einen Kuss stahl. „Hmm, so schmeckt das Essen gleich noch besser" grinste Dean. „Oh ja" meinte Sam und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn.

„Hey Baby, ich spring mal schnell unter die Dusche, okay?" Sam sah den Blonden irritiert an. „Ähm klar, okay. Ich räum derweil hier alles auf." Dean grinste innerlich. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um seinen Plan umzusetzen und die hätte er, wenn Sam dann duschen war.

Das sein Kleiner jetzt verwirrt war, war klar. Er würde aber bald alles aufklären. Als Dean verschwunden war, sah Sam ihn verwundert nach und machte sich daran die leeren Schachteln in die Küche zu bringen und zu entsorgen.

Als er damit fertig war, schnappte er sich noch etwas Knabberzeug und was zu trinken und brachte das Ganze wieder nach oben. „Dean?" rief er laut in Richtung Bad. „Bin gleich da, zieh mir nur schnell was anderes an. Du kannst auch duschen wenn du willst", hörte er ihn rufen.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte alles auf den Wohnzimmertisch ab und ging ins Bad um sich auch abzuduschen. Nebenan hörte er Dean immer wieder mit was klappern und herumlaufen. ´Was hat der vor? ´ fragte er sich und beeilte sich mit dem fertig werden.

Er schlang sich ein Badetuch um die Hüften und ging wieder nach nebenan. Er öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Licht war gedimmt, Dean stand nur mit einer extrem hüftigen Jean und verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt da und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Hey Sammy" sagte er leise und kam ganz langsam auf ihn zu, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. In der rechten Hand hatte er die Fernbedienung für die Anlage, die er jetzt einschaltete und das kleine Teil dann einfach fallen ließ.

Als Sam das Lied erkannte, traten ihm sofort Tränen vor Rührung in die Augen.

watch?v=US-ZgUr3xQY

Dean lächelte, stellte sich knapp vor ihm hin und sah ihn fest an. „Ich liebe dich Baby" hauchte er. Dann streckte er sich, schlang seine Arme um Sams Nacken und fing an sich leicht zur ruhigen Musik zu bewegen.

Sam griff nach den Hüften des Kleineren und harkte seine Daumen in den Bund der Jeans. Ihre Blicke hielten sich fest und sie bewegten sich langsam durchs Zimmer. Dabei murmelten sie immer wieder Teile des Textes mit und kamen sich auch immer näher.

Den Refrain sprachen beide mit, so als ob es ein Versprechen war, dass sie sich gegenseitig gaben. Am Ende standen sie schwer atment da und hielten sich fest. „Was wird das Dean?" fragte Sam leise.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich lass dich nie wieder gehen. Du machst mich so unglaublich glücklich Baby" kam es liebevoll von Dean und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn.

Sam erwiderte den Kuss mit allem was er hatte und drückte sich noch enger an Dean, was diesen aufkeuchen ließ. „Sam…Sammy ich will dich. Bitte" kam es schon fast bettelnd von dem Blonden.

Sam nickte an Deans Lippen. Sie trennten sich und Dean suchte in Sams Gesicht nach irgendeiner Art von Ablehnung, fand aber genau das Gegenteil und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher.

Seine Hände wanderten an Sams Oberkörper nach unten, zogen das Handtuch weg und blieben auf seinen Backen liegen. Als er anfing diese zu kneten, stöhnte Sam unterdrückt auf. Er wollte sich heute fallen lassen, er wusste, Dean fing ihn auf.

Langsam dirigierte der Ältere sie zur Couch. Den Tisch hatte er vorsorglich etwas zur Seite geschoben, so dass sie mehr Platz hatten. Sam spürte den Widerstand an seinen Beinen und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Dean folgte ihm nicht, sondern löste sich von ihm und blieb stehen. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und fing an ganz langsam seine Jean aufzuknöpfen und sie sich runterzuziehen. Als Sam bemerkte, dass er darunter nichts trug, biss er sich auf die Lippen und nicht aufzustöhnen.

Dean ging auf die Knie und krabbelte verführerisch auf die Couch zu. Er blieb zwischen Sams Beinen stehen, die dieser weit geöffnet hatte und ihm Platz zu machen, und richtete sich auf. Sofort nahm er wieder Sams Lippen in Beschlag, während seine Hand zu Sams Erregung wanderte und diese umfing.

„Oh Fuck Deeeaann" rief dieser aus und ließ sich nach hinten an die Lehne fallen. Der Blonde senkte seinen Kopf und fing an mit seiner Zunge an der Eichel zu spielen, während er mit der Hand weiter auf- und abfuhr.

Sam unter ihm wurde unruhig und bewegte sein Becken immer wieder nach oben, was für Dean ein Zeichen war, dass er weiter machen konnte. Er griff unter die Couch und holte die kleine Tube Gleitgel hervor, die er zuvor dort deponiert hatte.

Großzügig verteilte er das Gel auf seine Finger, zog Sam an den Hüften etwas weiter zum Rand der Couch und fuhr zwischen seine Backen. Zuerst fuhr er an Sams Eingang nur etwas auf und ab und verschmierte so das Gel.

Als er den ersten Finger in ihn steckte, nahm er auch gleichzeitig Sams Penis komplett in den Mund. Durch diese plötzliche Reizüberflutung stöhnte Sam laut auf und schloss seine Augen so fest, dass weiße Punkte vor ihm tanzten.

„Hmmm" brummte Dean, was die Vibrationen direkt auf Sam übertrugen, der nicht merkte, dass auch ein zweiter Finger in ihm verschwand. Sams Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schon bedrohlich schnell und er stöhnte immer wieder auf, was Dean mehr als gut gefiel.

Als endlich auch der dritte Finger problemlos raus- und rein ging, hob Dean seinen Kopf und stemmte sich nach oben. Sam öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Er kam Dean etwas entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

„Ich will dich…dich von hi…hinten" stammelte Dean in den Kuss. „Okay" hauchte Sam, der zwar etwas überrascht, aber auch erfreut darüber war. Er drehte sich so, dass seine Beine am Boden waren und sein Oberkörper auf der Sitzfläche der Couch war.

Dean kniete hinter ihm und fuhr mit seinen Händen Sams Wirbelsäule nach. Drumherum verteilte er viele kleine Küsse und schmierte sich schnell etwas Gel auf seinen Schwanz, den er auch gleich in Stellung brachte.

Als Sam die Spitze hinter sich spürte, drängte er sich automatisch weiter nach hinten. Dean griff seine Hüfte und drang langsam mit der Spitze ein. Beide stöhnten laut auf. „Gott ist das eng" rief Dean laut aus, der um seine Beherrschung bangte.

Sam schloss kurz die Augen um sich daran zu gewöhnen und sah dann über seine Schulter um Dean zuzunicken. Der schob sich jetzt weiter und ohne anzuhalten in ihn und keuchte befreit auf, als er sich ganz versenkt hatte.

„Baby, das ist geil" keuchte Dean und begann sich zu bewegen. Sam kam den Stößen immer weiter entgegen und schon bald hatten sie sich so weit hochgeschaukelt, dass sie merkten, dass sie nicht mehr lange konnten.

Dean griff nach vorne und pumpte Sam zusätzlich, dass er immer wieder seine Prostata traf. „Dean…Babe…ich kann…kann nicht mehr" rief Sam und verspannte sich. Durch das verspannen wurde Dean noch weiter eingeengt und kam explosionsartig in Sam, der auch gleich mitgerissen wurde.

Erschöpft fielen beide nach vorne und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen


	36. Chapter 36

watch?v=YFh2vpGeoIk

Sie lagen nackt auf einer Decke auf der Couch. Dean hatte Sam im Arm, der seinen Brustkorb als Kissen missbrauchte und mit seinen langen Fingern immer wieder kleine Kreise und andere Figuren auf die Haut zeichnete. Dean strich mit seiner Hand langsam und träge an Sams Seite auf und ab.

„Dean?" kam es leise von dem Jüngeren.  
„Was ist?"  
„Denkst du, bei uns ändert sich auch bald alles?"

Dean richtete sich etwas auf, was Sam dazu veranlasste seinen Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. „Wie meinst du das?" wollte der Ältere wissen.

Sam zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wir…ich…keine Ahnung. Denkst du wir können in fünf Jahren auch noch so zusammen liegen und sind glücklich dabei?"  
Deans Ausdruck wurde weich.

„Hey, bei uns wird sich in den nächsten Jahren alles ändern. Zwischen uns wird sich aber nichts ändern. Ich liebe dich Baby und ich will auch in fünf Jahren mit dir so auf der Couch liegen. Nur nicht mehr unbedingt hier im Haus, sondern irgendwo, was uns gehört" sagte Dean ernst.

Sam kroch etwas hoch und küsste ihn liebevoll. War es doch genau das, was er hören wollte. „Ich liebe dich auch" sagte er dann. Dean lächelte verspielt. „Gut zu wissen, das wäre nämlich die Voraussetzung für meine Zukunftsvorstellung" meinte er, was Sam zum Lachen brachte.

Sie lagen noch den Rest des Abends so da, hatten irgendwann den Fernseher eingeschaltet und schliefen ein, wo sie waren.

In der Nacht wachte Sam auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Der Fernseher lief noch und Dean schlief neben ihm tief und fest. Er fing an zu lächeln und küsste den Älteren auf den Mund. „Hey Babe, aufwachen" hauchte er.

Dean wurde langsam wach und blinzelte. „Was?" fragte er verschlafen. „Gehen wir ins Bett?" fragte Sam und sah ihn dabei an. Dean wurde noch etwas wacher und merkte, wo sie waren. „Wir könnten doch auch hier bleiben" nuschelte er und schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren.

Sam kuschelte sich an ihn. „Hmm, wenn du meinst" sagte er leise und griff nach der Decke, die sie nach unten gestrampelt hatten. Die Couch war überraschend bequem, so dass sie schnell wieder einschliefen.

Als Dean das nächste Mal aufwachte, streckte er sich und griff ins Leere. Blinzelnd sah er sich um und bemerkte Sam ganz am äußeren Rand der Couch. Schnell robbte er zu ihm und kuschelte sich an den Rücken des Jüngeren.

Der brummte im Schlaf und drehte sich um. Dabei kuschelte er sich mit der Nase an Deans Hals und atmete tief ein. „Du riechst nach mir" nuschelte er, noch ganz im Halbschlaf. Der Blonde grinste und zog ihn mit den Armen noch näher zu sich.

„Ich riech gern nach dir Baby" meinte er und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

„Wir müssen aufstehen, Cas und der Rest der Truppe kommt gleich vorbei" meinte Dean. Sam nickte. Dean hatte seinen besten Freund gestern noch angerufen und ihm natürlich von dem Geschenk erzählt.

Der hatte sich daraufhin selbst eingeladen und den Rest noch dazu. Also standen die Brüder auf und machten sich fertig. Dann beseitigten sie alle Spuren der letzten Nacht und gingen in die Küche runter.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch schnell ein paar Muffins machen?" wollte Dean wissen. Sam sah ihn an und prustete los. „Was?" fragte Dean. Sam ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn lachend in den Arm.

„Was ist dein erster Gedanke, wenn du hörst, zwei Typen backen Muffins weil sie Besuch bekommen?" Zuerst sah Dean ihn verwirrt an, dann wusste er, worauf Sam hinaus wollte. „Schwul" kam es von ihm.

Sam nickte lachend, worin Dean gleich einstimmte. „Oh ja und wie schwul das ist Babe" grinste Sam ihn an. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, spätestens nach letzter Nacht, ist mir das so was von egal. Ich liebe dich, du bist wie ich ein Typ und ich bin glücklich damit. Also kann ich auch Muffins backen, wenn ich welche will" stellte er fest.

Sam nickte und küsste ihn kurz. „Na gut, dann los" gab er sich geschlagen. Dabei hatten sie viel Spaß und da sie die Hände nicht von einander lassen konnten, wunderten sie sich selbst, als sie irgendwann doch plötzlich fertig waren damit.

Zum Auskühlen stellten sie sie auf den Tisch und stellten gleich mal Getränke kalt. Kurz darauf klingelte es schon an der Tür und Andi stand mit Adam vor der Tür. Nach und nach trudelte auch der Rest ein und sie verbrachten alle zusammen den restlichen Tag bei sich oben.

Die Mädels brachten, jede lachend, eine Grünpflanze mit und verteilten sie auch gleich mit dem Kommentar, so was würde den Raum freundlicher machen. Sam und Dean ließen sie machen und fragten sich gleichzeitig, wie sie diese Dinger durchbringen sollten.

Dann verteilten sich alle auf die vorhandenen Sitzmöglichkeiten, während Sam sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Boden setzte und Dean zwischen seine Beine dirigierte. Cas hatte Jo auf dem Schoß und Ava saß halb auf Andy, was beiden zu gefallen schien.

Niemand sagte was dazu, aber alle hatten sie im Blick und beobachteten jede Bewegung. Im Fernsehen lief ein Spiel, auf das sie sich geeinigt hatten. Es wurde viel gequatscht, gelacht, gegessen und getrunken.

Erst spät verabschiedeten sich alle nach und nach und Sam und Dean blieben zurück. Sie gingen nach oben und sahen auf ihr Bett. „Jetzt haben wir das schon zwei Nächte und haben es noch gar nicht eingeweiht" stellte Dean fest.

Sam sah ihn grinsend an. „Dafür haben wir das Wohnzimmer mehr als standesgemäß eingeweiht." Deans Mundwinkel verzogen sich auch nach oben, er ging langsam auf Sam zu und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Hmm, das mit dem Bett können wir ganz schnell ändern" meinte er. Sam nickte, „Ist unsere letzte Nacht für lange Zeit, wo wir wirklich alleine sind. Die sollten wir nicht ungenutzt lassen." Dean nickte zustimmend und war gerade bei Sam angekommen. Er legte eine Hand in dessen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

Kurz sahen sie sich noch intensiv in die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Sam strich mit der Zunge über Deans Lippen, die dieser auch gleich teilte, so dass Sam in ihn eintauchen konnte.

Sanft nahm ihn der Jüngere an den Hüften und dirigierte ihn ins Bad. „Ich dachte Bett" nuschelte Dean an Sams Lippen. „Ja später. Erst duschen, zusammen und nicht wie gestern getrennt" bestimmte Sam.

Dean lächelte und löste sich etwas. „Ich hab die Zeit gebraucht, sonst wär der Abend nicht so gelaufen wie ich mir das gedacht hab." „Ich werd aber nicht zulassen, dass du das öfters machen kannst. Ich mag nicht mehr alleine duschen, wenn es nicht sein muss" grinste Sam und fing an ihn auszuziehen.

Als beide nackt waren, stellten sie sich unter das warme Wasser und fingen an sich gegenseitig einzuseifen. Das war mit der Zeit ein Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden, auf dass keiner der Beiden mehr verzichten wollte.

Doch Sams Bewegungen waren diesmal etwas energischer und er zog Dean immer wieder zu sich um ihre Lippen zusammenzubringen.

Seine Hände verirrten sich immer wieder zwischen Deans Beine, bis er zufrieden feststellte, dass sich da war regte. „Sam…Sammy, hmm, was machst du da?" Der Jüngere küsste sich zum Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu, „Vorspiel", während er seine Hand um den mittlerweile Halbsteifen seines Freundes legte.

„AAha ja" schrie Dean auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Langsam ging Sam in die Knie und ersetzte seine Hand gegen seinen Mund. Zuerst schmeckte er nur das bittere Duschgel, aber schon bald wurde es von Deans eigenem Geschmack verdrängt und Sam seufzte auf.

„Ooh mein Goott, Sam, deine Lippen, aang" stammelte Dean und hielt sich an der Duschstange fest, da ihn seine Beine alleine nicht mehr tragen wollten. Kurz bevor er kommen konnte, ließ Sam von ihm ab und küsste sich langsam wieder nach oben.

Schwer atmend schaute er in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, bevor er wieder in einen stürmischen Kuss gezogen wurde. Sam drängte sich ganz an ihn und legte seine Hände unter Deans Hintern, so dass er ihn anhaben konnte.

Automatisch schlang Dean seine Beine um den Jüngeren. „Dir gefällt diese Stellung wohl" grinste er ihn an. Sam nickte, „Oh ja und wie. Schaffst du es…kannst du…ich meine ohne Vorbereitung?" stammelte Sam.

Dean nickte hektisch. „Ja, mach" forderte er ihn auf. Sofort wurde er an die Wand gedrückt und spürte Sam, wie er in ihn eindrang. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, denn ganz schmerzlos war es doch nicht.

Sam hielt sich zurück und wartete, als er ganz in ihm war. „Mach die Augen auf Babe und sieh mich an" verlangte er. Dean tat es und als er merkte, dass Sam sich wieder zurückziehen wollte hielt er ihn auf.

„Nicht, bitte. Gib mir nur eine Minute" bat er. Sam nickte, auch wenn es ihm alles an Überwindung kostete, was er aufbringen konnte. So ganz ohne Vorbereitung war Dean so unglaublich eng, dass er glaubte er würde da nie mehr raus kommen.

Schnell legte er seine Lippen wieder auf Deans und hob ihn noch etwas an. „Hmm" keuchte Dean in den Kuss. „Beweg dich Baby, bitte beweg dich." Das ließ Sam sich nicht zweimal sagen.

In einem schnellen Rhythmus stieß er in Dean und durch den guten Winkel traf er auch so gut wie jedes Mal die Prostata des Älteren, was diesen fast um den Verstand brachte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam, Sams Namen laut schreiend, zwischen ihnen.

Durch die heftige Reaktion von Dean, wurde Sam gleich mitgerissen und kam ebenfalls tief in ihm. Langsam ließ er den Blonden runter, aber nicht los. Sie klammerten sich aneinander und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen, was unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl gar nicht so einfach war.

Erst als sie sicher waren, dass ihre Beine sie wieder selbst trugen, lösten sie sich glücklich lächelnd. „Ich dachte, wir wollten das Bett einweihen" kam es leise von Dean. Sam nickte. „Oh ja, dass werden wir heute auch noch. Das hier war nur Vorspiel" grinste er.

„Und du denkst, ich kann gleich wieder?" fragte Dean skeptisch. Ohne zu antworten, drehte Sam das Wasser ab, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Überrascht keuchte Dean auf, als er merkte dass sich seine Erregung gleich wieder aufbaute.

„Ja, das denke ich" lächelte Sam und nahm ihn bei der Hand um aus der Dusche zu steigen. Sie trockneten sich gegenseitig ab und küssten sich immer wieder dabei. Die Handtücher fielen achtlos zu Boden und sie gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dort ließ sich Sam aufs Bett fallen und zog Dean mit sich, so dass dieser auf ihm lag. Liebevoll schauten sie sich an und Dean griff nach Sams Hand, wo er jeden Finger einzeln küsste und liebkoste.

Sam bekam große Augen und beobachtete ihn. „Gefällt dir das?" wollte Dean leise wissen. „Ja" hauchte Sam und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken. Dean richtete sich etwas auf und fing an Sams Oberkörper mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Sam streckte seine Arme über den Kopf aus und machte sich ganz lang, was seinen Körper total unter Spannung brachte. Dean verwöhnte ihn jetzt nicht nur mehr nur mit den Lippen, sondern brachte auch seine Zunge ins Spiel, was den Jüngeren zum Keuchen brachte.

"S...so...so schön" stammelte Sam und ließ sich ganz darauf ein, was Dean da mit ihm trieb. Durch das langsame und liebevolle, wurden sie von ihrer Erregung diesmal nicht so überfahren wie sonst, sondern sie stellte sich langsam aber sicher ein und sie genossen dieses langsame Ansteigen der Lust.

Dean kam wieder nach oben und fing Sams Lippen ein. Liebevoll spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, während ihre Hände über den jeweils anderen Körper fuhren.

„Ich will dich wieder in mir haben Dean, bitte" kam es von Sam und Dean nickte ihm zu. „Wirst du Baby, das wirst du"

Sie nutzten diese Nacht, wie noch keine zuvor. Sie liebten und verwöhnten sich immer wieder. Kaum hatten sie etwas geschlafen, wurde einer der beiden wach und fing wieder an den anderen zu streicheln.

Erst früh am Morgen schliefen sie wirklich total fertig, aber befriedigt und glücklich in den Armen des anderen, fest ein.

Sie wurden erst wieder durch Geräusche im Erdgeschoss wach und hörten auch gleich darauf die Stimmen ihrer Eltern. „OOOhhh neiiinn, bitte nicht" quengelte Dean gleich los, was Sam zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Ich fürchte doch, sie sind wieder daaa" meinte der Jünger und ließ seinen Kopf aber ebenfalls gleich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Doch nicht lange, da hörten sie auch schon John rufen. „Jungs, wo seid ihr? Können wir rauf kommen?" „Gib uns noch eine halbe Stunde Dad, bitte. Wir kommen gleich" rief Sam zurück. Da nichts mehr von unten kam, nahm er das als Einverständnis und küsste Dean erstmal.

„Gut geschlafen?" wollte er wissen. „Schon ja, aber viel zu wenig und ich glaub ich komm die Stufen heut nicht rauf und runter" nuschelte Dean und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Sam lachte, „Da sind wir schon zwei. Das war…ich weiß nicht…es war einfach…"

„WOW" half Dean ihm weiter und lächelte.  
Sam nickte. „Ja, dass war es wirklich" lächelte Sam verliebt zurück.


	37. Chapter 37

Unten hörten sie ihre Eltern herumlaufen und wussten, sie mussten zu ihnen, bevor sie hier auftauchten. Sam erhob sich, sah über die Schulter und zwinkerte Dean zu. „Hoch mit dir alter Mann" meinte er grinsend und verschwand im Bad.

Dean riss die Augen auf und schälte sich umständlich aus den Decken. Sam stand im Bad, sah ihm aber genau zu. „Wer ist hier ein alter Mann?" fragte Dean, als er auf ihn zu kam. „So wie du gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen bist und dich jetzt bewegst, du" kam es von Sam zurück.

„Du hast mich heut Nacht auch ganz schön gefordert, warum bist du so fit?"  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin jünger."  
Dean lachte laut los, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn fest. Dann machten sie sich fertig, räumten schnell das Nötigste zusammen und machten das Bett.

Als alles wieder vorzeigbar war, gingen sie etwas breitbeinig nach unten und begrüßten John und Mary. Die wollten natürlich gleich alles sehen und zusammen gingen sie nach oben. Sam und Dean ließen ihre Eltern vor gehen, da sie sich sonst sicher etwas wegen ihrem Gang anhören konnten. Die Nacht war bei beiden doch nicht ganz spurlos vorbei gegangen.

Nach vielen Danksagungen für den Fernseher von den Jungs und viel Lob für das, was sie sich geschaffen haben von den Eltern, gingen sie wieder nach unten und machten gemeinsam das Essen.

Der Rest des Tages war schnell um und Sam und Dean gingen früh ins Bett.

Am Montagvormittag wurde Sam ein paar Mal angesprochen, da man die Spuren seiner Begegnung, in seinem Gesicht, noch recht gut sehen konnte. Er sagte so wenig wie möglich und hielt sich sonst an Dean, der ihn so gut es ging nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Zwischen ihnen war es, als wären sie gerade zusammen gekommen. Die letzte Woche und das Wochenende haben sie noch näher zusammen gebracht, als sie es schon waren. Verliebt hielten sie Händchen und küssten sich immer wieder zwischendurch, wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatten.

Zu Mittag gingen sie nach draußen, da das Wetter einfach traumhaft war und sie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen ausnutzen wollten. Sie waren als erste draußen und suchten einen Tisch unter einem Baum, wo sie schon immer gerne saßen.

„Hey Dean, guk mal die zwei" grinste Sam, der Ava und Andy ganz vertief in einander etwas weiter weg stehen sah. Dean drehte sich in die Richtung und sofort wurde sein Blick extrem finster. Er stand auf und lief auf die Beiden zu.

Sam sah ihn verwirrt hinterher. „Dean! Was ist denn jetzt los?" rief er ihm hinterher, wurde aber schon nicht mehr gehört. Als Dean aber an dem neuem Pärchen vorbeilief, wurde Sam das ganze etwas unheimlich und er stand auf, um seinen Freund nachzugehen.

Als er sah, auf wen er da zusteuerte rief er laut, „Fuck, verdammt noch mal, Dean!" und fing an zu laufen.

Dean hielt direkt auf Becky zu, die er endlich alleine erwischen wollte. Als er bei ihr war, griff er nach ihrem Oberarm und drehte sie ruckartig zu ihm um. „Was zum…" fing sie an, verstummte aber als sie Deans Blick sah.

„Du miese kleine Schlampe du!" fing er auch gleich an. Becky riss die Augen auf und sah sich panisch um. „Ich dachte du willst Sam für dich und dann lässt du ihn einfach so zusammenschlagen" redete Dean gleich weiter und drückte mit seiner Hand fester zu.

Natürlich hatten sie mittlerweile die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler, die am Schulhof waren. Sam kam bei ihnen an und griff Dean vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Hey Babe, lass sie los. Komm schon, bitte Dean" redete er auf den Blonden ein.

Becky sah Sam erschrocken an. „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.  
„WAS PASSIERT IST? DU WILLST WIRKLICH WISSEN WAS PASSIERT IST? DU BIST DOCH SCHULD DARAN, DU HAST IHN ZUSAMMENSCHLAGEN LASSEN!" schrie Dean sie an.

Becky zuckte zurück und bekam Tränen in die Augen. „Ich nein…ich würde nie… das wollte ich nicht" stotterte sie zusammen. Sam sah sie scharf an. „Was bitte wolltest du dann?" wollte er wissen.

Becky sah ihn an. „Das Auto…ich würd doch nie…kein Mensch. Sie sollten nur das Auto…was haben sie getan?" Sie schluchzte laut auf und brach in Tränen aus. Plötzlich standen Chuck, Andy und Ava bei ihnen.

„Leute, ihr solltet das nicht hier klären. Der Direktor ist auf dem Weg" meinte Andy und Ava nickte dazu. Chuck konnte sich nicht entscheiden was er gerade tun sollte und blieb erstmal einfach stehen.

„Der Direktor? Gut, ich glaub sie hat einiges zu sagen" meinte Dean, der Becky noch immer fest hielt. „Was ist hier schon wieder los?" hörten sie auch schon von hinten rufen. Alle drehten sich um und als Mr. Pamers Sam und Dean entdeckte, ahnte er schon böses.

„Ich glaub, sie hat was zu erzählen und wir würden gerne hören was" meinte Dean sofort. Der Direktor sah Becky an. „Nun?" fragte er. Becky nickte. „Ja, aber nicht hier." „Gut, alle drei in mein Büro. Oder hat hier sonst noch jemand was dazu beizutragen?" Da sich keiner meldete, drehte er sich um und ging vor. Dean zog Becky hinter sich her und Sam folgte ihnen.

Als drinnen alle saßen, sah Mr. Pamers von einem zum Anderen. „Also?"  
Becky schluchzte wieder auf. „Ich war so unglaublich enttäuscht. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Dean von Sam mir vorgezogen wurde. Ich wusste, dass Balthasar und die anderen sowieso ein Problem damit hatten. Also bin ich zu ihnen gegangen."

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein, aber Sam legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Oberschenkel, wo er mit dem Daumen immer wieder drüber strich. Becky sah kurz auf, senkte den Blick aber gleich wieder.

„Ich hab mich öfters mit ihnen getroffen und da kam plötzlich die Idee den Beiden was anzutun. Es war aber immer nur von Deans Auto die Rede. Jeder weiß, wie sehr er das Ding liebt und das man ihn so echt treffen könnte" erzählte sie weiter.

Mr. Pamers sah zu Dean, der ihm gleich zunickte und erzählte, was mit dem Impala war. Becky meinte, dass das alles war, wovon sie wusste. „Ich würde niemals wollen, dass einem Menschen was geschieht. Ich bin doch nicht so schlecht. Ihr kennt mich doch. Ja, ich war enttäuscht, aber das ist doch kein Grund für so was" meinte sie und zeigte auf Sams Gesicht.

„Das da ist noch nicht alles. Deine ach so tollen Freunde hätten ihn umgebracht und einfach im Flur liegen gelassen. Überleg dir einfach in Zukunft mit wem du dich verbündest und schalt dein Hirn ein" kam es scharf von Dean.

Er griff neben sich und klammerte sich an Sams Hand, um nicht schon wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Es tut mir leid" nuschelte die Brünette. „Okay, ich hoffe das war alles. Gegen die besagten Schüler läuft eine Anzeige. Melden sie sich bitte bei dieser Nummer und verlangen sie diesen Officer, dem erzählen sie alles noch mal" meinte der Direktor.

Becky nahm die Karte, die ihr hingehalten wurde. „Mach ich, ich ruf ihn gleich an und geh nach der letzten Stunde hin" versprach sie und stand auf. Mr. Pamers deutete Sam und Dean an, noch sitzen zu bleiben.

Als sie wieder zu dritt waren sah er sie streng an. „Ich hab euch gebeten zu mir zu kommen, wenn etwas ist. Mit solchen Aktionen wie eben, lenkt ihr nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf euch und ich kann euch sagen, dass wollt ihr nicht und ich auch nicht."

Sam senkte den Blick, Dean aber sah ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß, aber das konnte ich nicht so sein lassen. Ich wusste, sie hat was mit den Typen zu tun, soll ich dann einfach nichts machen?" Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ihr sollt zu mir kommen. Glaubt mir, ich kann mehr machen als ihr. Ich meine es nur gut."

Sam sah auf. „Danke und das wissen wir. Es war einfach etwas viel in den letzten Wochen." Mr. Pamers nickte. „Das ist mir klar und ich hoffe, dass ihr bald eure Ruhe habt und wieder ganz normale Schüler sein könnt. Bis dahin verhaltet euch bitte ruhig."

„Was passiert jetzt weiter? Kommen die wieder auf die Schule?" wollte Dean weiter wissen. „Nein, sie wurden nach Absprache der Elternvertreter ausgeschlossen und die Anzeige gegen sie läuft. Da wird sich bestimmt auch bald jemand bei euch melden."

Sam und Dean nickten und waren damit entlassen. „Super, die ganze Pause damit vertrödelt" fluchte Dean. Sam nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in eine Ecke. Da drückte er ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Total überrascht, konnte Dean den Kuss erst nach einigen Sekunden erwidern, dafür dann umso stärker. „Ich liebe dich Babe" kam es dann außer Atem von Sam. Er wurde sofort wieder in Deans Arme gezogen und noch mal geküsst. „Ich dich auch" erwiderte Dean.

Der Rest der Woche verlief ruhig, bis auf die Ankündigung, dass in der nächsten Woche die Collegeberater im Haus wären und jeder Schüler der letzten Stufe Beratungstermine bekommen würde. Die waren unbedingt einzuhalten.

Am Freitag mussten sie eine Aussage bei der Polizei machen. Da Dean Sam nicht von der Seite wich, wurden sie anstatt wie geplant getrennt und von zwei Polizisten, einfach zusammen befragt. Dean erzählte noch mal alles von der Nacht, als der Impala beschädigt wurde und Sam erzählte von seiner Begegnung im Schulflur.

Danach gingen sie was trinken und versprachen sich, dass es damit jetzt gut war. Vielleicht hatte Becky jetzt gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt und gibt Chuck eine Chance. Sie wünschten es ihm, auch wenn sie sich keine enge Freundschaft mehr mit der Brünetten vorstellen konnten.

Am Samstag gab Ash seine Geburtstagsparty. Diese war seit Jahren legendär. Schon Monate vorher wurde er von jedem umschwärmt, nur um eingeladen zu werden. Nach dem frühen Tod seiner Eltern, wohnte er bei seiner Tante, die ihm jedes Jahr für zwei Tage das Haus überließ.

Ihre Bedingungen waren, dass sie es wieder so vorfinden würde, wie sie es verlassen hatte und nicht mehr als 25 Leute anwesend sein durften. Ash hielt sich daran, also waren die Einladungen begrenzt.

Sam und Dean, sowie der Rest ihrer Truppe, waren jedes Jahr dabei und durften meist auch den Rest der Gäste mit auswählen. Dafür trafen sie sich schon immer zwei Wochen vorher und machten sich einen Spaß daraus.

Den ganzen Tag über faulenzten sie und ihre Eltern ließen sie in Ruhe. Sie gönnten es ihnen nach dem ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen. Am Abend richteten sie sich gemeinsam her und fuhren zu Ash.

Einige waren schon da und standen mit was zu trinken in der Hand herum. Die Musik spielte und im Garten waren in jeder Ecke Fackeln aufgestellt. Zusätzlich standen einige Liegestühle und Stühle mit Polster und Decken draußen.

Sam und Dean gingen herum. Als sie das Geburtstagskind fanden, umarmten sie ihn freundschaftlich und wünschten ihm alles Gute. Das Geschenkt hatten sie ihm in die Küche gelegt. Konzertkarten für seine Lieblingsband, die in zwei Wochen in ihrer Nähe spielen würden.

Dann gingen sie nach draußen, wo sie auch gleich Castiel trafen, der Jo stolz jedem vorstellte, der sie noch nicht kannte. Als die Beiden die Jungs erkannten kamen sie sofort auf diese zu und die Vier begrüßten sich.

Sie holten sich auch was zu trinken und suchten sich zwei Liegen, die beieinander standen. Dean lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an und zog Sam zwischen seine Beine. Cas setzte sich wie Dean und hob Jo auf sich. So saßen sie eine zeitlang und unterhielten sich über die anderen Leute auf der Party.

Im Lästern waren die Vier ein eingeschworenes Team und unschlagbar. So hatten sie eine Menge Spaß und es wurde immer später. Alle die draußen waren kuschelten sich unter die Decken, meist zu zweit unter einer.

„Hey Leute" kam Andi zu Sam und Dean und sah schüchtern zu Boden. „Hy, was gibt's?" begrüßten die Jungs ihn. „Ähm, kann ich mit dir reden Sam?" Der Große nickte, gab Dean einen Kuss und ging mit Andy nach drinnen.

„Was gibt's?" wollte er wissen. Der Kleinere druckste herum. „Ich naja…ich weiß nicht so recht." Sam fing an zu lachen. „Was ist mit dir? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht" meinte er und drückte Andy auf die Couch, die gerade leer war, bevor er sich dazu setzte.

Andy atmete tief durch und sah ihn dann an. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich an Ava rankommen soll. Ich meine du und Dean, ihr ward vorher Brüder. Wie habt ihr den Schritt gemacht? Ava und ich sind ja auch schon ewig befreundet" erklärte er.

„Da bin ich der falsche Teil. Dean hat den ersten Schritt gemacht. Da wusste ich noch gar nicht, dass ich ihn will" meinte Sam gleich. Sein Gegenüber bekam große Augen. „Dean? Echt jetzt? Ich meine wir wissen, dass ihr euch im Krankenhaus, nach Deans Sturz, näher gekommen seid. Wir haben aber alle gedacht, dass es von dir aus ging."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war zwar auch von ihm nicht so geplant, aber es war das Beste was er machen konnte. Ich war eigentlich total überrumpelt und brauchte etwas Zeit um mich damit auseinander zu setzen. Bei fast allen ersten Schritten war es Dean" erklärte er weiter.

„Wow" meinte Andy nur. „Weißt du was, schnapp sie dir. Geh mit ihr wo hin, wo es ruhig ist und ihr Ruhe habt und küss sie einfach. Glaub mir, besser kannst du es nicht sagen" riet ihm der Größere. „Meinst du?" „Bei Dean und mir hat es geklappt und glaub mir, erst als ich seine Lippen das erste Mal spürte, wusste ich plötzlich auch was ich will."

Sie lächelten sich an. „Danke" meinte der Brünette und Sam nickte. Plötzlich wurde es hektisch. Alle rannten von draußen rein und hielten was in der Hand. Sam stand auf und sah nach.


	38. Chapter 38

watch?v=7vlTZKUAvBI  
(Pitbull ft. Marc Antony - Rain Over Me)

Als Jo an ihm vorbei rannte, hielt er sie auf. "Was macht ihr…du bist ja ganz nass" kam es von ihm. "Es hat angefangen zu regnen du Genie. Los raus mit dir und hol, das was noch trocken ist, rein" grinste sie und ging weiter.

Sam lief auch raus und half den Anderen, alles was noch halbwegs trocken war, nach drinnen zu bringen. Zum Schluss waren nur noch Dean und er draußen. Dean war schon unter dem Vordach des Hauses, als er sich nach seinem Freund umdrehte.

Als er ihn sah, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Sam stand mitten im Hof, seinen Kopf hatte er in den Nacken geworfen und die Augen geschlossen. Der Regen rann an ihm herunter und er lächelte.

"Sam verdammt, kommst du bitte" rief der Ältere. Sam senkte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Komm wieder her Babe" sagte er leise und doch verstand Dean es. Der sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Sam streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, blieb aber stehen wo er war.

Genervt verdrehte Dean die Augen, ging aber auf ihn zu. Sam zog ihn sofort zu sich, strich ihm durch die Haare, die langsam aber sicher vom Regen getränkt waren und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen" hauchte Sam.  
"Was? Dir eine Lungenentzündung holen" fragte Dean.  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, packte Dean an den Hüften und zog ihn noch näher an sich ran. "Nein, das…" meinte er und senkte seine Lippen auf Deans.

Der keuchte überrascht auf, hatte aber durch Sams Leidenschaft, die der in den Kuss legte, keine Zeit zu reagieren und erwiderte den Kuss automatisch. Er schlang seine Arme um den Größeren. Sie küssten sich immer heftiger, während ihre Kleidung mittlerweile wie eine zweite Haut an ihnen klebte.

Sam stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und schob seine Hände in Deans Gesäßtaschen der Jeans. Durch den Regen waren diese auch so eng, dass Dean aufkeuchte und sein Becken ruckartig gegen Sams drückte.

Beide vergaßen wo sie waren und verloren sich in sich selbst. Als sie sich wegen Luftmangels irgendwann doch trennen mussten, sahen sie sich an. Beide hatten geschwollene Lippen und rangen nach Luft. Erst da hörten sie hinter sich Applaus und Dean vergrub sein Gesicht an Sams Schulter.

Der lachte glücklich und ausgelassen. Dann beugte er sich noch mal zu Deans Kopf und flüstere, "Wow. DAS, wollte ich schon immer mal machen." "Knutschen im Regen?" fragte Dean und Sam nickte.

"Hey Jungs, wie wäre es, wenn ihr auch rein kommt und euch wieder trocken legt?" hörten sie Ash hinter sich rufen. Sie sahen sich an. "Na komm, ich leg dich wieder trocken. Du sollst nicht krank werden" meinte Dean, nahm Sams Hand in seine und ging unter dem Johlen und Klatschen der Anderen ins Haus und gleich nach oben, wo das Badezimmer war.

Dean schob Sam vor und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab. Klatschnass standen sie sich gegenüber und fingen laut an zu lachen. "Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Dean wissen. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Zeug wird heut nie mehr trocken" meinte er und sah an sich runter.

Da klopfte es an der Türe. Sam öffnete und steckte seinen Kopf nach draußen. Ihr Gastgeber stand mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihm. "Ihr zwei seid besser als Kino muss ich sagen. Hier habt ihr was zum anziehen. Ihr könnt euch auch heiß duschen wenn ihr wollt, kommt dann wieder runter" meinte er und drückte dem Jüngeren ein paar Sachen in die Hand.

Sam nickte dankbar und zog sich wieder zurück. Sofort war Dean bei ihm, nahm ihm die Sachen aus der Hand und küsste ihn liebevoll. "Du hast gehört was er gesagt hat, wir sollen duschen" grinste er.

Sam nickte, "Genau, duschen. Nicht mehr. Glaub mir, die da unten lauschen jetzt mit vereinten Kräften ob sie was hören." Dean lachte wieder laut los. "Hast recht. Na komm, beeilen wir uns, sonst sind wir Schuld wenn da unten nix mehr los ist."

Sam nickte. Sie schälten sich aus ihren Klamotten, hängten die Shorts und Socken auf den Heizkörper und duschten sich schnell heiß ab. Leise kichernd zogen sie sich die Unterwäsche wieder an, verzogen leicht das Gesicht, da diese noch nass war und nahmen das Zeug von Ash.

Es passte vorne und hinten nicht, da sie aber sowieso schon die Aufmerksamkeit von allen hatten, blieben sie so und gingen Hand in Hand wieder nach unten. Dort wurden sie mit lauten lachen und neuerlichen Geklatsche empfangen und verbeugten sich grinsend vor allen.

Dann war die Show vorbei und die Musik wurde wieder lauter gestellt. Sie fanden ihre Freunde in einer Ecke und stellten sich dazu. Sam nahm Dean von hinten in den Arm und der kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Hat wer Andy gesehen" fragte Sam in die Runde. Adam schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist vorhin mit Ava raus, hat die Aufregung um euch genutzt. Ich glaub nicht, dass wir die zwei heute noch mal sehen" meinte er.

Sam grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Dean sah zu ihm hoch. "Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen" wollte er wissen. "Sei nicht so neugierig" neckte der Jüngere ihn. Dafür zwickte Dean ihn leicht in die Seite, was ihn erschrocken aufquieken ließ. Alle lachten los bei dem Geräusch, das so ganz und gar nicht männlich war.

"Was war das?" wollte Castiel lachend wissen. Sam grummelte vor sich hin. "Das bekommst du zurück" flüsterte er Dean ins Ohr und drückte ihn wieder fester an sich. "Ich weiß" grinste Dean und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Gott, ihr zwei seid süß, davon bekomm ich Karies" meinte Adam übertrieben und ging lachend davon. Verdutzt sahen ihn Sam und Dean nach. "Wir sind nicht süß!" riefen sie ihm nach, was aber nur wieder für Gelächter sorgte.

Die Gruppe teilte sich wieder auf und die Brüder gingen ein bisschen herum. Als sie in die Küche kamen, stoppte Sam, drehte sich zu Dean um und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Ganz egal was jetzt kommt, mach bitte keinen Aufstand" meinte er.

Dean sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was? Wieso sollte ich?" wollte er wissen. Sam ging aus seinem Sichtfeld und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Esszimmer. Dort stand Becky und unterhielt sich mit Chuck. Sie wirkte etwas verloren und auch Chuck schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.

Dean atmete tief durch. "Was macht sie hier?" "Ich hab sie Chuck zu Liebe eingeladen und war selbst überrascht, dass sie wirklich gekommen ist" hörte er Ash hinter sich. Dean nickte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. "Okay, so lange ich sie ignorieren kann ist alles gut."

Sam seufzte erleichtert, nahm Deans Hand in seine und drückte sie dankbar. Auf Stress hatte er gerade keine Lust und er wollte sich den Abend nicht in den letzten Stunden noch verderben lassen. Leider spielte Becky da nicht mit.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kam auf Sam und Dean zu. Scheu sah sie Sam in die Augen. "Kann ich kurz mit euch reden?" fragte sie und sah auch Dean an. Sam zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. "Okay, aber ich will hier keinen Streit, keine Vorwürfe oder sonst was" stellte er klar.

Dabei sah er seinen Freund streng an. Der verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab mich im Griff. Alles gut, versprochen." "Gut, gehen wir nach hinten, da ist es ruhiger. Er ging mit Dean vor und die Brünette folgte ihnen. "Also, was gibt's?" wollte Dean wissen.

"Ich...es tut mir leid. Das hab ich schon gesagt und wollte es nur noch mal tun. Das alles wollte ich echt nicht und mir ist klar, dass ihr mich nur noch notgedrungen akzeptiert und nicht mehr. Ich würde aber Chuck gern eine Chance geben. Er hat mich irgendwie noch immer nicht aufgegeben und ich muss sagen, dass tut mir echt gut. Vielleicht wird das ja was" meinte sie leise aber fest.

Die Jungs sahen sie skeptisch an, was sie leicht zum Lächeln brachte. "Ja wirklich. Er ist ein guter Typ und steht immer hinter mir. Er hat mich nie kritisiert, aber nach der Sache jetzt hat er mich dermaßen zusammen gestaucht, dass es mir echt die Augen geöffnet hat. Ich hab mich so an seine Bettelei um meine Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt, dass ich total schockiert war, was er nun von mir hält. Das hat irgendwie einen Schalter bei mir umgelegt" erklärte sie weiter.

"Du willst mit Chuck zusammen kommen?" fragte Dean zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. Becky nickte schüchtern. "OOkay" meinte Sam langgezogen. "Na dann viel Glück" warf er noch hinterher und wollte sich umdrehen.

"Sam, warte" wurde er aufgehalten. "Was noch?" wollte er wissen. "Können wir bitte einfach nur normal miteinander umgehen. Ich würd gern weiter mit dir im Kurs Musik machen. Aber nur wenn du damit leben kannst" kam es von Becky.

Dean schnaubte kurz, verhielt sich aber jedes Kommentar. Das war Sams Entscheidung und er wusste schon, wie diese ausfallen würde. "Ich kann dich nicht aus dem Kurs werfen und ich will es auch nicht. In der Richtung passen wir gut zusammen und wir sind ein Team. Du bist gut und ich wäre blöd wenn ich das jetzt ignorieren würde. Glaub aber nicht, dass wir einfach weiter machen können. Du musst dir bei mir echt wieder was verdienen" meinte Sam.

Dean lächelte, sein Freund war zu gut für diese Welt. Becky atmete tief durch. "Danke, dass ist mir klar." Sam nickte ihr zu, nahm Deans Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Alles klar Baby?" wollte der Ältere wissen. "Ja schon. Was soll ich machen? Ich konnte nicht anders."

"Ich weiß" meinte Dean liebevoll und zog den Größeren zu einem Kuss zu sich. "Fahren wir heim?" schlug er vor und Sam nickte. Sie suchten Ash, meinten er bekäme seine Klamotten bald zurück, holten ihre eigenen Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Zu Hause gingen sie sofort ins Bett, kuschelten und knutschten noch eine Weile und schliefen dann Arm in Arm ein.

Den Sonntag verbrachten sie auf ihrer Couch, machten sich gegenseitig auf der PS fertig, sahen fern und faulenzten einfach. John und Mary hatten Besuch von alten Bekannten, die die Jungs begrüßt hatten, aber nicht weiter dazu kamen. So verging der Tag schnell mit Nichtstun.

Ab Montag war kein normaler Schulalltag mehr möglich. Die letzte Stufe musste ihre Termine bei den Collegeberatern wahrnehmen, die zu den unterschiedlichsten Zeiten waren und der Rest der Schule musste mit den Störungen klar kommen.

Also wurde die Zeit genutzt um länger anstehende Projekte, Neueinteilungen in Kursen zu machen und für Gespräche über die Zukunft. Die Lehrer kannten das und stellten sich schon frühzeitig darauf ein.

Dean war erst am Donnerstag dran und nach Sams letzter Stunde lief dieser unruhig vor der Türe, hinter der der Älter sein Gespräch hatte, auf und ab. Castiel, der aus dem Nebenzimmer kam, grüßte und kam auf ihn zu.

"Ist er noch immer da drin?" fragte er. Sam nickte. "Ja, warum?"  
"Na weil er vor mir rein gegangen ist und ich bin schon fertig." Als er Sams nervösen Blick sah, meinte er gleich, "Na komm. Ich geb dir einen leckeren Kantinenkaffee aus."

Gerade als sie einen Platz gefunden hatten, kam Dean durch die Türe und sah sich suchend um. Als er die zwei entdeckte, ging er lächelnd auf sie zu. Er gab Sam einen Kuss und begrüßte seinen besten Freund mit Handschlag.

Beide sahen ihn auffordernd an. "Und" fragte Sam, als nichts von seinem Freund kam. Dean grinste ihn an, hielt drei Mappen hoch und meinte, "Ich hol mir auch einen Kaffee." Damit drehte er sich um und ging los.

"Na da bin ich jetzt ja mal gespannt" meinte Cas. Sam nickte nur dazu und sah den Älteren hinterher. Der ließ sich extra Zeit, bis er wieder kam und sich neben Sam setzte. "Wie war's bei dir?", wollte er von Castiel wissen.

Die anderen Beiden am Tisch verdrehten die Augen, waren sich jetzt aber sicher, dass das Gespräch gut verlaufen war. Sonst würde Dean das Ganze nicht so in die Länge ziehen.

"Bei mir liefs gut, ich wusste ja schon was und wohin ich genau will. Er hat sich das ganze angehört, noch ein paar Vorschläge gemacht und das war's. Also, was ist mit dir?" meinte der Schwarzhaarige.

"Ich hab zwei konkrete und interessante Möglichkeiten, will das jetzt aber erst noch mit Sam durchgehen." "Dean ich.", wollte Sam protestieren, wurde aber gleich unterbrochen. "Baby, die drei hier sind wirklich was für mich. Ich hab auch einen Favoriten und zeig ihn dir als ersten. Ich will aber auch deine Meinung dazu hören, okay?"

Sam nickte lächelnd. "Okay."  
"Na gut, trinken wir aus und fahren dann. Ich will auch gleich Jo anrufen. Er trank seinen Becher leer und die drei Freunde gingen zum Parkplatz. Sie verabschiedeten sich und stiegen in die Autos.


	39. Chapter 39

Zu Hause gingen die Jungs direkt nach oben. Dean zog seine Jacke aus, warf sie auf den Boden und legte sich aufs Bett. Die Mappen legte er neben sich und sah Sam auffordernd an. Der setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu ihm und wollte noch einmal wissen wie es war.

„Also, sie wollte wissen, für was ich mich interessiere und was ich in meinem Leben machen möchte. Ich hab ein bisschen was erzählt und es war schnell klar, dass du und meine Kleine das Wichtigste für mich sind. Da es leider kein Sammy-Studium oder so gibt, haben wir uns auf meine Kleine konzentriert."

Sam sah ihn interessiert und schmunzelnd an. „Hast du das mit der Architektur erwähnt?" wollte er wissen. „Schon, aber das in Verbindung mit Autos hat für mich was ganz Neues ergeben. Da schau mal", nickte Dean und drückte Sam eine Mappe in die Hand.

Dann rollte er sich auf den Rücken und sah zur Decke. Sam fing an zu blättern und zu lesen. Bei den unterstrichenen Kursen musste er lächeln. Konstrukteurswesen, angewandte Mathematik, grafisches Design, weiterführende Informatik. „Die Kurse sind heftig" meinte er dann und sah seinen Freund an.

Der drehte sich wieder zu ihm hin und strahlte ihn an. „Ja schon, aber alles auf meiner Wellenlänge. Sam, das wär's. Autodesigner oder Autokonstrukteur. Am liebsten würd ich nicht nur planen, sondern auch Hand anlegen. Mal schauen, was für Möglichkeiten es dann gibt. Damit könnte ich echt gut leben. Das Beste aber ist, die Uni ist nur eineinhalb Stunden von hier entfernt. Zu weit um jeden Tag zu pendeln, aber nah genug wenn ich es vor Sehnsucht nach dir nicht mehr aushalte."

„Oder ich nach dir", lächelte Sam, legte die Mappe bei Seite und küsste ihn. „Was ist mit den anderen Beiden?" wollte er dann wissen. Dean gab sie ihm. „Die haben so ziemlich das gleiche Angebot an Kursen, aber die Eine ist fast einen Tag entfernt und bei der Anderen müsste ich mir selbst eine Wohnung in der Nähe suchen."

„Hmm" machte Sam nur und blätterte auch diese durch. „Stimmt, die Erste wäre perfekt für dich und auch für uns" lächelte er wieder. „Sag ich doch" grinste Dean ihn an.

Unten hörten sie John nach Hause kommen. „Gehen wir runter und zeigen es ihnen?" meinte Sam. Dean nickte, hielt den Größeren aber noch zurück. „In drei Wochen haben die dort Besichtigungstermine. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar, ich will doch wissen, wo mein Freund hin kommt und gleich zeigen, dass du nicht mehr zu haben bis. Egal ob für Mann oder Frau" kam es gleich von Sam. Dean lachte los. „Baby, ich hab nur Augen für dich. Das weißt du."

„Ja, jetzt schon. Jetzt tanz ich dir auch ständig davor herum. Da bist du dann alleine, ohne mich immer um dich zu haben" meinte Sam. „Hey langsam. Ich hab absolut kein Interesse jemand anderes zu bekommen. Du bist alles was ich will und immer wollte."

Sam nickte. „Ich weiß ja, aber es wird komisch."  
„Zweifelst du an mir?" wollte Dean leise wissen. Sam sah ihn direkt in die Augen und meinte fest, „Nein. Ich weiß du liebst mich und ich vertrau dir."

Dean zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Gut, alles andere ist nicht so wichtig."  
Der Jünger holte tief Luft und nickte. Sie lösten sich und gingen Hand in Hand nach unten.

Natürlich wollten John und Mary bei der Besichtigung auch dabei sein und so wurde gleich ein Familienausflug geplant, wobei Sam als Deans Freund dabei sein sollte, damit gleich alle Unklarheiten beseitigt waren. Sollte Dean wirklich dorthin gehen, könne er noch immer ihre Geschichte erzählen, wenn er wolle.

Damit waren alle einverstanden und Dean bekam von seiner Beraterin eine Nummer von der Kontaktperson, die ihn und seine Begleitpersonen herumführen sollte. Adam, sein Kontakt, war ihm von Anfang an unsympathisch.

Erstens war er ihm zu enthusiastisch und zweitens zu erfreut, dass er Dean herumführen durfte. Er nannte ihn sogar gleich ´mein Bruder´. Sam lachte nur, als Dean sich beschwerte und küsste dessen Protest einfach weg.

Sie mussten ja nur einen Tag mit ihm verbringen, mehr auch nicht. Sam hatte ganz andere Sorgen, er wollte Deans Geburtstag auf das Wochenende vorverlegen. Das waren ja auch nur 5 Tage und eine bessere Gelegenheit für eine Überraschung bekam er nicht.

Er hatte etwas über die Stadt der Uni recherchiert und das perfekte Geschenk gefunden. Mit John und Mary war schon alles besprochen und nun hoffte er, dass ihm dieser Adam keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Je näher die Besichtigung rückte, desto nervöser wurde er. „Sag mal, musst du dich für ein College entscheiden, oder ich?" fragte Dean amüsiert, als Sam mal wieder total abwesend war und in seinen Laptop starrte. Der Jüngere drehte sich um und sah in irritiert an. „Was?"

„Na du hast gesagt, du machst dir um das Wochenende Gedanken. Ich versteh nur nicht, warum dich das so sehr beschäftigt. Ist ja nur eine Besichtigung" meinte Dean und legte sich rücklings auf das Bett. Als er noch alle seine Gliedmaßen bequem von sich streckte und sein Shirt hoch rutschte, war Sam der Laptop mit einem Moment auch egal.

Er stand auf, klappte das Teil zu und ging auf das Bett zu. Dean hielt die Augen geschlossen und hatte die Mundwinkel leicht hochgezogen. Wenn es Sam nicht zu peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt laut und verliebt aufgeseufzt.

So aber legte er sich daneben und hauchte auf beide Mundwinkel einen Kuss, so dass diese sich noch etwas nach oben zogen. „Du hast dich von deinem Klapperkasten wegbewegt, wie das?" grinste Dean.

„Wenn du so verführerisch auf dem Bett liegst, ist mir ganz schnell alles andere egal" meinte Sam gleich und küsste ihn richtig. Dean schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn auf sich. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

„Versuchst du mich gerade zu verführen?" wollte Dean verliebt lächelnd wissen. Sam sah ihm in die Augen und nickte. „Du denkst zu viel über meine Gedanken nach, da muss ich dich doch etwas ablenken" meinte er.

„Ach und du denkst ich lass mich so einfach ablenken" neckte Dean ihn und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange. „Oh ja, das denke ich und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau wie ich das machen muss."

„Zeigst du es mir auch, oder willst du es mir erzählen?" kam es von Dean wieder. Sam schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich bevorzuge es, es dir zu zeigen und jetzt halt die Klappe" sagte er und legte seine Lippen wieder auf Deans.

Dieser ließ sich das nur zu gerne gefallen, nahm Sams Hand und dirigierte sie zwischen seine Beine. Sam löste lachend den Kuss und sah ihn an. „So ungeduldig?" Dean nickte mit glänzenden Augen. „Ist schon wieder viel zu lange her" meinte er leise und zog Sams Kopf wieder zu sich, während er Sams Hand endlich dort hatte, wo er sie wollte.

Sam ging darauf ein und drückte fest auf die Beule, die er schon unter dem Jeansstoff spürte. Dean reagierte mit einem lauten Stöhnen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sam küsste ihn genau dort und leckte die Stelle dann mit der Zunge ab.

Dean schluckte trocken und keuchte auf. „Sammy mach was, ich will kein Vorspiel, mach jetzt" bettelte er los. Hektisch zogen sie ihre Kleider vom Körper und ließen ihre Hände immer wieder über die Haut des Anderen wandern.

Als sie endlich keinen störenden Stoff mehr an sich hatten, schmiegten sie sich aneinander und Dean wollte gleich wieder Sams Lippen einfangen. Dieser hielt ihn aber zurück uns sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Dean" sagte er leise, ruhig und mit einem absolut liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck. Dean musste schlucken und alle Hektik fiel von ihm ab. „Ich dich auch" lächelte er und strich ihm durch die Haare.

Der Kuss der darauf folgte war lang und gefühlvoll. Langsam strichen Sams Hände über Deans Rücken nach unten und glitten wie von selbst zwischen dessen Backen. Mit der anderen Hand fischte er nach dem Gleitgel, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er löste den Kuss und sah den Älteren fragend an.

Der nickte und gab somit sein Einverständnis, dass er Sam in sich spüren wollte. Sam fing an ihn vorzubereiten, während sie sich immer wieder küssten und ihre Erregung weiter anheizten.

Während der Jüngere den dritten Finger in den Blonden versenkte, rieben ihre Körper und Glieder aneinander und ihre Lippen waren mittlerweile vom Küssen rot und geschwollen. Endlich und mit einer fließenden Bewegung drückte Sam seinen Partner auf den Rücken und rollte sich auf ihn.

Dean stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und winkelte automatisch seine Beine an, so dass Sam dazwischen Platz fand. Mit einem Ruck drang dieser in ihn ein und wartet etwas, bis er sein Becken etwas anhob und so zeigte, dass er so weit war.

„Endlich…Sam…so gut" stammelte Dean, als sich der Jüngere anfing zu bewegen. Sam krallte seine Hände in Deans Hüften um etwas Halt zu finden und um sich auf etwas, außer seiner Erregung, konzentrieren zu können. Ob dort Abdrücke zurück bleiben würden, war ihm gerade egal.

Dean kam seinen Stößen immer heftiger entgegen und sie stöhnten immer wieder laut auf. „Dean ich…ahaaa" rief Sam laut aus, als er von seinem Höhepunkt plötzlich regelrecht durchgeschüttelt wurde und ohne, dass er Dean angefasst hatte, wurde dieser mitgerissen.

Erschöpft und außer Atem ließ Sam sich auf den Körper unter sich fallen und Dean schloss sofort seine Arme um ihn. So blieben sie liegen, bis sie wieder einigermaßen Luft in ihre Lungen bekamen.

„Ich...wow das war schnell" grinste Sam und rollte sich zur Seite. Dean sah ihn lachend an. „Wir sollten halt keine so lange Pausen dazwischen lassen." „Hey! Bist du nicht mehr zufrieden mit mir?" rief Sam mit einem entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck und schupste ihn leicht an der Schulter.

„Naja, an deiner Ausdauer sollten wir noch etwas arbeiten" meinte Dean und brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit, indem er aufstand und ins Bad flüchtete. Perplex blieb Sam im Bett liegen und brauchte etwas um ihm nachzulaufen.

„Bitte was?" wollte er an den Türrahmen gelehnt wissen und sah Dean zu, wie er sich von ihren Resten befreite. Das er sein Grinsen nicht ganz verstecken konnte, störte ihm gar nicht. Dean drehte sich zur Türe. „Du hast mich schon verstanden" meinte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Langsam und fast raubtierhaft ging Sam auf ihn zu, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Dean wich etwas zurück, bis er an den Waschtisch stieß und nicht mehr weiter kam. Sam stellte sich vor ihm, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn zwischen den beiden Waschbecken ab.

„Husch, kalt" quiekte Dean kurz auf, wurde aber sofort durch Sams Lippen zum Verstummen gebracht. „Ich zeig dir gleich, wer keine Ausdauer hat" hauchte der Jüngere an seinen Lippen und griff ihm zwischen die Beine, wo sich schon wieder etwas regte.

Zufrieden damit fing Sam an sich nach unten zu küssen. „Aahha Sam!" schrie Dean auf und griff haltsuchend ins Sams Haare als der Jüngere an seinen halbsteifen Penis ankam. In dem Moment als er Lippen an seiner Spitze spürte wurde dieser auch sofort steinhart.

Zufrieden mit der Reaktion fing Sam an mit der Zunge umherzuwirbeln und griff mit den Händen an Deans Hüften um in noch etwas näher und dadurch auch tiefer in seinen Mund zu schieben.

Der Blonde japste nach Luft und stöhne tief. „Ich…Sam…ich…hör bloß nicht auf" stammelte er und lehnte sich nach hinten an den Spiegel. Durch den plötzlichen Temperaturunterschied bekam er eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut, was seine Erregung noch mehr steigerte.

Sam schmatze und steigerte das Tempo, was Dean ganz schnell den Rest gab und er sich keuchend in Sams Mund entleerte. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne, wo er gleich Sams Lippen wieder an seinen spürte.

Er bemerkte das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jüngeren und unterbrach den Kuss. „Was war das?" wollte er wissen. „Du warst schnell Babe, verdammt schnell" grinste Sam, was Dean laut zum Lachen brachte.

„Du bist auch verdammt talentiert dafür muss ich sagen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich vorher so schnell und auch noch zweimal hintereinander gekommen bin."  
Ich sag nur, „üben, üben, üben mein Süßer" grinste ihn Sam wieder an.

„Sam?"  
„Ja?"  
„Halt die Klappe und küss mich."  
„Immer gern doch."

Sie küssten sich lange und liebevoll, bis Dean sich wieder auf seine Beine stellte und sie Beide zurück ins Schlafzimmer stolperten. „Schlafen?" meinte Dean total KO. Sam sah auf die Uhr. „Ich leg mich zu dir und les noch etwas, okay?"

Der Ältere nickte, so lange er bei ihm blieb war alles okay. Sam setzte sich mit ausgestreckten Beinen aufs Bett und Dean machte es sich auf diesen bequem und schlief auch recht schnell ein.

Sam las noch ein paar Seiten in seinem Buch bis auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er an Dean gekuschelt ebenfalls einschlief.


	40. Chapter 40

Dean lief unruhig vor dem Impala auf und ab. Er wartete auf Sam, der darauf bestanden hatte schon am Freitag zum College zu fahren. Klar war der Unterricht nur bis Mittag angesetzt und dann hatten alle Schüler frei, aber er verstand einfach die Eile nicht.

Als der Jüngere ihm aber erklärte, dass er so diesen Adam nur einen halben Tag und keinen Ganzen aushalten müsste, war er gleich einverstanden. Das John und Mary das auch so hinnahmen, kam ihm dann aber doch wieder komisch vor.

Sam plante was, das war ihm klar. Er hatte aber absolut keine Idee, was das hätte sein können oder auch nur warum er was machen würde. Es sprach ja auch keiner mit ihm. Besser gesagt, es taten alle so, als ob es normal wäre, dass der, der sich beim College einschreiben würde am normalsten und ruhigsten war.

Endlich sah er den Jüngeren mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zukommen. "Wo warst du so lange?" wollte er gleich wissen. Er war nervös, unruhig und angespannt, was sein Freund aber gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Denn dieser nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn liebevoll.

"Hy Babe, fahren wir?"  
"Ähm ja klar" meinte Dean überrumpelt. Sam musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. Schon die ganze Woche über wussten alle bescheid, taten aber übertrieben normal. Ihm war bewusst, dass Dean etwas gemerkt hatte, aber keine Ahnung hatte was los war.

Mit dieser aufgesetzten Normalität konnten sie den Älteren in den Wahnsinn treiben, was die Überraschung für ihn dann nur noch größer machte. Gut gelaunt stieg er ein und wartete auf den Blonden. Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf und folgte Sam.

Dass John und Mary extra fahren wollten, kam ihm nicht komisch vor, da sie es meist so machten. Nur für wirklich weite Strecken, die alle gemeinsam fuhren, entschieden sie sich für ein Auto. Sie hatten einen Treffpunkt bestimmt, wo sie sich treffen würden und erst dann würden sie gemeinsam zu Adam gehen.

Adam war unglaublich aufgeregt. Ihm war klar wie kindisch er war und das er seinem Mitbewohner in den letzten Tagen in den Wahnsinn trieb. Aber alleine die Vorstellung, ein schwules Pärchen um sich zu haben und zu sehen wie diese hier miteinander umgehen würden, bzw. wie diese hier am Campus aufgenommen werden würden, war für ihn ein Highlight.

Er wusste schon lange, dass er auf Männer stand, fand aber einfach nicht den Mut dazu zu stehen. Als er dann mit diesem Dean telefonierte und der gleich sagte das sein Partner und seine Eltern ihn begleiten würden, war ihm als ob er schon gewonnen hätte.

In seinem Übereifer hatte er die Freundlichkeit wohl etwas übertrieben, denn er spürte ganz genau, dass sein Schützling für einen Tag, ihm gegenüber immer skeptischer geworden ist. Im Endeffekt war ihm das aber egal.

Als er dann Bescheid bekommen hatte, dass sie nur für den Freitagnachmittag kommen würden war er zuerst enttäuscht, stellte dann aber doch noch ein Programm zusammen, wo die zwei so viel wie möglich am Campus herum kamen.

So konnte Dean viel sehen und zusätzlich wurden sie gesehen, was Adam dann genau beobachten wollte. Ihm war klar, dass er der Älteste der Drei war, aber im Moment kam er sich vor, als ob er wieder ein kleiner Junge wäre.

Am liebsten hätte er es gehabt, wenn ihn jemand bei der Hand genommen hätte und ihm die Welt, die er so gerne erleben würde, gezeigt hätte. Er setzte viel auf das Treffen mit Dean und Sam. Da auch Deans Eltern mit kamen, müssten die ja mit der Situation zufrieden sein, oder diese zumindest akzeptieren.

Etwas, was er sich von seiner Mutter nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Sie liebte ihn, das wusste er. Aber sie phantasierte jetzt schon von Enkelkindern und der zugehörigen Schwiegertochter.

Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall enttäuschen, doch war er sich sicher, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch niemals erfüllen würde.

Auf der Fahrt herrschte im Impala absolutes Schweigen. Sam und Dean hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach. Nach einer Zeit griff Sam nach der Hand des Älteren, die dieser sofort ergriff. So war für beide klar, dass alles in Ordnung und gut war.

Sam hatte viel Arbeit und Vorbereitung in dieses Wochenende gesteckt. Von klein an, überraschte er Dean immer wieder mit was Besonderem zum Geburtstag. In dieser Richtung war er sehr kreativ und Dean freute sich jedes Mal aufrichtig.

Diesmal aber, dachte Dean noch gar nicht an seinen Geburtstag. Dafür wäre es erst am nächsten Wochenende so weit. Deshalb hoffte Sam einfach, dass diese Überraschung alles toppen würde, was er je für ihn getan hatte.

Es war auch das erste Jahr in dem sie zusammen waren und genau das wollte der Jüngere ausnutzen. Nach der Collegebesichtigung war für die nächsten Stunden alles genau geplant. Nur den Sonntag konnten sie dann nutzen, wie es ihnen gerade einfiel. Da sollte Dean dann mitentscheiden dürfen.

Als sie am Parkplatz ankamen, war noch keine Spur von John und Mary zu sehen, also zog Dean Sams Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Aus dem Kuss wurde eine ausgewachsene Knutscherei und wenn Sam nicht so groß gewesen wäre, würde er schon auf Deans Schoß sitzen.

So lehnte er halb auf der Mittelkonsole, als ein lautes Klopfen, an der Seitenscheibe, die zwei auseinanderfahren ließ. Sie sahen sich um und direkt in Johns grinsendes Gesicht. "Eltern" murrte Dean und zog den Jüngeren noch mal demonstrativ zu sich.

Nach einem kurzen Kuss trennten sie sich und stiegen aus. John war mittlerweile wieder lachend zu seiner Frau zurückgegangen, die sich ein Schmunzeln auch nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

"Wer sind hier die Kinder?" wollte Dean mürrisch wissen, wobei er aber über die Unterbrechung ganz froh war, begann sich doch gegen Ende in seiner Körpermitte etwas zu regen, was er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Die vier machten sich lachend auf die Suche nach dem Kaffeestand vor der Bibliothek, bei dem sie sich mit Adam verabredet hatten. Dieser sah die Familie schon von weiten und sein Blick fiel gleich auf die miteinander verschränkten Hände der Jungs.

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Sie zeigten ganz offensichtlich und selbstverständlich, dass sie zusammen waren. Ein bisschen Neid kam bei ihm auf, aber die Neugierde wie die Leute um sie herum darauf reagieren würden, war größer.

Er ging los und hielt genau vor ihnen. "Seid ihr die Winchesters?" fragte er freundlich und Dean nickte. Als er aber weiter nichts dazu sagte, ergriff Sam die Initiative und streckte seine freie Hand aus.

"Hy, ich bin Sam und das ist Dean. Das da hinten sind John und Mary" stellte er sich vor und warf seinem Freund einen mahnenden Blick zu. Der seufzte lautlos und begrüßte Adam ebenfalls. Die Hoffnung, dass seine Antipathie ihm gegenüber verschwand, wenn sie sich persönlich gegenüberstanden, hatte sich leider nicht bestätigt.

Adam begrüßte jeden einzeln und erklärte, wie der Rest des Tages ablaufen würde. Dean konnte eine Vorlesung im grafischen Design besuchen, wenn er wolle. Das war nämlich das Fach, unter dem er sich nicht wirklich was vorstellen konnte. Sonst wollte Adam ihnen allen die wichtigsten Punkte am Campus zeigen. Zu mehr reichte die Zeit leider nicht aus.

Als alles geklärt war, bewaffneten sie sich noch mit Kaffee zum Mitnehmen und machten sich auf den Weg. Wie erwartet fand auch Dean die Führung von Adam sehr interessant und gut durchdacht.

Zur Vorlesung kam nur Sam mit, da Adam diese schon kannte und John und Mary damit so gar nichts anfangen konnten. Sie wollten derweil etwas trinken gehen und ihre Jungs danach wieder treffen.

Sam war von der Uni total begeistert und Dean ließ sich davon anstecken. Lachend gingen sie aus dem Hörsaal und sahen sich nach Adam um. Dean hatte sich mit ihm abgefunden und nahm sich vor, diesen halben Tag mit ihm hinter sich zu bringen und dann gingen ja alle wieder ihre Wege.

Sam hingegen war sich dabei nicht so sicher. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Adam sie und ihre Umgebung die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Er hatte einen Verdacht warum das so war und als er ihn dann etwas Abseits in einer Ecke mit einem Anderen stehen sah, bestätigte das nur noch seine Vermutung.

Er wollte sich erst ganz sicher sein, bevor er mit Dean darüber redete, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie dieser reagieren würde.

Adam sah die zwei auf sich zukommen und drehte sich um. "Hey, schon fertig? Gut. Also das ist Maik, ein Studienfreund. Ich hab ihn gerade zufällig hier getroffen" meinte er. Sam sah die Blicke zwischen den Beiden und in dem Moment war er sich sicher. Ihm war aber auch klar, dass da nichts lief, sondern beide es nur gerne wollten.

Er nahm sich vor mit Dean zu sprechen und eventuell dabei etwas nachzuhelfen. Bestimmt war das auch der Grund für Adams merkwürdiges Verhalten ihnen gegenüber. Er war sich sicher, dass Adam sie als Anschauungsprojekt beobachtet hatte.

Er lächelte wissend dem Älteren zu, drehte sich zu Dean und küsste diesen kurz aber liebevoll. Der Blonde sah ihn an. "Was war das?" wollte er wissen. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, darf ich meinen Freund in der Öffentlichkeit nicht küssen?"

"Doch schon, klar. Alles in Ordnung Baby?"  
Sam nickte lächelnd. "Alles gut. Na komm weiter, sonst bringen wir Adams Plan noch durcheinander." Er sah Adam an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dem war es im ersten Moment unangenehm, dass Sam ihn anscheinend durchschaut hatte, aber die Art des Jüngeren beruhigte ihn sofort wieder.

Er lächelte zurück und gemeinsam holten sie John und Mary bei dem Cafe am Campus ab.

Als sie sich an der Mensa vorbei kamen, grummelte Deans Bauch laut und sie gingen hinein um das Nachmittagsangebot zu probieren. Es gab Sandwichs und andere Kleinigkeiten, von denen sich jeder etwas nahm. "Schmeckt gar nicht so schlecht" grinste Dean und biss wieder in sein Brötchen.

Lachend und schwatzend saßen sie eine zeitlang zusammen und Adam beantwortet geduldig alle Fragen, die sie ihm stellten. Sam zeigte ganz offen und so oft wie möglich, dass Dean zu ihm gehörte. Nahm ihn immer wieder in den Arm, griff nach seiner Hand oder küsste ihn.

Die verwirrten Blicke ihrer Eltern ignorierte er gekonnt und übersah auch Deans Laune, die immer grimmiger wurde. "Sam, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" meinte er, kurz bevor sie wieder weiter wollten.

Sein Freund sah ihn an und nickte. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen und Dean stellte sich in eine ruhige Ecke. "Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt" fing er an. Sam sah ihn planlos an. "Was?" "Na das du mir vertraust. Was soll die Show?" "Oh" meinte Sam nur.

"Was oh? Was ist los mit dir?" wollte der Blonde wissen. Sam ging auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in den Arm und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Das hatte gar nichts damit zu tun Babe. Ich vertrau dir und das Ganze war für Adam" erklärte er.

"Warum Adam? Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich was von ihm will." Sam musste schmunzeln. "Nein denke ich nicht. Ich denke Adam steht auf Männer und traut sich nicht dazu zu stehen. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet und analysiert wie wir miteinander umgehen. Dann dieser Maik. Die zwei konnten ihre Blicke nicht von einander lassen, blieben aber immer auf Abstand. Ich wollte Adam einfach nur zeigen, dass nichts dabei ist."

"Oh" meinte Dean jetzt. "Du solltest Psychologe werden" grinste er dann und küsste den Größeren kurz. "Okay und weiter? Es ist schließlich was dabei, wie wir sehr genau wissen."

"Ja schon, aber er soll merken, dass es sich lohnt. Ich würd gern noch mit ihm reden bevor wir wieder fahren." Dean seufzte und schloss seine Arme fester um ihn. "Du bist zu gut für diese Welt. Na gut, wir schicken Mum und Dad dann vor, gehen mit ihm noch was trinken und erzählen ihm von uns wenn du willst."

Sam strahlte. "Danke Dean. Ich liebe dich."  
Dean schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Ich dich auch Baby und so sehr ich es mag von dir angefasst und geküsst zu werden. Übertreib es nicht so." Sam nickte und sie gingen wieder zurück.

John sah sie fragend an, doch beide schüttelten den Kopf, so dass er gar nicht laut fragte. So wie seine Jungs wirkten, war alles in Ordnung und das war alles was für ihn zählte. Adam hingegen fühlte sich etwas unwohl, denn Dean mustere ihn von oben bis unten und lächelte dann.

Adam zeigte ihnen noch ein paar Orte, die für Dean wichtig sein würden und dann war der Tag auch schon um. Man merkte, dass der Campus immer leerer wurde. Auf die Blicke der Winchesters hin, meinte Adam nur, "Die sind jetzt alle daheim und machen sich für den Abend fertig. Es ist Freitag."

Die Vier nickten und schlenderten zum Ausgang. "Hey Adam, hast du Lust noch was mit uns zu trinken? Wir sind mit getrennten Autos hier, also hätten Dean und ich noch etwas Zeit" meinte Sam. Adam sah ihn überrascht an und dann unsicher zu Dean.

Der Blonde lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Na komm, wir hatten einen schlechten Start und dafür lad ich euch ein. Was sagst du?" Adam nickte erleichtert. "Klar, ich kenn da eine ruhige Bar gleich in der Nähe."

John und Mary verabschiedeten sich von den Dreien. "Bist dann" meinte Dean und wunderte sich, warum sie da nur grinsten. "Viel Spaß noch, genießt es" meinte Mary, nahm John an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"Was ist los?" fragte Dean. Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub die zwei nutzen jetzt die Zeit, da sie das Haus für sich haben." "Bääh Sam, dass will ich gar nicht so genau wissen. Was ist denn bitte los mit dir?"

Adam lachte laut los, er fand die zwei immer besser und sie wirkten so extrem vertraut miteinander fand er.

Sam nahm Dean in dem Arm. "Überleg mal Babe, was würden wir jetzt an ihrer Stelle tun?" Dean schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich überleg das nicht. Mich interessiert das gar nicht, was die zwei jetzt dann tun oder nicht tun. Los, wir widmen uns jetzt Adam und gehen mit ihm was trinken. Ich will jetzt ganz sicher nicht zu früh nach Hause kommen."

"Das wirst du ganz bestimmt nicht" grinste Sam geheimnisvoll, was Dean wieder stutzen ließ. "Gehen wir jetzt oder nicht?" meinte Sam dann noch. Die anderen Beiden nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Nachdem sie Adam von sich und ihren Hintergründen erzählt hatten und auch seine Fragen beide wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet hatten, fühlte sich dieser um vieles wohler. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht herumlaufen und allen zeigen, dass er auf Männer stand. Aber er wollte bald mit Maik reden.

Besonders, nachdem Sam und Dean ihm versichert hatten, dass er da Chancen hätte und keine komplette Abfuhr befürchten musste.

Für Sam schon recht spät, gingen sie aus der Bar und verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Begleiter. "Wenn was ist kannst du immer anrufen. Wenn wir dir helfen können, tun wir es. Okay?" meinte Sam noch und Adam nickte dankbar. Er war froh, dass der Nachmittag sich noch so gelohnt hatte und das er die Beiden getroffen hatte.

Als sie dann im Impala saßen, drehte sich Sam zu Dean und sah ihn ernst an.  
"Vertraust du mir?"


	41. Chapter 41

Dean sah den Jüngeren skeptisch an. "Ja?" meinte er mehr fragend als antwortend. Sam lächelte. "Gut, dann fahr bitte so wie ich es dir jetzt ansage." "Was hast du vor?" wollte Dean wissen.

"Das wirst du schon sehen, na los, fahr." Er lotste ihn durch die kleine Stadt und nach nicht mal 10 Minuten fuhr Dean auf einen Parkplatz. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er eine kleine Pension und sah Sam fragend an.

"Es ist ganz egal was Mum und Dad heute noch machen, wir werden nichts mitbekommen, denn wir bleiben hier. Heute Abend und morgen sind verplant. Am Sonntag machen wir noch was du willst, bevor wir wieder nach Hause fahren."

"Was, echt jetzt?" freute sich Dean und Sam nickte nur, bevor er in einen stürmischen Kuss verwickelt wurde. "Ja echt" lächelte Sam dann. Er stieg aus, wartete auf Dean und sie gingen zur Rezeption.

"Hy, ich hab reserviert. Winchester, ein Doppelzimmer" sagte er gleich zu der kleinen, alten Dame, die sie nett anlächelte. "Oh ja natürlich. Der nette junge Mann vom Telefon. Und das muss dann der Freund sein. Schön euch bei uns zu haben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich bin Mrs. Hotter. Wenn ihr Wünsche oder Fragen habt, kommt einfach zu mir" meinte sie.

Dean sah irritiert zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Was hatte Sam denn bitte am Telefon alles erzählt? Der Jüngere aber nahm nur den Schlüssel entgegen, bedankte sich und zog Dean mit sich wieder nach draußen.

"Ich hab ne Tasche für uns gepackt, die liegt im Kofferraum" meinte er und holte diese raus. Dean war beeindruckt. Sam hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. "Okay Baby, was hast du der Tante da drinnen erzählt?"

"Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich ein Doppelzimmer für eine Überraschung für meinen festen Freund brauche. Ich wollte gleich wissen wie sie reagiert, denn ich hab vor das Wochenende zu genießen. Sie hat genau so reagiert wie gerade eben, also hab ich hier reserviert."

Dean nickte lächelnd. Er fand die alte Dame auch echt nett, konnte sich aber keinen Reim auf ihre Reaktion machen. Jetzt war ihm alles klar und er war froh, dass Sam wirklich so weit voraus dachte.

"Okay und warum das alles?" wollte er noch weiter wissen. "Du weißt es echt nicht?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will Zeit mir dir alleine verbringen und da hat das gerade gepasst. Alles Weitere kannst du als deinen Geburtstagsteil sehen."

"Du legst einfach meinen Geburtstag vor? Gefällt mir" grinste Dean und küsste Sam noch mal. Dann gingen sie wieder rein und suchten ihr Zimmer. Das es am Ende des Ganges war, passte ihnen ganz gut, da sie so noch etwas ungestörter waren.

"Los Babe. Umziehen. Durch Adam haben wir jetzt leider weniger Zeit als ich gedacht habe" meinte Sam, als er die Tasche auf die Couch im Zimmer abgestellt hatte. "Wie umziehen? Nicht ausziehen und ins Bett?" fragte Dean, was Sam gleich zum Lachen brachte.

"Na wenn du nicht nackt nach draußen willst, musst du dich anziehen."  
"Wir gehen noch raus?"  
"Ja und es wird dir gefallen. Glaub und vertrau mir."  
"Okay, aber nur weil du es bist."

Sam grinst ihn an, gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss und schob ihn ins Bad. Obwohl er auf keinen der Ablenkungsversuche von Dean, mit schweren Herzen, einging, waren sie wirklich spät dran und Sam wusste nicht ob sein weiterer Plan noch aufging.

Übermütig lachend sprangen sie die Treppe nach unten, wo sie fast die Inhaberin umrannten. "Halt, halt, nicht so schnell" lachte sie. Beide blieben erschrocken stehen. "Entschuldigen sie" meinte Sam leicht verlegen.

Sie lachte. "Kein Problem. Ich wär auch gerne noch einmal so jung und verliebt. Ich wollte gerade zu euch und fragen was ihr fürs Frühstück wollt. Außer euch ist nur noch eine Familie hier, die morgen aber schon früh abreist. So kann ich euch auch Sonderwünsche erfüllen, wenn ihr welche habt" meinte sie freundlich.

"Eier mit Speck" kam es sofort von Dean und Sam wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. "Dean!" zischte er. "Was denn?" fragte dieser und sah ihn unschuldig an. "Ich mag euch zwei. Gut, Eier mit Speck für dich und was möchtest du?"

Sam sie die kleine Dame an. "Ähm, nur etwas Obst und ein weiches Ei wenn es geht" meinte er. "Alles klar, bis wann?" "Sagen wir um 9 Uhr? Dann können wir gleich danach los." Sie nickte und Sam bedankte sich noch mal.

Als sie wieder draußen waren nahm er Deans Hand in seine und ging zügig ein paar Straßen weiter. "Warum sind wir nicht gefahren?" wollte Dean gleich wissen. "Es ist nicht weit und ich dachte es wäre schön, wenn wir danach zusammen zurück gehen können" meinte Sam im Gehen.

"Nach was?" wollte Dean gleich wissen. Sam lächelte ihn nur an und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. "Baby sorry, aber die haben zu" meinte Dean als er drinnen kein Licht sah. "Nein, dass soll so sein." "Da drinnen ist es finster. Sollte ein Restaurant nicht Licht oder so haben?" kam es gleich wieder von dem Älteren, der gerade gar nichts mehr verstand.

"Vertrau mir einfach. Na komm" sagte Sam und zog Dean mit sich hinein. Dort standen wirklich schon einige Leute, alle mit was zu Trinken in der Hand und bei leichtem Dämmerlicht. "Haben die die Stromrechnung nicht bezahlt?" flüstere Dean Sam zu.

Sam verdrehte die Augen, musste aber doch wieder grinsen. "Lass dich doch einfach überraschen, okay?" "Na gut. Bleibt mir ja auch nichts anderes übrig" grummelte Dean und ließ sich von dem Größeren küssen.

"Herzlich Willkommen bei uns", fing ein graumelierter Mann im Frack an zu sprechen. "Ich freue mich sie heute Abend als unsere Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe sie haben einen schönen Abend und ein tolles Erlebnis bei uns."

"Was meint der Pinguin" wollte Dean leise wissen. Sam stieß ihn für diese Bemerkung leicht in die Seite. "Noch mal, lass dich einfach überraschen. Aber damit du nicht gleich davon läufst, es gibt was zu Essen." Zufrieden hoben sich Deans Mundwinkel nach oben. Wenn es was zu Essen gab und Sam bei ihm war, konnte es nicht so schlimm sein fand er.

"Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden. An der Tür bekommt jeder von ihnen eine kleine Taschenlampe, die sie bitte wirklich nur im Notfall benutzen werden, da sonst auch für die anderen Gäste die Atmosphäre gestört wäre. Vielen Dank dafür. Wenn sie den Raum betreten, wird noch etwas Licht ihnen den Weg zu den Tischen zeigen. Da sie alle vorher reserviert haben, stehen ihre Familiennamen als Tischkärtchen darauf. Bitte halten sie sich daran. Alle Pärchen, von denen wir wussten, haben einen eigenen Tisch. Ich hoffe das ist in ihrem Sinne."

Das erste was auffiel war, dass der Raum nicht wirklich besonders dekoriert war und auch kein Schnickschnack auf den Tischen stand. Sam fand das aber nicht weiter schlimm, war es doch für ihr Vorhaben nicht nötig.

Dean sah sich ebenfalls um und hatte noch immer keine Ahnung was das Ganze sollte. Schnell fanden sie ihren Tisch und setzten sich. Sie wurden nach ihren Getränkewünschen gefragt und schnell bedient. "Ich komm gleich wieder Babe" meinte Sam, stand auf und war auch schon verschwunden.

Dean wollte sich gerade weiter umsehen, als das Licht gänzlich ausging und der Raum stockdunkel wurde. "Was?" fragte sich der Blonde, als er gleich wieder eine Stimme hörte.

"Meine Damen und Herren, es ist mir heute eine besondere Freude ihnen vor dem Hauptteil, dem Dinner in the Dark, einen kleinen Aperitif der anderen Art anzubieten. Wir haben unter uns ein Geburtstagskind, der nicht namentlich genannt werden soll, dem aber das Folgende gewidmet ist. Ich hoffe auch die anderen Gäste hier haben ihre Freude daran. Viel Vergnügen, zuerst nicht für den Magen, sonder die Ohren."

Gleich darauf fingen auch schon die ersten Töne an und Dean riss die Augen auf.

watch?v=xWB461Bmcrk

Das war ganz klar sein Sammy. Gerade war er echt froh über die Dunkelheit, da seine Augen wässrig wurden und er sich so nicht deswegen rausreden musste.

Er schloss die Augen und lächelte selig. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte er Sam viel zu selten spielen gehört und das hier genoss er gerade mit allen Sinnen. Ihm wurde gerade wieder klar wie sehr er den Jüngeren liebte und das er ihn nie wieder aufgeben würde. Ganz egal was kommen sollte.

Dann hörte er auf zu denken und genoss einfach die Musik, der er mit wiegendem Kopf folgte.

Nach dem letzten Ton zündete Sam eine Kerze an, stand auf und ging wieder zum Tisch. Er stellte sich genau vor Dean, sah ihm in die Augen, blies die Kerze aus und legte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren.

"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er dann so laut, dass nur Dean ihn hören konnte. Der schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch einmal zu sich. "Ich dich auch. Danke Baby. Ich weiß echt nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll."

Sam lächelte glücklich. "Dann hab ich ja erreicht was ich wollte. Lass uns den Abend genießen. Hast du so was schon mal gemacht?"  
"Nein. Du etwa?"  
"Auch nicht, aber da es was zu Essen gibt, dachte ich mir kann es nicht falsch sein und da es finster ist, sieht auch niemand wo ich meine Hände hin tue" meinte Sam und legte gleich seine Rechte auf Deans Oberschenkel.

"Saam, du kannst mich nicht zuerst im Zimmer abblitzen lassen und jetzt so anfangen. Das ist nicht fair" jammerte Dean gleich los. "Wer hat was von Fairness gesagt?" hauchte Sam leise und grinste in die Dunkelheit.

Sam hatte schon im Vorfeld ein Menü zusammenstellen lassen, da es ganz ohne Licht für die Kellner dann doch nicht so leicht war, auch noch Bestellungen entgegenzunehmen. Da er seinen Freund aber gut genug kannte, traf er damit genau ins Schwarze.

Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei, ihr Essen auf den Tellern zu finden, es sich in den Mund zu stecken und sich immer wieder gegenseitig zu necken. An den anderen Tischen ging es ähnlich zu, also hatten sie keine Scheu.

Manchmal fiel jemanden etwas runter, was alle anderen dann aufschreckte. Aber die Taschenlampen wurden von den Leuten wirklich so gut wie gar nicht benutzt, was das Ganze noch spannender machte.

Mit dem Dessert versuchten sich Sam und Dean gegenseitig zu füttern, was absolut nicht einfach, aber doch dann wieder sehr reizvoll war.

Als auch der letzte Gang abgeräumt war, wie die Kellner das alles ohne Unfälle schafften blieb ein Rätsel, hörten sie wieder eine Stimme.

"Meine Damen und Herren. Ich hoffe es hat ihnen gemundet und alle haben es ohne große Unfälle überstanden. Leider kommen wir für eventuelle Reinigungsrechnungen nicht auf, wir dürfen sie aber noch gerne auf einen Drink an unserer Bar einladen. Dort können sie auch gegenseitig raten, welches Menü der Nebenmann hatte. Die Flecken auf der Kleidung sind da meist sehr aufschlussreich."

Die Leute im Raum lachten. Die Stimmung war gut und sehr gelöst. Man hatte das Gefühl etwas gemeinsam überstanden zu haben. Davon ließen sich auch die Winchesters anstecken und gegen Sams Plan, gingen auch sie noch mit an die Bar und unterhielten sich mit den Anderen.

Sie waren zwar das einzige gleichgeschlechtliche Pärchen, aber niemand hatte ein Problem damit. Nach einiger Zeit suchten sie immer mehr die Nähe des Anderen und ihre Blicke wurden intimer.

"Lass uns gehen" raunte Sam den Älteren ins Ohr und dieser war sofort einverstanden damit. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen ohne Eile, Hand in Hand, zurück zu ihrer Pension.

"Ich bin froh das wir nicht gefahren sind. Es ist kitschig, aber es gefällt mir. Der ganze Abend war toll" meinte Dean und drückte Sams Hand. "Der ist noch nicht vorbei Babe. Glaub mir" bekam er gleich zur Antwort. Der Blonde blieb gleich stehen.

"Ach nein? Was kommt noch?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ausziehen und ins Bett. Das alles mit Licht, denn ich will jede Gefühlsregung in deinem Gesicht und jede Reaktion deines Körpers sehen" sagte Sam mit rauer Stimme und sah Dean dabei in die Augen.

"Klingt gut, ich kann es kaum erwarten" grinste er den Größeren an. "Na dann sollten wir uns beeilen" meinte Sam, küsste ich kurz, aber tief und sie gingen schnell weiter.


	42. Chapter 42

Küssend stolperten sie in ihr Zimmer und fingen schon im Gehen an sich auszuziehen. "Verdammt Sam, warum hast du mir so eine enge Hose eingepackt?" fluchte Dean, als er Probleme hatte diese schnell runter zu bekommen.

"Weil sie so eng ist und du damit so unglaublich aussiehst" meinte Sam und half den Älteren bei seinem Vorhaben. Endlich war die Jean auf dem Boden, wo Sams auch gleich landete. Dean drängte ihn rückwärts Richtung Bett.

Als Sam dieses an seinen Beinen spürte, ließ er sich drauf nieder und zog seinen Freund einfach mit sich. Sich küssend robbten sie nach oben. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft und ihre Erregungen drückten unangenehm gegen ihre Shorts.

"Ich will dich jetzt, sofort, ganz nackt" bestimmte Sam und zog Dean das letzte Kleidungsstück vom Hintern. Weiter kam er nicht, so dass der Blonde sie selbst von seinen Beinen strampelte. Zum Dank griff ihm Sam zwischen die Beine und rieb seinen Penis ein bisschen.

Dean warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. "Yeah Baby..." rief er aus, was Sam zum schmunzeln brachte. "Was war das?" "Greif noch mal zu und...oh yeah, genau so."

Sam spielte etwas an Dean und genoss, wie dieser sich auf ihm wand. Dann wurde es dem Älteren zu viel und er rutschte etwas zur Seite, um auch den Jüngeren endlich von seiner Short zu befreien, die sowieso nicht mehr viel verbarg.

Er verlor keine Zeit und so wie Sam nackt war, küsste er sich liebevoll vom Schlüsselbein nach unten. Sam griff in seine Haare und versuchte ihn an die richtige Stelle zu dirigieren.

Als er endlich an den Hüften angekommen war und Sam sich entspannt zurücklehnte, erhob sich Dean plötzlich und sprang aus dem Bett. "Wa...was wird das?" fragte Sam verwirrt.

Dean drehte sich um und küsste ihn kurz. "Bin gleich wieder da. Besser jetzt als später" grinste er und verschwand, nackt wie er war, im Badezimmer. Zurück kam er mit einer Tube in der Hand und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sam leckte sich über die Lippen, spreizte seine Beine und griff sich selbst dazwischen. Dean stolperte fast beim Gehen als er das sah und beeilte sich wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Sofort kniete er sich zwischen Sams Beine und küsste, trotz dass sich Sam gerade selbst anfasste, die Spitze von Sams Penis.

Der ließ sich sofort los und stöhnte rau auf. Dean umschlang die Spitze einmal mit seiner feuchten Zunge und genoss das Keuchen, dass von Sam kam. Er begann ihn vorzubereiten und brachte sich dann in Position.

Sam öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in Deans. "Danke für das Wochenende, ich liebe dich Baby" hauchte Dean, bevor er ihn küsste und sich gleichzeitig in ihn schob. Beide hielten kurz die Luft an und genossen das Zusammensein.

"Dean, beweg dich" forderte der Jüngere und hob sein Becken etwas an. Dean kam der Aufforderung nur langsam nach, was Sam unter ihm fast verrückt machte. Er hob sein Becken ruckartig an, so dass er das Tempo ihres Spiels etwas vorantreiben konnte.

Dean senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die seines Geliebten und nahm so das Tempo dadurch etwas zurück. "Nicht so schnell Baby, wir haben Zeit" haucht er. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Quäl mich nicht so" bat er.

"Ich will dich nicht quälen, ich will nur so lange wie möglich was davon haben" meinte Dean liebevoll, hob seine Hand und fuhr damit Sams Lippen nach. Fasziniert von der kleinen Geste, starrte Sam ihn an, spitzte seine Lippen und küsste die Fingerkuppen.

"Ich liebe dich wirklich" hauchte Sam, was Dean zum Lächeln brachte. "Ich dich auch, sehr" kam es zurück. Währenddessen schob Dean sich immer wieder langsam rein und raus, ohne das Tempo zu erhöhen.

Sam hatte sich damit abgefunden, schlang seine Arme um Deans Rücken. Sich aneinander klammernd trieben sie ihre Lust langsam aber sicher immer höher und ließen sich dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Dean kam als erster tief in Sam und dieser folgte ihm, einen tiefen und kräftigen Stoß später. Noch immer ließen sie sich nicht los und Dean kuschelte sich in Sams Halsbeuge. "Hmm, ich freu mich schon so auf unser gemeinsames Leben. Ich hoffe es ist so wie jetzt gerade, so will ich immer sein" nuschelte Sam, während er immer wieder durch Deans Haare fuhr.

"Oh ja, das wäre schön. Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass es so bleibt. Was meint du?" sagte der Ältere, hob seinen Kopf und sah Sam verliebt an Der nickte. "Ist ja unser Leben und wir können daraus machen was wir wollen. "Eben" grinste Dean, rutschte zur Seite und zog Sam zu sich.

Am nächsten Morgen ließen sie sich viel Zeit für ihre gemeinsame Dusche und machten sich gemeinsam für den Tag fertig.

Übermütig und Hand in Hand liefen sie die Treppen nach unten, passten aber diesmal auf, dass sie niemanden umrannten. An der Rezeption, die vom unteren Rand der Stufen zu sehen war, stand eine Familie und checkte allen Anschein nach gerade aus.

"Das müssen die anderen Gäste sein, von denen sie erzählt hat" meinte Sam und Dean nickte nur. Durch ihr Gepolter wurden auch die anderen Anwesenden auf sie aufmerksam. Die Mutter lächelte ihnen scheu zu, der Sohn sah sie aufmerksam an und Mrs. Hotter schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Was ist das?" kam es entsetzt vom Vater. Mrs. Hotter sah ihn irritiert an. "Entschuldigung, bitte was?" wollte sie wissen. Der blonde Typ zeigte auf die Jungs und verzog das Gesicht. "Na das da."

"Das sind meine anderen Gäste, die zwei Nächte hier sind" erklärte sie noch freundlich. "Die waren schon diese Nacht hier?" wollte er weiter wissen. Sam und Dean sahen sich an und schluckten. Da Sam schon schlimmes befürchtete, verfestigte er seinen Griff um Deans Hand, so dass dieser keinen Blödsinn machen sollte.

"Ja, warum?" fragte jetzt die Motelbesitzerin nach.  
"Dann will ich mein Geld zurück" bestimmte der Mann. Seine Frau sah peinlich berührt zu Boden und der Junge sah immer wieder zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her.

"Wie kommen sie dazu, ihr Geld zurück zu verlangen?"  
"Ich bezahle doch nicht etwas, wenn ich mit so was unter einem Dach schlafen muss. Hätte ich das schon gestern gewusst, wären wir sofort abgefahren" donnerte er los.

Jetzt verschwand auch die professionelle Freundlichkeit von Mrs. Hotter. "Was erlauben sie sich? Die Beiden sind genau so Gäste wie sie und bei mir immer willkommen. Für das was sie jetzt hier veranstalten, sollte ich den Jungs den Übernachtungspreis erlassen. Was fällt ihnen ein?"

Die Frau zog am Ärmel ihres Ehemannes und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Dean ließ sich von Sam nicht mehr länger zurück halten, löste sich von ihm und ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Sam hielt sich raus und setze sich auf die vorletzte Stufe.

Unbemerkt von den Anderen, kam der kleine Junge auf ihn zu.  
"Hallo" meinte er leicht schüchtern.  
"Hy" meinte Sam.  
"Wer bist du?"  
"Ich bin Sam und du?"  
"Benjamin, aber alle sagen nur Ben zu mir."

Sam lächelte ihn an.  
"Sag mal, was hast du?" wollte Ben wissen.  
"Was soll ich denn haben? Mir geht es gut."  
"Naja, Dad hat gerade gesagt, du und der andere da, wären krank. Stimmt das? Du siehst nicht krank aus und wenn ich es bin, muss ich immer im Bett bleiben. Du läufst hier aber rum" stellte der Kleine fest.

Sam musste lachen. "Nein Kleiner, ich bin nicht krank und er auch nicht", dabei zeigte er auf Dean. "Warum sagt mein Dad dann so was?" "Weißt du, dein Dad mag Leute wie uns nicht so gerne." "Warum? Bist du anders?"

Sam seufzte laut. Fühlte er sich so einem Gespräch mit einem Kind doch nicht ganz gewachsen. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Dean, der aber noch wild am diskutieren war. Wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre hätte Sam das Ganze fast wieder lustig gefunden.

Dean und Bens Vater standen sich mit roten Köpfen gegenüber und schrien sich an. Hinter Dean stand Mrs. Hotter und gab ihm Schützenhilfe, während hinter Bens Dad seine Frau stand und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Da er aber noch immer Bens Frage beantworten musste, wand er sich wieder zu ihm. "Der Mann dort und ich, wir haben uns so lieb wie deine Mum und dein Dad" fing er an. "Hmm, ja und?" wollte Ben weiter wissen. "Weißt du, viele Menschen mögen das nicht so gerne." "Dürft ihr das nicht?"

Verblüfft sah der Große den Kleinen an. "Doch, wir dürfen. Aber es ist anders als bei den meisten Menschen und alles was anders ist macht vielen Angst." "Ich hab keine Angst vor euch" lächelte Ben.

"Das freut mich. Na was denkst du, versuchen wir mal das die aufhören zu streiten?" Ben nickte und nahm einfach Sams Hand. Überrascht sah er auf den Jungen runter. Zusammen gingen sie zum Rest.

"Alle mal Ruhe, oder wie wollt ihr Ben euer Verhalten gerade erklären" rief er, als sie näher kamen. Sofort verstummten alle und sahen die Zwei an. "Ben! Geh sofort weg von ihm" rief sein Dad.

"Aber Daddy, ich hab ihn gefragt. Er ist nicht krank, er hat den da nur lieb" erklärte Ben stolz und deutete zu Dean. Sein Vater wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht und sah ihn entsetzt an. "Was haben sie ihm gesagt?" wollte er von Sam wissen.

"Nichts, was sie ihm nicht wieder ausreden könnten" meinte er resigniert. Wenn der Kleine nicht wäre, würde er anders reagieren, aber so wollte er den Jungen nicht verschrecken und hoffte, er würde schon so weit sein und eine eigene Meinung haben.

"Ben Schatz, komm her. Wir fahren nach Hause. Dein Dad kommt auch schon mit" lenkte jetzt die Frau ein. Ben nickte und ging zu ihr. "Tschüß Sam" rief er winkend. "Sei still" schimpfte Bens Vater, folgte aber seiner Frau und seinem Sohn nach draußen.

Die Motelbesitzerin machte ein betretenes Gesicht. "Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass ihr euch nicht über den Weg gelaufen wärt" meinte sie. Beide schüttelten den Kopf. "Sie können nichts dafür. So was kann uns immer passieren und es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Er hat ja nur mit Worten um sich geschmissen. Das verkraften wir schon" meinte Sam und sah sie freundlich an.

Dean ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Du bist unglaublich. Quatschst einfach mit dem Kleinen drauf los. Ich liebe dich" grinste er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Er kam auf mich zu und ich hab ihm nicht viel gesagt. Du wärst besser dafür gewesen."  
"Warum ich?"  
"Du kannst gut mit Kindern."  
Dean runzelte die Stirn. "Wie kommst du da drauf?" wollte er wissen.

"Na schon alleine wie du dich früher um mich und Jo gekümmert hast. Egal wann ein kleines Kind auf dich zukommt, du hast sofort einen Draht zu ihm" erklärte Sam und küsste ihn kurz. "Du und Jo, ihr seid was anderes. Aber vielleicht sollte ich Kindergärtner werden?" Sam lachte. "Nee, lass mal. Die Richtung jetzt vom College passt ganz gut zu dir." "Find ich auch", lachte der Ältere.

"Frühstück? Ich will mir den Tag heute nicht verderben lassen. Auch wenn ich eigentlich ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen hätte" meinte Sam und sah Dean ernst an.  
"Was hab ich getan?" "Du bist auf den Typ eingegangen. Das war nicht nötig und das weißt du auch." "Ich hab nur unsere Ehre verteidigt und jeder, der dich beleidigt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Das weißt du. Da kann ich nicht anders und ich hab ihn nicht geschlagen" rechtfertigte sich Dean.

"Na das wär ja noch schöner, schlägst vor dem Sohn den Vater. Dann hätte er sicher nicht mehr geglaubt, dass wir in Ordnung wären." "Stimmt, also war ich brav und du kannst wieder lieb zu mir sein" grinste Dean.

"Ich bin immer lieb zu dir" meinte Sam." "Ein bisschen mehr geht immer." Sam gab ihn eine leichte Kopfnuss. "Beschwer dich nicht Babe. Du kannst froh sein mich zu haben." Dean zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. "Du glaubst gar nicht, WIE froh ich bin dich zu haben."

Sam lächelte wieder. "Na siehst du. Ich auch. Was ist jetzt? Frühstück und den Tag genießen?" Dean nickte.

Sam hatte etwas außerhalb der Stadt einen Vergnügungspark gefunden und zu dem fuhren sie nach ihrem ausgiebigen Frühstück. Mrs. Hotter bediente sie von vorne bis hinten und sie hatten ihr noch mal versichert, dass nichts ihre Schuld war. Wenig überzeugt, stimmte sie irgendwann zu.

Beide genossen den Tag. Sie küssten sich hoch oben am Riesenrad, aßen an jedem Stand der was hatte, fuhren mit fast allen Attraktionen und krappelten sich herum, weil Dean für Sam einen Teddy geschossen hatte und dieser ihn nicht so frei herumtragen wollte.

Am Abend fielen sie glücklich und zufrieden ins Bett.


	43. Chapter 43

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie, auf Deans Wunsch hin, noch einmal zur Uni. Kurz überlegten sie Adam Bescheid zu sagen, entschieden sich dann aber dagegen, da sie ihre Zweisamkeit noch genießen wollten.

Sie schlenderten über den fast leeren Campus, lasen die Aushänge, spazierten zu den Wohneinheiten und knutschten unter dem großen Baum neben der Bibliothek. "Das ist ab jetzt mein Lieblingsplatz hier" grinste Dean den Jüngeren an.

"Na dann hoffe ich doch, dass du hier angenommen wirst, sonst ist der Platz umsonst" meinte Sam. "Das hoffe ich sowieso."

Zu Mittag aßen sie in einer Pizzeria etwas außerhalb und fuhren dann gemütlich nach Hause. Dort verzogen sie sich recht schnell nach oben, denn die Laune ihrer Eltern zeigte nur, dass diese das leere Haus gut genutzt hatten und das herumgeturtel der Älteren wollten sie wirklich nicht sehen. Das machten sie schon lieber selbst, in ihrem eigenen Reich.

Natürlich wurde Deans Geburtstag am Wochenende auch familiär, mit Torte und Geschenken, gefeiert. Sam überraschte ihn mit einem braunen Lederarmband, auf dem ein S und ein D eingebrannt waren.

Ihre Freunde organisierten eine kleine, private Party für ihn am Sportplatz der Schule. Sie alle nutzten die Zeit, die sie noch zusammen hatten, denn das Jahr darauf waren sie, teilweise sogar auf verschiedene Bundesstaaten, verstreut.

Von allen, die aufs College gingen, war Dean der, der am nahesten bleiben würde. Egal bei welchen, seiner 3 in Frage kommenden, er angenommen werden würde.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Alle konzentrierten sich auf die Schule, auf den Sport oder die Musik. Sam und Dean vergaßen darüber aber niemals sich selbst oder ihre Beziehung. Sie nutzten jede freie Minute, oder stahlen sich einfach etwas Zeit für sich.

Zusätzlich unterstützten sie sich gegenseitig so gut es möglich war und unternahmen viel. Mal nur zu zweit, oft aber auch mit Jo, Cas, Ash und den Anderen. Becky und Chuck hielten sich zwar etwas im Hintergrund, waren aber das eine oder andere Mal auch dabei.

Die Beiden waren zwar noch nicht fest zusammen, arbeiteten aber fleißig daran. Besonders Becky tat alles um Chucks Vertrauen wieder zu bekommen. Fast hatten sie die Rollen getauscht und nach der Meinung der Anderen war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten.

Zu Sams Geburtstag hatte Dean sich diesmal etwas Besonderes überlegt um seinen Freund zu überraschen. Zwar war Sam der Geburtstagsüberraschungswelt meister bei ihnen, aber dieses Mal war Dean auch ganz zufrieden mit sich und gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

"Deeaann, wenn du mir nicht sagst was wir machen, weiß ich gar nicht was ich anziehen soll" quengelte der Jüngere. Er war es gar nicht gewöhnt, dass Dean etwas geplant hatte und auch wirklich nichts verriet. Sam hatte alle möglichen Tricks ausprobiert, bekam aber trotzdem nicht den kleinsten Hinweis.

Dean hatte einen riesen Spaß bei der Sache. Hatte er sich doch früher immer durch Sammys Hundeblick und ein paar lieber Worte erweichen lassen und verraten was sie vor hatten. Er freute sich schon auf die Reaktion und für ihn war es mal etwas anderes, nicht der zu sein, der nichts weiß.

"Ich hab dir schon alles hergerichtet, du brauchst es nur noch anzuziehen" grinste er seinen Freund an und küsste ihn kurz. "Wo?" wollte Sam dann gleich wissen. "Hängt alles auf der Tür im Schrank" lachte Dean.

Sofort ging der Jüngere nachschauen. "Ein Anzug? Was hast du vor?" rief er laut. "Lass dich noch auch einmal von mir überraschen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefällt, aber der da ist wirklich nötig" bat er und zeigte auf den Kleiderharken, wo Sams schwarzer Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte aufgehängt waren.

"Und du?" wollte Sam weiter wissen. Dean zeigte wortlos hinter ihn, wo das gleich für ihn hing, nur anstatt der Krawatte würde er sich eine Fliege umbinden. Wenn er für seinen Kleinen schon so was machte, dann aber richtig.

Sam sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu und zog sich um. "Geht das so?" wollte er wissen und drehte sich zu dem Älteren um. "Was?" frage dieser abgelenkt, da er gerade mit seinem Mascherl kämpfte.

Sam fing laut an zu lachen, bevor er zu ihm ging und ihm half. "So, hast du jetzt Zeit mich anzusehen und mir zu sagen ob das so geht" meinte er dann liebevoll lächelnd. Dean betrachtet ihn von oben bis unten.

"Baby, du siehst heiß aus" meinte er dann grinsend und zog Sams Kopf zu sich um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. "Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt wieder ausziehen und ganz unanständige Sachen mit dir machen, aber dann würden unsere Karten verfallen und das wollen wir ja nicht" hauchte er.

"Karten? Welche Karten?"  
Dean lachte. "Das ist deine Reaktion auf das was ich dir gerade gesagt hab?" Sam nickte. "Klar, die unanständigen Sachen können wir auch noch machen wenn wir wieder hier sind" grinste er.

"Stimmt" gab Dean ihm Recht. "Also, welche Karten?" fing Sam gleich wieder an, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln von Dean, der im Bad verschwand. Grummelnd trabte Sam ihn hinterher.

Als sie endlich im Impala saßen, versuchte Sam durch die Strecke, die sie fuhren, herauszubekommen wohin es ging. Als Dean aber in die nächste Stadt fuhr, war Sam noch planloser als zuvor.

Dean fuhr ins Zentrum und suchte angestrengt nach einem Parkplatz, auf den er seine Kleine mit gutem Gewissen stehen lassen konnte. Nach zwei Runden entschied er sich für die Tiefgarage, die war wenigstens bewacht und die Gebühren waren gerade noch so erträglich dafür.

"Dean, wir sind hier beim Schauspielhaus" stellte Sam fest. Der Blonde sah ihn an. "Ja Sammy, dass soll auch so sein." Der Jüngere sah sich um und entdeckte eine Menge fein angezogener Leute, die alle auf das alte Gebäude zu gingen. "Du gehst mit mir da rein? Echt jetzt?" fragte er ungläubig, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ein breites Lächeln in seinem Gesicht entstand.

Dean nickte und freute sich über diese Reaktion. "Ja, ich hab Karten dafür besorgt. Ist nicht ganz so meine Welt, aber ich weiß du wirst es lieben." Sam nickte. "Was spielen die heut?" wollte er wissen.

"Dieser Lang Lang ist in der Stadt und ich weiß wie sehr du ihn verehrst. Heute kannst du ihn live sehen" lächelte Dean ihn an. Sams Augen wurden immer größer. "Ich weiß er ist da, aber heute, werden ihn gleich sehen und hö wow. Dean das ist mit Abstand das beste Geschenk das du mir je gemacht hast" freute er sich.

watch?v=0_pj2qEbXgA

Dean lachte glücklich. Er freute sich riesig, dass die Überraschung gelungen war. Schnell stiegen sie aus und mischten sich unter die anderen Leute. Ihre Plätze waren mittelmäßig, die richtig guten konnte Dean sich leider nicht leisten.

Sam war das egal. Er strahlte regelrecht und drückte immer wieder dankbar Deans Hand.

Nach dem Konzert saßen sie gleich wieder im Auto und Dean fuhr wieder los. Sam plapperte noch immer aufgeregt. ". und am besten fand ich wie er mit dem Kleinen gespielt hat. Mann, so eine Chance hätte ich auch gern gehabt. Aber in dem Alter war ich noch lange nicht so gut wie der."

watch?v=U1-uu...eature=related

Dean lächelte vor sich hin, während er versuchte heil aus der Stadt rauszukommen. Da anscheinend alle Besucher des Konzertes die gleiche Idee hatten, musste er sich doch stark auf den Verkehr konzentrieren.

Als das schlimmste vorbei war, drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte Sam liebevoll an. Der sah sich jetzt auch um. "Ähm wo fahren wir hin? Nach Haus geht es in die andere Richtung" meinte er verwirrt.

"Glaubst du wirklich der Abend ist schon vorbei?" fragte Dean erstaunt. "Ja schon, dachte ich. Die Karten müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben, also wo willst du noch hin?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind gleich da, zieh aber das Hemd aus der Hose und nimm die Krawatte ab. Der Rest passt wie er ist." Sam tat es und sah sich um.

Der Ältere parkte seine Kleine auf einem großen Parkplatz und sie stiegen wieder aus. Alles was zu sehen war, war ein großer Betonklotz, aus dem laute Musik drang. "Was ist das hier?" Dean nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu der Schlange am Eingang.

"Schau dich mal um" forderte er den Jüngeren auf. "Da, da sind nur Männer. Ist das ein Schwulenclub?" Dean nickte. "Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen? In so einem war ich schon mal, aber du?"

"Er war in der Nähe der Stadt und ich dachte mir das passt für heute. Oder willst du wieder gehen?" wurde Dean leicht unsicher. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf gar keinen Fall. Wir gehen da jetzt rein. Da drin können wir viel freier sein, als überall anders. Ich liebe dich dafür noch mehr" beruhigte er den Kleineren wieder.

Dann zog er ihn zu sich, nahm ihm die Fliege ab und zog auch Deans Hemd aus der Hose. "Jetzt sind wir im Partnerlook" grinste er. Dean schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Oh Mann, früher hab ich das gehasst, aber heut passt es."

Sam nickte zur Bestätigung. "Immer brauch ich das aber nicht" lachte er. "Nein danke!" kam es wieder von Dean. Sie waren dran, zahlten den Eintritt und gingen rein. In dem Moment verließ Dean der Mut. Überall waren Männer die irgendwie aneinander klebten.

Viele hatten nicht wirklich was an, andere waren wie sie recht elegant und nur wenige waren in Jeans und Shirt. Die Luft war stickig, voll von Hitze und Schweiß. Die Musik war laut und der Blonde hatte das Gefühl der Boden unter ihm wackelte bedrohlich.

Sam merkte den Stimmungsumschwung seines Partners und nahm dessen Hand fest in seine. Er sah ihn fragend in die Augen. Dean atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und nickte Sam dann zu. Der lächelte ihn beruhigend an und zog ihn erstmal zur Bar, wo er zwei Wasser bestellte.

Mit den Flaschen bewaffnet suchten sie sich eine etwas ruhigere Ecke und sahen sich um. Die Tanzfläche war brechend voll und was sie da sahen kurbelte ihre Fantasie nur so an.

Plötzlich wurden Deans Augen groß. "Baby, würdest du das auch mal machen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah er Sam an. Der packte ihn an den Hüften, zog ihn zu sich und sah ihn fest in die Augen.

"Auf gar keinen Fall" meinte er. Dean senkte leicht enttäuscht den Blick. "Dean, ich werde ganz sicher nicht so ein Kostüm anziehen, wo mein Hintern komplett rausschaut. Sorry Babe, aber nein."

"Ich würde es für dich machen" grummelte Dean gerade so laut, dass Sam es noch hören konnte. Dieser lachte laut los. "Nein danke, ich würde anfangen zu lachen und du wärst dann enttäuscht. Tut mir echt leid, aber das ist nicht so meine Welt. Ich zeig dir dann aber noch was, das wird dir auch ganz bestimmt gefallen."

Schnell hatte er wieder Deans Interesse. "Was denn?" "Ein bisschen Geduld. Trink dein Wasser aus, ich will tanzen. Ich will deinen Körper ganz dich an meinem haben und dich fest an mich pressen können."

Dean trank den letzen Schluck, stellte die Flasche ab und wurde auch sofort in Sams Arme gezogen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander und ihre Körper begannen sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

watch?v=qTV7v4PuHos

Hier brauchten sie nicht aufzupassen. Niemand nahm sie wirklich wahr und wenn doch, waren sie nur ein Pärchen von vielen hier.

watch?v=onn8x-qDrtg&ob=av2n

"Hmm, da hat er Recht. Du auf mir, das Beste was es gibt für mich" grinste Dean, stellte sein Bein zwischen Sams und bewegte seine Hüften langsam weiter. Sam stöhnte unterdrückt auf. "Wir haben noch einen verdammt langen Heimweg vor uns" keuchte er in Deans Ohr.

"Wer denkt den schon ans heim fahren?" säuselte Dean zurück und küsste den Größeren wieder tief und fest. Sie klammerten sich immer fester an einander und waren so in Ekstase, dass sie alles andere um sie herum schon komplett vergessen hatten.

"Ich jetzt ist es so weit" stammelte Sam. Dean öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn an. "Was?" fragte er, seine Sinne waren nicht mehr alle beieinander, sondern gerade komplett durcheinander gewürfelt.

"Komm mit" bestimmte Sam und zog ihn hinter sich her. In einer kleinen Nische war ein Vorhang, zwischen den er schlüpfte. "Wow wow, stopp Sam. Was hast du vor?" wollte Dean wissen und blieb stehen wo er war.

Dadurch stoppte Sam abrupt und drehte sich um. "Nicht das was du jetzt denkst. Ich steh nicht so auf Zuschauer, aber wenn ich nicht gleich ein wenig Erleichterung bekommen, platz ich. Keine Angst, es gibt hier auch ganz lauschige Plätzchen, wo uns niemand sehen wird" erklärte er.

Dean nickte, hielt er es doch auch nicht mehr aus bis sie zu Hause waren und so folgt er seinem Freund nach hinten. Der sah sich suchend um und zog Dean gleich in eine Ecke die ein bisschen ausgeleuchtet, aber nicht einsehbar war.

"Ich will nur " stammelte er und sah Dean schon fast flehend an. Auf keinen Fall wollte er aber etwas tun, bei dem sich der Ältere nicht wohl fühlen würde. "Ich auch Baby, mach" gab Dean sein Einverständnis und spürte sofort Sams Lippen auf seinen.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich während ihre Hände gegenseitig ihre Reisverschlüsse öffneten. Sie holten ihre erregten Glieder raus und fingen an sich zu pumpen. "Hmm" summte Sam an Deans Lippen.

Ihr Stöhnen dämpften sie mit innigen Küssen, während sie sich immer heftiger gegenseitig und aneinander rieben. "DEAN!" schrie Sam plötzlich auf und kam in dessen Hand. Noch immer riss der Anblick von Sam beim Orgasmus so mit, dass dieser gleich folgte.

Schweratment standen sie sich gegenüber, lehnten ihre Stirn aneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. "Alles deine Schuld. Du hast mich heute so überrascht und dann heiß gemacht, da konnte ich nicht anders" grinst Sam den Kleineren dann an.

Dean grinste blöd zurück. "Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich gerade vergöttere. Ich liebe dich Baby." Sofort lagen ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen Kuss wieder auf einander.

Sie machten sich noch notdürftig sauber, tanzten und tranken noch etwas und fuhren dann nach Hause.


	44. Chapter 44

Nach einer schnellen Dusche fielen sie ins Bett. Dean hatte Sam im Arm und sie lagen einfach nur da.

"Dean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Ich...ich will jetzt hier einfach so mit dir liegen bleiben und nichts weiter."  
"Okay."

Sam richtete sich etwas auf und sah den Blonden an. "Okay? Ich dachte du willst noch…" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab alles was ich will gerade jetzt hier und jetzt leg dich wieder hin." Lächelnd bettet Sam seinen Kopf wieder auf Deans Schulter.

"Dean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Darf ich mir noch was wünschen?"  
"Klar. Was denn?"  
"Ich will einen Ring von dir."

Dean setzte sich überrascht auf, so dass Sam fast aus dem Bett fiel. "Was?" fragte er irritiert. "Naja, ich dachte wir könnten zu einem Juwelier und…"

"Sam! Was wird das hier?"  
Der Jüngere sah ihn kurz irritiert an. "Oh, nein. Dean ich meine, lass mich ausreden." Dean nickte, setzte sich anständig hin und sah ihn an.

"Ich würde gerne mit dir zu einem Juwelier gehen und uns beiden Ringe machen lassen. Ob wir was eingravieren, oder nicht, überlass ich dir, aber ich hätte echt gern was, dass zeigt dass wir zusammen gehören" erklärte er.

"Ähm ja, okay. Gefällt mir" meinte Dean und entspannte sich wieder. Er rückte wieder näher zu Sam und küsste ihn. "Ja doch, dass gefällt mir sogar sehr gut und klar gravieren wir was ein. Ich bei dir und du bei mir, okay?"

Sam grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Babe, ich wusste ja gar nicht wie romantisch du sein kannst." "Gewöhn dich nicht daran. Kommt nicht oft vor" kam es gleich von dem Älteren zurück, der gleich wieder in einen Kuss verwickelt wurde.

"So wie du bist, bist du perfekt. Perfekt für mich. Ich liebe dich." "Ich dich auch Sammy. Lass uns schlafen." Sam nickte, kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und bald waren nur noch gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören.

Es war schon Ende der Woche, als sie endlich Zeit fanden in die Stadt zu fahren und sich nach einem Juwelier umzusehen. In einem der Schaufenster waren Freundschaftsringe ausgestellt, die ihnen gut gefielen und so gingen sie in den Laden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten ein Herrenset gefunden, dass ihnen beiden gefiel. Beide schrieben die Gravur für den jeweils anderen auf einen Zettel und gaben ihn ab. Als sie wieder gingen, schlug Dean noch vor etwas trinken zu gehen.

Sie suchten sich eine kleine Bar, die auch tagsüber geöffnet hatte und Dean zog seinen Freund in eine Ecke, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten. Als ihre Getränke da waren, drehte er sich zu Sam und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Baby, gehst du mit mir zum Abschlussball?" fragte er ihn leise. Sams Augen wurden groß. "Was? Das fragst du noch? Klar geh ich mit dir da hin. Es wissen eh alle von uns und da will ich doch dabei sein."

Dean lächelte. "Ja schon, ich wollte dich aber trotzdem noch fragen. Da will ich nämlich mit niemand anderes hin als mit dir." Sam lächelte. "Das will ich auch hoffen." Sie küssen sich kurz und genossen den Nachmittag.

In der Schule gab es außer dem Ball kein anderes Thema mehr. Obwohl nur Schüler der Schule dafür zugelassen waren, hatte Cas fest vor Jo einzuschleusen. Er wollte den Abend mit seiner Freundin verbringen, oder gar nicht. Das gar nicht ließ Dean natürlich nicht zu und so bastelten er, Cas und Sam an einem Plan um Jo in den Turnsaal zu bekommen.

Der Rest der Truppe versprach zu schweigen und wenn nötig zu helfen. Schließlich fanden auch sie, dass die quirlige Blondine dazu gehörte.

3 Tage vor dem Ball bekam Dean den Anruf, dass die Ringe fertig waren und abgeholt werden konnten. Er schickte Cas, da er Sam damit überraschen wollte. Der bekam von dem Ganzen nichts mit, da zum Abschluss die ganze Musiktruppe der Schule ein paar Stücke spielen sollte, bevor die Band begann. Das hieß für ihn und den Rest eine Menge Arbeit und Vorbereitung.

Auch das Projekt von Ash war mittlerweile fertig und sie bekamen die Erlaubnis es zu spielen. Das Ganze war mit einem riesigen Aufwand verbunden, da der Langhaarige jede Menge Boxen, Kabel und sonstiges Equipment auf der Bühne brauchte.

Sam bekam sein Klavier neben der Bühne aufgebaut, da auch die Band etwas Platz für ihre Sachen brauchte. Gott sein Dank waren die recht anspruchslos und es war einfach das Ganze unter einen Hut zu bringen.

Das ganze Sportteam hatte sich entschieden, einheitlich in einem silbergrauen Anzug zu kommen. Sie wollten auffallen und ihre Begleitungen passten sich an. Sam hatte den schwarzen Anzug und das Hemd, das Gilet und die Krawatte passten zu Deans Anzug.

Am Abend machten sie sich fertig. Sam kam ins Zimmer und sah Dean am Fenster stehen. "Hey Babe, alles klar? Ich bin fertig. Wir können." Dean drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Noch nicht ganz, hier" meinte er, kam auf Sam zu und gab ihm eine kleine Schachtel.

Sam öffnete sie und sah gleich ihre Ringe. "Wann hast du die geholt?" wollte er wissen. "Cas hat das gemacht. Ich wollte ihn dir heute anstecken." Sam nickte lächelnd. "Ja, dass passt" meinte er glücklich.

Dean nickte, nahm Sams Ring aus der Vertiefung und steckte in ihm an den Finger. Dann küsste er ihn kurz darauf und sah auf. "Ich liebe dich und will, dass das mit uns für immer bleibt."

Sam machte das Gleiche und sie küssten sich lange und liebevoll. "Ich dich auch" lächelte Sam dann. "Gut. Jetzt will ich aber wissen was du hast eingravieren lassen" grinste Dean. Überrascht sah Sam ihn an. "Du hast noch nicht nachgesehen?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab Cas gebeten mir die Schachtel erst heute zu geben, sonst hätte ich es nicht gekonnt. Aber das wollte ich machen, wenn du da bist." Er nahm den Ring noch mal kurz ab und hielt ihn gegen das Fenster.

Auf der Innenseite stand nur ganz kurz, ´Dein Sammy´

Dean lächelte und steckte sich ihn wieder auf den Finger zurück. "Danke Baby."

Jetzt nahm Sam seinen Ring ab.  
´Ich bin immer für dich da´

Er strahlte, stecke ihn zurück und zog Dean an sich. "Ich weiß" meinte er und küsste den Kleineren mit all seinem Gefühl.

Hand in Hand gingen sie nach unten, wo ihre Eltern schon mit dem Fotoapparat lauerten. "So hatte ich mir den Abschlussball meiner Söhne nicht vorgestellt, aber ich bin glücklich damit" lächelte Mary.

"Es ist nur meiner Mum. Sam ist meine Begleitung" stellte Dean richtig. "Jaja, aber nächstes Jahr bist du dann Sams Begleitung und außer den Anzügen, hab ich dann die gleichen Fotos wie jetzt."

Die Jungs schauten verdutzt. "Wie hast du dir das Ganze dann vorgestellt?" wollte Sam wissen. Mary lachte. "Keine Ahnung, aber doch, dass die Begleitung ein Kleid trägt. Zumindest bei einem von euch." Dean fing sofort laut an zu lachen.

"Denk nicht mal dran Dean. Vergiss es am besten gleich wieder, okay" rief Sam sofort. "Sorry Mum, dass nur ich es bin" meinte er dann zu Mary. Die wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Sam, du bist das Beste was Dean passieren konnte und ich bin überglücklich für euch. Ehrlich, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich liebe euch und ich liebe es, dass ihre zusammen seid. Ihr tut euch gut und das passt wie es ist."

Dean lachte auch nicht mehr und nahm Sam in den Arm. "Ich will mit niemand anders jemals wieder irgendwo hin gehen, als mit dir." Sam sah zu Boden. "Ich weiß das alles." Er hob seinen Kopf und sah in die Runde.

"Wollt ihr jetzt ein paar Fotos, oder können wir gehen?" meinte er lächelnd. "So gefällst du mir schon wieder besser. Also, Aufstellung" strahlte Mary und scheuchte ihr Jungs in die unterschiedlichsten Stellungen und Winkel.

"Schatz es reicht, du hast genug. Wenn die Jungs nicht gleich gehen dürfen, brauchen sie es gar nicht mehr" lachte John und hielt seine Frau auf. Mary zog eine Schnute, legte aber die Kamera zur Seite. Dann umarmte sie Dean und Sam fest, gab jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie gehen.

Dankbar sahen sie John an, der beiden auf die Schulter klopfte, und verschwanden schnell durch die Türe. Lachend gingen sie zum Impala und fuhren los.

Am Schulgelände war schon viel los und sie sahen sich gleich nach ihren Freunden um. Da die Anzüge der Jungs sehr schnell hervorstachen, waren diese schnell gefunden. Hand in Hand gingen sie zu ihnen, wo sie lachend begrüßt wurden.

"Ist Jo schon da?" wollte Dean gleich von Castiel wissen. "Klar, bin ja mit ihr her gekommen. Was denkst du denn?" Sam lachte laut los. "Gut ich geh dann zu ihr. Bis später Leute" rief er, drehte sich zu Dean und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Bis gleich Babe."

Dean schlug ihn beim gehen auf den Hintern, was alle mit einem Lachen quittierten. Sam fand die Blondine recht schnell und schloss sie in die Arme. "Sam, ich fühl mich nicht so wohl bei der Sache. Das ist doch nicht gut" meinte sie gleich.

"Ach was, Amber hat keine Probleme damit und sie kann ja dann bleiben. Sei einfach in der Nähe, den Rest machen wir, okay?" Sie nickte kurz und Sam ging durch den Hintereingang rein.

Die Sportler zogen als Team ein und nur Ash löste sich recht schnell von den Anderen, da er zu den Musikern nach hinten musste. "Alles klar?" fragte er Sam, der gerade mit der Sängerin der Truppe sprach. "Ja, es ist alles so weit" bestätigte er.

"Gut, denn du musst raus."  
Sam nickte und ging vor. Sofort suchte sein Blick den von Dean. Der Blonde sah in seine Richtung und erwiderte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Sie nickten sich zu und Sam setzte sich an seinen Platz.

Das Licht ging aus, alle wurden vom Schuldirektor begrüßt und der Musikalische Teil wurde angekündigt.

Sam fing an zu spielen.

watch?v=ynHsL26IGnk

Im Hintergrund sah er Amber mit dem Lehrer und dem Direktor sprechen. Alle gestikulierten wild mit den Händen, bis der Lehrer endlich nickte und Sam sich wieder voll auf seine Finger konzentrieren konnte.

Als er fertig war, kam Ash mit Jo auf die Bühne. Nervös sah sie sich um und blieb an Castiels Blick hängen. Sam fing an zu spielen, sie schloss die Augen und sang einfach los.

watch?v=Hx4RsCfL_fA

Am Anfang war ihre Stimme etwas zittrig, aber mit jedem Ton wurde sie sicherer und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, versank sie in den blauen Augen ihres Freundes. Alle anderen blendete sie aus und sang nur noch für ihn.

Neben dem Paar hätte jetzt die Welt untergehen können, sie hätten es nicht gemerkt. Dean sah von einem zum Anderen und lächelte. Er freute sich für seine ´fast´ Schwester und seinen besten Freund.

Zufrieden sah er zu Sam, der gleich zurück schaute. Der ganze Saal war totenstill und hörte nur zu. Als Jo den letzten Ton gesungen hatte, applaudierten alle laut und sie merkte verlegen auch wieder den Rest der Leute.

Dean stieß Castiel unsanft in die Seite, so dass dieser sich auch endlich in Bewegung setzte und sie am Bühnenrand abholte. Der Direktor kam auf die Beiden zu. "Ich weiß nicht genau warum Amber darauf bestanden hatte die junge Dame hier singen zu lassen, aber ich gratuliere und bedaure, dass sie nicht auch bei uns auf der Schule sind. Sie wären eine Bereicherung. Natürlich sind sie herzlich eingeladen den Abend hier, mit ihren anscheinend guten Freunden, zu verbringen."

"Vielen Dank und ich bleibe gerne" lächelte sie freundlich und wurde von Cas stürmisch in die Arme gezogen, bevor er sie küsste. "Das…das war unglaublich. Ich meine, woher kannst du das?" Jo zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Bei so einem Musikass wie Sam in der Nähe hat man halt immer mit Musik zu tun. Ich bin nur mitgeschwommen" erklärte sie. Da kam auch schon Dean auf die Beiden zu. "Süße, du hast nichts verlernt. Du bist sogar noch besser geworden. Wow" strahlte er sie an und umarmte sie.

"Danke" meinte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf an der Brust ihres Freundes. "Können wir jetzt zu den Anderen gehen und das vergessen?" Dean und Cas lachten los. "Vergiss es, du bist jetzt hier Thema Nummer Eins. Glaub mir, das wird nicht vergessen" meinte der Schwarzhaarige.

Jo seufzte frustriert. "Das mein Lieber hab ich nur gemacht um heute Abend bei dir sein zu dürfen, also beschütz mich gefälligst." Cas nickte. "An dich kommt keiner ran, versprochen. Na komm, gehen wir zum Rest." Jo nickte.

Auf der Bühne wurde in der Zwischenzeit wieder herumgearbeitet, bis sie endlich alle so weit waren um weiter zu machen.

"Leute, wir haben die Erlaubnis das hier zu spielen. Es ist eine Zusammenarbeit aller hier und damit war's dann von uns. Ich danke Jo, dass sie heute hier gesungen hat. Amber, dass sie es möglich gemacht hat. Sam, für den Einstieg und auch dem Rest für die Erfüllung und Ausführung meiner verrückten Idee, die gleich kommt. Viel Spaß dann mit der Band, die sicher mehr Stimmung macht als wir und einen krassen Abend" erklärte Ash durch sein Mikrofon.

Dann ging das Licht aus und eine indirekte Beleuchtung auf der Bühne an. Nun waren so ziemlich alle des Kurses auf der Bühne und spielten gemeinsam.

watch?v=NWYXVixrk6s

Zuerst konnte niemand etwas damit anfangen, aber schon nach ein paar Tönen war wieder der ganze Saal in der Musik gefangen und ließ sich treiben.

Sam und die Musiker waren zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Leistung und räumten das Feld. Sofort ging jeder zu seinem Partner oder seinen Freunden und die Bühne wurde für zwanzig Minuten geschlossen um umzubauen.

"Baby das war geil. Gut gemacht" rief Dean schon von weiten und kam Sam entgegen. Als sie sich trafen, nahmen sie sich einfach in den Arm und küssten sich. "Ich will noch so ein kitschiges Foto von Eingang von uns" meinte der Älter dann.

"Echt jetzt?" fragte Sam nach. Dean nickte und zog ihn mit sich zum Fotografen. Dort trafen sie auch wieder Jo und Cas. Zuerst machten die Pärchen je ein Foto und durch etwas Überredung, bekamen sie auch noch ein Foto zu viert.

Sie tanzten, lachten und feierten und größtenteils blieben sie unter sich. Jo und Amber unterhielten sich recht lange und verstanden sich auf Anhieb. So kam es, dass die Mädels sich nach kurzer Zeit zusammentaten und für eine Zeit verschwunden haben.

Dean lachte, als er seine alleingelassenen Freunde sah. "Na seht ihr, ich hab den perfekten Partner. Ich kann sogar mit ihm aufs gleiche Klo" rief er. Sam schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. "Dean!" "Was denn? Stimmt doch" verteidigte er sich gleich.

Sam verdrehte die Augen. "Schon gut" lenkte er ein.

Nach der offiziellen Feier hatten sich alle noch am Sportplatz verabredet. Es gab zwar noch genug Partys, sie wollten aber einfach noch etwas zusammen sitzen und beieinander sein. Die Pärchen saßen neben- bzw. aufeinander. Sie hatten Kerzen aufgestellt, Decken und was zu trinken mit.

Erst als die Sonne aufgegangen war, trennten sie sich und fuhren alle nach Hause.


	45. Chapter 45

Dean bekam die Zusage von zwei der drei Colleges und meldete sich glücklich bei seinem Favoriten an. Die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden beide sehr positiv und am Ende des Schuljahres waren alle zufrieden, wenn auch wehmütig da sich ihre Wege trennen würden.

Dean bekam zum Abschluss von John und Mary eine kleine Berghütte, mit Platz für 6 Personen, für 3 Wochen geschenkt. Mit dem Auto war man in einer Stunde in der nächsten Stadt und sonst hatte man viel Ruhe.

Er entschied sich 2 Wochen mit Sam alleine dorthin zu fahren und für die letzte wollte er Castiel und Jo dazu holen. Der Jüngere freute sich riesig und auch Jo und Cas sagten freudig zu.

Leider vergingen die letzten Schultage und dann die Ferien viel zu schnell und schon war die letzte Woche vor Schulbeginn da.

Die Winchesters fuhren alle gemeinsam am Wochenende zum Campus und suchten Deans zugeordnetes Zimmer für die nächste Zeit. Er wusste, dass er sich die paar Räume mit einem Mitbewohner teilen sollte, der aber noch nicht eingetroffen war.

Alec war schon 2 Semester vor ihm. Sein bisheriger Mitbewohner hatte alles geschmissen, so dass Dean nun dort einzog. Gleich durch die Tür stand man in einem großen Raum, der als Aufenthaltsraum genutzt wurde.

In einer Ecke war eine kleine Kochnische. Dort würde man keine Menüs zaubern können, aber für Kleinigkeiten reichte es aus. In der Mitte standen ein älteres Sofa, ein kleiner Tisch und ein bequemer Sessel.

An der Wand gegenüber standen ein Fernseher und eine kleine Musikanlage. Drei Türen waren noch auf der rechten Seite. Die Mittlere erwies sich als das Badezimmer, nicht spektakulär, aber funktionell.

Die rechte Tür führte in ein Zimmer, das bereits eingerichtet war. Also ging Dean durch die Linke und sah sich um. Im Zimmer standen ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, ein Kleiderschrank und ein paar Ablageflächen.

"Gemütlich" meinte Sam, der hinter Dean das Zimmer betrat. Der Ältere drehte sich um und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Bis heute Abend ist es das" meinte er und küsste den Größeren. Sam nickte, "Klar, wir machen das schon."

"Na super. Zum Sachen herfahren waren wir gut genug und jetzt wollt ihr uns sicher los werden" meinte John, der hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Die Jungs grinsten ihn an. "Jap Dad, ihr könnt wieder fahren. Danke", meinte Dean, der Sam noch immer im Arm hatte.

Mary, die ihren Kopf nun auch noch durch die Türe steckte, grinste, "Na komm Schatz. Ich will mein Baby noch mal so richtig drücken, ihn etwas in Verlegenheit bringen und dann lassen wir die zwei alleine."

John lachte und ging etwas zur Seite, so dass seine Frau auch noch in das kleine Zimmer kommen konnte. Dean verdrehte zwar die Augen, löste sich aber von Sam und ging auf seine Mutter zu.

Diese nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und drückte ihn. "Pass auf dich auf, mach keine Dummheiten. Ich liebe dich und bin stolz auf dich mein Sohn" nuschelte sie, während sie ihn ganz fest hielt.

"Schon gut Mum, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast ja noch Sam." Sie nickte. "Ja, für ein Jahr und dann seid ihr beide weg." Dean lächelte sie an und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb Mum und wenn Sam nächstes Jahr dann nicht mehr bei euch ist, ist er endlich wieder bei mir." Mary nickte. "Du hast recht. Ihr werdet erwachsen und das ist gut so, es ist nur soo schnell gegangen."

John lachte, zog sie von Dean weg und nahm sie in den Arm. "Na komm Schatz, lassen wir die zwei hier einräumen, damit sie noch etwas Zeit für sich haben." "Okay", stimmte Mary zu. Sie umarmte Dean noch mal und lächelte Sam zu. "Bis dann mein großer Kleiner." Sam nickte nur.

Als die Eltern weg waren, gingen Sam und Dean in den Hauptraum und versuchten etwas Ordnung in die Kisten und Taschen zu bekommen, die alle dort einfach nur reingestellt hatten. Dann begannen sie das Zimmer herzurichten.

Es war schon Abend, als sie endlich alles so hatten, dass Dean sich vorstellen konnte für die nächste Zeit so zu leben. Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf die Couch plumpsen. "Und jetzt?" wollte der Ältere wissen.

"Ich brauch einen Kaffee. Willst du auch einen?" Dean nickte und Sam machte sich auf den Weg um einen zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit klingelte Deans Handy und als er auflegte, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

Sam kam zurück und stutzte. "Was ist?" "Baby, ich lass dich heute nicht mehr gehen." "Wie? Ich hab doch nur Kaffee geholt." Dean schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf den Jüngeren zu und nahm ihm die zwei Becher aus der Hand.

Die stellte er hinter sich auf den Tisch ab und legte seine Hand auf Sams Hüften. "Alec hat angerufen, er will die Nacht noch mit und bei seiner Freundin verbringen. Deshalb kommt er erst morgen Mittag oder Nachmittag. Also bleibst du heut Nacht bei mir."

Sam sah ihn fragend an. "Das ist doch nicht erlaubt. Ich kann doch nicht einfach so hier bleiben, oder?" "Baby, denkst du wirklich die haben heute mit den ganzen Neuen noch einen Überblick. In diesen Zimmer sollten zwei Leute sein und das sind wir."

Schon begann Sam zu lächeln. "Wirklich? Ich meine, wir haben noch eine Nacht?" Dean nickte und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich. "Der Kaffee wird kalt und essen sollen wir auch noch was" meinte Sam dann leise.

"Spielverderber" murrte Dean, griff aber nach einem Becher und sah ihn skeptisch an. "Das ist deiner, bei meinem hab ich einen Punkt drauf" meinte Sam und nahm den Anderen. "Bist ja ein ganz Schlauer" neckte Dean ihn. "Oh ja und wie. Deshalb bin ich ja auch mit dir zusammen" ging Sam darauf ein. "Gute Antwort" lachte Dean.

"Also essen, was und wo?"  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Die Straße runter war ein Chinese, was hältst du davon?" "Lecker, los, gehen wir."

Auf dem Weg rief Sam John an und sagte Bescheid, dass er erst am nächsten Tag nach Hause kommen würde. John lachte nur dazu und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Sie fanden das Lokal recht schnell und bekamen auch gleich einen Tisch. Da heute Anreisetag auf der Uni war, war nicht viel los. Sie genossen das Essen und das sie noch ein paar Stunden für sich bekommen hatten.

Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück zu den Wohneinheiten und stolperten durch die Tür. Sie schalteten kein Licht ein, dass Mondlicht, dass durch die Fenster schien, reichte aus um das zu sehen was sie brauchten.

Dean dirigierte Sam in sein Zimmer und zum Bett, das mitten im Raum stand. Sam drehte sich, drückte Dean auf die Matratze und legte sich auf ihn. Sofort wanderte seine Hand unter Deans Shirt, strich nach oben und fing an, mit den vor Erregung bereits aufgestellten Nippeln zu spielen.

Dean drückte sich der Berührung lustvoll entgegen und hob sein Becken an. Sam konnte ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und schickte seine Zunge in Deans Mund, der sie freudig willkommen hieß.

Sie fingen an sich aneinander zu reiben, während sie sich immer fordernder küssten. Die Gefühle, die sie dabei hatten waren unbeschreiblich intensiv und sie genossen die Nähe des Anderen mit allen Sinnen.

Langsam ließ Sam seine Hände nach unten wandern und seine Finger umkreisten Deans Bauchnabel. Dean wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte immer wieder heißer auf.

"Sam, Sammy, bitte mach. Zieh es nicht so raus" bettelte Dean. Als der Jüngere aber keine Anstalten machte der Bitte nachzukommen, richtet er sich etwas auf und drehte sie beide so, dass nun er oben lag.

Sofort griff er zwischen sie und fing an Sams Hosenknopf zu öffnen. Mit einem Lächeln löste sich Sam etwas und half seinen Freund. Sie setzten sich auf und er zog sich selbst das Shirt aus. Dann sah er Dean auffordernd an. "Hmm, du hast noch zu viel an" flüsterte er und zupfte an Deans Oberteil.

Der Älter sah ihn an. "Willst du, dass ich mich ausziehe?" Sam nickte. Dean sah ihn fest in die Augen und zog sich langsam das Shirt über den Kopf. Ohne Sam aus die Augen zu lassen, fuhr er mit seinen Händen seinen Oberkörper von oben nach unten nach.

Sam schluckte trocken. Dean öffnete seine Hose und zog mit einem Ruck alles aus. Sam lächelte und befreite sich auch endlich von der schon offenen Hose, so dass sie sich nackt gegenüber saßen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss und Dean drängte Sam wieder auf den Rücken. Er legte sich so, dass sein Bein zwischen Sams lag, er ihn aber noch ohne Probleme vorbereiten konnte.

Vorsorglich hatten sie das Gleitgel schon vor dem Essen unter dem Kopfpolster gelegt, so dass sie es nicht jetzt erst holen mussten.

Als Sam den ersten Finger in sich spürte, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Schnell waren auch die nächsten zwei in ihm versenkt.

Dean, der es selbst schon nicht mehr erwarten konnte, zog seine Finger zurück und küsste Sam leidenschaftlich. "Wie willst du mich?" fragte Sam. Dean lächelte ihn an. "Dreh dich um." Dean richtete sich auf und Sam drehte sich. Als er sich hochstemmen wollte, legte Dean ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

"Nicht, bleib unten. Ich will dich von oben bis unten spüren" meinte er leise und legte sich der Länge nach auf den Jüngeren. Sam hob seinen Hintern etwas an, so dass Dean in ihn eindringen konnte und ließ sich dann wieder fallen.

Der Älter umklammerte die Brust des untenliegenden und presste sich an ihn, während er sich in ihn schob. "Ich liebe dich Baby" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und küsste es. Ein Schauer durchzog Sam und er legte seine Arme so, dass er an Deans Hände kam und diese umklammerte.

"Oh Gott jaa" rief er laut aus und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Dean. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, während Dean immer wieder in ihn eindrang, bis sie nacheinander laut stöhnend zum Orgasmus kamen.

Sie drehten sich so, dass sie hintereinander lagen. Dean hielt Sam noch immer umklammert und so schliefen sie ein. In der Nacht drehten sie sich so, dass beide auf dem Rücken lagen, die Hände aber immer miteinander verbunden.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell.  
Dean schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Sams Gesicht. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er küsste den Jüngeren leicht. Dadurch wurde auch er wach. "Ich mag nicht. Will weiter schlafen" grummelte er.

"Ich auch, aber wenn wir noch zusammen frühstücken wollen, müssen wir raus." Sam öffnete seine Augen und sah ihn traurig an. "Jetzt ist es noch schwerer dich hier zurück zu lassen." Dean seufzte. "Ich will dich auch nicht gehen lassen, aber Mum und Dad würden dich holen, du musst morgen auch wieder in die Schule."

"Ich weiß ja. Na komm, ich brauch eine Dusche und will nicht alleine gehen." Dean grinste. "Ich würd sowieso mitkommen." Sie duschten und holten was fürs Frühstück, das sie noch gemeinsam im Bett aßen.

Gegen Mittag standen sie sich in Deans Eingangstür gegenüber. Dean hatte sich an den Türstock gelehnt, seine Hände an Sams Hüften. Sam hatte beide Hände neben Deans Kopf abgestützt und die Arme durchgestreckt. Sie sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen.

"Pass auf dich und meine Kleine auf. Ruf an wenn du daheim bist. Grüß Mum und Dad noch mal. Ich liebe dich" meinte Dean leise und strich ihm mit der rechten Hand über die Wange. Sam lehnte sich in die Berührung und lächelte leicht.

Dean hatte ihm für das eine Jahr den Impala anvertraut. Am Unigelände waren die Parkplätze extrem teuer und wenn er eine Fahrgelegenheit bräuchte, standen Leihautos zur Verfügung. Außerdem war ihm wohler, seine Kleine war zu Hause bei Sam als das sie hier irgendwo herumstand.

"Mach ich und du bleib brav und lern schön. Wir telefonieren dann am Abend noch mal. Ich will doch wissen wie dieser Alec ist. Okay?" Dean nickte. "Jeden Abend und du wirst alles wissen. Ich hoffe du hältst mich auch auf den Laufenden. Besonders von unseren Patienten an der Schule und über dich."

Sam kam näher und sie küssten sich süß und voller Liebe.  
"Bis zum Wochenende Babe."  
"Ja, bis dann."

Dean sah seinem Freund noch sehnsüchtig hinterher, bevor er wieder hineinging und anfing das Studienhandbuch durchzublättern.

Sam setzte sich in den Impala und fuhr mit einem Lächeln los.

FIN

_


End file.
